Downfall Of Us All
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings.
1. A Crushing Betrayal

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Balfour struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 1

* * *

Clint Francis Barton stared at the area where his two children had disintegrated in front of him, they were gone and unlike the others who had come back, Cooper and Lila weren't. His children were gone, and he'd never even gotten to say goodbye to them, his little boy and little girl were gone. He looked around for Laura, feeling hatred burn through him.

He stood up shakily, and looked at the uniform he'd worn into the battle against Thanos. It was black, and gold.

Ronin.

Clint leaned his head back, everyone else had come back but his two children hadn't. He heard a noise and turned around to see Laura pointing a gun at him. And next to her, was Rumlow.

"Laura, what the hell are you doing?" Clint asked wearily, seeing Rumlow smirking at him.

"Isn't it obvious, Clint? I never loved you, or our children. I was simply following HYDRA and the Red Room's orders; didn't you ever think it was strange I knew who Natasha was?" Laura asked coldly, and Clint watched in horror as she stepped closer.

"I was spying, and you are quite pathetic." She said cruelly, and Clint saw red as she smirked at him.

"Now, Natalia will suffer for betraying the motherland."

Clint lunged at her, tackling her to the floor as the front door was kicked open. Rumlow fired at him, missing him but grazing his left forearm. He cursed, and kicked at Rumlow in the face.

The man yelled in pain and pulled out a knife as Clint avoided being gutted by the man. What he hadn't considered, was Laura plunging the knife into the left side of his stomach. Clint could actually feel the pain burning through him, as he heard footsteps.

"Clint! Clint, don't you dare die on me!" Natasha said fiercely, her dyed blonde hair framing her face. Clint attempted to smile weakly, but his eyes strayed to the returned bodies of his children.

"Nat...Laura, she's...she's HYDRA." He rasped weakly, as two EMT's rushed into the living room.

"Move out of the way, Agent Romanov." The EMT said urgently, and they got him onto a gurney.

"Nat," Clint rasped, grabbing her hand and only then realizing it was covered in his own blood. "Be… careful. Please."

She squeezed his hand. "I promise. I'll be careful," she whispered, trying to smile. "Now let them put you back together. You're still not getting out your birthday party, you know."

He would have smiled for her except the pain was so damned bad. He didn't miss the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

It was bad. He knew it was bad.

"Pictures," he managed to say to her as they sped him out of the house.

Clint's mind spun as they rolled him out towards the waiting ambulance, the blurry view of the farmhouse where his children had grown and played, the simple yard with the tree swing that hung motionless from Lila's favourite tree burned into his memory. Cooper's bike propped against the porch was the last thing he saw before they closed the ambulance doors.

His babies were gone.

Nat would grab pictures of them for him. He still had Nat, his friend who'd been with him through so much. Budapest. Loki's enslavement of him. Sokovia. The births of his children. Unable to have children of her own, Nat had loved them so much.

But Nat was in danger.

Now, Natalia will suffer for betraying the motherland.

The EMT's worked on him, hooking him up to monitors and trying to stop the flow of his blood at his side. At best, he only had a few moments of consciousness left and the intense pain wasn't making that easy.

The physical pain was nothing when he thought he'd never see his children again, never hold them, watch them grow up, play with their children. The ragged hole their loss ripped in his heart? That would never heal, never fade.

Laura.

Laura had never loved him or their children? His children? She'd been HYDRA the entire time? Jesus. What had she gotten from him over the years and how had HYDRA used that information against him? Against their entire team?

And now she was after Nat?

Clint's world in the creaking, metal cave of the ambulance began to narrow down, fade.

"That's it," one of the EMTs, an older man, told him. "Try to relax. Breathe deeply."

Clint was fading, and he tried to ease into that darkness, knowing there was a good chance he wouldn't come back out of it. If he were reunited with his children, he could live with that. He wasn't leaving them behind and Nat had Steve to watch over her.

But if he did come back…

God help Laura. There'd be no place in heaven or hell where she'd be safe from him.

He started seeing black dots in his vision, and he could have sworn that he heard a female voice singing a lullaby to him. He smiled at the voice, and let the darkness take over him.

* * *

Natasha grabbed the pictures of Cooper and Lila quickly, Clint had asked for one thing. The least she could do, was give him these treasured pictures of his children. Tears silently slid down her cheeks, as she looked at the photo of Cooper smiling happily at the camera. It had been taken at his sixth birthday, and Clint treasured it.

Clint had to pull through... he had to, he was like a little brother to her. She couldn't lose him, after losing Cooper and Lila. She wiped her eyes and drove to the Avengers Compound where Steve was waiting for her. She got out of the car, and ran into the compound, where the others were.

Was Clint alright?

"How is he?" She asked quietly, Steve sucked in a deep breath and wordlessly held her tightly in his arms. He hated seeing Natasha like this, she was finally at breaking point.

"He's in surgery, the surgeon says that he has internal bleeding." He said grimly and held her close.

* * *

 _The air was hot around him, Clint shielded his eyes from the sun as he stumbled across a waterfall. He cautiously went through and saw a young woman with almost white blonde hair sitting cross legged._

 _She was wearing a black fringed dress, and her hair fell in gentle white blonde waves. She had light blue eyes, that had flecks of green in them._

 _"Hello Clint." She greeted softly, Clint wearily sat down in front of her. He was wondering where the hell he was and looked at her cautiously._

 _"Am I dead?" He asked quietly, the woman laughed softly, and her laugh sounded like bell chimes. She looked hauntingly beautiful, and not like Laura._

 _"No, you aren't."_

 _Looking around, lush greenery sprawled all around them but there was not another soul to be found. His heart clenched in his chest as he watched, scanning the perimeter, hoping Cooper and Lila would come from beyond his line of vision, smiling as they ran into his arms._

 _Were they here?_

 _"Is this a dream?" he asked the young woman._

 _Her head tilted as she seemed to study him. "Maybe."_

 _Her gaze dropped to her hands, folded in her lap. Her hands were lovely, all long slender lines and fingers. Her skin was smooth with a few small, silver scars scattered across it. Her nails were short, bare._

 _"Who are you?" Clint asked._

 _Her eyes, magnetic pale blue-coloured eyes, lifted. Her gaze met his and she smiled softly. Whoever she was, she truly was beautiful. But there were shadows behind those amazing eyes, a myriad of emotions swirling in them. Her eyes held secrets, sorrows. Her gaze moved over him slowly and he shivered under that soulful gaze._

 _"I'm Grace," she told him._

 _The name suited her._

 _Grace is the absence of everything that indicates pain or difficulty…_

 _The phrase stuck in his mind from a book he'd read while recovering from the attack on New York. At the time, he tried to remember the words as a mantra, a meaning he could focus on when things didn't make sense._

 _The words perfectly described this moment, sitting here with her. There was pain, difficulty. It lingered in the shadows all around them, ready to crash in on him like a dark wave. But for the moment, as he sat there with Grace, he felt calm. Peace._

 _"Where are we?" He asked._

 _Grace shook her head. Lifting her hand, her fingertips grazed the side of his face, her touch whisper soft._

 _"We're here," she said simply, her touch skimming along his jaw. Her palm flattened against his cheek and he leaned into that touch, her hand so soft and warm._

 _"Am I dead?" He asked quietly, wondering if this was limbo. He wouldn't be surprised if this was where he was trapped here. Grace simply smiled and shook her head._

 _"You're in between worlds Clint, you've flatlined. Your soul is in between the afterlife, and the living world." She explained softly, when he heard a noise in the distance._

 _"Where's my children?" He asked worriedly, fearing for Cooper and Lila's safety. Grace gave him a sad smile, and it frightened him._

 _"They're at peace, Clint. They moved on, when you helped defeat Thanos and touched the Soul Stone. Call out to them," She said gently, and Clint swallowed._

 _"Cooper? Lila?!" He called out hopefully, and nothing happened for a minute as he looked around. That was when, he saw two small figures running towards him._

 _"Daddy!" Lila called out relived, and he embraced them both tightly. Tears stinging his eyes, as he held his two children. He felt tears swim own his cheeks and held them close._

 _"I love you both so much, I'm sorry couldn't save you both." Clint whispered sorrowfully, self-loathing in his voice as he looked at the faces of his children._

 _"It's ok, Dad. We're happy, but you can't die... Auntie Nat needs you and so do the Avengers. You need to stop mom." Cooper said reassuringly, squeezing his father's hand tightly._

 _Clint watched as they began fading away, and he could hear voices whispering in the wind. He looked at Grace, who was starting to look worried._

 _"You need to return to the living, Clint. Everything has become unbalanced since the Reality Stone and Mind Stone are destroyed." Grace said urgently, taking his hand._

 _"I can't leave you here, Grace." Clint protested heavily, Grace shook her head sadly at him. She was starting to fade away, and he strained his ears to hear what she was saying._

 _"Tell Peter I'm sorry, that me and Soph are both sorry. Sorry, that we couldn't tell him what we are," She whispered regretfully, and Clint could feel himself falling._

* * *

Clint woke up gasping for breath and looked around to see he was in a hospital room. He yanked the oxygen mask off his face, as he saw Natasha waking up.

"I saw them Nat! I saw Cooper and Lila, and there was a woman with them!" He gasped breathlessly, his throat was dry.

"What do you mean Clint? Did you dream about them?" Natasha asked wearily, concern in her voice. Clint took a sip from the plastic cup filled with water and swallowed. He spoke about what Grace had said.

"It was a dream... But...she said her name was Grace."

"Clint, take it easy," Nat tried to ease him back down, but he struggled in her hold. "You've been through a lot."

"Nat?" Steve came through the door, surprised at the scene before him. While he was pleased to see his friend awake, he dashed to the other side of the bed, helping Nat by gently gripping Clint's arms. "Hey, pal. I need you to relax for me, okay? If you pull out those stitches…"

Clint stopped, taking in the concern in Steve's blue eyes. "Stitches?"

"Clint, you almost bled to death," Nat told him, eyes shiny with tears. "We almost lost you."

Clint swallowed hard, remembering what Grace had told him. That he had to return to the land of the living. Why couldn't he have stayed? His babies had been there. In his arms. Why couldn't he stay?

An ugly, raw sob ripped from his throat as he sank down into the bed. Nat followed him down, holding him without putting any weight on him.

"Oh, my God, Nat," Clint whispered as the pain in his heart threatened to tear him apart. "I had them. They were right there and now… now I'm…"

"I'm so sorry," Nat's tears sank into his pillow, smeared his neck. "I'm so, so sorry."

Steve gently rubbed circles into Nat's back, his hand on Clint's shoulder, letting him know he was there.

"They… said they were happy…But they said Auntie Nat needed me," Clint went on.

Nat sobbed along with him, her grip tightening on him in a way that his side throbbing. Clint didn't care. He'd take the pain. A thousand knives carved into him couldn't begin to compete with the loss he was suffering.

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered. "They… told me I had to stop Laura."

That got Steve's attention. "What happened, Clint?"

"I was in a forest, and I went behind a waterfall where I met this woman. She was sitting in a cave behind the waterfall, and she was wearing a black fringed dress. She told me that everything had become unbalanced, since the Mind Stone and the Reality Stone had been destroyed," Clint explained quietly, his grey eyes lost in thought.

'What else happened Clint?" Natasha asked gently, sensing that there was more to the story than what Clint was telling.

"I saw Cooper and Lila, they said I had to stop Laura and that I couldn't leave you. And the woman, Grace said something to me before I woke up." He said distantly, trying to remember what his dream had been.

It was confusing, as hell.

'Tell Peter, I'm sorry that me and Soph are both sorry. Sorry, that we couldn't tell him what we were,' Grace had said remorsefully, regret flashing in her blue eyes.

Somehow, Clint knew she wasn't talking about Peter Quill but about Peter Parker. Was that who she'd been talking about?

"She said that she wanted me to tell Peter, that she and Soph are both sorry. Sorry, that we couldn't tell him what we were." Clint explained quietly, causing Natasha and Steve to look at each other.

"I'll ask Tony and Bucky to see if Peter knows anyone by the names Grace and Soph." Steve said wearily, he kissed Natasha and squeezed Clint's right shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Clint nodded, and watched him leave as he turned to look at Natasha who was sitting down by his bed.

"Laura...she's Red Room, Nat. She was sent by HYDRA and the Red Room, she said you'd suffer for betraying the motherland." He warned grimly, Natasha held his hand.

"She won't get me, Clint. We'll make her pay for what she's done to you, Clint." Natasha vowed fiercely, Clint nodded silently.

* * *

"Any luck on finding this Grace, and Soph?" Bucky Barnes asked quietly, he looked at Tony who was looking at the screen in front of him.

"So far, nothing. You?" Tony asked civilly, Bucky shook his head when the Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross entered the room with a ruthless expression on his face.

"You Avengers are needed, we've discovered that two highly dangerous individuals have failed to sign the Accords. I want all of the Avengers in the conference room, Barton there as well," Ross said coldly.

"What's so dangerous about them?" Bucky asked wearily, Ross handed him a file to read.

"Their mother was a Red Room agent, Sergeant Barnes."

It was a small world.

"Hey, Buck." Steve stood in the doorway of the office, arms folded across his chest. "Find anything yet?"

Bucky shook his head. "How's Clint?"

Steve shook his head, walking around Ross to the counter where Tony worked, leaning against it. "We're lucky he's still alive. Severe blood loss. He flatlined on the table."

"But he is still alive," Ross said to Steve meaningfully, "and I want all of you in the conference room in an hour. Including Barton."

Steve pushed off from the counter to approach Ross. "Barton is recovering in his hospital bed. You heard what I just said. He's not going to be there, Ross. Be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. More than reasonable where the lot of you are concerned," Ross explained.

"What's so important?" Steve wanted to know. "What's so important that we have to drag a team member who almost died into your meeting?"

Ross didn't look concerned. "One hour. Barnes has the file."

With that, he turned on his heel and left.

"Asshole," Tony muttered.

"What's this about?" Steve looked from Tony to Bucky.

Bucky's attention had been divided between Steve's confrontation with Ross and the file in his hand. The documents were intel on two women, sisters. He had to admit they were both beautiful. When he got to the back of the file, he found information on their mother, Anya Melnychenko, A Red Room agent who was highly regarded. But how the hell had a Red Room agent had two children?

What was the Widow Program?

And that's when he looked again at the names. Sophie and Grace.

They weren't Russian names, normally the Red Room gave the prospective future Red Room agents Russian names. These two names would be considered, western by the Red Room.

"Ross wants us to arrest two sisters, who according to him have failed to sign the Accords." Bucky said finally, anger in his tone and swallowed.

"Their mother was a Red Room agent, Steve."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review, we hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)_


	2. Phantom Of The Past

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **We are so pleased, that you are all enjoying the story so far. Things get confrontational in this chapter.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 2

* * *

Clint managed to put on a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, he tied up his boots with some luck. He stood up and looked at the right side of his stomach where Laura had stabbed him. His heart ached for the loss of his children, he would never see them again. He'd never hold them, watch Cooper become a good man or see Lila walk down the aisle.

They were gone, but he'd never forget them.

He walked to the conference room where the others were waiting, and Ross was there already. He glanced at the Home Secretary with hatred burning in his eyes, as he looked at the man. He wished he hadn't taken the deal with Ross, he'd wanted to see his children, and this was the price he was paying. If he'd been with Nat, Steve and the others... would things have been different?

Maybe.

"We have discovered that two sisters, Sophie and Grace Drăgoi Melnychenko are the daughters of a Red Room Operative. Her name was Anya Melnychenko, she was born in Ukraine, Kiev." Ross said coldly and pressed a remote that showed a photo of a blonde haired young woman.

"Was she around the same time as Natasha?" Tony asked cautiously, he knew Natasha's past was a sore subject to be asking about.

"Anya Melnychenko wasn't around when I was being trained. But, I heard whispers about more young girls being recruited," Natasha admitted quietly, Steve squeezed her hand tightly.

"Stark, pull up the file on here." Ross ordered harshly, and Tony's face darkened but he did as the man ordered. He pulled up the file, and Clint felt his stomach roll in nausea.

"They were impregnated by Winter Soldiers, who were HYDRA assassins." Steve said sickened, and Clint glanced at Bucky whose face had darkened in anger.

"I don't understand," Bruce said, "and with all respect, Nat, because I know it's an unpleasant subject. But weren't the Red Room agents forcibly sterilized?"

"This came from the Red Room," Ross explained, "but it was a different program. It was called the Widow Program. A breeding program. According to the intel we've gathered, they intended to hand select young women from the Red Room and breed them with the Winter Soldiers. Their intention was to breed a superior class of elite female assassins. Instead of training them as small children, as they have for decades in the Red Room, they would begin shortly after conception."

Clint shook his head. "After conception? What does that mean?"

"Anya was the test subject in this program," Ross went on. "They selected her to be the first in this program. Both times they used a soldier named Adam Drăgoi, Romanian in origin, to impregnate her."

At the name, Bucky glanced up at Ross. Did he know who he was? Was the name familiar?

"And he was a Winter Soldier? Like Bucky?" Steve asked wearily.

"Not exactly," Ross replied. "While he was part of the program, his tendencies were not as violent as the other soldiers. It was why he was selected."

"It's rape either way," Nat threw out, looking disgusted.

Ross nodded but went on. "Once they were certain that the pregnancies were viable, and the foetuses' female, they experimented on each child in utero."

"Before they were born?" Steve shook his head. "And female? So, if either of the babies were male…?"

"The first one was a male foetus," Ross said nonchalantly. "They terminated that pregnancy."

Nat's head lowered. Steve took her hand under the table as Clint watched, trying to comfort her.

"What kind of experiments?" Clint asked. "What did they do?"

"The intel that we've recovered, suggests that they were injected with a rare form of spider DNA. A radioactive spider to be exact and were injected with its blood, and the blood of seven uncommon spiders. They were also given a weaker of the Super - Soldier serum," Ross said bluntly, no empathy in his voice.

"What happened to Anya? After she gave birth." Natasha asked quietly, her voice hard but everyone heard the anger in her voice at what they were hearing.

"She and Adam escaped the Widow Program, they left and took the children with them. After that no one knew what happened to them, until after this." Ross said calmly and played a video.

Clint's eyes widened at the sight of two young blonde-haired women, fighting off a group of men. He'd guess they were HYDRA, two of the men ended up in spider webbing, while the other two were blasted away.

"They are wanted by the UN for refusing to sign the Sokovia Accords, you are to arrest them and by force if necessary." Ross said coldly and looked at them.

"Any questions?" He asked calmly, and Wanda was the one who dared to ask the question.

"What if we can't convince them to come with us?" Wanda asked bravely, Ross regarded the young woman with no emotion.

"They will be sent to the Raft, you will be leaving in an hour. So, I suggest you pack a few things." He said sharply and paused.

"Arrest Agent Grant Ward, he was protecting the sisters and broke the Sokovian Accords. So, bring him in, and Parker." The Home Secretary said coldly, and left.

"Fuck, so we're dealing with two sisters who have spider abilities?" Bucky asked darkly, he was trying to remember any memories that had Adam in them.

"Looks like it, Bucky." Steve said grimly and sighed.

"Suit up."

* * *

Grace Viktoria Melnychenko Drăgoi sighed quietly, as she cleaned up the small cake shop that her mother had owned. It had been Anya Melnychenko's pride and joy, and she had raised her two daughters to help her run it.

"Well, that's Mrs Carmichael's cake order done, Gracie." Sophie Melnychenko Drăgoi said softly, glancing at her sister reassuringly.

Grace attempted to give her older sister a smile.

The cake she'd done for Mrs. Carmichael was a masterpiece in shimmering white frosting with three layers, intricate doves, and flowers. Her sister's artistic abilities never failed to amaze her. Grace loved a good cake as much as the next person, but her sister's were so beautiful she wasn't certain she could bring herself to eat one if it were offered to her.

The counters were all done save for Sophie's counter space, the floors swept. Most of their supplies and ingredients were put away.

Grace couldn't overcome the sense that something wasn't done. Something was out of place.

Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked her as she eased the cake into the refrigerated display case beneath the counter.

Grace shook her head. "Can't you feel it?"

The cake safely tucked away, Sophie wiped her hands on her apron and studied her. "Feel what?"

Hanging up her own apron and setting aside her broom, Grace tried to give a name to the restless energy that had filled her mind with dread. It had started only a couple of hours ago. Granted that was at five o'clock, their busiest time when people were on their way home from work. And they had been busy so maybe that's why she'd told herself it was just daily stress, supply and demand.

Only the feeling had grown worse.

"Sophie, something is coming," was all Grace knew to say. "Someone is coming."

"Who?"

"If I knew I wouldn't ask, now would I?" Grace wrapped her arms around herself, feeling like her skin was crawling.

"Does this have to do with that dream you told me about?" Sophie asked gently.

"It wasn't a dream," Grace said impatiently. "I talked to him. And he's… coming with them. They are coming here. Oh, God! Can't you feel it?"

Sophie stilled and tuned into her senses, sensing nothing for a moment but then felt like her own skin was crawling. She shivered and looked at Grace.

"Let's drop off this cake and go home." She said quietly, keeping her voice calm despite her inner fear. Grace nodded and pulled the cake out as she carefully got it onto the table.

Sophie pulled out a cake box, so they could deliver it carefully in the car. Sophie took the cake, while Grace closed the store and put the closed sign in front of the front door. Taking in a few deep breaths, she took off her apron and placed it behind the front counter. She had been on edge since she'd had that dream, with that mysterious man who had talked to her.

Clint, his name was Clint.

* * *

She heard Sophie honking the horn, and she quickly left the store and walked to the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. She got in, and they started driving back to their apartment. Their apartment was in downtown Brooklyn, a blue-collar area for working class families. When their parents had emigrated to New York, Brooklyn following the collapse of the Soviet Union, they had decided Brooklyn would be a good place to raise their two young daughters.

She missed her parents so much, she sighed as she listened to the radio. Sophie was watching the road, as the car was one street away from their apartment.

"We'll pack a few things, and take the cats with us," Sophie said reassuringly to Grace who nodded quietly, they drove into the apartment parking lot and turned the engine off.

They walked not too quickly to the apartment building, and Grace walked beside her as they reached their apartment. Sophie unlocked the door, and they went inside quickly, and locked the door. Grace hurried into her bedroom and took out a small travel bag, she packed a few pairs of jeans, underwear, and shirts. She then packed a few tank tops, and t-shirts, and her toiletry bag.

She quickly packed it with her shampoo, conditioner, deodorant and her soap, and packed it all in her bag. She took in a deep breath and found Starling fast asleep on her bed. She picked him up gently, and put him in the car carrier with Custard, Tom, Jack, Reg, Bonnie, Clyde, Paul and Oscar. Sophie came in with Patch, the tuxedo cat purring.

"Got everything packed?" Sophie asked quietly, Grace nodded and picked up a framed photo, she kissed it lovingly and put it in her travel bag.

"Yeah, have you packed everything?" She asked nervously, Sophie nodded and looked at their mother's bedroom.

"I took the passports from the safe, and the money that mom saved up for us." Sophie explained softly, and they started leaving the apartment.

Sophie had just grabbed the doorknob when a loud thump sounded behind them. They whirled around to see a large man climbing through the door of their balcony, an assault rifle slung over one should and the other arm was…

Metal? Wait, isn't that…?

Flinging the door open, carrier in hand, Sophie tried darting out the door, nearly colliding with the huge shield of Captain America. Steve Rogers stepped forward, forcing Sophie to step back. To say he filled a room was an understatement. His gaze darted from Sophie to Grace and back.

"Ladies," he said. "Going to need you to come with us, please."

Grace glared back over her shoulder at the Winter Soldier, who was slowly coming in behind them.

"Stop, right there," Grace warned him.

He froze but once they turned their attention back to Captain America, he took another step.

Sophie zinged webbing back at him and in his surprise, she was able to jerk the rifle out of his grip and into hers. She wasn't unfamiliar with firearms, so she hauled it up, pointing it at Captain America's face.

"Get over here, soldier!" Sophie yelled at Bucky, "where I can see you both."

Grace heard the machinery of his arm working as he contemplated his next move. Lunging, that arm swung out to grab Gracie who scaled the wall, staying just out of his grasp, clinging to the ceiling and staying just out of his reach.

"Buck, stop," Captain America told him. "Come here."

Sophie kept the rifle pointed at America's hero and Grace watched warily as the soldier went in the direction of his leader, his eyes not leaving her once.

Captain America lowered his shield, not so much out of fear that Sophie would shoot one of them. It appeared he wanted to talk.

"We're not here to hurt you," the Captain told them. "We're trying to help you."

"Shit!" All of them turned to see Spider - Man just inside their balcony door, his gaze riveted on Grace.

"Grace?" He asked, pulling the mask from his head to reveal Peter Parker who had once been their neighbour. "Is that you?"

Sophie and Grace exchanged glances. Grace dropped from the ceiling, her heart pounding in her chest. She'd always liked Peter. His presence made whatever was going on a little less threatening.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wait. How do you know each other?" the Winter Soldier asked, frowning.

"We used to be neighbours," Peter explained, walking forward to hug Grace. "Me and May have missed you guys."

"We've missed you too," Grace told him, wishing they could be talking under other circumstances.

Peter looked to Steve and Bucky then. "Guys, what are we doing here? Did they do something wrong?"

"They didn't register under the Sokovian Accords, and Ross considers them to be a risk to Homeland Security." Steve explained quietly, although he didn't like this either.

"We don't want to be used as weapons, by any governments. Please, we just want to be left alone." Sophie pleaded imploringly, hoping they would understand.

"Wait, you've got powers?" Peter asked startled, he knew that their mother, Anya was very protective of them. She was very strict about what boys they dated and had a soft spot for him.

Sophie and Grace glanced at each other, and it was like they were having a silent conversation. They turned to face Peter, and Grace threw webbing at the wall, causing it to stock.

Peter stared at them in shock, and they looked at him sadly. Grace especially looked remorseful, while Sophie simply looked defeated as she looked at Steve and Bucky.

"You're both like me?" Peter asked finally, shocked at what he was seeing in front of him. They nodded, and Sophie was the one who spoke up.

"We wanted to tell you, Peter. Honestly, we did, but mama was terrified at the thought of the government using us as weapons. She forbade us from telling you, but we tried to protect you," Sophie said quietly, regret in her voice.

Peter was just a kid, and she was a grown woman. Peter should be at home studying, or with his friends or with May. Not fighting dangerous criminals, and dangerous organisations. Peter shook his head, he wasn't mad at them, but he was confused as hell as to why the Avengers, and Tony wanted with them.

"We'll go with you, just please... can we take our cats?" Grace said defeatedly, she knew they had no chance against two super soldiers and the Avengers.

Not to mention, the Hulk.

Steve nodded in understanding, and gently took her by the arm while Bucky took Sophie, as they left the apartment. People had come to see what was going on, and were shocked to see the Avengers with them.

Grace was trembling slightly, as they were led outside the apartment building, and showed to a black armoured truck. It looked like a prison van.

"Sophie Vera Melnychenko Dragoi, and Grace Viktoria Melnychenko Drăgoi, you are both under arrest for failure of not signing the Sokovian Accords. Barton, you'll ride with the younger one, while Barnes will take the eldest." A man in a black suit ordered coldly, and two soldiers walked over.

"This way, mam." The soldier said quietly to Sophie she looked over at Grace who looked scared.

"I'm not leaving my sister." Sophie said firmly, refusing to leave her little sister in the hands of this man.

"Are you resisting arrest?" Ross asked challengingly, Sophie squared her shoulders and glared at him.

"Come on," Steve stared down the man in the suit. "They aren't resisting arrest. Let them stay together."

"And pose more of a threat together? No," the man replied.

* * *

Grace hadn't paid attention to the other soldier standing next to the scary one with the metal arm. He was flinching slightly in pain as he dug out a pair of handcuffs. Then he looked up, his gaze meeting hers.

It was him. Clint.

The way his grey eyes widened on her gave it away. He recognized her. He was the man she remembered meeting.

"It's okay, Soph," Grace told her sister before her insistence made their situation worse. "I'll be okay."

Sophie frowned at her, mouthed "what the hell". Grace nodded, trying to assure her she didn't feel in any danger.

If Sophie wanted to worry about someone, she should worry about the warrior who carefully placed her in handcuffs, strange-looking, thick handcuffs, and helped her into the van. As Grace watched, she was surprised with the care he took with her sister.

Maybe there weren't all bad. They were in custody. She had to hope for the best now. The soldier slammed the door behind him and Grace watched the van drive away.

Clint stepped up, Grace put down the carriers and held her wrists out in front of her, not contesting when he placed the handcuffs on her. His gaze met her, such sorrow shadowed those kind eyes as they gazed into her eyes. She remembered his children. How much he loved them, how he'd cried for them.

He had his initial reaction to their meeting under control, but still, he handled her with care. He winced as he bent to pick up Grace's carriers.

"Your side," Grace warned, not wanting him to hurt himself. He only picked up one.

The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I'll be okay."

Steve grabbed the other carrier at her feet, walking behind them as Clint helped her into another black van and set his carrier down. Steve placed the other carrier in the van, slamming the door shut leaving Grace there on the bench seat next to Clint.

"Thank you," Grace said to Clint in the quiet of the van as the engine started.

Grace hadn't had a chance to tell her sister about meeting Clint, what she knew about him. Hell, they might have an ally in him in getting away from these people at some point. It broke her heart to have to give up their mother's cake shop. The small business had not only sustained them, it was the one thing their mother was so proud of, had worked so hard on.

Their dreams weren't just going to end like this, right? They also had Peter. Maybe he could help them without compromising himself. He could tell them, in truth, that he hadn't know about their abilities before today. That they'd never posed a threat. That had to count for something, right?

"Grace?" Clint's lowered voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You do remember me, don't you? That was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that was real. I was in your dream last night when you were flatlining. Thought I was going crazy at first, but I wasn't." Grace said quietly and looked at the street where their cake shop was.

What if they weren't allowed to run the business? That was their mother's legacy, and Grace felt like she'd let down her mother, and to a degree her father.

"Felt real to me, I saw you with your children. I'm sorry, no parent deserves to lose a child." Grace said sadly, her mind drifting to a little boy with dark blonde hair, and a sweet smile.

She wiped her eyes quickly, and stroked Starling through the pet carrier, the cat purring softly.

Clint looked at her quietly, she seemed to genuinely understand what he was going through. That confused him though, Ross had said that she didn't have any children.

 _'Maybe she's just being kind, she lost her mom and dad.'_ He reasoned silently and nodded at her in thanks. Grace smiled quietly and bit her lip.

She hoped Sophie was alright.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and we hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)_


	3. Memories Of The Past

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **Warning: This chapter has descriptions of past sexual assault. If that makes you uncomfortable, you can wait for the next chapter.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 3

* * *

Sophie sat silently in the back of the armoured van with Raymond, Bonnie, Reg, Clyde and Jack in the pet carriers. She noticed the dark-haired woman was staring at her intently, when she spoke.

"I saw your sister in Sokovia, Novi Grad." Wanda said carefully, Sophie frowned at hearing this information. She knew Grace had travelled around Eastern Europe, but she hadn't said anything about going to Sokovia.

"I didn't know Gracie went there, she never told me," Sophie admitted quietly, and looked at Bucky wearily.

"Where are we going?" She asked wearily, but Bucky could hear the anxiousness in her voice. She was scared, and he couldn't blame her.

"We're taking you and your sister to the Avengers Compound, they'll wanna do tests on you and make you sign the Sokovian Accords." Bucky explained grimly, looking at his Vibranium metal arm that had gold on it.

Sophie swallowed.

"What will happen to our shop? That's our livelihood, we can't lose our customers." She asked worriedly, her mother had built this business from nothing and now they could possibly lose it.

"Tony will tell you, but you won't lose the business. It won't come to that, I swear." Bucky said reassuringly, trying to comfort her.

That surprised Sophie. As intimidating as the Winter Soldier was, especially with that arm, his kindness surprised her. She hoped he was right and their shop wouldn't be lost.

"Thank you, sir," Sophie told him, trying to blink back tears.

"Bucky," he told her, his blue eyes meeting hers.

Sophie nodded. He really was handsome with incredible blue eyes. In that moment, it was hard to believe he was the same one who'd lunged at her baby sister back in the apartment.

"Grace, she's my baby sister," she said quietly. "Is she okay back there?"

Bucky nodded. "Clint's a good guy. She's going to be okay."

"Why in the hell is he here?" Wanda demanded. "He just lost his children, he almost died. Why does Ross have him out here with us?"

"I don't know, doll." Bucky shook his head. "I was thinking the same thing. But Clint's a tough bastard. He'll make it through this."

"What?" Sophie looked back and forth between the both of them. "The guy that's back there with Grace lost his children?"

Wanda nodded, her eyes misty. "They were small. They disappeared in the…"

She didn't have to explain that to Sophie. They'd lost their neighbours on both sides to whatever the hell had happened. They'd come back.

"I'm so sorry," Sophie whispered. "There's nothing worse than losing a child…" Afraid she'd said too much, she cast her gaze at her feet.

"You've… lost a child?" Bucky asked surprised, Ross hadn't mentioned it in the briefing about the sisters.

Sophie shook her head. "No, not me."

Wanda and Bucky exchanged a glance at that.

"So, you knew Peter?" Wanda asked, her tone careful but friendly.

Sophie nodded. "When our mother was still alive, we lived in the same apartment complex. He's… really great. It scares me a little that he's doing what you do."

"We look after him," Wanda assured her.

Bucky chuckled. "Not like he needs it. The kid's tough."

"So, you can do what Peter does?" Wanda asked intrigued.

Sophie thought about not answering that, but for some reason, she didn't get any bad vibes from her. From Bucky either.

"We've been able to do it since birth, when we were toddlers we'd cling to walls or jump up on the counter. Our parents were very protective of us, they didn't really let us hang out much with people." Sophie admitted shyly, tucking a strand of dark blonde hair behind her left ear.

Her parents had been very respected in the Brooklyn Jewish community, they kept to themselves but were willing to help their fellow neighbours.

Wanda and Bucky exchanged a look with each other silently, it was clear that Sophie had no idea about her parents dark past.

"We're here." Bucky said quietly, the van stopped, and the door was opened for them. Wanda got out, followed by Sophie and Bucky as Ross observed them.

"Take Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi into one of the examination rooms, while Barton brings in the sister," Ross said coldly, and left as two nurses took Sophie to the medical wing.

Bucky watched her go silently, when Peter approached looking angry and upset.

"Where are they taking Sophie?" He asked angrily, upset that his two friends were being treated like criminals.

"Ross wants her to be examined, and undergo tests." Bucky explained quietly, not liking this reason any more than Peter did.

Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

* * *

Clint helped Grace out of the van and frowned at some of the soldiers who treated her harshly. They entered the compound, and Grace looked anxious.

"Where's my sister? Is she ok?" Grace asked anxiously, Clint tried to reassure her as they waited.

"Sophie's fine, they're just running some tests on her." Clint said reassuringly, Grace nodded reluctantly when Dr Jemma Simmons approached them.

"Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi, please come with me. I'm going to examine you, and just run some tests." Jemma said carefully, Grace nodded hesitantly, and followed the woman.

Clint watched her go in silence, when Bucky came over and touched his left shoulder. He looked up, and Bucky sighed.

"Ross wants us in the conference room."

Grace had changed into a hospital gown, and felt uncomfortable, it was bringing back painful memories for her. How she'd once worn a hospital gown, and been forced on a bed. She suddenly felt sick and took in a deep breath before laying down on the hospital bed. Dr Jemma Simmons gave her a smile, and she tried to relax.

"I'm just going to do a pelvic exam. Is that alright?" She asked gently, Grace nodded hesitantly and put her feet in the stir ups as a nurse came in.

They'd know what had happened to her.

Tears burned her eyes, and she tried to blink them away but couldn't. Even after three years, she couldn't forget what had happened to her.

Jemma smiled as she put on a small pair of latex gloves, looking over Grace's charts.

"Looks like they got all of your vitals," Jemma said. "Everything looks good."

Grace nodded, trying not to fall apart on the table.

"Are you okay?" the other woman asked.

"Y-yes, Dr. Simmons," Grace didn't sound as brave as she had wanted to.

"Please, call me Jemma," the doctor said carefully. Her face and eyes were kind. "I'm really sorry about all of this. I know how you must feel and I know you must be scared. For my part, I want to help you if I can. Okay?"

Grace nodded, struggling.

Jemma pressed on Grace's abdomen gently, checking the position of the ovaries, the womb. The doctor picked up the speculum and approached her carefully.

"I'm going to do just a routine pap smear, okay?" Jemma asked. At Grace's nod, she got started. "There might be a little discomfort. I apologize."

Grace didn't say anything while the doctor finished getting what she needed, removed the metal, and prepped the slide.

"Almost done," Jemma told her, internally checking the position of the womb with her index finger. Then the woman frowned. "You've had a child?"

There it was.

Tears escaped her eyes, hot and stream over her temples into her hair. Grace couldn't breathe, somehow managed to nod.

Jemma peeled off the gloves, approaching Grace's side gently. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Why?" Grace's anguish was evident in her voice.

"I'm supposed to tell you it's procedure," Jemma explained, "and that all of the Avengers go through a complete physical examination. It's true. But I know this must seem like a horrible invasion of privacy to you. I'm so sorry."

Grace squeezed the hand that was offered to her in kindness. "I had a son," Grace whispered. "His name was Zach."

The doctor's eyes were shiny, like she knew the story that was coming wasn't going to have a happy outcome.

"What happened?" Jemma asked gently.

"It happened when the Sokovian Accords were approved, my son Zach...he inherited my abilities and somehow SHEILD found out. A team came, and they took him away, I can still hear him crying." Grace whispered brokenly, and tears slid down her cheeks.

Jenna felt her own eyes sting with bushed tears, this young woman had lost her son because of SHEILD. What on earth had happened to Grace's son, after he'd been taken.

"Do you know where they took him?" Jemma asked quietly, compassion in her voice and Grace wiped her eyes with a tissue. She was trying to calm down, but the emotions were still raw.

"No, I looked everywhere but I never found him. I have hope that he's out there still, but I don't know where he is or if he's even here," Grace admitted quietly, and swallowed.

"Do you know who the father is?" Jemma asked finally, knowing that this had to be difficult for Grace to talk about. Before Grace could speak, Natasha was at the door and she looked angry, but it wasn't directed at her.

"Dr Simmons, Agent Bobbi Morse wishes to speak to us." She informed quietly and looked at Grace who looked like she'd been crying.

"I'll be right back, Grace." Jemma said comfortingly, Grace nodded and wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly.

* * *

"What the hell does SHEILD want?" Clint asked wearily, he didn't have any fondness for SHEILD at the minute. Since Coulson was revealed to be alive, he was furious that Fury and Director Maria Hill had kept the team in the dark about Coulson.

"We've been ordered by the SHEILD Deputy Director Gonzalez, to interview Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi. She is considered a threat by Homeland Security, and is required to be placed in custody," Bobbi said coldly, her voice unemotional and detached.

Clint couldn't believe that he'd married her once, it had been a big mistake and it hadn't ended well.

"You can interview her, but she's staying here. She hasn't done anything wrong, and neither has her sister." Clint said angrily, and Bobbi glared at him when Bruce spoke up.

"When we were examining Grace, we found scars on her body, and Jenna did a pelvic exam." Bruce said quietly, as he guided them to a room.

Clint looked at the photos, and saw faded scars on Grace's chest, shoulders and neck. There were a few scars on her back, as well.

"Where did she get these scars?" Wanda asked shocked, and Jemma swallowed slightly before speaking.

"We don't know, but when I examined her there were signs that she'd given birth at least two years ago. She had a son." Jemma said quietly, causing the room to go quiet.

"None of Grace's files mention her having a child, or going to a hospital." Hope said confused, and Tony sighed quietly before he and Scott exchanged a grim look.

"That's because someone wiped her medical files clean, there's nothing there except Grace's birth records. Someone didn't want any of us to find out Grace had a child," Natasha said grimly, looking at Clint who looked deep in thought.

Grace had a son, she had a son.

"Did she say who the father was, Dr Simmons?" Bobbi asked impatiently, Jemma frowned at her.

"She was too upset, and I didn't ask." Jemma said coolly, she left to go check on her patient.

"That explains what Sophie said earlier in the van, she said it was horrible losing a child." Bucky said sympathy in his voice, and Ross glared at him.

"Romanoff, Morse, question her and find out who the father was. For all we know, he could be an Inhuman, a Mutant or Enhanced." The Home Secretary ordered sharply.

Clint watched the bastard walk off, lowered his voice. "These scars," he said to Jemma, pointing to a couple of them. "She was tortured."

Jemma nodded. "Seems likely."

Natasha and Clint exchanged a glance. He knew Nat could handle Bobbi and she'd be careful with Grace in getting the rest of the story.

Nat tapped Bobbi on the shoulder, nonchalantly telling her they had to go. To someone who didn't know Nat well, she would seem perfectly calm. Clint knew better. Nat would get the rest of Grace's story.

Something told him he didn't want to know it. Nat felt it too.

* * *

Grace had dressed, there was still no sign of Sophie, and they'd led her to a small conference room. It was cold, and she was alone, just wishing she could curl in on herself and be anywhere else.

When the door opened, two women walked in. One wore a grey pantsuit with a violet dress shirt. Her dark blonde hair framed her face in loose waves. The other woman was dressed casually in jeans with a t-shirt and hoodie. Her hair was blonde and bobbed off at her jaw line. Grace looked closer, realizing this woman she'd seen on TV. Her hair had been red.

Ah, that one was the Black Widow. Unlike the woman in the suit, who regarded her coolly, the famous spy's eyes were kind. It was easier to look at her.

"Grace, we're here to talk to you," the woman in the suit said. "I'm Agent Bobbi Morse. This is Agent Natasha Romanoff."

Grace nodded. "And then we'll be done?"

Natasha smiled gently. "Then we'll be done."

Bobbi shot the other agent a look before clearing her throat and turning her attention back to Grace.

"You're being held because you're considered a threat by the office of Homeland Security," Bobbi started. "The faster you tell us what we need to know, the faster we can get you processed. Okay?"

"Processed?" Grace asked. "By that do you mean my sister and I can back to our lives? We're not trying to pose a threat to anyone. We own a cake shop. We make cakes for people's weddings and birthday parties. That's all."

"Your parents were agents for a foreign faction," Bobbi told her tersely.

"So, we're being punished for that?" Grace fought to keep her voice calm and even but was failing horribly.

"No, you're being held for what you've done," Bobbi shot back.

Grace hated that she was trembling, hated thinking back to those days when she'd fought each day just to survive. Would either of these women even begin to understand the darkness she'd been immersed in? What she had to do to survive?

How could they?

"What have I exactly done? Please tell me." Grace said resentfully, angry that she was being held for something that she most likely hadn't done.

"Consorting with a known terrorist, by the name Brock Rumlow who was a former S.H.E.I.L.D agent. You met him in Sokovia, on the 14th of July." Bobbi explained coldly, showing Grace a photo of the man who had r***, and tortured her.

Natasha saw Grace's face pale at the sight of the photo, and her hands were shaking slightly. So, Rumlow had been the man who had tortured and possibly raped her.

"I didn't meet him by choice, I was in Sokovia doing relief work with the Red Cross. I wasn't doing anything illegal, I was just trying to help people." Grace said defensively, trying to keep her emotions under control.

She could feel his hands on her skin, what he had done to her all those years ago with those two other men. She shivered inadvertently and tried to keep calm.

"But why Sokovia? Surely you knew that there was a civil war going on in the country?" Bobbi pressed firmly, refusing to give the young woman a break.

"Because I wanted to help people, I didn't have an ulterior motive. I was travelling around Eastern Europe and to Israel, to research my family tree," Grace said calmly, trying to keep her temper under control.

"Did you know that you were conceived out of rape, as was your older sister?" Bobbi asked bluntly, causing Grace to freeze in shock at time the woman's words.

Her mother was raped by her father?

"That can't be true, it can't be. My parents were married in 1985, the 5th of November in Ukraine, Odessa. You've got it wrong." She insisted firmly, knowing her father wasn't a rapist.

Adam Drăgoi had been a very quiet man, but had doted on his wife and three daughters. Grace would always remember how he'd always hug her or reassure her when things were rough.

Natasha frowned at Grace's words, the young woman was adamant that her parents had genuinely loved each other. Maybe Adam Drăgoi had genuinely loved Anya Melnychenko, in a twisted way.

"I'm afraid not, you and your sister were born into a program known as the Spider Widow Program. You and your sister were both genetically experimented on while in utero." Natasha explained quietly, causing Grace to look horrified.

"But, have you ever met this man before?" Bobbi interrupted harshly, giving Natasha a warning look before looking at Grace who looked at the photo of Rumlow.

"I've seen him on the news, he was the one who blew himself up in Lagos." Grace said wearily, trying not give anything away.

"Were you in a romantic relationship with Rumlow?" Bobbi asked sharply, studying Grace intently for any weaknesses and Grace flinched as if she'd been slapped.

"No! God no." She said horrified, and Natasha intervened at that minute, seeing Grace looked close to crying.

"Grace, who was the father of your son?" Natasha asked gently, Grace felt tears slide down her cheeks and she felt defeated.

There was no way out.

"I was raped in Sokovia, I was coming back from the clinic when a young man came over. He told me that his twin sister was in labour, and she needed help, I went to help but he knocked me out," She said numbly, staring at the wall ahead.

"What happened next?" Natasha asked gently, she knew this had to be very traumatic for Grace to relive and Bobbi wasn't helping things either.

"I woke up in a room, and there was a man there. He told me that he'd been watching me, and...he called me Widow." Grace said quietly, she pulled at her hairband that was on her right wrist.

Natasha reached over the table and took her hand, Grace was trembling as she spoke the next words.

"They did tests on me every day, and... that's when he came into the bedroom that was mine. He was taunting me, I tried to get to the door, but he grabbed me by the hair and started kissing me. I bit down on his lip." Grace said distantly, her mind involuntarily wandering back to the memory.

* * *

 _Sokovia, Novi Grad 15th of July 2015_

 _Grace didn't know how long she'd been here in this place, she'd been taken every morning to a room that was like a laboratory but didn't see anyone else. Dr List had taken blood from her every day she'd been on her period, and now she was stuck in this room, her bedroom. She'd tried to keep her mind busy, by reading books._

 _Her powers weren't working either, she sometimes found herself hang upside down on the ceiling or cocooned in a web._

 _The door opened, and she saw a man with short dark brown hair, and hard, cruel brown eyes. He had terrible burns on his forearms, and one on his neck._

 _"Who are you?" Grace asked wearily, trying to smooth down her dress as she eyed the man suspiciously._

 _"Call me Brock, blondie. Strucker sent me, to babysit his pet project," Brock said coldly, and _he leered at her. She could sense his emotions and grasped the glass vase.__

 _She threw it at him._

 _He dodged it easily, laughing. His dark eyes gleamed as his gaze slid over her body, his intention was clear. His emotions were heavy with dark intent. He liked her fear. _Grace's heart thundered in her chest. No. No. Why was this happening to her?__

 _Grace had always been able to move quickly. She lunged in one direction, then darted the opposite way, trying to around him and she did throw him off balance. But he was so tall, so big with heavy muscles. She knew if he got his hands on her, she wouldn't be able to throw him off. _His laugh made her begin to feel sick. "If this is how you want it," he said. "It works for me. I want you to fight. Makes it more fun. A lot more fun."__

 _Grace kept scrambling around him, trying the door and then darting away when it wouldn't open, and he almost grabbed her._

 _"Why?" It came out more as an anguished cry. "Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because I can," he said simply, trying now to lunge at her, done with this part of the game in his mind. "Because they want me to."_

 _"What?" Grace yelled back._

 _When she darted for the door this time, she frantically jerked the doorknob, pleading with it, for anything to let her open the door, to run away from here. Hot tears were streaming down her face as she darted away again, only this time not fast enough._

 _Pain bloomed in her scalp when he grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her back by it until she was pressed against him. His other arm clamped around her to hold her in place for him._

 _Grace shivered in revulsion as he ran his nose down the line of neck and back up again to lick the shell of her ear._

 _"We're going to have some fun, Blondie," he whispered roughly into her ear. "While you're welcome to keep fighting me, because I do like it, you might find if you just let it happen, you'll like it."_

 _He'd dragged her to the bed at that point and at that moment, the nightmare she'd been trapped in became a thousand times worse._

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	4. Family Secret

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Balfour struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 4

* * *

Natasha's grip on her hand was gentle, the emotions that flowed from the spy gave her a small bit of comfort.

"And that's how you became pregnant?" Bobbi asked in a voice that was anything but sympathetic.

Natasha turned to look at her. "Get out," she told her.

That got a reaction from the suited agent. "What did you say to me? We were both told to interview this woman and I—"

"Clint?" Natasha spoke into her com. The door opened instantly and Clint, marched in practically pulling the other agent's chair out from under her.

Clint's gaze met Grace's briefly as he took Bobbi's arm none to gently. His thoughts were apologetic.

When Bobbi had recovered her composure, she glared at both Natasha and Clint. There was something, something between Bobbi and Clint. Whatever it was, or had been, it was a cold, angry thing now. Cold as Bobbi's eyes when she turned back to Natasha with a finger pointed.

"Ross is going to hear about this," she warned the other woman.

"Count on it," Natasha told with a cold expression of her own that would have terrified Grace to have been on the receiving end of it.

Clint pulled the other woman from the room and Natasha waited until the door closed before speaking again.

"I'm… really sorry about that," Natasha said with complete sincerity. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. How long were you their captive, Grace?"

"I don't know, maybe five months. After he attacked me... they kept on giving me fertility drugs, and each time he would do it again. I escaped when I heard them talking about the Avengers. I just ran into the forest, until a group of Romani found me and looked after me. They took me to a hospital," Grace said quietly, a single tear falling down her face.

She had never gotten over what had happened to her, she probably never would. Rape wasn't something to get over quickly, and it had only been almost three years.

"Was that when you found out, you were having Zach?" Natasha asked gently, Grace nodded, and she looked at her locket silently for a minute.

"The doctor did a pregnancy test, and it was positive. I loved my son, I couldn't hate an innocent baby that hadn't done anything wrong. He was mine." She said thickly, Natasha reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Grace." Natasha said quietly, Grace nodded numbly and took in a few deep breaths.

* * *

"What's going on? Where's my sister?!" Sophie asked worriedly, her voice getting angry as she looked at Bucky and Steve who had decided to question the young woman.

"She's safe, Sophie. We just need to ask you a few questions, and then we'll bring you to Grace." Bucky said reassuringly, Sophie nodded hesitantly at his words.

"There's no easy way if saying this, Sophie but you and your sister were conceived out of raped." Steve explained quietly, hating that he had to tell this horrific ordeal to Sophie.

Bucky watched as Sophie's face paled in horror, and she shook her head in denial at Steve's words.

"No...no, no! You're wrong, my parents loved each other! We were born in a village that was in Siberia, you've got it wrong." Sophie said desperately, denial in her tone.

This couldn't be true, she knew her parents had fled the Soviet Union after her father had been beaten nearly to death. She'd only been five, and Grace had been three.

Bucky felt sympathetic for Sophie, she was being told that her whole life was a lie. He hated being the one turning her and that of her sister's lives upside down.

"Your father was a test subject in the Winter Soldier Program, the same one I was in, and your mother was a Red Room Operative," Bucky explained gently, showing her the pictures.

Sophie stared at the pictures numbly, her mother looked young in the photo, as did her father. This didn't make any sense, were her parents spies for the Soviet Union?

"So they were Soviet spies?" She asked numbly, trying not to cry but was failing miserably.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a grim look, and Bucky spoke up.

"They were working for HYDRA, Sophie. Your mother and father were both experimented on by HYDRA."

"HYDRA," Sophie said numbly, swiping at her cheeks with the back of one hand. "I hope you understand why this is really hard for me to take in… Our parents loved each other. Loved each other. How do you explain that? Huh?"

Bucky scrubbed his flesh hand down his face. "Maybe they were two great people who both found themselves trapped in terrible circumstances. They found their way out together and they brought you and your sister with them. They took care of each other just like they took care of you. It's easy to see how love could come from that."

"But you'd have me believe until that time they were what? Killers trained by HYDRA? That they signed up for that?" Sophie wanted to know.

"I never signed up to be in the Winter Soldier program, Sophie," Bucky explained carefully. "I was their captive for more than seventy years, but I wouldn't have been there if it had been my choice. I'm just saying the same could have been true for your parents."

"I'm sorry," she said to Bucky and clearly, she meant it. Sophie nodded, blinking back tears and glancing at him and Steve in turns. "Okay. Let's say what you're telling me is true, and I'm not buying it right now. If what you're telling me is true, and our parents were HYDRA, what does that have to do with me and Grace? We didn't do anything. We run a cake shop and try to live normal lives. That's all."

Steve's sigh was a loud whisper in the room. "Because of your abilities. The powers you were given as a result of HYDRA's experiments."

Sophie motioned to Bucky. "He's not incarcerated, and he was experimented on by HYDRA. He got his abilities from them, right? Why are we here?"

"She's not wrong," Bucky muttered.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that," Steve told her. "I fought long and hard for Buck, damn near tore the Avengers apart. Otherwise, he would have been incarcerated… or worse."

Sophie was slowly losing her composure. "We don't have anyone fighting for us. We're just… trying to live. You know? We don't want to hurt anyone. We don't know anyone from HYDRA and don't want to. Is there anything you can do to get them to just… let us go back to our lives? My nephew was taken away from us already and that broke Gracie's heart. I don't think she'll ever recover from that and now this?"

"Sophie, we won't let Ross or S.H.E.I.L.D try to arrest you, we know that you and Grace are good people." Bucky reassured, he felt terrible that he was turning the young woman's life upside down.

Steve nodded in agreement, when they saw Tony knock on the door, and he entered the room quietly. He looked at the three quietly, before handing a file to Steve and left.

"Sophie, gave you ever seen this man before?" He asked gently, Sophie frowned and looked at the photo carefully. She'd seen this man before, on the news when the Avengers had been in Lagos.

"I've only seen him on the news, he's dead though. He killed himself by using a suicide bomb vest?" Sophie asked confused, why were they asking her about a dead terrorist.

Bucky and Steve looked grim, and Bucky spoke gently to her with a compassionate tone, in his voice.

"There's no easy way to say this, Sophie but we believe Brock Rumlow was the father of Grace's son," Bucky said quietly, sympathy showing in his grey eyes.

Sophie felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Grace had never said who Zach's father was, she'd refused to talk about it and said it was something she'd rather not talk about.

She knew her sister had witnessed terrible things in Sokovia, while working with the Red Cross but Grace refused to talk about it.

"My sister would never willingly sleep with a man like him, Sergeant Barnes. She's a good person, who'd always help people!" Sophie snapped offended, her heart racing.

Bucky took in a deep breath and looked at Steve.

"We believe that while your sister was in Sokovia, she was kidnapped by HYDRA. While she was held, she admitted to Agent Romanoff that Brock Rumlow would regularly assault her to conceive a child." Steve explained gently, knowing how traumatic this would be for the older woman.

Bucky watched as a mixture of emotions, flashed over Sophie's face in five minutes that were horror, anguish and lastly hatred.

"My little sister was... was raped?!" She whispered horrified, her expression a mixture of anguish and grief.

"I'm afraid so, is there anything else you can remember? Like anyone actions suspiciously, the day your nephew was taken away?" Bucky asked gently, and Sophie frowned.

"There was a blonde-haired woman, she came into the bakery to collect a birthday cake for her husband. And then when it happened, there was man called Gonzales." Sophie explained quietly, and tears stung her eyes.

Why didn't Grace tell her?

"What happens now?" She asked bravely, Bucky was about to reply when Ross spoke to them through the coms link.

"Report to the conference room, both you now!" Ross snarled furiously, and Bucky sighed quietly. He hated that man, Ross had never like that he hadn't been able to throw Bucky into the Raft.

"We have to go speak with the Home Secretary, but is there anything we can get you?" Bucky asked gently, Sophie blinked in surprise at his kindness.

"A glass of water, please and can I see Grace?" She asked bravely, hoping her sister was alright.

* * *

Natasha showed Sophie to a holding cell. She was surprised because it seemed very upscale for a place you'd hold someone in detention.

There was a chair, a sink, a bed, and a small bathroom. Still, she'd been cheap hotel rooms that had made this seem luxurious.

"Can I please see my sister?" Sophie begged her.

Natasha's gaze moved behind her and back. "I can give you a few minutes. Okay?"

Sophie nodded eagerly, grateful for anything. Natasha locked the door behind her, when she returned, she ushered Grace in.

The tears on Grace's face broke her heart.

"They are meeting in the conference room with Ross," Natasha told them. "I can't give you long."

"Thank you," Grace told her, sinking onto the bed next to her sister.

Neither of them spoke until Natasha had left. Sophie noticed her sister's shoulders shaking, fighting back sobs.

Sophie took her younger sister into her arms, holding her, rocking her the way their mother had when they were children.

"What's going to happen to us?" Grace whispered. "Where are my babies?"

Sophie almost smiled at the mention of their pets. "I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be okay. We'll get them back."

Speaking of babies…

Sophie pulled back, tipping up Grace's face to look at her. "Gracie, Zach's father… Why didn't you tell me?"

What little colour that was in Grace's face drained out. "What did they tell you?"

"You were held captive?" Sophie asked gently. "You were assaulted repeatedly with the purpose of conceiving a child? Why didn't you tell me? I love you. We're all each other have. Why did you shoulder all of that… pain on your own? Gracie…"

Grace dropped her head, shaking it back and forth. "You had enough to deal with, Sophie. I didn't… I couldn't…. Oh, God, is it my fault we're here? Is that why they are after us?"

Sophie pulled Grace tightly against her, her heart clenching in her chest. "Shhhh. This isn't your fault. You didn't do this."

"Th-ey… they said our parents were… HYDRA and that our father he…." Grace was choking on the words.

"They told me the same thing," Sophie whispered into her hair.

"It's not true. Right?"

Sophie didn't want it to be true. But if what they'd told her about Grace and what happened to her was correct, why would they lie about that?

"I don't know. But we'll watch and listen." Sophie was worried herself about what they'd decide for their fate. Not all of them were like Ross. She thought she could trust Steve and Bucky. Bucky had been a captive of HYDRA's too. If anyone had any idea what they were going through, what their parents might have been through, it would be him.

"They are also concerned about our abilities, Gracie," she admitted. "They don't feel safe having people who can… do what we do… not under their control. I think that's the biggest reason why we're here."

"Because they think we can't control our powers, Soph?" Grace asked quietly, feeling her stomach drop. She was scared that they would be detained in the Raft, like that poor family on the news had been detained.

Sophie said nothing, she simply hugged her sister tightly and kissed her forehead softly. She was trying to stay strong, but she was terrified of what would happen.

* * *

"So, you are telling me that neither of them knew the truth about their parent's true identities?" Ross asked skeptically, Steve nodded grimly and sighed.

"Neither Sophie or Grace knew about their parent's past, or what had brought them together. Adam and Anya kept quiet about what HYDRA did to them, and just focused on raising their daughters." Bucky spoke up, not liking how Ross was acting. The man nodded grudgingly and looked at Jemma Simmons who looked at the medical files.

"What about the younger one? She had a son that was conceived out of sex with Rumlow?" Ross asked suspiciously, he wasn't giving up on Sophie and Grace.

"Grace was in Sokovia, Novi Grad during July the 15th. She was doing volunteer work with the Red Cross, doing deliveries and giving First Aid to civilians who'd been hurt in the bombings. She said that a man with silver hair told her that his sister was hurt, Grace followed, and she was knocked out," Natasha answered smoothly, and paused.

"And it wasn't sex, Home Secretary Ross. It was rape, Rumlow violently tortured and sexually assaulted her every damn night and day. Grace said that they never let her out, and she positively identified Dr List as one of the HYDRA scientists." She said coldly, her expression cold as marble.

Clint knew that this was a sensitive subject for Natasha, when they worked with SHIELD, sex trafficking hit her hard. And she always made the bastards suffer.

Ross shrugged at her words, looking indifferent.

"The sisters will remain here, and be trained in your custody. I don't have any jurisdiction or evidence to arrest them, even though they didn't sign the Accords. What happened to her son?" He questioned curiously, causing everyone to stare.

"He was taken away by SHIELD under the orders of Deputy Director Robert Gonzalez, with the backing of Jeffrey Mace. I don't know what the names of the team are, because the files are classified." Tony answered quickly, before Natasha could speak.

He knew Nat was royally pissed off, and so was he. This wasn't what he agreed to, when he signed the Sokovian Accords in Vienna. He didn't agree to support a government that snatched children from their mothers, for simply being different.

"I'll speak to General Glenn Talbot, he'll give you clearance to access the files." Ross said dismissively, not bothered by what Stark was saying.

"So, what happens to Sophie and Grace?" Clint asked wearily, he hoped to god that they didn't end up in the Raft. He wouldn't wish anyone there, unless it was Laura, Bobbi or Rumlow.

"Sophie will be placed in Barnes's custody, and Grace will be watched by you, Barton. Let's hope at least, you can protect her." The Home Secretary said snidely, to the archer.

When Ross made his exit, Natasha quirked a brow at Steve, then looked at Bucky. "Are you up for this? Is Clint?"

That got his attention along with Bucky's.

"It's fine, Nat," Steve told her. "It was my idea actually. Considering what they two of them have been through, I thought they'd each fare better with a team member who understood a little of what they've been through."

Clint shook his head. "I want to help her, Steve, I do but…"

"Hey, if it's too much right now, I can reassign," Steve offered. "Think about it."

Clint knew why Steve gave Grace's charge to him. Not only did he know what it was like being the captive of an enemy power, he'd lost his children and that pain was still raw and fresh, tearing him down any moment his mind wasn't otherwise occupied.

Because of that, he didn't know if was ready for this at the moment.

The room cleared with Nat lingering, studying him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Clint glanced up at her, shaking his head. "I don't know, Nat. Right now, with all that's happened? I just… I don't know."

"I get it. I get why Steve thought to put Grace with me. We have, uh, we have something in common," he admitted.

Nat's smile was kind. "She's already been through this."

"It's not over for her," Clint explained. "I don't see how it ever could be. I still think about them…"

"What I meant was," Nat said slowly, "she's been dealing with this a little longer. Just maybe she can help you as much as you can help her."

Clint hadn't thought of that. "Maybe."

"I'll help you," Nat promised him. "I'll be here for whatever you two need. You know that."

"I know." Pulling her in for a hug, he smiled. "Thank you."

"So, let's get to work. We'll get them set up here in the compound, work out a training schedule," Nat said softly.

"Does, uh, Tony know about all the felines?" Clint tried not to laugh. He just hoped that he hadn't missed Tony going berserk over this one.

"Not yet," Nat's smile widened. "I want to be there when he hears that."

"Same!" Clint laughed, then he sobered. "What about their cake shop? What happens with that?"

"Tony's got that under control, officially it belongs to them and they're still working there. Tony's made sure the kitchen is stocked with things that they'll need, and all of their customers, neighbors and friends know what's going on. He may have leaked their unlawful arrest to the public." Natasha said smugly, Clint grinned at her words.

"I can't imagine Ross being happy, he's still trying to save his job after what happened with Thanos," Clint said darkly, knowing a lot of people weren't happy with the man. Ross had a lot of enemies, not to mention Bruce.

Natasha nodded in agreement, as they went to break the news to Sophie and Grace.

* * *

Bucky carefully opened the door, and found Sophie sitting quietly in the room, looking quietly at him. He closed the door behind him and looked at Sophie.

"You and your sister aren't going to be imprisoned in the Raft, Sophie." Bucky said carefully, trying not to frighten the young woman.

Sophie looked at him with a guarded expression, she could tell that there was more that he was going to say. What was going to happen to her, and Grace.

"The Home Secretary, Thaddeus Ross wants you and Grace to become members of the Avengers," He said quietly, hating that he was literally ruining this woman's life.

"So, you and your team want me and my sister to join you all? I thought Ross us thrown into the Raft?" Sophie questioned stunned, and silently relived.

"He does, but he won't be able to. He's too busy trying to save his ass, after what happened with Thanos. Everyone's blaming him, plus there's the fact he tried to steal Vibranium." Bucky explained quietly and took in a deep breath.

"They've assigned me to watch over you and keep an eye on you." He added quietly, knowing she wouldn't be happy.

Sophie said nothing to that, but she didn't feel frightened of Bucky. She could feel that he wouldn't hurt her and would help her.

"What about Grace?" Sophie asked worriedly, anxious for her little sister and what would happen to her.

Bucky took her left hand gently.

* * *

 _We hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Enjoy and review :)_


	5. Welcome To The Avengers

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Balfour struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 5

* * *

"She'll be with Clint Barton, another member of our team. Hawkeye."

Sophie didn't recognize the man's name but Hawkeye she did know. The archer and spy who so often worked with Black Widow.

"He's one whose children…" Sophie knew she really wasn't in the position to make demands. "Is he… a good guy?"

Nodding, Bucky lightly squeezed her hands in his flesh one, trying to be encouraging. "He's a good guy. Steve and I trust him with our lives. So, does Natasha."

Sophie shook her head. "I'm not trying to make it sound like that means nothing to me, but I don't really know any of you. She's the only family I've got."

"You'll get to know us," he explained quietly. "You'll be part of our family. But you know Peter and like him."

"Sorry," Sophie said, pulling her hand back and rising to pace in front of him. "What does all this mean? Do we become Avengers? What happens to our shop? Can we keep it? Do we lose it? Can we still live in our apartment? What about our cats?"

She stopped, noticing that Bucky was just watching her. The emotions coming off him were sympathetic, kind. It was unexpected given who he was. Who he used to be anyway.

"Did you sign up for this? Or were you… I mean…" She didn't know how to frame that question.

"Left with no choice?" He finished for her. "Yeah, well, it depends on who you ask."

"What do you mean?" Sophie wrung her hands as she stood before him.

Bucky leaned forward, taking her hands in his to steady her. His dark blue eyes gazed up into hers. "Do you know any of my story?"

Sophie nodded. She thought she knew a lot of it anyway.

"I had been a brainwashed assassin for HYDRA for decades when Steve and Nat brought HYDRA down and exposed their infiltration into S.H.I.E.L.D. During all of that, he also managed to set me free," Bucky explained, willing her to listen and consider his words. "For the next couple of years, I was a fugitive, and that's not an easy life. I spent most of my time dodging Steve, trying to piece my life back together. When I was framed by Zemo for the bombing that killed the king of Wakanda, I didn't have any choice but to go with Steve. And he damned near tore the team apart. For me."

Sophie's heart went out to him. She hadn't been through a thumbnail of what he had.

"Somehow Steve and Tony were able to talk and work it out, to bring everyone back together to fight Thanos. Part of those negotiations was that I'd become an Avenger and I'd use my… abilities for good. So, would it have been my choice to be here?"

He didn't answer the question, leaving her to draw her own conclusion. It wasn't that difficult.

"No, you didn't choose to be here. You wanted to be left alone in peace, didn't you?" She asked quietly, Bucky nodded silently and sighed quietly.

"I was happy in Wakanda, I lived in a rural village and protected the villagers and their wildlife. The children call me the White Wolf, I prefer it to the Winter Soldier." He said finally, and Sophie understood what he had told her. Bucky hadn't had a choice in the negotiations, and he genuinely didn't want her and Grace to be hurt, or imprisoned.

"I'm sorry, Bucky." Sophie said sadly, she was genuinely sorry that he had suffered all these hardships and swallowed.

"Before I agree to this decision, what will happen to our apartment? Our shop, and pets?" She asked worriedly, genuinely worried.

Their new landlord wasn't a pleasant man and was constantly raising the rent. They'd barely been able to pay this month's rent, and she dreaded next month's rent.

"You'll be able to keep the shop, but I don't know about the apartment. Tony might know about that, but you can keep your pets." Bucky said comfortingly, Sophie felt slightly relived at hearing this.

"Thank you, Bucky. I agree to joining the Avengers, but can me and Grace at least get our possessions?" She asked quietly, Bucky nodded and guided her out of the room. She was grateful and smiled at seeing Reg and Paul charging towards her. The two black cats raced over, meowing softly and Sophie cuddled them both lovingly in her arms. Reg sniffed at Bucky's metal arm and swatted at it.

"He's a sweet cat, very curious." He said amused, as they saw Grace's cats charge out of their pet carriers, and into the living room.

* * *

Clint had gone to get Grace, so she could be told the decision and see Sophie, when she raced to the pet carrier and saw he saw Lucky sniffing at the pet carrier.

Grace stroked him, and the golden Labrador happily licked her as she opened the door. Cats ran out, including a fat, tabby and ginger cat with a massive stomach.

"Hello, Custard." Grace said softly, crouching down and one of the cats had decided to play with Clint's shoelaces. He stroked the tabby cat, and he purred. He noticed that one of the cats was slightly wearier, and only went near Grace. It was a big fluffy black and white cat, allowing Grace to pick him up gently.

"Clint, this is Tom. He's a bit shy of new people, but he loves this," Grace said softly, and made a little ball out of spider webbing for the cat to play with.

Tom pulled at it, and happily chased it as the tuxedo cat followed after him curiously. Lucky was being snuggled, by a fluffy black and white cat.

"Did you rescue all of these cats?" Clint asked impressed, a black cat with slightly bendy back legs prowled over with a purr.

"Some of them are strays, Patch and Tom are strays along with Salem." Grace explained softly, and swallowed.

"What will happen to me and Sophie? Are we being imprisoned, or sent back home?" Grace asked wearily, holding Tom close.

Clint looked at her properly.

"No, you're going to be Avengers."

That got her attention. "What?"

"Yeah, you'll be joining us here, Grace. Bucky's been assigned to Sophie and I've been assigned to you. You'll be trained as Avengers, go out with us on missions," he explained. "But you can keep these guys and your shop. It could have been worse."

"Can we see each other?" Grace asked even as her head was spinning trying to take in everything. Be trained as Avengers? Her and Sophie? Well, Sophie would be just fine. Clumsy as Grace considered herself to be, she'd be killed early on. It was almost a sure thing.

"Will Sophie be okay with him?" Grace didn't mean for her tone to sound as worried as it did.

Clint nodded his understanding. "Hey, he's okay. Considering his history similar to your own, he and Nat will be good mentors for you guys. Help you fill in some of the blanks in your family's history, you know?"

"No offense, but he's terrifying to look at," Grace admitted.

"I get that," Clint said, chuckling. "You probably felt that way about me too at first."

"No," Grace told him, keeping a straight face and watching him look at her in surprise.

"No?" Clint asked. She didn't miss the way he pulled his shoulders back a little.

After a moment, she couldn't help but grin.

"You givin' me a hard time already and we haven't even gotten started?" Clint grinned at her, his blue eyes kind.

"Maybe," Grace told him, setting Tom gently on his paws and trying not to grin.

"I'm a little intimidating?" He teased.

She had to laugh at that, missing the way he stared at her as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Rising to her feet, Grace thought hard about their circumstances. "Clint, what if I can't do this?"

"Can't do what?" He asked, moving a tiny bit closer.

She motioned at him. "Be an Avenger. Like you? You know?"

"Why can't you? You're… fit. You look fit. Healthy. Yeah, that. You're young, healthy enough," Clint stammered over his words a little, his gaze moving over her quickly.

"Young, maybe. Healthy? Not like that," she said, huffing out a laugh. "I work in a bakery."

Clint's expression sobered but wasn't less friendly. "Well, there may be a bit of a learning curve. I never said it was going to be easy. But we can work with you guys. Build you up. You're not in real trouble until you get to Steve. He forgets sometimes that not all of us are enhanced like he is. If you can make it through that…"

"He really is Captain America, huh? He's that good?" Grace had to ask.

Clint nodded. "Nat tries her best to corrupt him. Mostly, he's all that. Yeah."

"They're together?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I just have one last question then," Grace was hesitant to ask. But she had to try. "Do you think… could you guys help me find my son."

"We'll help you in any way we can, Grace. We're not on the greatest terms with S.H.E.I.L.D. There's a lot of bad feeling between us, with everything that's happened." Clint explained quietly and took her right hand gently.

"We'll help you, find your boy. I promise Grace." He said comfortingly, he wasn't going to give her false hope and he knew that she appreciated that.

Grace smiled at him quietly, she appreciated his words and just wanted to find her son. If he was...dead, then at the very least she wanted to put him at rest.

* * *

They could return to their apartment, so they could take their things, and Grace quickly went into her bedroom to pack up her belongings. The landlord wanted them gone by next Monday. She picked up a framed photo of Zach smiling at the camera, sitting on her lap with a happy smile on his face. It had been taken at his fourth birthday, and they'd had his birthday party at the Stark Children's Centre.

She clutched it tightly and put it in plastic wrapping, so it wouldn't get damaged on the journey back to the compound. She wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath before gathering all her things and packing them into boxes. She'd miss this apartment but missed the apartment in Queens more than this one. Clint came in to help Grace pack up the last of her things and saw a bedroom that had been locked. She saw him looking and swallowed quietly.

"That's Zach's bedroom, I haven't been able to go in there since he was taken away. His birthday's coming up, and I just feel numb inside," Grace whispered haunted, she walked towards it and opened the door.

Clint saw the walls had been painted different colours, one wall was painted with pictures of dinosaurs that were roaming the land. The next wall showed marine life, and the third wall showed the sky, and a forest.

"Zach loved animals, he wanted to be a vet." Grace said softly, and Clint saw the last wall depicted space, with different planets on the wall with glow in the dark stars glowing.

Clint watched as she picked up Zach's clothes, and began putting them away in cardboard boxes. She was trying to be strong, but he quietly walked over and helped her pack.

Just like Natasha had helped him pack away Cooper and Lila's clothes, and possessions.

* * *

 _14th of June 2018._

 _Clint carefully began packing Copper and Lila things in cardboard boxes, Natasha helping him while the rest of the team packed up what he wanted._

 _He couldn't stay at this farmhouse, not after everything that had happened...what Laura had done. Cooper and Lila had been buried next to his mother, and brother two days ago. At least he could visit them, regularly._

 _He looked at Cooper's artistic drawings, tears stinging his eyes but all he could feel now was a dark, malevolent sense of hatred and rage towards the woman who had once been his wife._

 _He thought back to Tony's joke, when he'd taken them here after the fight with Ultron. Tony jokingly saying that Laura was a secret spy._

 _Oh, the fucking irony._

 _He glanced out the window, watching Steve, Bucky and Tony loading boxes into the back of the U-Haul. If it had been left to him, he would have just boxed up anything that had belonged to his kids and struck a match for the rest of it. Burn down what he knew was all a lie now._

 _Nat talked him out of it, convincing him to sell the house, donate the items in the house he didn't want to keep which was most of it._

 _"You okay?" Nat had place a hand on his shoulder, trying to lend him comfort._

 _"As much as I'm going to be," he told her, trying not to shake in rage as he stood in the small room where he'd come to read to his son at night, to tuck him into bed. "I just want to know why. Of what benefit was this – all of this – to HYDRA? To have some woman approach me, seduce me, create a life with me that included innocent children. I just… Why? Why go that far?"_

 _"You may never get an answer for that though I hope you do," Nat hugged him from behind. "The thing that scares me is how many other families are out there like this? Some unwitting person, living like you did. For them to have Laura go so far as that makes you think there are other cases out there. Many of them. Gathering intel."_

 _"Even one of the Avengers," Clint raked a hand through his hair, sank down on Cooper's bed. "I never had a fucking clue. I believed all of it, everything she told me."_

 _"Clint, there's no way you could have known," Nat sat next to him._

 _"With all the missions we've been on, what we've seen and done, you'd think I would have noticed something. Something, Nat," he was almost shouting. "And I still could have lived with it all if I could have just kept them."_

 _"We'll find her," Nat promised him. "We'll stop her, and we'll stop Rumlow."_

 _Yes, they would. Laura wasn't going to get away with any of it. If it took his last breath, he'd make sure of that. And Rumlow, well, he knew he wasn't alone in wanting to put that bastard down._

 _Nat had held onto him as he'd cried again for the two, small people in the world he'd loved the most. Nat felt his loss, she'd loved them too. More than their mother had. Nat had helped him finish gathering his children's things, had helped him pull himself together enough to thank the team for their help and leave the place that had once been his heaven._

* * *

Clint knew just by looking at Grace, she genuinely understood what he had gone through and knew what it felt like. But Grace had it worse, she didn't know if her son was alive or had died.

"I wanted to thank you, for being in that dream and letting me see Cooper and Lila. It means a lot to me," Clint said quietly, genuinely grateful.

Grace gave him a gentle smile, and she started packing Zach's stuffed animals. She sniffled, when she saw the white fluffy teddy bear that she'd gotten for her baby boy, when he'd been born.

"You don't have to thank me, Clint. I didn't do anything, your children just wanted to see you." Grace said softly, she finished packing up all of Zach's things.

Clint saw the bookshelves had been cleared away, and now they were empty. He couldn't help but think Grace was stronger than she looked, most women wouldn't have kept the baby, but she had. He helped her carry the boxes outside and saw that the neighbours were helping as well. Clint saw a few of the young women, were hugging Grace and Sophie tightly.

"We'll miss you two, dorohotsinni divchynky." A young woman said sadly, and she genuinely meant it. Grace hugged her, and Sophie was comforting a young woman.

It dawned on Clint, that these neighbours were probably like extended family to Sophie and Grace. And that made him even more pissed at Ross, and Gonzalez.

* * *

Bucky helped Sophie pack away the delicate objects in the living room, which were matryoshka dolls lined up on the mantelpiece, next to porcelain dolls in a glass cupboard.

"Papa was always good at carpentry, he used to make furniture and a dollhouse for me and Grace," Sophie said sadly, looking at the framed photo of her father.

Bucky looked at her quietly, and decided to speak.

"I think that your parents genuinely loved each other, Sophie. Your father wasn't like the other Winter Soldiers, who were sadistic, and violent." Bucky said quietly, trying to console her.

Sophie looked at him intently.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"You were a Winter Soldier," she pointed out. "You were the Winter Soldier. Were you sadistic and violent?"

Bucky's gaze dropped to the floor as he considered how he wanted to answer that. The thing he knew he wouldn't do is lie to her about anything.

"I was," he admitted. "I executed people on HYDRA's orders for decades. I killed people, probably many innocent people, in brutal ways. But my actions were carefully controlled. The Winter Soldier was HYDRA's creation. That's not who I was. Those actions weren't mine. I still have to live with that knowledge, those memories when they show up. I guess where I'm going is that was how life was for your father too for a time. But that's not who he was. I'm not sure how all of that with your parents went but… somewhere during it all, he decided he cared. He cared enough to take care of her, to take care of you and your sister. He was strong."

Sophie blinked back tears, going back to work wrapping the dolls in newspaper. "Thank you. For that. I mean it. Our lives haven't been easy. but we always cared about each other, you know? To have someone rip you out of that life and tell you such… ugly things about your family, to rip apart everything you thought you knew about your own existence? It's just a lot to take."

"I'm sorry it was given to us to have to tell you all of that." He wanted to help her wrap the dolls, thinking if he primarily used his flesh hand that maybe he could pull it off. "Now that you're part of the team, we can help keep you two safe. Tony, Steve, and Nick Fury run the show. They can help us shield from anything else Ross thinks up."

"I never want to see that asshole for the rest of my life," she said vehemently.

Placing another doll in the box, she started to get another, noticing he was very awkwardly lifting another one that had long red ringlets for hair. She fought a smile as she watched him pick up some newspaper and left him to it, fighting a smile.

"So how is this going to work?" Sophie asked. "Training? Going out on missions? I mean, do you think we can do it?"

Frustrated as he was, he managed to wrap the red-haired doll up in two very wrinkled papers. But it worked. He glanced up at her as he added the doll to her box. His eyes were so blue.

"Given what I saw when we came into your apartment that day?" he asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I think you can do it."

"You broke into our apartment," Sophie reminded him, smiling.

"The balcony door was wide open. Steve came to the front door."

"Why didn't you?"

"Come to the front door? That's not my style, doll." He started on another doll, this one going slightly better. "You took my rifle."

"Yes, I did," Sophie said as they worked at packing.

"Can you climb up a wall like your sister did?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah, the webbing lets us climb, stick to... stuff."

"So how does that work?" Bucky asked her, placing his second wrapped doll in the box.

"Same way as Peter's I'm sure," she said without pause. When she saw he was still waiting for an answer, she stopped. "You've never asked him."

"Kid's usually up Tony's ass," Bucky told her. "I don't think I've actually had a conversation with him. Always did wonder though."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	6. Nightmares In The Memory

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Balfour struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 6

* * *

"Here, I'll show you both how we climb up the wall." Sophie said amused, she carefully placed the doll down and placed her fingertips on the wall. She smiled, and was able to stick to the ceiling with her blonde hair falling down around her pale face. Bucky looked amazed, and Steve looked impressed.

"Holy shit, that's incredible." Bucky said amazed, Sophie grinned at him before gracefully dropping down on the floor. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and started packing up the dolls carefully.

"My mama said that we started clinging the walls, when I was able to walk and so was Gracie. Our mama, she was a good mother and a good woman," Sophie said softly, as they finished wrapping up the dolls.

"She loved you both very much, and willingly risked getting killed just so that you and Grace could be safe. I believe she was a good mother, Sophie." Bucky said honestly, Sophie nodded.

Even if her mother and father had gotten together in terrible circumstances, she knew they had loved each well and truly. She knew they'd been married.

Sophie smiled softly, and carried the dolls that were wrapped in newspaper to the living room. Grace had already sorted out the bathroom, her bedroom and now there was just the kitchen and...

Mom and Dad's, bedroom.

Grace couldn't help but feel a sense of grief, when she and Sophie entered their parent's bedroom. Framed photographs stood on the large chest of drawers, with a family photograph of them.

She missed them so much, she helped Sophie carefully put their father's clothes in a box for the charity shop. Someone else could use these clothes, and it was what their father would've wanted.

She folded them up, and placed them in boxes while Clint, Bucky, Steve and Tony helped pack away everything in the U-Haul truck, Natasha was helping them.

"Did you know our mother?" Grace asked hesitantly, Sophie looked up curiously as they both looked at Natasha who smiled sadly.

"I never met her, but I did hear of her while I was working for the Red Room. She was a vicious, fierce and dedicated young woman who often partnered up with the Winter Soldier," Natasha explained quietly, and Sophie spoke.

"They hurt you, didn't they? The Red Room?" She asked quietly, she could sense Natasha's emotions which were a combination of pain, anger and torment.

Natasha nodded mutely, she didn't have to say the words to the two sisters who both seemed to understand her pain.

"I don't much about my family, I was taken in by the Red Room, when I was five years old. I'm actually older than I look, I was born in the 1950's during the Soviet era." Natasha said grimly.

"They experimented on you? When you were just a little girl?" Grace asked appalled, she knew the Soviet Union had done horrific things but experimenting on children?

"They did worse to Bucky." Natasha said sadly, thinking of what the KGB and HYDRA had done to Bucky. They had turned him into the ultimate killing machine, to take down their enemies with no mercy.

Sophie shuddered, she felt horrified for Bucky and Natasha as she began cleaning out the drawers when she found a file.

 _'Project Widow Program.'  
_  
"What the hell is this about?" She asked wearily, looking at the file in her hands. It had turned yellow with age, but the writing was in a mixture of Russian, Romanian and English.

Natasha came up behind her, glancing over her shoulder. "What's that?"

Sophie carried the thick, bulky file filled with photographs, typed and handwritten pages over to the bed, the spy and her sister joining her there as she opened the file, began to look through it.

It started with photographs and vital statics on their mother starting from her childhood in the Red Room all the way into her teenaged years. One of the last entries was missing on the Red Room records.

"Stop," Natasha told her, one slim finger pointing to that blank space.

"What?" Grace asked her. "Something's missing?"

"A big something," Natasha told them. "One of the final preparations in a girl's Red Room training is… sterilization. But that doesn't appear in your mother's record, obviously. Does it say what happened there?"

Natasha took over then, gently scanning pages of handwritten notes they'd already glanced at. Sophie struggled to keep up, able to read most of it. Their mother had been an exemplary student. They had been interested in her in particular because of her athleticism. They'd admired her long slender limbs, her above average flexibility.

More notes, these showing that fertility test had been performed on their mother, then she'd been given fertility drugs. More notes followed, these on prospective fathers from the Winter Soldier program. Their father's name was circled amongst several other names listed. One was crossed off, no name, just the word 'Asset' with a notation that they'd disqualified him because of age, and they felt it could degrade the quality of any resultant foetus.

"Asset?" Sophie asked. "What does that mean?"

Natasha's green eyes were grave when they met hers. "They called Bucky Asset. I believe this might have been in reference to him."

Sophie's heart dropped. To think Bucky could have been her father.

They continued scanning the notes. The next page started documenting a viable pregnancy.

 _'Me?'_ Sophie wondered.

But her eyes widened as she continued to read. No, she couldn't be reading what she thought she was.

Natasha's hand slowly slipped into hers as tears filled her eyes. They'd done experiments, on the foetuses in the womb, injecting them with the venom of seven different spiders. Of course, they had. They knew their powers had come from somewhere. Still, to think of something as barbaric as experimenting on babies before they were ever born.

Grace's eyes shined along with hers. Sophie herself couldn't imagine how Grace felt reading all that. She'd never had a child as Grace had.

The bastards had just used their parents. They'd forced a child on her mother, experimented on her and her child as if they were not even human. She can't imagine what a terrifying experience that had to have been for their mother. Maybe even their father.

"There were two," Grace said out loud. "Two foetuses?"

Natasha nodded. "Twins. Girls."

Sophie swallowed hard. Wait. Their mother had a pregnancy before her? Twins? What had happened to them?

More notes detailing the impact of the venom on the baby girls. One grew stronger by the day. As she grew in strength, her twin weakened, faded. Before the end of the second trimester, the twin had died. Their mother had carried both, likely knowing one of her babies had died, because of the experiments they'd done.

It was unimaginably cruel.

She'd gone into labor early, at thirty-three weeks. The deceased twin had been born first, named Ilona and her heart sank to think there was a sister she never met, would never know.

The alive twin had been remarkably healthy.

Her name had been Sophie Vera.

She struggled to comprehend what she was reading, she'd had an older twin sister called Ilona who'd died without ever knowing her. The knowledge that she'd had a sister upset her, but she could only imagine how her mother and father must have felt. They'd been forced into this horrifying ordeal by HYDRA, and the Red Room. Had that been why Sophie was five years old, when Grace had been born?

"Does it... it say where they buried Ilona?" She asked quietly, her voice thick with emotion. This was becoming too much for her, she felt like crying.

Natasha shook her wordlessly, it made no other mention of Ilona or where she had even been buried. It just simply went onto the pregnancy about Grace, and how it had progressed.

"I'm sorry Sophie, and Grace." Natasha said gently, the two sisters nodded numbly and packed away the last of their things. Sophie simply wanted to get out of here.

"Let's just get back to the compound."

* * *

Grace sat beside Clint as they drove back to the compound, he'd sensed she was upset and she wiped her eyes. She felt upset, angry and lost.

Everything about her life was a lie.

"Sophie had an older twin sister, Clint. I had another sister, one that was never talked about and a brother." She said suddenly, causing Clint to look at her quietly.

He knew that she'd had a brother, but Sophie had a twin sister?

"I'm sorry Grace." He said quietly, Grace laughed bitterly and wiped away a few tears from her eyes. She didn't know what was a lie, and what wasn't anymore.

"I'm angry Clint, angry at my parents for keeping this from me and Sophie. I'm angry at the Red Room for treating my mother like she wasn't nothing more, than a breeding machine and incubator. I'm mad at HYDRA for turning my father into an assassin, and I'm just upset!" She said bitterly, her eyes flashing red.

Clint quietly took her hand, and she held it tightly. He knew that sense of anger all too well, he felt it now every day.

"I know that anger, Grace. It's what keeps me going, I'm not giving up until I find Laura and make her suffer for what she did to my son and daughter," Clint said darkly, his grey eyes hard as steel.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Grace asked quietly, Clint was silent for a while before he nodded silently in answer to her question.

"I loved her, and I thought she loved me. I'm just now realising, that all of it was a lie. A facade, she never loved me or our children. The only thing I've got of Cooper and Lila, is their photos and memories." He explained finally, and Grace squeezed his hand tightly again.

The two of them sat silently as Clint drove the truck, both of them thinking of their children who'd they'd lost. Grace couldn't help but feel that Clint understood her grief, sorrow and anger over Zach.

It was like he was comforting her, in his own silent way. As if, he understood her feelings.

They reached the compound, and Clint turned off the engine as they began unloading the U-Haul. He saw Tony come out with none of his usual sarcasm, he was looking at a file.

"Tony, is everything ok?" Steve asked concerned, approaching the billionaire genius who shook his head.

"Pepper's divorcing me, says she can't handle this kind of life with me anymore. She believes I broke my promise," Tony said humourlessly.

No one knew what to say, Peter and Bruce looked like they wanted to say comforting words but Tony headed inside quickly. Sophie, and Grace looked shocked.

"I thought Pepper loved him." Grace said shocked, Clint sighed.

"Me too," Clint told her. "I'll be right back. Steve?"

* * *

Clint tipped his head in the direction of the compound and Steve nodded, apparently wanting to check in on their friend too. Bucky followed them.

They found Tony in his office, the file on his desk, and his head in his hands.

"Tony?" Steve asked quietly. The three of them walked in, closed the door.

Tony lifted his head, eyes shiny with tears. Clint couldn't remember ever seeing his arrogant friend so destroyed. Ever.

"Is this a sure thing?" Steve tried. "You guys have fought before…"

"It's over, Steve," Tony whispered, swiping at his face with the back of his hand. "Nothing I can do. I can't fight her anymore. She wants me to put all of this aside to keep my promises to her. The world won't let me put it down. You know what the funny thing is? I was fighting for her too."

"Tony, if she really loves you, she'll understand," Steve told him. "She wouldn't ask this."

"Then I guess… she doesn't love me," Tony muttered.

"She does," Steve said. "I believe that."

"Yeah," Clint snorted, bitterness never far from his surface. "Unless you've got a gal who's in this life with us, like Steve has Nat, love doesn't work here. Even if it was once there. Or you thought it was. Trust me."

Steve winced at his words. Tony's expression sobered.

"You know what? You've got a point, Clint. You're right." Shaking his head, he stood up. "I shouldn't complain after what you've been through."

"I didn't mean that," Clint told him. "Just seems, looking around, not many of us are doing so hot where love's concerned."

Bucky shook his head, having nothing to contribute.

"What am I going to do?" Tony said to no one in particular. "I can't really remember a time when Pepper wasn't there in my life. What happens now?"

"You stay busy," Clint told him, "and you stay focused. That's how I get by. Speaking of, ah, I could really use your expertise with something. When it's a good time."

Tony looked exhausted, but his eyebrows raised. "My expertise. Meaning I'm an expert. I like that. What can I help with?"

Clint's gaze met Bucky's. He already knew what Clint was going to ask.

"We found some more information about the sisters," Steve started, "I'll get you the file with the intel. The file revealed more about their origins and we'll talk about that later."

"I need you to help me track down Grace's son, Zach," Clint told Tony. "On top of everything else going on, she deserves to know what happened to him. Can you help us?"

Tony's gaze softened. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do some tracing. Get me everything you can, okay?"

Clint nodded. "On it."

"Did you clear their apartment?" Tony asked quietly.

Steve jerked his thumb towards the front of the compound. "All out front."

"What about all the cats?" Tony glanced at each one of them in turn. "They're going to a shelter? Or some nice cat lady's house, right?"

Bucky and Clint exchanged another look.

"All things considered," Bucky said carefully, "they can keep them, can't they?"

Tony barked out a laugh. "If it was one? Maybe. But there's how many?"

"Tony, he's right. Do you really want to upset two emotionally unstable women with Peter's abilities?" Clint threw in there, trying to keep things light.

"They could always ask me nicely," Tony's usually snark made an appearance.

"Hey," Bucky took a step in his direction, drawing a curious glance from Tony.

"Someone has a crush," Tony teased.

Bucky glared, Clint snickered. Steve did what he always did, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder to stay him.

"We'll talk to them about it, Tony, okay? Can we agree the cats can stay for now?" Steve reasoned.

"Temporarily," Tony warned though he didn't look all that angry. He seemed to sense it was a battle he wouldn't win.

"Thank you," Steve said. "We'll get to move the girls in."

The line was meant to mark their exit. They hadn't made it to his office door when Tony's voice stopped them.

"What do you think, guys," Tony began, "about the two of them? Are they going to fit in here? Conform to what we do?"

"They're going to do just fine." Steve looked him in the eye. "They just need some time to recover and to train."

Tony nodded, waved them on.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Steve shot the two of them a look. "The cats might be a problem."

Bucky still looked angry about it all, but Clint huffed a laugh. "He has anything else to say about it, I think we should send the girls in there to convince him. I don't think he'd enjoy that as much as he thinks he would."

He could tell Bucky was fighting a smile at that.

"Come on," Steve motioned them to where the girls waited at the truck with Natasha. Clint offered Grace a small smile, one that she returned as they all got into their vehicles before driving back to the Avengers Compound.

"Is Tony alright?" Grace asked quietly, Clint shook his head grimly and sighed quietly as he looked at the young woman. She was sitting beside him, in the passenger seat.

"He and Pepper are getting divorced, she can't handle him being Iron Man. So, they're getting divorced after a year of marriage." Clint said quietly finally, feeling sympathy for the billionaire genius.

Grace felt deeply saddened for Tony, she knew the man was arrogant but he had a heart of gold. Tony didn't deserve to be treated like this, let alone by his own wife.

* * *

The drive to the Avengers Compound was silent, as they reached the building and Sophie was shown to her bedroom that would be hers. It was a large room, with a view of the front lawn and the mountains in the distance. She smiled, and began carrying in her belongings.

Bucky helped her carry in some of the heavier cardboard boxes, and they placed them on the floor. Sophie smiled at him in thanks, before she looked at the light purple walls, her kind of colour.

"Thank you, Bucky." She said softly, smiling when she saw Reg running over, his silky black fur shining in the sunlight. The cat meowed affectionately, and rubbed himself against her before prowling towards Bucky.

He started climbing up Bucky's jeans, purring and Bucky picked him up gently as the cat purred softly at him.

"He likes you, he's not very fond of strangers," She said amused, seeing Reg curl against Bucky's shoulder happily. Bucky smiled, and scratched Reg under the chin.

The cat purred like a motorcycle engine.

"I've always liked animals, but they were for the rich folk." Bucky said quietly, rubbing Reg's belly softly. Sophie smiled, and took out the framed photos.

Five of them with Zach at his birthday parties, one was of her and Grace doing ballet. The rest were with their parents, and one of them as a family.

Bucky smiled at the photos, and carefully picked up the framed photograph of Sophie and Grace with a little blonde haired boy, smiling happily into the camera.

"Was this recent?" He asked quietly, Sophie nodded and wiped her eyes as she looked at the framed photo of them in happier times together.

"Three years ago, it was at Avengers Theme Park and Zach loved that amusement park. Especially the Adventures of the Howling Commandos Ride, he adored it." She said softly, when they heard raised voices yelling.

"Oh shit, that's not good." Bucky said grimly, and they both cautiously entered the living room to see Tony and Pepper yelling at each other.

"Why won't you give up on this life, Tony?!" Pepper asked frustrated, Tony glared at her and Sophie winced at the influx of negative emotions hitting her.

"Because Pepper, Iron Man is a part of me. I can't stop being Iron Man, and the team needs me, Peter needs me." Tony explained calmly, trying not to lose his temper.

Pepper looked at him with a betrayed expression.

"So you prefer them, to me? I'm your wife, Tony! Your damn wife, and this is how you treat me?" Pepper asked enraged, screaming at the end.

Bucky saw Sophie, Peter and Grace look at her tone of voice and decided to speak up.

"Pepper, lower your voice please." He said calmly, and Pepper shocked everyone by slapping him hard across the face. Sophie gasped, and rushed over.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	7. Small Comfort

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Balfour struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 7

* * *

"What the hell, Pepper?" Natasha asked shocked, she and Steve had been alerted by Sam and Sharon that Tony and Pepper were arguing.

This was not a good day.

* * *

Grace had been shown around the compound by Wanda, and she'd decided to head to the gymnasium where the gymnastic equipment was kept. She'd always loved gymnastics, their mother would take them to their nearest artistic gymnastics club where they could train. She smiled at the memory, and looked at herself.

She'd changed into a black sports bra with a black tank top over it, and a pair of black cropped leggings. She did a few warm ups, before playing the song. "Pulmon" by Bajofondo/ "Ironside" by Quincy Jones/ "Grand Guignol" by Bajofondo. She took in a few deep breaths, before the music played and she did her first tumble which was a double Arabian. She couldn't help but smile.

It'd been a while, but the landing wasn't bad. She did an easier series, aerial cartwheel, round off, back tuck and couldn't help but dance a little when she stuck the landing perfectly. After another couple of series, she went back to the double Arabian, much happier with that once since she'd warmed up.

"Wow."

She barely heard Clint over the music until he moved closer. "Not bad. With moves like that, you'll give Nat a run for her money," he said with a grin. He'd changed into t-shirt and shorts, showing off his muscular arms and legs to his advantage.

"I don't know about that." Grace felt her face warm at his praise.

"Let's see what else you can do," he told her, dropping back into a fighting stance.

Grace supposed she was supposed to feel threatened and she did feel a little intimidated – until he winked at her and broke out into a little bit of a dance which had her laughing.

"Better," he said when she seemed to relax. Then he returned to the stance. "Now, you ready?"

Grace nodded. "Come at me."

Clint did just that, coming at her to see what she could do. She blocked the first punch she threw then levelled a kick at his ribs. Clint winced but weathered it, aiming another swing at her which she dodged, but then he caught her with a roundhouse kick and knocked her back.

Grace shifted her weight from her hands back to her legs to kick up and she sprung at Clint, going back to her martial arts moves to land a series of blows that he seemed to struggle with and she actually drove him back a little.

He smirked at her. "Now you're talking. Again."

They sparred for several minutes like that until Clint started to taunt her - in a good-natured way. After one sequence he strutted, no other way to describe it, over to the wall, grabbing a wooden katana they used for practice.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, challenging her and swinging it to show off his expertise with it.

Clint then headed in her direction, meaning business. Grace was proud of herself for being able to weave around his swings, only getting grazed by the wooden weapon once. On the last swing, she realized he'd backed her up against the gymnasium wall. Grace flipped back, clinging to the wall and sending out a web to jerk the weapon out of his hand and into hers.

The sound clapping drew her attention to the opposite side of the room where Steve watched from the doorway.

"Not bad," he told Grace, moving closer. "You hold yourself well."

Clint nodded. "She's not going to be hard to train. She already moves a lot like Nat. We just need to do some fine-tuning."

"I'm not gonna like what this training is, am I?" Grace asked amused, Clint laughed and Steve smiled before he went to check on Bucky and Sophie who had come into the gymnasium.

"It's going to a workout, we do it with Peter to keep all of the team fit and quick on their feet." Clint explained to her, as they went to a part of the gymnasium on fighting mats.

Grace nodded in understanding, and watched him as he taught her one of the martial arts, that he and the rest of the team would be teaching her and Sophie.

She had a good feeling her muscles would be aching like hell, after this rigours workout. But she did need to learn these different fighting techniques, and Clint was a good teacher.

* * *

Sophie had been sweating by the time Bucky and she had finished training, he'd been fighting her on the training mats. She could feel beads of sweat dripping down her back, and took a sip of her bottled water. She walked over to the uneven bars, and did a glide to kip for her mount before doing a seat circle backwards for a pirouette. She then did a stalder backwards with half turn to reverse/L-grip, hearing Grace cheering for her.

This was bringing back happy memories of her childhood, when she and Grace would go to gymnastics while their parents were busy, and would make friends. She then took in a deep breath, and did the Endo, with a half turn. Sophie then did a handstand and then jumped to the lower bar again. She could feel the adrenaline burning through her, like fire.

She then did a piked stalder with half turn, to a regular grip. For her release moves, she did a free straddle over the high bar with a half turn. She could hear Grace cheering for her, with Peter yelling out encouragement. She then did a layout Geigner, feeling the wind blow on her face, without any hesitation, she did a cast with salto forward straddled.

She could hear someone cheering.

"Holy shit, she and Grace are like Natasha when it comes to gymnastics, ballet and dance," Tony said dumbfounded, and awe in his voice.

Sophie took in a deep breath, and performed the stalder to piked reverse hecht, over the high bar. She felt completely at ease doing this, like nothing could hurt her.

She did the toe-on to layout reverse hecht, over the high bar and did two handstands and another pirouette. She then did the stalder with grip change to the low bar, she felt like someone was recording her training session.

Not that she minded.

She then did the Shaposhnikova with half turn, and for her dismount she did the salto backwards straight with a twist, hearing people cheer.

* * *

Bucky watched in amazement as Sophie effortlessly performed uneven bar moves, and reminded him strongly of soviet gymnasts, that he'd seen. He clapped with the others, as she performed her dismount. She offered them all a shy smile, as Grace and Peter came over to compliment her. He could tell she was shy, but also happy.

"Damn, she's good. You better watch yourself, Romanoff." Tony joked, Natasha looked at him in amusement.

"We had similar backgrounds," Nat said with a smirk. "I think I'll work with Bucky and Clint in their training. I have a few moves that I can teach them."

Bucky had to grin at that. "You do."

"You sure you're good with this, Tin Man?" Tony asked Bucky, but his usual snark wasn't there.

He nodded. In truth, he was concerned as he watched Sophie embrace her sister, happily chat with Peter for a moment. Sophie was beautiful and thankfully not as much a broken mess as he himself was. But given her parents' stories and the things they'd kept hidden from their daughters, they watched their world darken a little each day with each new discovery.

Bucky was surprised he'd been entrusted with Sophie's training. He knew Steve had been pleased and likely had everything to do with it, wanting to build his confidence in his ability to do good. But what if he failed her? What if they lost her because of something he failed to teach her?

And why the hell did she have to look at him as she did? The contempt, the tolerance he read in most people's faces when he encountered them? That he could handle. He knew where he'd been and what he'd done and that was always going to be a part of him. The people here, this team, the kindness and acceptance he'd earned from most of them, even Tony Stark himself, evened it all out.

Sophie's gaze on him? She looked at him like he was sort of hero, someone to admire. What had he done to earn that? Particularly from someone who was anything but trusting and naïve. While there was pressure to not let the team down after they'd given him this task, it was nothing compared to the trust he read in those gentle eyes. Trust he'd not earned.

After everything he'd been through, letting down this one broken woman just might be the thing that finally tore him down.

"He's got this," Steve said reaching them, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "But yeah, it makes sense for you to help out, Nat. Good call."

Tony nodded, heading off towards the weights. "Good luck, kids."

"Tony's worrying me," Nat told him and Steve, shaking her head. "He's almost nice. I just don't know what to do with him like this."

Steve hummed his agreement. "I know. I hope he's going to be okay. I just can't believe Pepper left him like that."

"She doesn't deserve him then," Sophie said joining their group. "I'm sure it's difficult to worry about all of the dangers he faces. But you'd think she would have been proud of him. Supportive."

"Agreed," Nat told her. Shaking it off, Nat put her hand on Sophie's shoulder, steering her between herself and Bucky. "You up for a little more training today?"

Sophie grinned, shrugged. "I'll be feeling it tomorrow but sure. Why not?"

"Good attitude," Nat told her. "Given what I've seen so far today, I'm going to show you something new. You game?"

Sophie looked intrigued and just a little worried. When she glanced at Bucky, he nodded his approval. He had a feeling he knew what Nat was about to do.

Stepping around Sophie, Nat took on a fighting stance and Bucky stepped up. Nat did just what he thought she was going to do, she got in a couple of shots then used her scissor takedown on him which he allowed. Taking a knee as Nat finished the move, Bucky glanced back to see that Sophie was very interested in this.

The fact that Grace and Peter watched with Steve off to the side showed she wasn't alone. They went through the sequence with Sophie, both Nat and Bucky correcting her form here and there, but it didn't take a lot. Still, when Nat prompted her to run through it with Bucky, Sophie hesitated. He understood why but he didn't want her afraid of him.

"It's okay," Bucky told her, "It's not like you're going to be able to hurt me, doll."

Sophie's demeanour shifted from intimidation to determination at that, showing him a motivator to use for her. He'd challenged her and if he knew anything about her so far, it was that she was very proud.

Dropping into her stance, Sophie stared him down and he was pleased with that. She hit him hard, which was also good, managing to get her form correct and even pulling him off balance. He could've played along and gone down, but something told him it would be a mistake. She wouldn't want him to help her.

When Sophie pulled away, her jaw was locked. "Can I try that again?"

Nat nodded as if she expected no less. Bucky waited. Again, she hit hard and fast. The second time was even better.

After several tries, she showed real promise. Nat quirked a brow at Bucky when Sophie decided she'd had enough for one day.

"You did well," he told her.

"I did okay." Sophie was clearly not happy with it.

"It takes time to master," Nat told her. "You'll get there. Bucky's not easy to take down."

"I know," Sophie smirked at him over her shoulder.

Oh, that shouldn't have messed with his insides as it did.

"Shit!" Peter shrieked from the mat next to them. They watched Grace execute the same move, taking Peter down easily to the mat.  
Clint was nearly doubled over laughing and Steve cracked up as Peter tried to jump back up before anyone saw.

"Not bad," Nat told her. "I need to make a couple of adjustments but nicely done, Grace."

Peter's face flushed red. "No fair!" He told her laughing. "I didn't know you were going to do... that!"

"You've never had someone use that move on you?" Nat asked him.

Peter shook his head. "Not so far."

"Shouldn't you learn how to deal with it?" Clint threw in.

Peter looked from Clint to Nat and back again. "I guess but…"

Nat looked like she was going to head for Peter who put out a hand. "Nope! Not today."

They all laughed as he sprinted out of the gym, nearly running Tony down as he headed out.

"Shower up, then we'll cook diner for tonight. It's been a long day, and we'll continue training in the morning," Steve said amused, everyone nodded and headed to their bedroom to wash up.

* * *

Clint threw his t - shirt and shorts into the washing machine, before heading to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, and sighed in relief as the water soothed his aching muscles. He felt impressed by Grace, she'd been fearless during the training session today. And he'd been impressed by her fighting against him, she was a tough young woman.

He washed his skin quickly, before washing his sweat soaked hair before turning off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, before opening the bathroom door.

He sighed quietly, and dried himself before getting changed into a pair of fresh jeans, after putting his boxers on, and a grey t-shirt, before putting on some boots. Clint shut the bedroom door, and headed to the kitchen where the others were making dinner. Tonight's speciality was homemade southern fried chicken, with chips.

Sophie and Grace had volunteered to make dessert, and Clint could smell it from where he was standing. It smelt amazing, and he walked to where Natasha was.

"Damn, the food smells good." Clint said impressed, feeling his stomach growl in hunger, and causing Natasha to laugh.

"They're making a Kiev cake, it should be done in two hours. They just want to make sure the meringue is fine, and they e got the batter right." Natasha explained, as they saw the two women place the cake tin in the oven.

"The chicken, and chips are done." Sam announced, and began serving out plates as everyone eagerly took the food, along with a drained looking Tony.

They sat around the table enjoying the food, and Clint sat beside Grace as he tucked into his meal, with Lucky eating out of his dog bowl with a bowl of water beside him. That was when he saw the six cats all eating their food, all of their tails were swishing happily. Sam had given them, and Lucky the fatty bits of raw chicken which they were tearing into.

It felt nice, like the team was a family as Scott Lang Skyped them from his place where he resided with his daughter, and Hope, not to mention Hank.

* * *

Pepper didn't feel guilty for leaving Tony, she'd signed the divorce papers and sent them to Tony for him to sign. She just couldn't cope with his life as an Avenger anymore. She exited Stark Tower, and was about to enter her car when she felt like someone was watching her. Dismissing it, she was about to unlock her car when a leather gloved hand slammed over her mouth.

She felt her body going numb, when the man injected her with a needle. She felt her body slump against him, and the man calmly carried her to where an armoured van was.

He strapped her in, and texted to the unknown number quickly.

 _'Extraction successful.'  
_

* * *

Grace could hear someone falling off the bed, and rushed out of her bedroom to realise the noise was coming from Clint's bedroom. She cautiously entered, and saw nothing. That was until a rough, calloused hand grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall. Thinking quickly, she kicked out and knocked him backwards.

"Clint?" She asked wearily, she saw Clint looking wearily at her before his eyes refocused on her.

"Grace...did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, guilt in his voice and she shook her head as she saw he had bloody knuckles. She quietly went to the bathroom, and came out with a first aid kit.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Believe me, I've had worse," Grace reassured softly, and Clint sighed quietly as she bathed his bloody, bruised knuckles.

Lucky laid next to him, and he let the dog's presence comfort him, as Grace tended to his cuts.

"I had a nightmare, I've been having them ever since...Laura revealed the truth. My mind's been a mess, since then." Clint admitted quietly, Grace looked at him quietly.

"I have nightmares too, you know. You're not alone, I'm always back at that castle where HYDRA held me prisoner." She revealed hesitantly, causing Clint to realise something.

She understood what he was going through.

Clint sat at the end of his bed, Lucky at his feet. Dropping his head in his hands, he exhaled.

"Grace, I just… Why? That's the part I just don't understand." Blinking back tears, he flinched at first when she sat down next to him, wrapping a slim arm around his waist. "I'm a spy. I understand going undercover and gathering intel. I've done it for years. I just don't understand the lengths that they went to. That she went to. Why pretend to love me? For years? Why have children and pretend to love them?"

"Clint," she whispered, smoothing her hand over his back. "I wish I had an answer for you. That's just unimaginably cruel."

"It haunts me," his voice was about to break. "I loved them so much. I had no idea every time I was away, the danger I left them in. She could have killed them at any time, Grace. She could have hurt them. I…"

"Don't torture yourself about that," she said gently. "What actually happened is bad enough."

"I loved them. I loved them. Why couldn't I have kept them? Why?" Clint raised his head, tears sliding down his face. "I miss them, you know?"

Grace's own eyes stung with tears. "I miss Zach too. I know how you feel."

Clint sniffled. "There's a chance we might get Zach back," he told her. "I've… I hope you don't mind but I've asked Tony for his help. He's really good at tracking things and people down. Maybe…"

"You did that for me?" She wanted to know.

"Of course," he told her, trying to smile. "If he's out there, Tony will find him, Grace. Besides, he needs something to keep his mind occupied right now."

Grace wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and for long moments they stayed there, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other.

"What Laura did," Grace finally said, "wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done, Clint. I know you won't let yourself believe that, but it's true. You're so hard on yourself."

He huffed a laugh. "That's what Nat says. I try to remember that. I do. And I know I'll be able to process things better once some time has passed. And once I find her."

"Laura?"

He nodded.

"What do you plan to do?" Grace asked quietly.

"I'm going to pay her back for Lila and for Cooper. I'm going to pay her back for being a lying, deceiving, and cold-hearted bitch. I'm going to make her regret that she ever crossed my path. And Rumlow…"

Grace froze.

"Rumlow?"

Clint nodded. "Laura was working with him the whole time."

"Clint, do you –"

"I know," he told her, pulling up and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his side. "I know who he is to you, Grace. And I'm going to make him pay for that too."

It wasn't until that moment, with Grace trembling against him, that he considered just how tightly their fates were woven together with Brock Rumlow being a common factor in the heartbreak they'd both been forced to survive.

"Shhh," he whispered against her head. "I'm sorry I even said that name. You're here trying to comfort me and I just…"

Grace shook her head against his chest. "It's okay. I know he's out there. I know there's a good chance I'll have to even… face him. I just…"

Her heart was beating so hard, a tiny tattoo against him.

"Clint, I'm… afraid. I'm so afraid of him," she admitted.

"Don't be." Pressing a kiss into her hair, he willed her to relax. "We'll stop him. We won't let him hurt anyone else, Grace."

When she snuggled closer, he chuckled. "Since we're comfortable, want to pick something on Netflix to watch and hang out? I don't see myself being able to go back to sleep."

Grace nodded, still not letting go. "Me either."

She squeaked when he scooped her up, walked back to the top of the bed and sat her down in the middle. Somehow she looked so small in her t-shirt and sleep shorts. With everything she'd been through, was going through, how could she even smile up at him as she was?

"Do you have popcorn?" she asked.

Clint thought about that. "No, but I have an idea. We'll go raid the kitchen."

He knew she liked that idea when she bounded off the bed.

"But we'll have to be quiet. Covert."

Grace tried to make a serious expression which only had her laughing more.

"Forget it." Clint shook his head and laughed. "We get caught, I'm totally blaming you."

"Excuse me?" she asked playfully.

"Come on." Opening his door, they headed up the hall, trying to be quiet and not awaken any of the others in their mission for popcorn and junk food.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	8. Russian Lullaby

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Balfour struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 8

* * *

They reached the kitchen without anyone catching them, but Grace swore she could hear the soundtrack for Swan Lake playing in the distance. Maybe it was just her imagination. Clint grabbed a pack of chocolate cookies, while Grace made the popcorn, and some salted caramel brownies. There was plenty of stuff left over, as they sneakily went to Clint's bedroom.

Clint was amused to see Grace's cats were asleep on the lounge near his bed, with Lucky settled peacefully on the large dog bed. He turned on Netflix, and found a film called Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. He waited until Grace was comfortable and played the film, as they sat together in a comfortable silence while watching the film. Grace felt safe around Clint, he reminded her of a fierce hawk.

She smiled, and offered him the plate of brownies, he took one and bit into it with a smile of thanks. They both watched the film, and were impressed so far.

* * *

Bucky found himself unable to sleep again, his nightmares were constantly waking him, and it made him hate what he was even more. He hated HYDRA, and he hated the KGB for turning him into the Winter Soldier. At least he wasn't that anymore, he preferred the name White Wolf that the Wakandan children had given him during his stay with the kind, gentle villagers. He heard music playing from the ballet studio, and curiously went to see what was going on.

He was surprised to see it was Sophie, and she was dancing to Swan Lake, her movements graceful. It was reminding Bucky of Natasha, if he thought about it.

"You're up late, doll." Bucky said quietly, Sophie jumped at hearing his voice, and turned around to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake up anyone. I just couldn't sleep, my mind's just a jumbled mess," Sophie explained shyly, she was wearing a grey tank top with a pair of black sweatpants.

Her eyes strayed to Bucky, he was in a pair of black sweatpants and shirtless, his left metal arm glowing in the dim lighting. She could see the gold outlines on his left metal arm.

He looked intimidating but at the same time gentle, she cautiously put a hand on his left arm feeling him shiver against her touch. He swallowed roughly, and turned his face away.

"Monster," he said bitterly, Sophie shook her head and squeezed his metal hand gently. She didn't think he was a monster, he'd been used as a weapon by HYDRA and the Soviet Union.

"I think you should be calling me that, James. I was born out of rape, a lot of people would think I'm a monster." Sophie said quietly, feeling heartbroken at how terrified her mother must have been as had their father had been.

"You weren't given a choice Sophie, your father...I remember him vaguely. My memories are slowly coming back, I write them in my journals," Bucky explained quietly, and Sophie looked at him quietly.

"So, they're memory books?" She asked stunned, a part of her felt terrible for how Bucky must feel having to have these horrific memories of his crimes.

He was a victim, just like her parents and Grace had been. The thought of what Grace had been put through, horrified her when they heard Jarvis speak.

"Shall, I turn off the music Miss Sophie?" The AI asked politely, Sophie nodded in agreement at his suggestion.

"Yes please, Jarvis." She said softly, and looked at Bucky who was fussing over Raymond who'd come to visit. The Bengal rescue cat purred loudly and allowed him to stroke his chin.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, I started journaling not long after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and I was a fugitive for a couple of years."

Sophie stopped to consider that. "You must have been… I can't imagine what that was like for you. All of a sudden you were free in a world that was so different from the one you came from. Was there no one to help you? Anyone?"

Bucky shrugged, continuing to pet Raymond. "I could have gone to Steve. I should have gone to Steve. I spent most of that time avoiding him and he was just trying to help me."

"Did you remember him at all?" Sophie wondered. "I know you were close before all of that happened to you."

"In bits and pieces, Sophie," he admitted. "What I read about him in the Smithsonian seemed like an encyclopaedia next to what I remembered about him then. He said he was my friend but… I didn't know who to trust."

His gaze met hers, the sympathy in her expression made him pause.

"That's why I want to help you and your sister, I guess. I have an idea of what it's like to be tossed away when you're no longer useful and have to try and survive in a place you're completely unprepared for." He handed her Raymond, glancing around the ballet studio. "I'm grateful that you and Grace are here. This might not be what you wanted but it's better than falling into HYDRA's hands."

Wrapping her arms carefully around her cat, she nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous about all of this, Bucky. I'm used to making cakes, not kicking ass."

He laughed at that.

"You'll do better than you think," he told her. "You showed a lot of promise today."

"Yeah." Rolling her eyes, she put Raymond down at her feet. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel like I was… getting somewhere with that."

"You did great," he told her.

"And you weren't acting at all?" she said with a challenge.

He'd kind of guessed that she was proud. He was starting to realize that he'd only just scratched that surface.

"I wasn't acting at all," he said seriously.

Sophie seemed to consider that. "I guess it wasn't terrible then. Grace showed me up."

"She took down Peter." He snorted. "He wouldn't have gotten up off that mat so fast if you'd been the one who nailed him."

She nodded, seeming embarrassed by the praise.

"We could match you up with someone else to spar if that would help," he offered. "If that would make you feel better."

"No," she said quickly, her face darkening. "No, I'd rather work with you. I don't want easier to feed my ego. You give me something to work towards. If I ever get to a point where I can take you down, well, I'll have some sense of accomplishment."

"You will, huh?"

Sophie was flustered, and it was adorable.

"Don't make fun of me," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Wouldn't dare, doll," he said with all honesty. "There's a lot of things I can't do. I couldn't make a cake to save my life. Hell, I can barely heat canned and frozen stuff when I have to."

Her laugh was a warm, beautiful sound.

"I sure couldn't dance like that," he admitted.

"You can't dance at all?" She quirked a brow at him.

"I didn't say that," he explained. "Used to love going dancing before I went into the army. I'd stay out on the floor with the dames—ladies for hours. Used to drive Steve nuts when I'd set him up on a blind date and drag him along."

"Show me," Sophie challenged him. "We're up anyway. Dance with me."

"You're on doll," Bucky said intrigued, and he gently held her by the waist as Jarvis began playing slow jazz music on the speakers. He effortlessly spun her around, and pulled her into his arms, as they began doing a very intimate dance.

He distantly recalled dancing before the war, and Sophie smiled at him as he threw her over his shoulder in an effortless move. She laughed, and they continued to dance.

He didn't feel like a monster and smiled as the music changed to swan lake. He watched impressed as Sophie pointed her toes and leaned against the bar up against the mirror.

She smiled at him, and he pulled her into him as they did pas de deux, and he smiled when she did the spin with attitude. She was like one of those miniature ballet dancers in a music box, spinning around delicately.

"I'll catch you, trust me," he said quietly, she nodded at him and did the split leap, landing gracefully in his arms as the soundtrack finished dramatically.

Neither of them had noticed Steve, and Natasha watching them.

* * *

"It's like watching a Soviet Union version of Swan Lake, you know?" Natasha said softly, as they both watched Bucky and Sophie perform ballet. Steve nodded in agreement, he couldn't help but admire Bucky's dance moves, which clearly had ballet incorporated into the choreography.

Sophie performed a split leap, which would make any gymnast jealous as the music began ending dramatically. She landed gracefully in Bucky's arms, and Steve smiled.

Bucky looked relaxed, and happy. He was happy that Sophie had been able to make him, smile.

* * *

Clint woke up to see that Grace was fast asleep, and it was three AM in the morning. He vaguely remembered that after watching Mission Impossible, they'd brushed their teeth and out the food away. He quietly put the quilt around her, and she curled up into him even more, seeking his warmth. He stilled, but relaxed and laid down beside her.

Laura hadn't liked him holding her too much, that should have signalled warning bells but he'd been in love with her. He had genuinely thought she had loved him, and look how that turned out. Last night, Grace had comforted him and confessed that she felt the exact same way as he did about her son. She knew his pain, and the terrible heartache it left. Unlike Grace, he had closure, but she didn't have that small comfort. She'd been left in an agonising limbo with her sister, ever since S.H.E.I.L.D had taken Zach away.

Hopefully they would find him, he felt Grace trembling in the bedsheets and saw she was crying fearfully.

"Please don't do this, just let me go home. I swear I won't tell anyone," she sobbed frightened.

"Grace?" he muttered, his voice rough from sleep.

"Please don't," she began to cry in her sleep. "Don't touch me. Please. I just want to go home—"

"Grace!" Clint had firmly grasped her upper arms and shook her enough to awaken her but not enough to make her terror worse. "Gracie, wake up."

Her eyes flew open, rolling around wildly until she began to focus on him. Her palm smoothed up to his face, staring hard at him for a moment as if she didn't know him.

"Grace, it's Clint. It's me. Breathe," he whispered soothingly.

Tears ran over her cheeks. Christ, she looked so scared.

"Clint?" she asked, sounding so small.

"Yeah, it's me," he told her, keeping his voice calm. "You're safe. I've got you."

Her eyes scanned the room frantically, she seemed to be remembering how she'd got there and why.

"He's not here?"

"No, honey, he's not. Just me. You're safe with me," he whispered. "Please breathe. You're scaring me."

It reminded him of the nightmares Cooper used to have when he was small, worried about monsters killing his daddy. She sucked in air before a sob ripped from her chest, a low painful sound that broke his heart as he watched her crumble.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her to his chest and holding her close. "It's okay. I've got you. You're safe with me."

"Oh my God, Clint," she managed between sobs and breaths. "He's… he's still out there."

"Not for long," he swore. Brock Rumlow's days were numbered. Clint would personally guarantee that.

"What if he… f-finds me?" Her voice sounded so broken.

"One day," Clint told her, rubbing small circles on her back, "he will find us. You and me. And we'll finish him, Grace. We'll keep him from ever hurting anyone else. I promise."

Her arms wrapped around him, held him tight. He felt her nod against his chest.

"Yes… yes, we will. I want to be there, Clint," she said, sounding stronger. Pulling back, she stared up into his face, her eyes filled with shadows of the pain he felt. "I want to be there to see it."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he pulled her into his chest and stretched out on his back. "You'll be there, Grace. You'll see it."

Nodding, she rested her head on his chest, throwing one slim leg across his own as she sought comfort. Trusting him as her sobs faded and her breaths slowed down into the cadence of sleep.

Clint, who had a hard time sleeping himself, just enjoyed holding her. Her sleep seemed peaceful now and he'd take that. She'd need her sleep for the days ahead. He wasn't just telling her nonsense to get her to go back to sleep. He'd meant every word he'd said.

He didn't care if Rumlow found him or it was the other way around. The outcome would be the same.

Rumlow was already dead.

Clint had never hated someone as much as he did about Rumlow, and Laura but he did hate them. He'd make Rumlow suffer for what he'd done to Grace, and all of his other victims. He held Grace close and leaned back against the pillows as Starling came over and sat by his feet. The black cat purring lightly, as he lulled Clint into a restful sleep.

* * *

Jarvis woke up the team for their morning training session, causing a bleary-eyed Tony to stumble out of his bedroom. His dark brown hair was tousled, and his Metallica t-shirt looked like it was covered in motor oil.

"Eat breakfast, then we'll be doing team training," Steve said amused, when he saw Bucky and Sophie coming in together, Bucky had a peaceful expression on his face while Sophie looked more at ease than she had yesterday.

"Who's turn is it to cook?" Natasha asked curiously, the team had come up with a weekly rota, so each team member could cook breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Mine, Sam cooked yesterday." Bucky answered, as he began getting the ingredients out for Belgian waffles, pancakes and beef sausages.

"Are we doing the training, and then eating?" Sophie asked tentatively, she didn't know how this worked out but was curious about how the team did it.

"We'll be eating breakfast, and then doing training, shortly. We want you to build muscle, not waste away." Natasha explained patiently, and Sophie smiled in understanding.

"Mr Stark, there are two police officers wishing to speak with you," Jarvis announced, Tony frowned but nodded at the AI.

"Let them in, Jarvis." He said wearily, and they heard a car driving into the car park before seeing on the security camera two non-uniformed police officers entering.

"Mr Stark, I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Detective Amanda Rollins. I'm afraid, something has happened to Happy Hogan." The woman said gently.

The room became quiet, everyone looked worried and Tony had paled considerably.

"Is Happy alright? Where is he?" Tony asked worriedly, he cared a lot about Happy and the man had always supported him.

"I'm so sorry Mr Stark, but Happy Hogan was found murdered this morning outside Stark Industries. Do you know where we can find Virginia Potts? She was the last person who Happy spoke to." Olivia explained sympathetically, her hazel eyes meeting his.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Happy was dead...someone had murdered his close friend, and he felt sick to his stomach.

The others looked at him worriedly, wanting to say something to try and console him.

"I haven't spoken to Pepper since yesterday morning, she wants a divorce and I'm signing the papers today," Tony said quietly, feeling distraught.

Who would want to kill Happy?

"Are you… are you sure it's him? Has the body been identified?" Tony tried, praying with everything he had that this was a mistake, that he and Happy could laugh it off later.

"You can help us with that, positive identification," Detective Rollins told him. "If you'd come with us."

Natasha gently embraced Tony from behind. "Maybe this is a mistake," she whispered.

Tony felt fragile at the moment like Nat was holding him up.

"Stay here and manage things," Tony told her. "I won't be long."

To Steve he nodded. "Take care of things, Cap."

Steve's face mirrored the sadness that was crushing him from the inside. Steve clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever you need," Steve told him.

Tony saw Bucky and the one spider girl, read their concern. Since when did people feel sorry for him? Pity him?

At least he had his shoes on as he trudged after the two policewomen and headed out of the front of the compound. The detective – her name was Amanda, right? – turned back to him as she motioned to their unmarked sedan.

"Would you like to bring someone with you, Mr. Stark?" she offered.

Tony felt lost, realizing everyone was back up in the kitchen. Glancing up and down the sidewalk, he saw one small woman coming up the walk, lugging a bag as big as she was. Her dark brown hair had gold highlights in the sun and it looked like she'd spent some time styling it. Her blouse and skirt looked professional, the heels he could tell she wasn't used to walking in were scuffed already and there was a huge runner in her stockings as she carried the bag up to the sidewalk.

Deliberately he came to a stop in front of her. "Who are you?"

Her mouth dropped open when she glanced up at him, her grey eyes wide. "Lillia Dumitrescu."

"Do you work here?"

The young woman nodded. "It's my first day."

She was adorable, and she would do.

"You work for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Okay, we're going to the police station," he told her before opening the back door and ushering her in the back of the car, huge bag and all. "Get in."

Once they were settled, she sat demurely in the back with her hands folded in her lap. "Am I in trouble, Mr. Stark?"

Tony shook his head. "I just need someone to come with me to the police station."

"Okay."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	9. Secrets From The Past

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Balfour struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 9

* * *

The policewomen were in the front of the car and they were on their way. Tony was trying not to think worst case scenario. Something was off. Happy wasn't dead. He'd get to the bottom of it. Where the hell was Pepper?

"Today is your first day at the compound?" He asked Lilia, who had come with him to the police station. He hoped, she wouldn't freak out or resign.

When she nodded, he asked, "What do you do?"

"AI engineering," she said with some confidence. That got his attention. "So, you're the new addition to the AI team? Huh."

"Yes, I have two engineering degrees and two medical degrees, I graduated from MIT." Liliya know explained quietly, Tony nodded as they reached the police station and were shown to the morgue.

Where the hell was Pepper?

He looked at the morgue attendant who gently pulled the sheet away, revealing the battered and beaten face of Happy. He felt like someone had punched him, he felt sick.

Happy was really dead.

"It's him, it's Happy. How did this happen?" Tony asked quickly, he wanted to know exactly what had happened to his friend.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Mr Stark. We'll keep in touch with you and try contacting Miss Potts." Olivia reassured gently, Tony nodded numbly at her words.

Lilia gently led him away and was relieved to see that a car had parked up to pick them up. Tony gave Steve and Natasha a grateful smile, as the four of them drove back to the compound in silence.

* * *

"Do you think Tony's ok, Bucky?" Sophie asked quietly, she was sweating from the training session and was trying to block Bucky's punches. Bucky sighed quietly, truthfully, he didn't think Tony was coping very well with the fact that one of his few friends had been murdered. He wondered where Pepper was?

Sighing, he shook his head and gave Sophie a sad smile.

"I don't think so, doll. Tony's gone through a lot this year, he saw Peter disintegrate in front of him, and then Pepper didn't want kids with him. It's been a rough year for him," Bucky said quietly, and swallowed.

"And in 2016, he found out HYDRA used me to kill his parents in 1991. That's how your father got injected with the super-soldier serum, HYDRA wanted more Winter Soldiers." He explained grimly and sighed.

"I've hurt so many people, Sophie. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make amends to atone for what I've done, but I want to." He said firmly, Sophie smiled.

"I think you've already making amends, Bucky. You're considered a hero, and you've saved lives," Sophie reassured, as she looked at the uneven bars.

She'd always loved this piece of equipment and had many female gymnastic heroes for this apparatus.

"Are you going to show off your routine, that won you a gold World Medal, Soph?" Grace asked excited, proud of her sister.

Sophie laughed and nodded.

Hopping up on the lower bar, Sophie mounted the bars, spinning then kipping up the top bar. A pirouette gave her momentum and then it was all flowing from there. Sophie went along from one move to the next, the entire routine as much a part of her as breathing. From Jaeger and then to Pak Salto, keeping her legs straight, keeping her toes pointed. Oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered to watch, she got ready for the big moves at the end. Adding an extra twist to the end of her dismount, she managed the landing without stepping out, caught off guard by the applause at the end.

Bucky hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. Between dancing with her last night, to watching her twirl above him, he was fascinated with her.

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she'd looked but had no idea what to say and the moment was lost when Clint, who stood behind Grace, winked at Sophie.

"Hot stuff, but could you take down a man with those moves?" he challenged her.

What he actually did was get the attention of both sisters, Grace giving him a playful shove back. "Let's find out," she told him.

Sophie followed them back to the mat and Bucky grinned, watching Clint faced the prospect of going against both of them.

"Not what I was looking for, but okay," he joked. Then he looked to Bucky across the mat. "Help a fellow out?"

Bucky shook his head, folding his arms across his chest and watching the two women begin to circle the archer.

Clint winked at Grace. "You'll take it easy on me, right?"

"When did I agree to that?" Grace told him, fighting a smile.

Sophie came at him first and Bucky was proud to see her using moves he'd shown her. Grace followed suit until the sisters were circling him, making him really work for it as she fought off one and then the other. He blocked punches, he took Sophie's legs out from under her.

It was Grace who caught him off guard, catching him with an elbow to throw him off balance. Sophie went in with Natasha's scissor takedown and Clint was flat on his back on the floor.

"Damn," he called, staring up at them in a daze. "You're fast learners, I'll give you that."

"I'll say," Natasha told them, no one having noticed when she entered the gym. "Sophie that was perfect."

Sophie turned to smile over her shoulder at the spy, pleased that she'd nailed it that time.

"How's Tony?" Bucky asked Steve as he approached.

Steve shook his head. "Happy's gone and then he got more bad news on the way back from the morgue."

"What happened?" Bucky asked concerned.

"Pepper sent him divorce papers, his lawyers are dealing with it but it's hitting him hard." Steve said quietly, everyone froze at his words as Tony entered with a dark haired young woman that had red highlights in her hair.

"Everyone, this is Liliya Dumitrescu who will be with the AI team and will be working with Jemma, and Helen Cho." Tony announced smoothly, but everyone could tell he was near breaking point.

Clint stepped forward to console him, but he quickly left to go in the direction of the lab. Everyone watched him go in silence, before Lilia spoke up quietly.

"He's been quiet since we've come back from the morgue, he's only spoken twice.," Lilia explained quietly, her grey eyes concerned.

"I'll go check on him, see if he's alright." Clint said quietly, nodding in thanks to the young woman who nodded at him.

* * *

While Clint went to talk to Tony, Sophie and Grace with the help of the team decided to cheer Tony up. So, they decided to make him a cake.

"Jarvis, what are Tony's favourite cake flavours?" Grace asked, and Sophie had wanted to do something for Tony in thanks for him saving their shop. If Tony hadn't bought their shop, then they would have lost their mother's business. It would have devastated them, if that had come to pass.

"Mr Stark enjoys a tiramisu, and his mother's chocolate cake with a salted caramel frosting. Miss Drăgoi," Jarvis said kindly, Grace nodded as she and Sophie began baking the cake.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Bucky asked hopefully, Sophie laughed while Grace smiled at the dark haired young man that was making Sophie like her old self.

"Yes, a chocolate cake with salted caramel filling. We wanted to do a cake for all of you, and Tony." Sophie explained softly, when they saw Grace coming out looking sad.

"Clint, Peter and Steve are with Tony. He's not doing great, Pepper's signed the divorce papers, and apparently she wants the Malibu house," Grace said quietly.

Peter looked sad at hearing this, while Sophie and Bucky exchanged a grim look of understanding. Lilia looked saddened at what was happening to Tony and looked at Natasha who looked troubled.

* * *

Clint and Steve were both carefully helping Tony out of the room, after he confessed that he'd been tempted to have a drink. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

"I can't stop being Iron Man, I can't. It's who I am, and I lost Pepper because she didn't understand." Tony said finally, tired and exhausted.

He missed Happy.

"What happened to Happy?" Clint asked, still trying to catch up with everything. Peter tucked away his phone.

Tony glanced up from there he slumped in the chair. "I don't know. At the moment, I don't know. I don't even know where Pepper is."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Steve asked quietly.

"When she slapped me across the face yesterday in front of most of you," Tony told him. Then his expression perked up. "I tried to call, and she didn't answer but considering that she'd divorcing me, I didn't think too much of that."

Clint and Steve exchanged a concerned look.

"Then she didn't show up at the office this morning," Tony rambled on. "Wait…"

Pulling out his phone, he combed through the screens frantically. When he stopped, his eyes widened.

"Happy was her driver last night when she left. Nothing new there. No one has heard from either of them since," Tony told them. "Happy is…"

"Right." Steve glanced at Clint. "Where was she going?"

"I don't know." And he looked sad he didn't know, calling Pepper's assistant. "Hey, Carmen, it's Tony. Where's Pepper?"

Tony's face drained of colour and he stood. "When's the last time you heard from her? Hey, it's okay. We're going to find her, Carmen. She's been so upset with me being a total idiot that she's probably tucked in somewhere to recover from it. Okay? I'll be in touch soon. Thank you."

"Shit, her assistant hasn't seen her since before she was here," Tony told Steve.

Steve nodded, springing into action. "Tony, why don't you stay put in case she shows up or tries to make contact. We'll see what we can find."

"Steve, she's okay, isn't she?" Tony sounded uncharacteristically scared.

"We'll find her," Steve assured him, leading Clint and Peter from the lab. Bruce was heading towards them. "Bruce, Pepper's missing. Can you stay here and keep an eye on Tony?"

Bruce's eyes widened in alarm. "I thought they were getting divorced?"

"That's also true but right now, we don't know where she is."

"Maybe she's just… upset?" Bruce offered.

"Hope so," Steve said, leading Clint and Peter back to the living area of the compound.

They found Bucky, Sophie, and Grace in the kitchen, working away on something. Nat sprawled over the sofa in the living room, watching television.

"Nat," Steve called.

Rising from the couch, she made her way into the kitchen to meet them. "What's up?"

"Pepper fought with Tony in front of last night, here at the compound," Steve began. "She went out to the car, Happy was driving. Happy's body has been located. No one, including Pepper's assistant, has heard from her since."

"Nat, take Bucky and Sophie and find out everything you can about where and how Happy was found," Steve directed. "Comb the car for any detail on Pepper's whereabouts."

Nat nodded, Bucky patted Sophie on the shoulder, tipping his head towards the oven. "It's almost done, she told him. We can finish it later."

"Clint, you and Grace go check out Pepper's office, her apartment, everything. See if you can find any trace of her."

Clint nodded. "Get ready," he told Grace.

"What about me, Cap?" Peter asked, looking eager to help.

"You're with me," Steve informed him. "Let's go."

"Right," Peter said. "I'm with you. Okay."

Dashing around the counter, he hugged Sophie then Grace. "Be careful guys."

Sophie and Grace exchanged a glance.

They were heading on their first Avenger mission.

"We'll be careful Peter, you take care of yourself and Steve." Sophie said reassuringly, Peter nodded and left with Steve while she said goodbye to Grace and Clint.

She hoped Pepper was alright.

* * *

Clint and Grace drove to Pepper's apartment and parked outside the expensive building. Grace would guess that this condo apartment costed at least, millions of dollars. She and Sophie could never afford to live here, even if their business did pick up wealthy customers.

They walked up to Pepper's floor, and saw the penthouse was untouched aside from the bedroom. There were clothes on the bed, but something felt off.

"This feels staged, I don't know why but it feels fake." Grace said quietly, Clint nodded in agreement as they looked around and found a letter.

It was addressed to Tony, and it was in Pepper's neat handwriting. Grace read it, while Clint searched around for any hint of where she could have gone.

 _'Dear Tony,_

Our marriage hasn't been working ever since you said that you wanted children, and I'm not ready for that commitment. Plus, I don't think it's fair having children while you're with the Avengers, it's too dangerous.

I'm going away for a few months, to get my head cleared until the divorce is finalised. I hope you have a good life, Tony.

Love, Pepper.'

"We'll give this to Tony and the others, let's go check out her office." Clint said quietly, Grace nodded and they both left the penthouse silently.

Grace couldn't help but get a sense that something terrible was about to happen. They drove to Pepper's office which was in Stark Tower and were shown to her office.

Nothing was out of place, but Clint saw that someone had recently used the computer recently. The last log in, had been 11:30 PM and that had been to book a reservation at a hotel in England, called the Lanesborough Hotel She'd bought one plane ticket with first class, and he sent this information to Tony who sighed quietly.

"I'll tell the police what we know, thanks Clint and Grace." He said quietly, and hung up.

"Poor Tony, he must be heartbroken," Grace said sadly, her blue eyes sympathetic as they left the building and got in the car.

"Yeah, he really loved her. This doesn't make any sense, why would Pepper leave Happy and go to another car?" Clint said thoughtfully, as they drove back to the base.

* * *

Bucky, Natasha and Sophie were searching the black limo that Happy had been found in and found nothing so far. Sophie couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

She'd been searching under the car seat, when she used one of the gloves to pick up a Stark iPhone. It was still charged, but there were at least fifteen voice messages. She cautiously pressed the button, and her blood ran cold at the voice speaking. It was a Sokovian accent.

"Hail HYDRA and the Red Skull!" The voice declared, before five gunshots echoed, and she heard someone slump to the ground before the voicemail cut off.

She walked to where Bucky and Natasha had been searching and held out the phone to them. Bucky saw she was trembling, and her voice was a whisper.

"I think it was HYDRA who killed Happy, Nat and Bucky."

Natasha's eyes narrowed, stretching out a gloved hand for the phone and slid it into an evidence bag. "Let's get this back to the compound and review everything on it."

Bucky shook his head. "So, they killed Happy because Pepper was their target. Are they going to hold her for ransom? What is it they're after?"

Natasha's gaze cut to Sophie and back.

"You think they want us? Grace and myself?"

"Fuck," Bucky muttered.

"Maybe," Natasha told them as they finished sweeping the car. "You were hidden well here in the city and your parents knew that. I know it's hard to learn everything they kept from you all these years, but they had a reason for hiding things. If you didn't know, you wouldn't go looking."

Sophie nodded. That felt right. Their mother, in particular, had been so overprotective of her girls.

"Just help me do something," Sophie asked them both. "Help me protect Grace. After learning what she went through, I'm just afraid… what if they want her back?

Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she welcomed the comforting weight of it.

"We're not going to let them take Grace. Or you. Try not to worry, doll."

Natasha smirked, turning back to dive into the car. When she didn't come back out quickly, Sophie and Bucky exchanged a glance.

"Did you find something else?" Sophie asked.

Nat rose from where she'd been digging beneath the driver's seat, holding up an empty syringe. Pulling out another evidence bag, she tucked it away.

"Come on," Nat told them. "Let's get back."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	10. From The Shadows

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **Warning: This chapter has mention and a scene of involuntary breeding, between an unwilling woman and willing man. If that makes you uncomfortable, scroll down.**

 **I do not own Marvel, although I own my OC characters.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 10

* * *

Back in the compound, Tony slumped in the chair behind his desk, doing everything he could to try and find some electronic trace of Pepper. Every route he tried came to a dead end. Something had happened to her, he felt it. The loss of Happy, one of his dearest friends just felt the like the opening salvo to something else coming, something darker and far worse. Though how anything could even come close to the tragedy and desperation they'd faced at the hand of Thanos, he didn't know.

Pepper might. He still loved her. She maybe didn't love him now. Maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore. But he could live with that if she was out there, alive. He fought for her too each time he donned the suit. He couldn't make her see that, but it didn't make it any less true for him.

All he could do was hope the team found something, some clue to where she might be. And God help anyone who had done anything to hurt her.

"Mr. Stark?"

Glancing up, he saw the young woman he'd taken with him to the police station earlier.

"Lilia?"

At least he thought that's what her name had been.

She nodded, ducking into his office. She really was a young woman and she had an amazing resume from what he'd found when he looked up her employee records.

Why did he do that?

"I'm getting ready to head home," she told him. "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

Tony shook his head. "How was your first day?"

She blew out an exhale. "It's been good, Mr. Stark, but…"

Her brow had knitted which meant something else was coming and he just wanted her to spit it out, so he could go back to worrying. It just wasn't a good time.

"We ended up going into Ms. Potts' office to find my paperwork earlier," she began, "and we were going over the items on her desk and computer."

Pepper? She had his attention.

"The lady who helped me panicked because she said that Ms. Potts may be missing and didn't want me to access anything, but I was already in. I'm so sorry."

"You were already in?" His brows shot up. "How'd you manage that?"

"Her password was tonysadork4," Liliya told him. "It wasn't that hard."

"And?" There was a reason she was mentioning this.

"The last entries on her computer showed what she'd accessed before she left," Liliya explained. "She had accessed two files, each person with a strange last name. Melnychenko Drăgoi, at least I hope I pronounced it correctly."

Tony's heart dropped.

"Did they make copies?"

Lilia nodded grimly. "I don't know if that would help but I thought I should mention it. And explain what I was doing there. I'm so sorry. If you need to fire me…"

Tony sprang up from his desk.

"You're working overtime now," he told her, taking her by the elbow. "Let's go take a look."

The young woman looked relieved. "Overtime it is. Let's go."

Before they could make it out the office, Tony's phone buzzed. It was Clint.

"Just a minute. I need to take this," he told her.

"Clint, it's me what did you find out?" Tony asked quickly, his stomach twisting in knots. He had a bad feeling that something awful had happened to Pepper.

"Me and Grace searched Pepper's penthouse, and office. And we found out she left for London, she's also left a letter for you, but we think it was forged." Clint said grimly, Tony felt his stomach drop in dread at his words.

Someone had taken Pepper?

"What else did you and the team find out, Clint?" He asked urgently, feeling a shudder go up his spine at what he was hearing. Something was clearly going on.

"Natasha, Bucky and Sophie found a used syringe in the driver's seat, Sophie found a disposable phone with a voicemail message. We're sending it to you, and Lilia now, and Bucky found 10mm Auto shell casings. It's not looking good, Tony." Clint admitted grimly.

Tony felt his stomach sink.

"When you and the team get back, me and Lilia need to talk to you all. It's urgent," He said finally, feeling uneasy.

"You got it, take care Tony." Clint said quietly and hung up as Tony looked at Lilia who looked worried as they walked to her office and she unlocked the door.

A black Toshiba Satellite laptop sat in the middle of a comfortable dark cherry wood desk. There were four framed photographs on the right-hand side, with a notebook, and a black fountain pen.

"These are the files I found on Ms. Potts' history, she was reading information on two women called Sophie and Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi. And she was trying to access their medical files, and Peter Parker's file." Lilia explained worriedly, as Tony logged into Pepper's laptop.

Sure enough, she'd accessed the files last night an hour before Happy had been murdered. She'd logged out at 11:30, the time Happy had been killed.

Why would Pepper want to access their files? She didn't even know Sophie or Grace, and she barely knew Peter.

"Jarvis pull up everything that Ross, and Fury gave us on Anya Melnychenko and Adam Drăgoi!" Tony ordered urgently, Jarvis immediately pulled up files on the two individuals.

Lilia watched anxiously, having an odd feeling that she'd stumbled across something very dangerous.

* * *

"Patient Twenty-seven should be waking up soon, sir. When do you want me to start?" The male voice asked the man sitting behind the desk calmly, looking completely at ease.

"When was her last menstrual cycle?" The doctor asked patiently, it was regrettable that they didn't have patient twenty-four, but they had three young women who were perfect healthy. He observed the latest test subject through the observation glass, she was currently sedated having had blood tests taken, and her IUD taken out.

"Two weeks ago." The agent confirmed smugly, having studied his prey meticulously. He had studied the three women well and learned their routines.

"Wait until she's had another one, but you can start on patient twenty-five. She's just finished her menstrual cycle, and patient twenty-six is on hers currently," the scientist instructed smoothly, and they exchanged a look.

"Hail HYDRA." He said resolutely, and the man nodded at him in agreement and saluted.

"Hail HYDRA."

The agent calmly walked down the hallway to his room and locked the door firmly behind him. He pulled out a photo of a young woman with light wavy blonde hair, and smirked.

"You'll be mine again, soon." He growled darkly and left the room as he found subject twenty five's little bedroom. She'd been cleaned up and was wearing a hospital gown.

All ready for him and HYDRA.

He pulled down the bedsheets, and slid up her hospital gown carefully, feeling her shudder under his touch. He cupped her left breast, feeling how hot it was. She struggled in the cuffs they'd used to secure her to the bed, her dark eyes shiny with tears.

"Why are you doing this?" She twisted trying to pull free of his grip.

He chuckled at her efforts, squeezing her breast harder now.

"Because I can," he growled at her. "And because you're going to be a very important part of our research."

Panting from her efforts, frantic to get away but unable to, the young woman glared up at him. "How dare you call rape research, you –"

"Ah-ah," he cut her off. "Don't start lecturing me again about how you're a real scientist and what real research is. No one here is interested, understand?"

Tears ran down her face now and he had to give her credit, she was a fighter. Not that it would do her any good.

"Your arrogance will be what brings you down," she said with conviction. "They will come for us. And they will shut this entire nightmare down, once and for all."

He nodded. "Maybe. Or maybe we wouldn't have taken you and your little friend and the businesswoman in there if they hadn't stepped into on our territory and taken what was ours."

"What?" Confusion clouded those pretty brown eyes. "What did they take of yours?"

"Not what. Who." He patted his girl's picture in his pocket. It wouldn't be long now.

He was done with her stalling. He wasn't here to have a conversation. "Now, I don't want to gag you, but I will if you keep running your gums, you got that? Relax and this will be over faster. Piss me off and I'll take my time."

He grabbed one of her thighs with his other hand, felt it tremble beneath him. He watched with more than a little satisfaction as she dropped her head down onto the pillow and tightly closed her eyes.

* * *

Tony called a meeting and gathered everyone in the compound's primary conference room. He finished off his Scotch as he watched them drift into the room around them. Liliya grabbed his glass, smiling at him as she did.

"I need a refill," he told her.

"No, Mr. Stark, you really don't," she told him.

Steve smirked at her.

"Yes, I do for this meeting," he pressed on playfully, just to see what she'd do. "Fill the glass."

Her smile was dazzling. He watched her carry the glass from the room, happy to have won one small skirmish today. Confident he was getting his Scotch, he called the meeting.

"Everyone, I gathered you here today because we have problems. If you haven't heard, I'm sorry to say that Happy Hogan, my assistant and… " Tony fought to keep the tears out of his voice "and just the best friend a man could have… was murdered. We have reason to believe that it might be HYDRA and that they might also have taken Pepper…"

Lilia re-entered the room with his glass, the clear contents looked suspiciously like water. Taking the glass from her, he took a generous drink. Yep, water. She was getting the lecture for that.

"We're pretty sure it's HYDRA," Steve threw in. "Pepper's not the only one missing. Peter and I were following leads and found out that Dr. Erik Selvig was attacked in Oslo. He's unconscious but expected to survive. The two people who were with him at the time have been reported missing. Dr. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. The perpetrator seems to have a similar MO to what Sophie, Nat, and Bucky found."

Tony swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Things were so much worse than he thought. Lilia blew out an exhale next to him, then pulled out a bottle of Scotch and set it next to his glass.

He gave her a grateful smile, and she nodded at him quietly, before sitting down next to him. He felt sick, why would HYDRA want Pepper, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis?

The two women didn't really have anything to do with them, after the whole fight with Thanos. Jane had broken up with Thor and didn't want anything to do with them.

"But why would HYDRA take them? What are they doing, that causes HYDRA to kidnap them?" Bruce asked concerned, he dreaded to think what HYDRA wanted with the three women.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Bruce. Thor and Loki are on their way from Norway, Thor's worried about Jane and Darcy." Steve said grimly, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Was Dr Foster working on anything in particular? Any research that might gotten HYDRA's attention?" Sophie asked worriedly, she saw Grace looked worried, but also concerned for the three women.

"She was working on the Bifrost bridge but was forced to drop it after the fight with Thanos. Thor, and Loki should be arriving soon." Bucky explained quietly, feeling uneasy.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line." Jarvis announced gravely, and Fury showed up on the screen. His expression was grim, as he looked at the team.

"Coulson's team have located a recently abandoned HYDRA base in Wyoming, they've found a lot of equipment." Fury informed them gravely, Steve nodded.

"We'll be on our way, thanks Fury." Steve said quietly, Fury nodded, and Steve looked at all of them grimly. This was serious, and he hoped they could find Pepper, Darcy and Jane.

* * *

Grace had gotten suited up in the uniform that Tony had made for her, it was red and black, with an orange spider in the centre. And very comfortable, she was grateful that Tony hadn't made it sexual.

She grabbed the mask, and it partially covered her eyes as she put the two batons strapped across her back. She took in a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. If something had happened to Jane, Darcy and Pepper because of her...she'd never forgive herself. They were innocent, why would HYDRA go after them?

"Grace, you ok?" Clint asked quietly, she took in a deep breath and quickly opened the door, letting Clint in.

"I'm ok, it's just... Clint what if HYDRA took Jane, Darcy and Pepper because of me?" She asked worriedly, feeling responsible, but Clint shook his head violently.

He wouldn't let Grace blame herself for this.

"This isn't your fault, Grace. You aren't to blame, none of us think that. HYDRA went after them because of what they do, Pepper's associated with Stark Industries. It's not your fault." He said firmly, Grace gave him a brace smile.

She was a tough young woman.

He held out his left hand, and Grace took it tightly as they both left the room and she saw he was wearing a black and gold samurai looking uniform. He even had a sword strapped across his back, next to his quiver and she remembered what he had called himself in the dream two days ago.

Ronin.

They boarded the quinjet, and Grace was amazed to see Sophie dressed in her uniform, which was dark crimson red with a white spider on the front if her uniform.

"Lilia's going to be giving coordinates with us, from the base. Hopefully, the base will give us a clue where Pepper, Jane and Darcy are," Tony said quietly, as he checked his Bleeding Edge armour. Everyone nodded quietly and buckled up as Clint and Natasha piloted the quinjet to Wyoming.

* * *

Sophie felt nervous, as they landed the quinjet and got off. She was afraid of what they would find once they entered the base. Horrible images visualised in her mind. And she hoped it wouldn't be a massacre.

"The base is clear; Captain Rogers looks like they left hours ago. We've found four bedrooms, and a lab." Lance Hunter said grimly, he looked at Clint quietly.

"Hey Clint."

"Mind if we look around?" Steve asked Lance.

Lance shrugged, motioning towards the rooms he found. "Nah. Help yourself."

Grace had stayed just behind Clint up to this point, but as they moved closer to the lab, she watched her sister dart around them and head into the lab first.

"So who are they?" Lance wondered aloud, as Clint passed him.

"New," Clint said simply.

Sophie followed Nat into the lab. Grace was pulling open drawers, doors to cabinets, looking under the exam table in the middle of the room. The look on her face was a blend of determination and fear.

"Gracie, are you okay?" She asked quietly. Grace didn't reply, walking around her and Nat, to head for the bedrooms. Steve was in the first one with Bucky when she darted in there, pulling off her mask.

Immediately she headed for the bed in the room, looking under it, reaching under the mattress and rumpled bedding. Sophie watched her along with the super-soldiers.

"Is she okay?" Bucky mouthed when he caught her glance.

Sophie was honestly afraid of what the answer to that question might be.

When Grace pulled a restraint out from the bedding, her mind seemed millions of miles away. "There it is," she whispered.

Clint walked in just as she pulled gloves out of her pack, sliding a finger along the edge of the cuff. There were traces of blood there. It yanked free with a vicious rip in her hand and she tucked it into an evidence bag.

"Gracie, what are you looking for?" Sophie came to her side, kneeling next to her.

Her hands smoothed through the bedding, finding traces of blood in different places, then a mostly lube container. She didn't think her sister was even aware of the tears sliding down her face.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked gently.

Finally, Grace's attention turned to her. "No, I'm not. Do you know what happened in here? Do you know what they're doing to her?"

Dropping to the floor she seemed frantic to get under the bed, half her body was under there before Sophie could think of what to do, glancing up at Bucky and feeling more helpless than she ever had. Her concern was mirrored in his handsome face.

When Grace emerged, something dark was in her hand. A navy blue knit cap.

"Darcy?" Steve asked.

"Is that her name?" Grace wanted to know. "Is this hers?"

Steve even took a step back and they all saw the fury building behind her blue eyes, eyes set exactly as their father's had been.

"Do you know what they are doing to them?" Grace demanded of anyone in the room. "It takes time. It takes patience and they must be so frustrated that they had to pack up and abruptly move. They need seclusion for the experiments. A place where you can't hear them scream and they have no chance of escape, no way to get help."

Clint moved closer and Grace stepped back as if she were afraid he was going to touch her.

"No, you need to listen and understand," she told him in a pain-filled voice. "They are taking them for the experiments. They are trying to impregnate them. Don't you get it? They'll experiment on those babies, just like they did with us. And some of them, like Sophie's twin, won't make it."

Clint braved another step and though Grace's blue eyes flashed at him in warning, she allowed it.

"And these women, Pepper, Darcy," she held up the cap as she said the name, "Jane, even if they survive this, a part of them will have died in one of these rooms. A piece of their mind will always be trapped in this darkness."

Bucky's eyes began to shine, his face turned away.

"We have to find them," Grace insisted. "We have to free them and stop these motherfuckers from ever doing this to anyone, ever again."

Natasha and Steve exchanged a worried glance. Grace whirled on Sophie.

"They all know, right? It was in our files and tossed around just like we were when we got thrown into this mess. They know what happened to me," her voice grew angrier. "They know it happened to me. That's where my son came from and then he was taken to. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Any of this?"

Grace pointed at Bucky. "What did he do to deserve what they did to him?"

"Grace," Clint moved closer still.

Finally, she started to break. "Just… help me find them. Please."

Sophie and Clint wrapped their arms around her as she broke into sobs, sinking to the floor. Steve gently ushered everyone else from the room. Nat remained.

"We're going to find them, Grace," Nat said with a voice that wasn't perfectly steady. "We'll make them pay for it."

Grace nodded, hanging on to Sophie and Clint.

"We're gonna make them pay, Gracie. For what they did to us, to our parents, to Natasha, Clint and all the team. They'll suffer." Sophie vowed darkly, her grey eyes flashing dark amber for a moment.

HYDRA would feel their wrath.

* * *

 _AN: Enjoy, and review :)_


	11. There For You

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 11

* * *

Bucky searched the other rooms and came across piles of clothing. There was a black Chanel suit, with a white blouse, and other items of clothing. He checked the laptops, and all of them had been wiped clean. HYDRA wasn't taking any chances. He felt sick as he remembered what Grace had said. HYDRA was going to use Jane, Darcy and Pepper as incubators for HYDRA agents. God knows, what they were going through right now.

Sophie came in with a look of pure hatred, she started searching through the boxes when she pressed something. The bookcase behind Bucky opened, revealing an underground lab.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered darkly, he radioed the others and Steve cautioned him and Sophie to be careful, as they cautiously entered the room.

There were Petri dishes, and four recently removed cryostasis chambers in the room. Bucky ventured further, and saw a room had no windows.

He cautiously took a look and was inwardly horrified, to see the six dead bodies of young women ranging from their twenties to early thirties.

He looked at Sophie as they opened the door, and saw the bodies lying lifelessly on the ground. They'd been dumped like trash, wearing hospital gowns.

"How long have they been dead?" Sophie asked quietly, horrified at what she was seeing. Had her mother been forced to face this daily? Being constantly experimented on and getting pregnant until the pregnancy was successful.

"The two oldest have been dead for at least four weeks, but they've not rotted yet. These three youngest though, it looks recent." Bucky said quietly, when one of the women grabbed his metal.

"El Diablo...his name is El Diablo. He won't stop, please get it out of me!" The woman screamed in agony, Sophie was horrified to see blood staining her legs.

"We're going to get you help, don't worry." Sophie reassured comfortingly, when the woman's skin glowed orange. Bucky grabbed Sophie and pulled her behind a wall.

The explosion shook the building, taking out a part of the room and smoke billowed around them.

Bucky looked up to see that Sophie had conjured up a spider web to stop any debris from failing on them, he nodded in thanks. She nodded, as Bucky spoke to Steve.

"Steve, you and the others better come down here. The woman just...she just exploded." He said quietly, feeling dread run through him.

* * *

"You're not gonna like it, Cap but I know what caused the explosion." Tony said grimly, no humour in his voice for once. His dark brown eyes looked grim, and troubled.

"What do you think it is, Tony?" Steve asked quietly, Bucky and Sophie had re-joined the team as SHEILD agents took the bodies to the compound. None of them trusted the government to autopsy the bodies, so Bruce, Jemma and Helen had offered to do it.

"Extrimis. It's a s an advanced form of genetic manipulation created by Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian, using nanotechnology. It grants the human body the ability to heal and regenerate from physical damages, deformities and even psychological damages." Tony explained darkly and swallowed.

"it can regrow limbs, but it's dangerously unstable. When the person with Extrimis tried to regrow the missing limb, they explode. Pepper's the only one, aside from Killian that hasn't exploded. Even after it was removed," he added grimly, and swallowed.

"Do you think that's why they took Pepper? Because she had Extrimis in her?" Sophie asked quietly, Bucky standing close to her with Grace and Clint.

"It's a possibility, you know. They're abducting Enhanced, Gifted, Mutant and Inhuman women. So, they took Jane and Pepper because they're both Enhanced but Darcy isn't." Bruce said gravely and sighed.

That was when a flash of light appeared, and they saw two men standing in front of them.

Thor, and Loki.

"Have you found Lady Jane, and Lady Darcy?" Thor asked hopefully, Steve grasped his shoulder gently.

"Not yet, Thor but we know who took them and why." Steve explained gently, Loki looked at him sharply.

"Did HYDRA take Lady Jane and Lady Darcy, as hostages?" Thor asked intently, Steve shook his head.

"No, Thor not for that reason. HYDRA took Jane, Darcy and Pepper to experiment, and breed children with them," he explained gently, seeing Thor's face turn in an expression of rage.

"Do you have any idea where they are now, Captain?" The God of Thunder asked pleadingly, he still deeply loved Jane and was heartbroken when she'd left him.

"Working on," Tony joined them. "Sorry, big guy. We're going to do everything we can to find them."

Even Loki's gaze was sympathetic on his brother. "Jane is strong," Loki told him. "She will last, brother, until we can find them."

Thor nodded, his face grim.

Steve just hoped he was right.

* * *

They'd been back at the compound for a few hours. The bodies of those poor women were being autopsied. Sophie and Grace had disappeared into their rooms and even though Steve had invited him to watch the game with him, he just didn't feel up to it. Steve knew things like this took him back to the dark places in his memory from his decades with HYDRA and tried to keep him from going there.

Some doors would never permanently close.

The knock on his door was barely there, so he knew who it wasn't. Blowing out an exhale, he went to the door to find Sophie there.

"Come in," he told her.

Closing the door behind him, he led her back to the couch. Sophie wasn't here expecting him to act normal, to act like everything was okay. Her past was filled with shadows like his, the hurt she felt reflected in her eyes.

"How's Grace?" he asked gently.

Sophie shook her head. "Finally, asleep."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm trying, Bucky, I really am but…" Swiping at her tears, her gaze didn't leave her lap. "I just… Is there any way we can have her work on something else besides this? Can Steve help us? It's just knowing what I know now about what happened to her. Knowing what they put her through… They can't mean to put her through this. Maybe she can work on something else. With Peter. He's not even an adult yet, Bucky. He shouldn't be involved in something like this."

"Hey," he whispered, watching her curl in on herself. "Come here."

Pulling her in to him for a hug, he wrapped her up in his arms, just holding her.

"We'll talk to Steve," he said into her hair. "I'm a little worried about the effect of all this on you. But no matter what happens, we'll get through this."

Sophie held onto him so tightly, like he was the only anchor she had. They stayed there for long moments in the quiet of the room. In that moment, it was so hard to believe the outside world and all its ugliness even existed. In that moment, it was just them and feeling her heart beating against his was the sweetest thing he'd felt in years, decades.

When she eased back to look up into this face, Bucky couldn't help but stare at her. Sophie was beautiful, kind-hearted. He hated everything Ross was putting her and Grace through, but he had to selfishly admit that if it hadn't happened, she wouldn't be here with him. In his arms…

She deserved better.

When Sophie gently pressed a kiss to his mouth, he froze. Her gaze searched his face and slowly, she smiled. When she kissed him again, he kissed her back, being so careful because it was already a miracle that she was here with him now. Her mouth was so soft and sweet...

Bucky relaxed into her kiss, smooth his flesh hand through her hair. He loved everything about it from her warmth against him to way her fingers were tangling themselves in her hair.

When Sophie pulled back from his again, he could only stare at her in wonder.

"That was nice," she told him shyly.

He had to laugh at that. "I'm just glad I remembered how to be honest."

The smile that earned him had his heart melting.

"I read somewhere that you used to be quite a lady's man back in the day," she said with a smile.

His brows shot up. "You read about me?"

"You were in our history books in school," Sophie explained, and he loved seeing her face lit up like that.

"That was in your history books?" he wanted to know.

Sophie shook her head playfully. "No, that was in some additional reading I did. I loved your story. I mean… you were a hero."

Bucky shook his head. "I'm no hero, doll."

"I think you are," she assured him. "You can't change my mind. You kind of live up to the legend."

Bucky didn't say anything to Sophie's words, she thought he was a hero and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She leaned into his embrace, just needing Bucky's comfort, as Raymond and Starling settled beside them.

"And you're a hero too, Sophie." Bucky said firmly, holding her close and Sophie leaned into him. She was deeply troubled by what they had found out today, and worried about Grace.

She just hoped that they would find the three missing women and find her beloved nephew. Otherwise...it was just too painful thinking about it.

* * *

 _Grace had only slept for three hours, before the nightmares had started haunting her again. This time it was Jane, Darcy and Pepper who were glaring at her._

 _"You're the reason we were taken! Do you have any idea what they're doing to us?!" Jane screamed angrily, Grace could feel her heart pounding._

 _"I'm so sorry, we're going to find you all. I swear, I never wanted this either," Grace confessed quietly, trying to remain calm but her hands were shaking._

 _'It's just a nightmare, just a nightmare. I'll wake up soon,' Grace thought desperately, tensing up when she saw Darcy stalking towards her with hatred burning in her sky-blue eyes._

 _"This is you, and your sister's fault! They wanted you, but they took us instead to be experimented on, and raped! Some Avenger you are!" Darcy spat, and she saw someone else._

 _The little boy had dark blonde hair, and dark hazel eyes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, and a Captain America t-shirt._

 _Zach._

 _"Why couldn't you save me, mommy?" Zach asked upset, as she saw Rumlow behind him with a chilling smile._

 _"Hey blondie."_

* * *

Grace woke up gasping for breath, tears swimming down her face silently as she sat in her bedroom. She felt her body shaking with sobs and buried her face in her hands. Her baby boy, her precious baby boy was out there somewhere. God knows, what he was going through or what was being done to him at this minute. It had almost been two years, and she wanted her son back.

She cried silently and buried her face in her hands. She felt responsible for what was happening to Jane, Darcy and Pepper. For her son being taken away and failing to protect him.

She stumbled out of the bed, she nearly ended up tripping over her converse trainers. She curled up, sobbing as she heard someone entering the room.

"My baby, my baby boy. I'm sorry, I love you and Auntie Sophie loves you, and so does Uncle Peter and Aunt May. I'm sorry, god forgive me." Grace sobbed brokenly, weeping silently.

Rough calloused hands, gently held her and she sobbed harder. She knew who it was, he wouldn't judge her for crying. For grieving over her son, and parents.

"He's gone, Clint. I don't know why, but a part of me is saying he's gone. My baby boy's gone, but I don't want to believe it. I just want the pain to stop," she sobbed distraught, Clint held her tightly and felt his own eyes burn with tears.

"Grace, we're not gonna stop looking for him. We'll find him, I promise honey." Clint promised firmly, Grace sniffled.

"I'm scared Clint, I feel numb here." She said tiredly, gesturing to her heart, and Clint swallowed back tears of his own.

God, he knew what she meant. He felt numb, like someone had torn his heart out and pieced it back together. But his grief for Cooper and Lila would never go away, it would stay with him.

"Does it ever stop hurting? Will it ever go away, or am I going to be driven mad by it?" Grace asked numbly, her emotions were over the place and so were her powers.

Clint held her tightly, feeling her relax in his arms.

"No, the pain never goes away Gracie. We have to live with it and carry on. But you've got Sophie, Peter and us here to help you. You...got me." He said quietly, Grace held onto him.

"Be honest with me, Clint. Do you think Zach's alive?" She asked bravely, wanting the truth from the archer.

"It's been two years, with no sightings of him. But, he's a tough kid and if he is dead...then we'll make the bastards pay for what they've done." Clint vowed fiercely, Grace gave him a watery smile.

"I just want him at peace, Clint. It's like I can sense him, but he's in limbo. What if we never find him?" She asked tearfully.

Clint held her.

"We won't stop looking Grace, we won't. We won't give up or rest, unless we find him dead or alive." Clint said firmly, Grace sniffled.

"Let's get you back to bed," Clint whispered. "You have to rest, honey."

"Clint, I can't sleep," she told him even as she let him gently ease her to her feet. "I see them. I see him when I close my eyes."

"I know… Netflix then," he offered. "You don't have to sleep. We'll catch a movie or a show like we did the other night. And I'll be right here."

Grace nodded. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to burden Sophie. Since her sister had learned what really happened to her, the sadness in her eyes was more weight she carried. She knew Sophie was the older sister, would somehow blame herself.

Clint was the one person who could listen to her without pity, who understood her.

"Stay here? With me?"

Clint nodded. "I can do that."

Grace led him back to her bed. Something just occurred to her.

"You were already here," she told him. "How… how did know?"

"You… I see you in my dreams, Grace," he admitted, sitting on the end of her bed. "I'll hear your voice and I'll follow it. Guess, I'm just figuring out that's… that's real."

Grace moved to stand between his thighs, pulling her to him, his cheek pressed against her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Clint," she whispered. "I'm not trying to… pull you into my dreams."

He looked up, his grey eyes filled with concern. "I'm not complaining, Grace. I guess I want you to know if you ever need to reach me, do it. I want to be there for you."

When she didn't know what to say to that, he reached up on her bed and grabbed the remote. He smiled, "So what are we watching?"

"Something funny?"

"No chick flicks," he teased. "I could have lived my entire life without seeing The Notebook."

Grace couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You're just afraid I'll tell everyone you cry at sad movies."

"I so do not," he playfully argued.

"Mmmm-hmmm. Keep telling yourself that." Grace glanced back over her shoulder. "I'll go see what I've got for snacks."

Clint got Netflix started and rose to follow her. "I'll come with you."

* * *

The next day Grace was feeling slightly better. Netflix with Clint had amounted to watching one of the endless Mission Impossible movies for about twenty minutes and falling asleep. Clint was stretched out next to her, three of her cats curled up and cosy on him. She couldn't help but smile at that.

Stretching she threw her legs over the side of the bed, knowing they needed to get downstairs for training. The autopsies would take place today and she needed to stay busy. So busy…

Clint opened one eye, blinking like a sleepy owl to see what was weighing him down. He laughed.

"My left leg is asleep. How much does one of the cats' weigh?"

"He's big boned," Grace told him.

"Yeah," he said teasing. "You ready to go train?"

Grace nodded, and they agreed to meet in the gym within the hour. When she got there, Steve and Bucky were already there, looking to be in deep conversation. Then Peter strolled in.

He smirked at her, shook her head. "I want another shot at that."

"At what?" she had to ask. Just to see Peter's smiling face made her happy. He was like having a baby brother and she couldn't resist teasing him.

"At the Black Widow… thing," he told her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I can use the practice in taking you down, so let's do it," she said with laughter in her voice.

Grace took off, running at Peter. Before she could finish the move, he shot web at her, pulling her right leg out from under her and dropping her to the mat hard. Grace was winded as she laid there, stunned for a moment.

"Yes" Peter was celebrating above her. "That worked!"

Sam had just walked into the gym, grinning as he watched Grace climb to her feet.

"Oh, little man, you're in for it now," Sam warned, smiling at her and back to Peter.

Grace took off again, not going easy on Peter and vaulted over him, incorporating some of her gymnastic moves. She wrapped her legs around his neck, pinning him to the floor.

"Holy shit, ok I give up!" Peter shouted quickly, amazed at how fast Grace was on her feet. She laughed and helped him up off the training mat gently.

"You beat me, Peter. Just need to be quicker on your feet, and we'll make you faster," Grace said amused, Peter smiled as Clint entered the room with Sophie, and Natasha.

Grace smiled when she saw Sophie walk over to Bucky, she was glad that her sister had someone to help her with everything that was going on. She felt better than she had yesterday, this team was truly feeling like a family to her. And she was going to help them save Darcy, Jane and Pepper.

* * *

The autopsies on the six unknown women was taking place, and Helen Cho with the assistance of Bruce and Jemma examined the bodies.

"Signs of multiple sexual assault on the three-woman, cause of death appears to severe blood loss. Jane Doe six appears to have given birth three weeks ago, and has vaginal scarring," Jemma said quietly, wishing they knew the poor women's names.

It didn't feel right calling them Jane Doe, all three women were definitely Inhumans. But aside from that information, they learnt nothing else about them so far.

DNA tests were being run, and Tony was running facial recognition software with Lilia. Everyone was praying they'd find Darcy, Jane and Pepper before HYDRA hurt them.

"So, all six gave birth?" Bruce asked wearily, he felt sick at what he was seeing as Director Nick Fury entered the lab.

He didn't like the grim expression on Fury's face, he looked horrified and Bruce swallowed.

"We found a grave near the HYDRA base, three of our agents found the bodies of three infants," Fury explained quietly, his expression grim.

Bruce exchanged a look with Helen and Jemma, feeling his heart sink as he braced himself for the rage. Thankfully, the Other Guy was quiet, and not acting out but he was livid.

"Send the bodies here, Fury. We'll treat them with respect, and compassion." Jemma said quietly, Fury nodded and left.

* * *

Pepper woke up to see that she was in a bed and dressed in a hospital gown. She had no idea where she was, as she saw a woman with dark brown come in, and stand over calmly.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Pepper asked wearily, watching as the woman did something with her IV drip. She was starting to feel groggy and slumped against the pillows.

"You're in safe hands, Miss Potts." The woman said reassuringly, Pepper relaxed as she let the sleepiness take over her. Laura smirked, as she saw Rumlow enter.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. You work quickly, Rumlow and Foster only started crying when you reminded her that she got herself into this mess." Laura said impressed, by Rumlow's efficiency.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	12. Project Genesis

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **Warning: Implied sexual assault in the top half of the chapter, skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 12

* * *

"If Foster's assistant hadn't been snooping for information, on Project Genesis then Foster wouldn't be in this mess." Rumlow said bluntly, eying Pepper hungrily.

She wasn't bad looking, and she had wonderful breasts as he pulled out the metal handcuffs. He restrained her hands, and Laura smirked in amusement.

This would be fun.

Rumlow could tell help but feel aroused by the sight of Pepper Potts handcuffed to the bed, and he cupped her right breast tightly. He heard her moan, and smirked.

One of the HYDRA female scientists strapped her legs down to begin the process, he was going to enjoy this. He saw her wake up and grinned malevolently at her.

"Hello Virginia, you're gonna be part of our experiment." He said amused, as he began cutting at her hospital gown with his knife.

Pepper's eyes widened, she jerked in the restraints as the knife sliced the gown up, over her stomach.

"W-what experiment?" Pepper looked groggy, but she did understand that she was in very real danger. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry about where you are," Rumlow told her as she slid the knife through the gown to just under her chin, grinning as he let the gown gap open down her body. "The experiment, well, let's just say it's not totally unfamiliar to you personally."

Pepper's gaze bounced from Laura and back to him. Pepper squinted at her, did a double take.

"Laura?" she rasped. "Right? You're Clint's wife."

Laura shrugged nonchalantly. "Was."

"What? Why are you here? Where's Clint?" Pepper's panic was a living thing around them, her fear nearly tangible. For Rumlow, the fear satisfied a craving. It was all he could do to contain the feeling of triumph as he watched the famous Pepper Potts, posed wife of Tony Stark, crumble before him.

"Clint will meet the same fate as his children soon enough," Laura said coolly. "Not your problem though."

One of the scientists reached the table next to the bed, opening a case he placed on the table. He opened it to reveal a set of injections of something that looked terrifying familiar.

"Is that…?"

The scientist, a small bald man, didn't even make eye contact with her.

"Extremis?" Rumlow asked. "Why, yes, it is. I'm pleased you remember."

Pepper shook her head frantically in denial. "You can't… Why would you… Why are you doing this?"

Rumlow shrugged a shoulder. "I'm doing this because that's why HYDRA wants. Specifically, to you because you once had Extremis and you did remarkably well. You'll be our star pupil."

"I need your help now," the scientist said, injection at the ready.

Pepper fought as she watched the huge man walk around the bed to the other side. His grip on her arm was like a vice. He kept her arm flat against the metal bar, so she couldn't move it, smiling at her the entire while.

"Just a few pricks," he told her, making it sound like she was overreacting. "Then a bigger one once he's done. Me and you will have a little fun."

Pepper's mouth dropped open as the needle slid into her arm. She screamed as it burned its way along her arm, through her body.

"T-Tony will come for me," she warned them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Rumlow said with a chuckle. "That was a pretty bad fight. The slap across the face was a nice touch. I'm not so sure I'd come after you. I mean, you have a guy, a do-gooder granted, working hard to make the world a safe place for everyone, including you, and you're just a complete bitch to him. It's a level of selfishness that's just impressive really."

Pepper gasped, feeling the virus burn its way into her body.

"That's why I'm not going to feel too bad about what we do after these injections."

Laura laughed on the other side.

"You going to stay and watch again," Rumlow asked her.

Her nod was the last thing Pepper saw as everything started to fade in and out. It felt like she was burning alive, from the inside out. The pain was intense and then he planned to rape her?

With any luck, this time, the Extremis would kill her. She could feel the burning sensation, despite needles being injected into her bloodstream. She could feel the fire burning through her veins, and cried out in pain.

This could be happening to her again, it couldn't be. She felt tears stream down her face, she didn't regret how she'd spoken to Tony. If Tony hadn't gotten back into being Iron Man, then none of this would have happened.

* * *

The team refused to give up on finding Pepper, Darcy and Jane. The team had reluctant help from S.H.E.I.L.D grudgingly and were searching abandoned HYDRA bases in America. Clint and Grace both surveyed the abandoned HYDRA base located in Wyoming, it looked deserted. They cautiously entered the base, and Grace looked around quietly.

It was like people had left in a hurry, there was hardly any equipment around the place. Clint cautiously checked the room and found nothing.

He joined Grace and they both began searching the other rooms, when they came across a file. Half of it was written in Romanian, and Ukrainian. Clint couldn't make out most of it, but Grace helped him translate some of the words. He felt his stomach drop, as he saw Grace's face pale.

Project Genesis.

The project had been formed by Dr List and Dr Wolfgang Strucker, in 2014. The project's aim was to use Enhanced, Inhuman and Gifted women as breeding mares for HYDRA agents who had been part of Project Centipede.

The file went on to file how many of the women had died from complications, caused by being impregnated by the HYDRA agents. Many of the women had died along with the baby, and there had been only one survivor.

Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi had survived the procedure, she'd been captured in early July. Unlike the other women who had failed to carry the pregnancies to term, Grace had thrived, and it was believed her DNA had protected her.

 _'Test Subject 24 shows no signs of illness, or stress. The father of the child had been informed.'_

HYDRA also expressed interest in using Peter Parker, Natasha, Sophie and Bucky but dismissed Peter due to his young age.

Clint saw that Grace was shaking slightly and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She gave him a grateful smile, and they put the file away as they continued to search.

The wind howled around the base, and Clint pulled out his bow when he saw a blood trail leading down the hallway. He cautiously followed it, Grace behind him.

And lying on a medical table, was the dead body of a young woman. Her stomach had been cut open, and her skin was waxy looking.

She'd been dead for a few days.

"My God, Clint," Grace said with tears in her voice. "How many women have they done this to? How are we going to stop them?"

Clint steered her out of the room. "Grace, we don't have to know right now how we're going to stop them. We only have to know that we will."

Her beautiful face was drained of colour. "Clint, I'm scared."

"I know," he told her, getting his comm ready to bring the team in for the body. "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you. The team will keep you and your sister safe. I can promise you that."

"And Bucky?"

Clint snorted. "Steve damn near tore the Avengers apart before for Bucky. I would expect no less now. Besides, I think he likes your sister."

Grace smiled at that, one small happy thought in all this darkness.

"Need a team up here," Clint said into the comm. "We've got another body. If we can spare a couple of agents, let's sweep the grounds. You'll probably find the body of a child buried somewhere on the grounds."

Grace's chin trembled. Clint wrapped an arm around her, trying to steady her. She was clutching the file so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were white.

"Let's get you out of here," Clint said. "Okay?"

* * *

Tony sat behind his desk when Clint walked in, Steve and Bruce waiting with him.

"What did you find?" Tony asked. "Why the specificity on who was here?"

Clint held the file, placing it down on Tony's desk.

"Information Grace and I found on in Wyoming," he explained. "Most of it is in languages I can't read. The gist of it? Project Genesis."

That got Tony's attention. "Did you say Project Genesis?"

"Yeah, reasonably sure I did," Clint told him.

"Do you know what it is?" Tony asked curiously.

"A breeding program to create super-soldiers," Clint told him. "The only one the Erskine serum ever really worked on was Cap here. Since they can't replicate his formula, they are taking enhanced and inhuman women, raping them, and forcing them to carry pregnancies that they hope will be a new race."

Steve's expression was grim. "That's disgusting."

"I asked for the specific people now because I don't want people's emotions to compromise them as we deal with this," Clint explained.

"Compromised?" Steve asked concerned.

"I even hesitated to have you here," Clint told him. "This concerns Bucky too."

That got Steve's attention.

"What about Bucky?"

Clint calmly explained what they found. Aside from the body being autopsied at the moment in their lab, he explained the contents of the file.

"Basically, only one woman has survived this procedure to produce a viable child," Clint finished.

"Grace," Tony said out loud.

Clint nodded grimly.

"They will want her back," Clint told them. "And I don't mind saying that I'm emotionally invested because I'll die before I let that son-of-a-bitch Rumlow lay another hand on her."

"They also had Sophie, Bucky, and Parker as viable candidates," Clint went on.

"Peter?" Tony's face darkened in anger.

"They ruled him out because of his age," Clint explained.

"Bucky?" Steve didn't like that. "He's been through enough."

"Agreed," Clint told him. "That wasn't why I didn't request him here. With Sophie being a target? I don't want him going off the deep end if they target her."

Steve understood, but shook his head. "I think it will give him… focus."

"I'll defer to whatever you think, Cap," Clint told him. "But I'm going to make my intentions very clear here. Rumlow? Is mine. Laura? She's mine. I don't want to fight any of you for the privilege of killing either one of them, but I will if I have to."

"It's okay, Legolas," Tony told him, his expression serious where his words weren't. "I understand. For my part, I'll stay out of your way."

"But parts of our team are targeted," Steve wanted them to understand. "That means we're going to have to handle things carefully. And Ross…"

"Ross knew," Tony said, rising from his chair. "Son-of-a-bitch, you're right. He knew the girls were targets and that's why he put them on the Avengers Initiative. Bucky, he was theirs to play with for years. No offense, Cap, but that was a given. And Peter?"

Clint knew that pissed Tony off. He thought of the kid as a son.

"I want Peter looked after," Tony told them.

Steve nodded his agreement.

"We won't let anything happen to Peter, Tony. Grace, and Sophie love Peter like he's their baby brother, and Lilia might actually blow up someone if they hurt her assistant." Clint reassured, Tony looked relieved and reassured.

"We better tell his aunt, and put her into protective custody. Not to mention his friends, their parents never came back after we killed Thanos," Tony said quietly, sighing bitterly.

Even though Thanos was dead, people had still died because of him snapping his fingers. It was something he still hadn't forgiven Peter Quill for, and why none of the team left them alone.

Steve squeezed his shoulder in a sign of comfort, and they both decided to get the others.

* * *

Lilia had been busy looking through Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster's laptops, that SHEILD had given to her. Whoever had been on them, had not left any clues for them. She frowned when she saw that Darcy had been hacking into the old Soviet Union government files, she managed to download the files onto a backup USB stick.

 _'Project Genesis Candidates.'_

 _'Natalia Alianovna Romanoff: Deemed a suitable candidate, due to having been in the Red Room Program.'_

 _'Sophie Anastasia Melnychenko Drăgoi: Deemed a suitable candidate, due to having been born from the successful Widow Project.'_

 _'Grace Alexandra Melnychenko Drăgoi: Deemed suitable, after successfully carrying a child conceived from a HYDRA agent who was a member of Project Centipede.'_

 _'Peter Benjamin Parker: Not a suitable candidate, due to his young age.'_

 _'James Buchanan Barnes: Deemed a suitable candidate, due to having the super soldier serum. Will be recaptured in time, along with the two sisters, and Black Widow.'_

The file went on to express interest in using an Enhanced individual known as Quicksilver, Lilia had no idea who that was. But HYDRA did want Wanda Maximoff, who was the only surviving female from Project Psyche.

Lilia felt sick, as she saw Tony's name had been added onto the list, due to his genius intellect. It was hoped by using Steve, Bucky, and Quicksilver, and a man named Ronin that they could build an army. Hands shaking, she printed the files quickly and told her AI D.A.V.I.D to make sure no one hacked into the laptop. David assured her they wouldn't and locked the laptop.

* * *

Sophie and Grace had been in the training room all afternoon but neither minded, Grace had told Sophie what she and Clint had found in abandoned HYDRA base. It made her feel sick and horrified at what these people did to those poor women. Had they done this to their mother, when she'd been used by them.

She took off the boxing gloves, and took a sip from her bottle of water, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She saw Bucky entering the room, and he looked at her quietly.

"Tony and Steve are calling an emergency meeting, everyone needs to be there in an hour," he explained quietly, and Sophie could tell that he was worried.

"Has something happened?" Sophie asked concerned, Bucky bit his lip and squeezed her hand. He didn't want to scare her or Grace, as Peter came over.

"Lilia's found out something on Darcy's laptop, and it's not good." He said finally, his voice from.

Sophie felt her hair stand on end.

They'd all gathered into the larger conference room at the compound for the meeting, Steve and Tony waiting for everyone to arrive and take a seat before getting started.

Grace caught the concerned glance between Nat and Steve when she walked in with Sophie and it did nothing to bring down her already elevated anxiety level. Clint motioned her over, having saved her a seat. Joining him she sat down as Tony looked ready to get started.

"Hey guys," Tony started. "So, thanks to ah, my –"

"Lilia," she offered with a smile.

"Her," Tony pointed to her, "we have some critical new data that we need to review as a team."

"Starting without me?"

Nicky Fury walked into the room to loom over them ominously, Maria Hill right behind me.

"Just started," Tony told him, trying to reach his usual snarky level but missing it by a mile. Whatever it was, it had Tony rattled. That wasn't a good sign.

"Lilia, why don't you…." Tony motioned her to the front.

"Okay," Lilia told him, coming to stand next to him. "I was able to retrieve data from S.H.I.E.L.D from laptops belonging to Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Unfortunately, it appears they were targeted because of their hacking efforts into old Soviet files. From what I can tell Ms. Lewis was able to retrieve files and download them onto a thumb drive. No clues were left as to who accessed the systems after they were captured. Whoever they were, they really knew what they were doing."

Steve's expression was grim as he looked to Thor, knowing his friend's feelings for Jane were still raw and painful.

"They are calling this program Project Genesis and it's a breeding program. They need to generate an army of enhanced, superior individuals," Lilia explained.

"Which doesn't do them any good for what – twenty years?" Nick offered.

"Well," Lilia continued, "you would think that but…"

"But what?" Sophie prompted, knowing the other woman was struggling with whatever she needed to say.

"Okay, look," Lilia explained, "HYDRA has been secretly working on some very interesting biological experimentation in the last few decades. None of this is really new, it just existed without our awareness. They are working with Extremis, which I know most of you have heard of, and is likely why Pepper Potts was taken. She's been the most successful project with the virus to date."

Tony's face showed his shock.

"I'm sorry," Lilia told him. "The one project they haven't had any luck on – so far – is age acceleration. The minute they figure out how to do that, their army goes from being a threat down the road to an immediate emergency."

"So, we need to locate facilities where this is being developed and shut them down?" Steve asked.

Lilia nodded.

"Apparently Darcy was able to locate certain data files, including lists of possible candidates for the project. They include Natasha -"

"I can't have children," Nat pointed out.

Lilia took a deep breath. "Another part of their biological developments is the reversal of sterilizations. Even on females. Their plan for you is to reverse that and then breed you."

The look on Natasha's face made Lilia's heart drop. To think they sterilized her to make her a weapon, taking away her ability to have children if she ever wished. Then wanting to reinstate it to cruelly use her for a broodmare.

"They have also identified Sophie and Grace as potential candidates," Lilia went on, "particularly since Grace is the only experiment case to produce a live birth and thrive with the child."

"Live birth?" Grace's eyes stung with tears. "He's my son."

"I know," Lilia said gently. "I mean you no offense. Sophie was the result of an experiment, same as you, and they think she's viable along with Bucky who they plan to take back and Wanda who is the only living experiment from Project Psyche."

Bucky's expression was closed while the sisters gazed at each other fearfully.

"They eliminated Peter Parker as a possible candidate, for now, due to his age," Lilia went on.

"But the minute they can age him…?" Tony threw in.

"They'll likely re-add him to the list," Lilia said.

"This is barbaric," Natasha grumbled. "Forcing people to breed. How is that scientific?"

"It greatly increases the chances of a viable pregnancy," Lilia told them. "They are using their agents as fathers for the female patients. Many have been a man named Brock Rumlow who is working with a female accomplice, someone you all knew as someone named Laura."

* * *

 _AN: Enjoy and review :)_


	13. Secrets Revealed

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 13

* * *

"Yeah, we know her, she's the bitch who stabbed me and killed our two children. I'll deal with her," Clint said darkly, a dangerous expression on his face. Something told Lilia that Clint would not make Laura's death quick, no he'd make it painful and slow.

"Her real name is Ekaterina Kravchenko, she was born in Russia, Stalingrad which is now known as Volgograd. She was born on the 4th of July 1986," Lilia said grimly, showing a picture of Laura on the screen.

"We don't have a lot of information on Laura, what we do know is that she's dangerous and she's a master spy. We believe that these two are operating the program together, and we need to be careful. These people are dangerous." She said warningly, when she heard her phone ring.

It was her father, Mihai Dumitrescu.

"Excuse me, I just need to take these phone call." Lilia said quietly, moving out of the room, causing everyone to stare.

"Who's that on the phone to her?" Scott Lang asked curiously, Tony shook his head at him warningly.

"Her dad, Dr Mihai Dumitrescu. He lives in Romania, Budapest but he does a lot of volunteer work in third world and war-torn countries. He's in Sokovia, at the minute." Tony explained quietly, as he took over the meeting.

"Papa, are you alright?" Lilia asked worriedly, her father wasn't exactly a young man anymore but that didn't stop him from helping people. God bless him, she was proud of her father and his kindness.

"I'm fine, Lily. I've just finished a surgery, it's complete chaos over here again. Serbia is fighting for control of Sokovia again, people are terrified." Mihai said concerned.

Lilia felt her chest tighten at his words, and she heard alarms going off, she frowned.

"Papa, what's going on?" She asked anxiously, worry surging through her like a firestorm. She felt worried for her father's safety.

"It's nothing, that explosion wasn't anywhere near us. I love you, Lilia," Mihai said quickly, knowing he didn't have long.

"I love you too, papa." Lilia said bravely and wiped her eyes as the line went dead. She sat still for a moment, before sobbing quietly into her hands.

Her dad had to be alright, he had to be. He was her hero, he always came home safe and well.

"The Extrimis serum killed this woman, the baby was born stillborn as a result. Given what they've used, it seems they're improving because the latest victims gave birth without any complications." Helen informed the team, and Fury.

"So, what killed them?" Steve asked wearily, Helen sighed grimly and pulled down the sheet, so they could see the third victim's throat.

"Yulia Zarhenkova's throat was slit, minutes after giving birth. The same MO was done to Nadia Nadarević, and Elena Nikolayev." Helen said grimly, and swallowed.

"Tony, there's no easy way to say this but Pepper is pregnant with your baby. When we explained to Pepper's doctor what was going on, she informed her doctor that she was pregnant. She was... scheduled to have an abortion today, at 2:30 PM." Helen explained gently.

Tony's face turned cold at her words, he'd always wanted children with Pepper. It was why he'd become like a father to Peter, and Pepper was planning to abort their baby?

"Could the baby survive? Despite the Extrimis?" He asked quickly, urgency in his voice.

"It's possible, you have the Arc Reactor and it could have genetic impact on your baby," Helen said carefully.

Tony nodded, and swallowed as he looked at the rest of the team who were in shock.

"I need to be alone, just for a few hours." He said numbly and headed to his lab.

No one stopped him.

* * *

"So, patient twenty-five is pregnant along with patient twenty-six, and you're sure our candidate isn't the father?" Dr Lozchenko asked intently, Laura nodded.

"Positive, the fathers are Iron Man and Thor. The two women were scheduled to have abortions, neither of them wanted the child." Laura confirmed smoothly, a smile on her face. This was their advantage. Once the two women were in the late stages of pregnancy, they would induce them. The Avengers would be distracted.

It was perfect.

"So, you wanted to kill your baby with Tony Stark? And you wanted to kill your baby with Thor? Looks like you two aren't such nice women." Rumlow said cruelly, eying the two women who were hooked up on IV drips.

Jane sobbed openly, she didn't want children and that was why she'd broken up with Thor for the final time. He wanted children, she didn't.

Pepper said nothing, she was too busy staring at Rumlow who was absently running his hand over her stomach.

"None of you three are like my girl. She's beautiful, she's got light blonde hair, and big china blue eyes. Plus, she's got breasts. You should hear the sounds she made, and she put up more of a fight then you two did." He said viciously and pulled out a video camera.

He looked at her coldly and forced her out of the bed. She got up shakily, feeling nervous.

"Strip for me. And I'll give you a taste?" He offered teasingly, Pepper was shocked at what he was offering.

"What?" Pepper stared at him in shock.

Rumlow grabbed a handful of her strawberry blonde, dragging her out of the room and pulling out the IV while she cried out in pain.

Dragging her into the next room, with sterile white walls and a narrow bed, he slung her out into the floor.

"Let's make a deal," he told her, grinning. "You want to make things easier for yourself? You tell me things about Tony and you tell me things about a certain…"

Looking at the phone in his hand, he read, "Lilia Dumitrescu."

Pepper stared at him in confusion from the floor. "She's a new employee at Stark Industries… I interviewed her, but I don't know a lot else. She's a new addition to the AI team."

"Whatever you've got," he told her, "whatever you know about her. About him. Tell me and make things easier for me here and things will go better for you."

"So tell you what I want to know and… not fight you?" Pepper wanted to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"Yeah," he smirked. "The intel I'll get from you either way. The easy way or the hard way?"

Pepper started to quietly cry, wanting an end to this nightmare. "I… I thought you liked it… when we fought you."

"I have the other two for that," he said, seeming amused. "Besides, that can't be easy on an older gal like yourself. What do you say?"

Shaking, Pepper thought over her options. It didn't take her long to reach a decision.

She nodded.

Rumlow's face lit up. "Stand up."

Pepper climbed unsteadily to her feet, trying to stop her tears since they were pointless.

"Now, strip," he ordered.

Pepper pulled the hospital gown off and sat down onto the bed.

* * *

Sophie, since she was little had used cooking to calm her nerves. It was barely working today but it was working. With each day bringing some fresh horror, she needed to do something to feel normal again. Grace caught her making dinner, smiled and jumped right in. They were so used to working together in the kitchen, long hours side by side and it was a small bit of comfort for them.

Natasha came to grab the remains of her green smoothie from the fridge, grinning at finding them there.

"What in the world are you two up to?" The gorgeous spy asked with a grin. "It smells wonderful."

"Dinner," Sophie told her. "Something so I can feel like me again."

"It doesn't hurt that we have everything imaginable in here," Grace told Nat with a wink.

"Beef Wellington," Sophie told the spy.

"With brussels sprouts and baby carrots. Asparagus with Hollandaise sauce. And a cake to die for, pun intended, for dessert."

Nat raised a brow but still looked very happy.

"Let's talk portions, have you seen how much these guys can eat?" Nat wondered aloud.

Sophie nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about that. I'm sure with their enhanced metabolisms, the super-soldiers have quite an appetite."

"Bucky does," Nat winked at Sophie. "Clint, however, is the bottomless pit. At least he was before… Okay, let's make a plan here."

"You cook?" Grace asked curiously.

"Hell, no. I can burn water. But no one has ever been able to out plan me," Natasha assured them.

"Fair enough," Sophie told her with a grin. "Let's make that plan."

And what a plan it was. It involved adjusting numbers and thank goodness they had time to pull more off, coming up with a salad, and the perfect wine.

"We should have a movie night," Nat told them. "It would be a perfect way to finish up a meal like this. What do you think?"

The sisters nodded, happy.

Steve happened by as he came looking to see if anything had been planned. His face lit up to see the bustle in the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" he came to stop, hands on hips.

"Dinner, Cap," Nat told him.

"A home-cooked meal," he told them. "Sounds great. What can I do to help?"

Steve started carrying platters out to the sideboard and table in the dining room. Nat winked at Sophie.

"You couldn't have come up with anything better to charm Bucky," Nat told Sophie. "Good job."

Sophie felt her face heat up. "I thought everyone would maybe enjoy it."

"Especially Bucky. Come on. You know he likes you," Nat told her.

Glancing past the spy, Gracie was nodding her agreement.

Sophie said nothing but smiled happily, as she started focusing on the dessert while Grace and Natasha helped with it. The large Beef Wellington was cooking in the industrialised, oven in the large Beef Wellington finished cooking, and she took it out of the oven, before putting it on a plate. It was steaming hot, and the pastry was perfect.

"The Wellington's done, and so are the vegetables, and sauce. Just need to get the cake in the oven," Sophie said relived, Grace and Natasha smiled. Once the chocolate cake was prepared into the baking tray, they put it in the oven, and set the timer. Natasha, Grace and Sophie put the food on the table.

"Holy shit, that smells good." Tony said hungrily, he and Lilia had been looking over all of the files, Clint and Grace had found in the HYDRA base but so far had no more luck.

"The cake will be ready after we've eaten, it's just in the oven." Sophie said softly, seeing Bucky sitting down next to her, and she gave him a shy smile. He smiled back, and passed her the plate with vegetables as she put some on her plate. She then passed it to Grace, who had some and gave it to Clint.

It was like a proper family having dinner.

* * *

Bucky honestly thought he would burst out of his jeans, after eating the deliciously cooked Beef Wellington with steam cooked vegetables, asparagus and hollandaise sauce. He had to unbutton his jeans, but he still had room in his stomach for the chocolate fudge cake that Sophie, Grace and Natasha had cooked.

"Damn, that meal was better than what restaurants serve up," Bucky said amazed, Sophie smiled at him as the timer went off, and she went to get the cake out.

The smell of dark chocolate wafted through the air, causing everyone's mouths to drool in hunger. Bucky actually felt his stomach growl in hunger.

"I don't usually eat chocolate, but I'm letting go for tonight." Bruce declared seriously, and Sophie came out with the cake.

It sat on a cake stand, smelling and looking delicious as she cut slices for everyone. Bucky bit into it, and felt the fudge melt on his tongue, bringing back memories.

His mother and Steve's mother, both baking cakes for them on special occasions. Or, when it was their birthday, or to celebrate something.

"This is delicious, dolls. You three knocked yourselves out." Bucky said impressed, causing them to smile. And Sophie smiled, her blonde bangs falling over her forehead.

He smiled back at her.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, there was still a lot of chocolate cake and once everyone got changed into their pyjamas for the night. The team were trying to decide what movie to watch. Horror films were out of the question, considering what they'd found out. Clint didn't feel like being scared tonight and sat on the velvet sofa next to Grace. Lucky sat on his dog bed, with Salem, Starling and Custard all dosing off, while Tom sat on the armrest. The fluffy black and white cat, lightly snoring.

The other cats, were sitting on people's laps, or on the sofas. Wanda had Patch on her lap, while Bruce had Paul on his chest. Bucky and Sophie had Bonnie, and Jack. Thor and Loki had two Norwegian Forest cats sitting on them, both were so fluffy it was like fluff mania. Loki stroked the cat affectionately. Sam, Sharon, Steve, Natasha, and Helen were all sitting comfortably on two other sofas. While, Tony and Lilia sat next to each other comfortably, and her ginger cat Rubio, sat by them.

"Can we watch a funny film? I really don't wanna watch Alien VS Predator." Scott said uncomfortable, the film had always freaked him out.

"How about Star Wars?" Peter suggested optimistically.

Star Wars." Tony raised his brows. "Original trilogy? Prequel trilogy? Or sequel?"

"No," Clint called. "I veto the prequel trilogy. It sucked!"

"The one with Qui-gon? That one's good," Peter argued.

"Which one had the teddy bear planet?" Wanda asked, snuggling with the cat. "I liked that one."

"What is Star Wars?" Thor asked curiously.

Tony rolled his eyes.

Natasha got up from her place, walked by Tony to the console and simply typed in an entry. Tony turned around to see Jurassic World load up. Then he looked really excited, clapping his hands together.

"Yes! Watch this, guys," he said, further typing into the console. When the room darkened, Grace looked around, seeing minor projections behind them, all around the room. As the opening sequel started it looked completely 3D.

"Oh wow, Tony!" Clint was excited. "How the hell did you do this?"

"Well, as I was developing B.A.R.F, I thought wouldn't it be neat to use this for 3D movies for that fully immersive experience?"

"Wait, can we do this with pornos too?" Clint teased,

Nat slung a pillow that narrowly missed Grace and hitting Clint in the face.

"It's not a bad idea," Sam threw in there prompting Sharon to shove him off the couch.

"Children!" Nat yelled.

Steve and Bucky looked fascinated by the technology, especially one of the four raptors appeared to have walked around the couch. Thor looked around with wide eyes, trying to decide if any of it was really. Loki, shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

By the time, the teen and his younger brother were stranded in the park, Nat had snuck into the kitchen and made three huge bowls of popcorn, passing those around while everyone watched the action all around them, the sound lending an atmosphere that truly was immersive. Steve kept his eye on Bucky who seemed a little nervous at first but who came around pretty quickly, only occasionally ducked and dodged.

Grace noticed him grin at them later, then she saw why. Sophie's hand was tucked into Bucky's. That was a good thing she thought. Grace had curled into Clint's side, so he threw his arm around the back of the couch, so she could be more comfortable. By the time the new mutant dinosaur came on the scene, his arm was just wrapped around her, pulling her even closer.

Feeling so safe and comfortable wasn't something Grace felt a lot since the loss of her parents. It was nice, and she enjoyed it, letting it lull her in a happy place. She dozed against Clint, catching him looking at her in her peripheral vision.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back as they watched the film. It was very suspenseful in parts, particularly when it was revealed the mutant dinosaur had raptor DNA.

The film ended with Claire and Owen left the hospital, bit Grace couldn't wait to watch the sequel. It had been enjoyable, and the team wanted to watch another film. So, they decided on Star Wars: Return of the Jedi with the cute teddy bears.

 _'I can get used to this, I can,'_ Grace thought peacefully, and leaned into Clint, who held her close.

* * *

Sophie sat next to Bucky as Star Wars: Return of the Jedi played, she could see Grace drawing cake designs on her sketchbook, and she had ideas too.

Like plans for an Ewok and C - 3PO cake, or just generally a Star Wars themed cake. She fondly remembered for Peter's tenth birthday, they'd hosted a Star Wars themed birthday party for him.

"Aww, these teddy bears are so cute. Look at how cute they are," Wanda said adoringly, Lance Hunter rolled his eyes as he watched the film with them.

"Darth Vader redeemed himself, I believe." Thor said quietly, as they saw Darth Vader grabbing Palpatine and throwing him into the electrical grid.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Bucky sat next to Sophie as they watched the ending of the film. Luke cremating his father and celebrating with the others.

"And the moral of the story?" Loki asked intrigued, he had secretly enjoyed this film, as much as it pained him.

"That people can always change, Loki." Sophie answered softly, and squeezed Bucky's left hand tightly, Bucky felt his heart swell with emotion towards her.

She was a very special dame.

* * *

Sophie and Grace took the team to visit the Melnychenko Drăgoi cake bakery and were shocked by what Tony's renovation team had done to their store. It was beautiful, and it had that homey feel around the shop that only their parents could bring to the store with Zach. Three framed photos hung behind the store, of their parents and Zach.

Grace felt tears of happiness sting her eyes, as she stared at their beloved shop. She looked at Tony who had his hands in his pockets and pulled him into a hug. Sophie joined the hug, and the two women hugged him tightly. Tony seemed to understand what they were saying silently, and hugged them back.

"Tony, we can't thank you enough. How much do we owe you?" Sophie asked thickly, trying not to burst into tears. The store felt like home, like their parents were here with them.

Tony looked at them both seriously and smiled genuinely at the two young women.

"Could you make me a cake? Anything that had chocolate and coffee in it?" He asked hopefully.

"Every day if you like," Sophie told him, swiping at her face with the back of her hand.

* * *

Grace ducked behind the counter with her and they got to work while the others took a look around the bakery. Bucky caught Sophie's attention, pointing to Zach's photo on the wall. "Is that Zach?"

Sophie nodded quietly, not wanting to draw Grace's attention while she helped her to get the cake started. Bucky stared up at the image with sad eyes, studying it for the longest time.

"You knew him, didn't you? Rumlow?" Sophie asked quietly.

Bucky nodded. "He was part of Pierce's S.T.R.I.K.E. team. I knew him very well. Fortunately, Zach has Grace's eyes."

Sophie knew that was true. "What is he like?"

Grace had cut them a glance, but Sophie was reasonably sure her sister didn't know who they were talking about.

Bucky moved closer as she got out flour, baking powder, and eggs.

"World-class combatant," Bucky said keeping his voice low. "He could street fight, knew martial arts. He was a tough son-of-a-bitch. At least he was until the Triskelion fell. He was supposed to take out Steve, with my help. That didn't work out so well for him."

Bucky watched her work, while Grace chatted happily with Nat, Steve, and Clint.

"You worked with him?" Sophie wanted to know.

"I wouldn't word it like that, doll," Bucky explained. "I wasn't his equal. I wasn't even his subordinate. I was a tool he wielded like the rest of them. I wasn't even considered… human."

Sophie's heart sank. "You know that's not true, right? You are so much more than they made you believe."

"Was I?" Bucky dropped his gaze, looked embarrassed to be there.

"You're a hero," Sophie told him. "No matter what happened during those years HYDRA held you captive."

"I don't know what your history books told you, doll," he whispered. "But it wasn't that I was a hero."

"Don't argue with a lady," Steve said quietly as he passed by, winking at Sophie.

Sophie grinned at that. "Not that I'm one to disagree with the captain, but I think your status as a hero or not is dependent on perspective. You're a hero to me."

"What did I do to earn that?" Bucky asked, a corner of his mouth tipping up.

"Well, you're my mentor, aren't you?" Sophie asked, beginning to mix her dry ingredients. "You didn't sign up for that. At least, I know you didn't. But you had to take on a scared, unwitting child of HYDRA agents. All you've done is watch over me, try to comfort me, keep me safe. What is it that a hero does again?"

Bucky fought a smile, wasn't quite successful. "So how long have you had this shop? How long were you working in here?"

"We've owned the store since we emigrated here from Ukraine, Odessa. Our parents were worried about the radiation from the Chernobyl disaster, so we moved here in 2001. My parents had saved up money, and we opened the Melnychenko Drăgoi cake shop." Sophie said fondly, thinking of her parents.

Bucky smiled at her words, he could see how much she loved her parents and she wiped her eyes.

"The third and fourth photographs are of our grandparents, mama's parents and papa's parents. We never got to know them, they died before we were born," She explained quietly, seeing his questioning look.

Bucky squeezed her hand tightly, his own maternal grandparents had been killed during the Holocaust for Jewish and Romani. It left a bitter taste on his tongue. Because once again, children were being ripped from their mothers, and fathers. He hated the new President, and what he stood for.

* * *

 _AN: Enjoy, and review :)_


	14. A Painful Realisation

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 14

* * *

Grace was busy making the coffee buttercream for Tony's dark chocolate and coffee cake, she'd just finished making the sugar glass Iron Man for him. The chocolate cake was baking in the oven, giving her and Sophie time to get the decorations done. Tony had done so much for them and was trying to help her find Zach.

And this was she was keeping herself busy, she knew deep down that her son was dead but a part of her was in denial. She didn't want to believe that her son was dead. She was just hoping for a miracle, Clint came over quietly and she smiled at him as they started writing Iron Man on the cake.

"I know it's been two years, I know Zach might be gone but am I stupid for trying to keep faith?" She asked quietly, Clint was silent as he looked at her quietly.

"No, I don't think you're stupid. I think it's good that you're open minded, and not giving up," Clint said finally, if he was in Grace's position, he'd never give up.

Grace nodded in thanks and watched as Sophie took the cake out of the oven. She then carefully put it down to cool.

* * *

With patient twenty-five and patient twenty-seven successfully impregnated, Dr Rodchenko had focused the attention on Darcy Lewis. She'd attempted to escape twice, and Rumlow always had like a fight.

"Miss Lewis, do you really think Miss Potts and Dr Foster want to abort their babies?" He asked calmly, looking at the girl who was tied down to the bed.

She had an IV and the Extrimis serum pumping into her veins, she was glaring at him. Rumlow would enjoy her.

"They're not babies, they're...things born out of rape!" Darcy screamed enraged, and he narrowed his eyes at the insolent, pathetic girl in front of him.

"I had hoped you'd listen Miss Lewis. However, it seems, you are too stubborn to realise the good you will do by carrying the new generation of HYDRA," Rodchenko said disappointed, and nodded at the hidden camera.

Darcy didn't want kids, she never wanted them and the fact that Jane along with Pepper had quickly given up was unbelievable. This was forced impregnating, these bastards were forcing to have babies.

She said nothing as Laura entered and calmly injected her with something, she didn't feel anything for a minute. But then a burning sensation was ripping through her, as she saw a handsome man with dark brown hair.

His eyes were cruel and looked excited, he strolled over and very firmly gripped her face.

"You're not killing our babies, bitch. They're gonna bring down our enemies, and you're not doing a botched abortion." He growled menacingly, cupping her right breasts with his right hand.

Darcy whimpered, maybe if she made out she liked his sadistic sexual fantasies, he'd let her go. Hell, she'd bring him the woman he was obsessed about.

"Harder," Darcy whispered.

Rumlow quirked an eyebrow at her. "This is new."

"I've always enjoyed it," Darcy said flippantly. "I'm just tired of pretending I don't. It's getting old."

Rumlow chuckled at that. "You're not playing a game with me, are you little girl?"

Ah, Darcy thought. Is that what he likes?

"What do you want me to be, handsome? Your little? Your baby girl?" Darcy asked cautiously.

Rumlow slid his hand down to the hem of her gown, back up to her breast under it. "Not from you."

"From her," Darcy said quietly. "Your blonde girl. What's her name again?"

"Grace," he said tightly.

"Grace," Darcy said with enthusiasm. "It's a beautiful name. I'm not half the woman she is…"

"You're not," Rumlow muttered, his other hand cupping his erection.

"I could help you get her back," Darcy teased, pressing her breast further into his hand. "I haven't met her, so they'd never suspect me of anything. Especially if I were a poor rescued, traumatized survivor. Think about it. They'd be so busy trying to take care of me, I could pretty much do what I wanted."

His hand stopped moving. She could see in his face he was thinking about what she was saying, considering it.

"Yeah, and how would you secure her for me?"

"However, you want me to," Darcy went on. "You want her, not me. I get her for you, everyone gets what they want."

"Or," Rumlow continued, "I keep her, and you and we have more HYDRA agents. What do you think of that?"

"You want a HYDRA agent with my personality traits? I don't think so," Darcy explained. "I don't follow orders. I don't play well with others. How would any child of mine work out for what you guys want."

Rumlow's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Because we could brainwash the little bastard into doing what we want if he doesn't comply."

 _Don't let him rattle you, Darce. Keep your composure.  
_  
"Did she give you children?"

"Yes," Rumlow's movements stopped at that. "It was a boy."

"What happened?" Darcy wanted to keep him talking. Talking wasn't rape. Talking wasn't being impregnated.

"She had a son," Rumlow explained. "Named him Zach. Raised him even though she conceived him the same way you will conceive yours. I guess in some perverted way I loved her for that. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. took him."

Darcy frowned. "What do you mean S.H.I.E.L.D. took him?"

Rumlow's laugh was cold. "Fucking Ross came and had him taken away from her. It was cold as shit, especially when they run around calling themselves the good guys."

Her heart clenched in her chest. Jesus, what did Ross do?

"What happened to him then?" Darcy asked intrigued by the story, she wanted to know what had happened.

His expression darkened. "They… You know what? Why am I talking to you? Stupid bitch."

Darcy hissed in pain when he backhanded her, putting his strength into it. "I see what you're doing. It won't work. You should be grateful. You're not a Pepper Potts. You're not an astrophysicist. You're nothing. When you get knocked up with my kid from HYDRA, then you have something to be proud of. Until then…"

Rumlow hopped up on the bed then, ripping away her clothes and his while Darcy screamed.

She didn't want this, she didn't want to be used as a broodmare for HYDRA, she wanted things to be normal. She blamed Jane for this, not admitting that she'd caused this by hacking into the old Soviet files.

* * *

The team had arrived back from the bakery, after Sophie and Grace had taken cake orders from regular and old customers. One customer had asked if they could do an Avengers themed birthday cake, for her seven-year-old twin boys. The flavour was a chocolate cake with salted caramel, and chocolate buttercream. They'd just finished the cake for Saturday, and just needed to finish the decorations.

Grace smiled at Tom who meowed, and she fed him, before scratching him behind the ears. Lucky, Clint's golden one-eyed Labrador was happily eating his dog food.

She smiled at Clint who smiled back, as it was Tony's turn to cook dinner tonight. He was cooking Italian pasta, with beef meatballs and for dessert was tiramisu.

Lilia was helping, and she had her dark mahogany hair pulled up into a fishtail plait. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, with a white shirt.

She couldn't help but feel safe here, as she finished the sugar glass pieces, and let them cool overnight. She was now going to take a shower, and then look for information on her son.

She wouldn't give up on him.

* * *

"You're absolutely sure it's this place, Mack?" Coulson asked urgently, the man nodded as they overlooked a mass grave that had been discovered.

"Positive, we better alert the Avengers, and Miss Drăgoi." May said quietly, overlooking the mass grave that had been located in Siberia, Russia. Diplomatic relations between Russia and America, had softened thanks to the Avengers who had exposed HYDRA agents working in the government.

Coulson nodded, and looked at the lifeless body of a blonde haired young boy, being placed gently into a body bag.

* * *

"Sir, two agents from S.H.E.I.L.D wish to speak to all of you." Jarvis announced, Tony frowned but nodded at the AI. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Let them in, Jarvis." He said wearily, seeing the others looking wearily at the security footage. The two agents were let in, and Grace looked nervous.

Coulson and May entered the room, and the tension in the air thickened. Clint saw Grace looked anxious, and wordlessly held her hand, and she held onto it tightly as Sophie wrapped an arm around her.

"What's going on, Coulson?" Natasha asked finally, sensing that something was horribly wrong, and the agent took in a deep breath. He nodded at May, and she pulled out a dark brown teddy bear.

Grace stiffened at the sight of the stuffed teddy bear, she could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. This was her son's teddy bear, Zach's favourite stuffed animal.

"Where did you find that? That's my son's teddy bear?!" Grace asked fearfully, walking over and Coulson swallowed.

"Our agents who were working with the Russian task force on HYDRA, discovered a mass grave in Siberia. I'm so sorry to ask this, but is this your son's teddy bear?" He asked gently.

Grace swallowed but felt like she was drowning, she nodded and reached out to touch it.

"Yes, it's my son's teddy bear. Where is he?!" She asked desperately, and Coulson took in a deep breath.

"There's no easy way for me to say this, Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi. Your son's body was found in the mass grave," He explained quietly, and Grace went numb.

Her son was dead...no, he couldn't be dead.

Clint caught Grace up in his arms before she could fall. He watched her crumble, curl in on herself. His heart ached, knowing that pain and knowing that there wasn't a damn thing he could do to fix this for her, to make it better.

"Coulson," Steve was in full Cap mode. "Was it really necessary to handle it like this? With no sensitivity to Grace whatsoever?"

Coulson looked horrified, being taken to task by his idol. "Sorry Captain. "We'd been tasked by Stark to see what we could find, and we wanted to let you know our findings right away. I guess I didn't…"

"No, you didn't," Steve said with a scowl.

* * *

Clint had already scooped up a sobbing Grace, Sophie and Bucky on his heels as he steered them out of the living area and back to Clint's own apartment. Sinking down onto the couch with her, he just held onto her. Sophie sank onto her heels next to them, crooning and smoothing her sister's hair while tears ran down her face as well. It had been her nephew.

For long moments, the only sounds in the room were the ragged sobs that tore from Grace. Sophie rose, whispering she'd be back, and dragging Bucky from the room behind her.

* * *

Sophie couldn't breathe she was so upset. Bucky had followed her back to her room, allowing her to shut them in her bedroom so she could be confident Grace couldn't hear.

"Doll, are you okay?" Bucky's expression was edged with concern. "Breathe."

"I don't feel like I can breathe," she told him, barely holding herself together. "I'm so scared, Bucky."

Smoothing his palm over her face, he meant to calm her, get her focused on him. "No one is going to hurt you or Grace. We won't allow it."

"I'm not worried about me," Sophie told him, her voice breaking. "It's Grace. I don't know why they took Zach or why they killed him, Bucky. In time, maybe we'll find out why they did this to us. But Grace… We have to watch her, night and day, Bucky. She'll go after them. I know it. I can't lose her. She's all I have."

Bucky hadn't expected them to find the boy alive. He hadn't said as much and had hoped by some miracle he was wrong. Now that he'd been found, there were questions to be answered.

Somehow it didn't feel him like this was the resolution of something, but the beginning.

"We'll be there for Grace," he told them. "We need to talk to Steve and Tony. There's a lot of things I'm wondering here."

The pain he read on Sophie's face blended with confusion. "What questions?"

"We can't assume anything," he said carefully. "We need to know who killed him and why. And some of the answers aren't going to be easy for you or Grace to hear. This is all connected somehow to Pepper's disappearance, Dr. Foster and Darcy. What happened to Grace. It's all connected. We have to find those answers. We have to stop it."

Sophie nodded, trying not to lose her composure.

"Okay?" he whispered.

Sophie nodded before pressing herself into his arms, seeking comfort.

Bucky held her tightly, feeling her tears stain his shirt but he didn't care about that. What hurt him, was seeing Sophie cry and mourn for her beloved nephew.

He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly.

* * *

Grace didn't blame Coulson, he was only trying to be kind, but her heart felt like it had been ripped out. Her baby boy, her precious boy was dead. She clutched at Clint like he was her lifeline, he held her tightly and she felt like screaming. She felt like going on a murderous rampage and sobbed.

What had her son done to deserve this? She could only imagine what those animals had done to Zach, her son must have been so frightened and alone.

"He must have been so scared, Clint. And I wasn't there to keep him safe, I'm his mother and I couldn't save him." She sobbed brokenly, Clint held her tightly.

"This wasn't your fault, he knew you loved him. Zach knew that you loved him, Grace," Clint said comfortingly, Grace sobbed brokenly and buried her face against where his heart was beating.

He rocked her gently, singing an old lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he was upset. She held onto him tightly, as he saw Bucky and Sophie come in.

Sophie nodded at him, and held Grace's hand tightly, tears sliding down her face silently. Bucky sat beside her, and his own face was saddened.

* * *

"What the hell was Zach doing in Siberia? He wasn't dressed for that type of weather." Steve asked horrified, Zach's body was being prepared to be sent back to the states.

"I think it's safe to say, that either HYDRA or someone else were experimenting on him and other children. Daisy Johnson is sending us files, and there's a link," Tony said quietly, pulling up the emails between Thaddeus Ross and Senator Ellen Nadeer.

"Senator Ellen Nadeer is part of the committee that oversees the Sokovian Accords, she voted in favour of it. But, Coulson's team have linked her to the Watchdogs, Gonzalez and to Ross. She and Gonzalez were the ones that had Zach and four other children arrested and taken away." Tony said grimly, when Jemma entered.

"Zach's body will be here in the morning, two Russian agents will be bringing the evidence they found. They found four other bodies, and the families are being notified." She said quietly.

"It's all somehow linked to Pepper, Dr Foster, Darcy, Sophie, Natasha and Grace. Something is going on here, Tony." Bruce said gravely, when a red eyed May and Peter entered with Michelle and Ned.

"Is it true, Tony?" Peter asked shakily, he'd known Zach since he was a baby. He and Ned would babysit him and play with him.

Steve was worried about Tony at this point. His friend truly looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His dark eyes met Peter's and he nodded.

Peter crumbled, and Tony pulled the young man into his arms. "I'm so sorry, kid. I really am."

Meeting May's gaze above Peter's head, Tony looked so sad.

"Why?" May asked, her voice breaking. "Who would do something to a little boy like that. He was… so sweet. The sweetest little boy since Peter… Why?"

"I wish I knew, May," Tony told her. "But we will find out."

His gaze swung to Steve who nodded. "We will get to the bottom of this, Ma'am. You can be sure of that."

He watched Peter turn to be captured in a group embrace with his friends and May. Tony motioned for Steve to follow him into his office, closing the door as soon as Steve was inside.

* * *

Steve waited for the other man to say what he needed to say.

"There will be an autopsy done," Tony began. "I want to know exactly what they did to him and why."

Steve did as well.

"What is Ross doing?" Tony said quietly. "This fascination with both Grace and Sophie has been obvious since the beginning. Am I the only one who thinks that?"

Steve shook his head. "It crossed my mind. But we're going to have to move forward carefully, Tony. We can't include everyone on the team in this."

"Agreed." Tony stared at the floor for a moment, deep in thought, before looking back up. "Grace. From what you know of her, is she capable of going, vigilante? Would she try to go after them on her own?"

"She's a mother, Tony," Steve said carefully. "Of course, she is. It's how to prevent it that I'm trying to work out."

"Clint," Tony offered. "He's her mentor. She trusts him. I don't care if we have to handcuff her to Clint, we have to make sure she doesn't get away from us."

Steve frowned at that. "What are you so concerned about happening?"

Tony's gaze never wavered. "If she goes rogue, Ross has an excuse to put her down or worse…"

"Wait," Steve followed that train of thought. "You really think Ross is in this?"

"Up to his ass." Tony's jaw locked. "We can't give him an excuse to kill her, or worse, arrest her. If they did whatever they did to her son, what would they do to her? Her sister?"

Steve saw his point. Ross would likely go after Sophie too and that Steve wouldn't allow. Bucky was falling for the young woman. Steve knew how this would go. Bucky wouldn't hesitate to go to extremes to keep her safe, to do what he thought he should do for her.

Well, hell.

"We'll need to keep Bucky and Clint apprised of what's going on," Steve stressed to him.

Tony nodded.

"We'll need to allow for a funeral service, Tony," Steve continued. "It's going to be hard, but we have to it."

Tony nodded again, seemed to not be hearing him.

"Do you think… I mean. Pepper…" Tony looked like a man burning alive on the inside. "Is there a chance?"

Steve's heart sunk for his friend. "I hope so, Tony. I really do."

Tony walked around to his chair behind the desk, sank into it heavily. "She's pregnant, Steve. She's pregnant and didn't want the child. Because it's mine. Or because she didn't want to be tied to me. Will I…"

"See him or her?" Steve offered, trying to keep his voice even. It was hard. All of HYDRA's dealings in this arena, tampering with the lives of innocent children, was the worst sort of evil to him. So unforgivable that he wondered how he would keep control if he were to encounter certain scenarios.

"The child is valuable to them, Tony," Steve said slowly. "Because it's yours. That give him or her a chance. I'll do whatever I can to help you bring that baby home, Tony. I promise you that."

Tony nodded, then his face crumbled. Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, burst into tears causing Steve to rise to his feet.

Tony waved him away with a hand. "No, go. I'm sorry…"

Steve understood. He closed the door behind him as he went to see out Nat, to get her take on how to proceed here. He'd have to take the lead on this one. He was the only one who wasn't emotionally compromised. He'd get Sam's input too.

The only thing he was sure of? He'd put a stop to HYDRA hurting his team.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	15. Accusation

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 15

* * *

He wouldn't let HYDRA hurt his team or allow Ross to manipulate them into being his weapons. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Natasha felt sick as she went to check up on Grace, she was curled up beside Clint. Her face was pale and tearstained, her hands were clutching at a photograph.

"Grace, the autopsy is going to be done tomorrow morning. Would you like to see him, afterwards?" She asked gently, Grace nodded shakily and swallowed.

"I'd like that, thank you. What was he doing in Siberia, Nat?" She asked distraught, trying to keep her powers under control. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"We don't know, Grace but we're gonna find out. Tony's going to hold a team meeting in the morning." Natasha explained quietly, her heart breaking for her friend.

Grace nodded numbly, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. Clint wrapped his arms around her, and she clung to him tightly. She felt broken.

"Nat, who did this to him? Was it S.H.E.I.L.D, or HYDRA?" She asked finally, wanting to know the truth about the bastards who had murdered her son.

Natasha didn't want to lie to Grace, she deserved to know the truth and so did Sophie. Their lives were at risk, and it never did well to keep secrets.

"We'll know more in the morning, but right now you need to get some rest. What Tony and Lilia found out, it's not pleasant," she warned quietly, and Grace nodded numbly.

Her poor boy, her precious boy.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they entered the conference room, Sophie and Grace didn't look like they'd gotten any sleep. Grace's blonde hair was a mess, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"It was S.H.E.I.L.D, wasn't it? They took my Zach, and experimented on him, and killed him! Why Siberia though?" Grace asked finally, her voice becoming cold and Clint could detect a faint Ukrainian accent, and her eyes flashed red.

"We think the S.H.E.I.L.D division under Robert Gonzales were authorised by Senator Ellen Nadeer, and...Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross to abduct children. They went after children of Enhanced, Inhuman, Mutants and Gifted who hadn't signed the accords." Tony explained quietly, he looked exhausted and Lilia wordlessly gave him a glass of water.

For once, he didn't argue with her on the drink. He'd signed the Accords, in the belief he was helping people, but instead he was being used.

The autopsy on Zach was being conducted, and he knew that Bruce, Helen and Jemma would be compassionate.

Tony's gaze found Steve's and Nat's, as if he were drawing support and courage from them.

Tony didn't look as if he'd slept any better than the sisters and had his own trauma going on. It was his own pain that made him a lot more sympathetic than he'd been when Steve had refused to sign the accords.

Now, finally, he understood why Steve had resisted.

"Grace, I'm really sorry about what happened to Zach," Tony said slowly. "Your son didn't deserve that and neither did the two of you."

Setting down the glass, he raked a hand through his hair as he walked around to where Grace and Sophie sat.

"When they hit us with the accords, I was ready, pen in hand. Like Nat said, I thought that if we were held in check but still had one hand on the wheel, we could still somewhat steer." Tony swallowed hard. "They didn't tell us everything. I certainly wouldn't have agreed to any of it if I'd know what their intentions were. For that I apologize."

"Ross then grabbed the two of you," Steve spoke up, "and I'm not certain we know the true reason for that. But you're part of this team and I can tell you that we'll do everything in our power here to keep the two of you safe and to get to the bottom of this. We won't let them to do this to anyone else."

Sophie lost her composure in that moment, quietly sobbing next to Bucky. Grace looking beyond tears, beyond sorrow now. Tony knew Steve saw it too, that fire in her eyes. They'd have to be so careful with her, so she wouldn't try to strike out on her own. They could kill her or worse.

"Team, this is our mission now," Steve announced. "We know they have Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis from the same program. We need to rescue them and any others they are keeping captive."

Steve moved closer, placing a hand on Clint's shoulder as he took a knee before the young woman, putting his blue eyes on the same level as hers.

"I'm so sorry about your son, Grace," Steve said slowly, as if talking to a cornered animal. "I do know what it's like to try and shoulder the blame for things, even if you're not involved. I want you to understand, it's not your fault what's happened to the other women. Do you understand? Nothing you've done or failed to do caused what is happening to them."

Grace appeared to listen, but she was almost too calm, too still.

"But you could help us," Steve tried. "Anything you know, anything you can tell us would help us stop them. We'll shut them down, Grace. And we'll find out what happened and why. Just please think about it for me."

For a long moment, Grace didn't speak but then she looked at each of them in turn, before lastly looking at Clint, Sophie and Bucky. He nodded at her, while Sophie and Bucky squeezed her hands.

"They never let me out unless one of them was with me, usually it would be Rumlow. But sometimes it would be two other men, I can't really remember them but one of them had silver hair. I tried to run away once, but he caught me in the forest. He was fast," Grace explained quietly, swallowing quietly.

"Do you mind if I look?" Wanda asked gently, Grace shook her head and Wanda stood in front of her. Clint stood beside her and tried to keep relaxed. Wanda wouldn't hurt her, and she wanted to help.

She felt a strange tingling sensation through her head and kept calm as she started feeling the sensation of her mind being entered.

* * *

 _Wanda managed to access Grace's memories of Sokovia carefully, she saw images of Grace helping families get food, and basic supplies. She watched as a young man with silver hair hurried to where Grace was working in a tent, talking to a young woman._

 _"Please help me! My sister's in labour, and she's frightened!" The man pleaded urgently, Grace looked alarmed and quickly grabbed a medical bag before following him._

 _"Where's your sister?" She asked gently, the man was trembling violently and pointed towards the forest._

 _"We set up camp in the woods, out apartment was destroyed when Tony Stark's bomb blew up our apartment building," the man explained quietly, Grace nodded and hurried to get her car when the man lunged._

 _He pulled out a needle, and inserted it into her neck, despite Grace's attempts to fight him off. She kicked violently but slumped as a black armoured van came over._

 _"Nice to see you've learnt from our training, Quicksilver." Rumlow said impressed, Wanda felt like she'd been slapped as she got a look at the man. The man began to speak, in response to Rumlow talking._

 _"She is the daughter of a man, who helped destroy my country. I want her to suffer, like my people have suffered," the man said coldly, an expression of hate on his face._

 _It was Pietro, her brother had helped kidnap Grace. Wanda felt sick, and quickly got out of Grace's mind, not wanting to hurt her._

* * *

"What the hell happened? Wanda what's wrong?" Clint asked alarmed, Wanda looked like she was going to be sick or break down into tears. She was gasping for breath, and Lance helped her sit down.

"Pietro was there, Clint! Oh god, oh god, he helped Rumlow and Zemo torture Grace!" Wanda sobbed distraught, and ashamed at what her brother had done.

The room fell silent, Grace looked horrified but determined. She grabbed Wanda's hand tightly and swallowed.

"That's not your fault, Wanda. You were a victim too, HYDRA hurt both of us." She said quietly.

Wanda fought to regain composure, to try to get out of her emotions. Something occurred to her.

"If Pietro was involved, he's likely still involved," Wanda told him. "I might know where to find him."

That got Steve's interest. "Now that would be very useful."

Bucky and Steve exchanged a knowing glance while Sophie reached for Grace's hand. Clint pulled Grace against him, keeping his voice calm while his expression was fierce.

"Wanda, tell us everything you can," Clint bid her. "Please."

* * *

Tony listened from the other side of his desk after the meeting while Clint gave them everything Wanda had on her brother. Tony looked ready to jump out of his chair and into a jet. Steve and Nat exchanged a glance. They needed to bring everyone back down to think things through rationally.

"Hey," Steve told Tony, Clint, and Bucky. "Guys, we have to keep our heads about us. You know that. I know we want to protect Grace and Sophie. I know we want to rescue Pepper and the others. But we can't run up against them with our hearts on our sleeves and a half-assed plan. This is HYDRA. I've been dealing with these assholes since the forties. We have to be smarter than that."

"Steve's right," Nat told them. "Maybe it's even best if a couple of you sit this out."

Clint didn't like that she was looking at him when she said that.

"You honestly think I'm going to sit this one out, Nat?" Clint sounded incredulous. "I'd hope you know better than that."

"I do," she said with a smile. "You're missing the point. In your case, I'm not worried your emotions will get the best of you. I'm worried about Grace getting away from us."

That stopped Clint cold which told her Clint shared her fear.

"If she decides to go after them on her own, we could lose her," Nat argued. "And you know she would. She thinks it's her fault they have Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. She won't want to endanger any more of our lives. You know how she thinks."

Clint's expression became clouded by worry.

"Sophie would try to follow her," Bucky offered.

Nat nodded. "Yes, she would. She's already blaming herself for not protecting her younger sister then. She sure as hell will do it now."

"Bucky can stay with you," Steve threw in.

"Like hell I will," Bucky shot back. "You know me. You know I'm not going to lose my head in there."

"I do know you," Steve countered. "If Sophie were in danger, yeah, you could."

"You can't leave the three of us out of this one, Cap," Tony offered in a terrifyingly calm voice for him. "I hope you know that."

Steve had to try. "Just think about it. If we come up with the right plan, we can maybe handle this without the three of you being involved. I need you two," he said to Clint and Bucky, "to be there for those two women, and you," he said to Tony, "to be here when we get Pepper back. Do you understand? How can any of you do that if you get yourselves killed?"

Tony didn't like that at all.

All three of them knew Steve was right, but Clint was torn about what to do. Deep down, he knew Grace blamed herself and if it meant keeping them safe, she would go hunt HYDRA herself.

"Cap, you gotta trust us. We're not gonna react rashly, but I made Grace a promise and I've gotta keep it. I didn't save my kids, but I promised Grace that I'd help her get justice," Clint said quietly, and Steve nodded.

Tony looked at his Stark iPad, and sighed quietly.

"Bruce, Helen and Jemma have finished the autopsy. They're waiting for us," Tony said quietly, Steve sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's get the others, and make sure Grace isn't alone. She's gonna be struggling, Cap." Sam interjected sadly, saddened at what his friend was going through.

* * *

"He suffered from heart and respiratory failure, his lungs and heart were shutting down. I've found unknown drugs in his system, it looks like they were trying to use the super - soldier on him, but it reacted negatively with his DNA. He's already got super soldier DNA, and he has spider DNA from Grace," Helen explained quietly, looking down at Zach's sleeping face.

They'd been very gentle, and had put a sheet over his body to hide the scars on his body. Helen could only imagine how frightened the young boy must have been and looked up as Grace entered the room with Sophie, May and Peter.

"Did he suffer?" Grace whispered bravely, praying that her son hadn't been treated like a lab rat. She knew that Gonzales's Faction of SHEILD weren't friendly towards her, Sophie or the Avengers.

Helen didn't want to lie to Grace and took her hand tightly as she looked at Bruce for help.

"He did suffer at first Grace, when they first began doing tests on him. But, he didn't suffer when he died." Bruce said comfortingly, knowing that it was a cold comfort to her.

Grace took some comfort in that, she walked to where Zach was and stroked his hair tenderly. She felt tears slide down her face but focused on her son. He looked peaceful, and that comforted her at least. She swallowed, and began to sing a lullaby to him, one that her mother would sing to her and Sophie.

 _"Shlof shoyn mayn tayer faygele  
Makh shoyn tsu dayn kosher aygelekh  
Shlof shoyn shlof  
In ziser ruh  
Aaaaai lu, lu, lu, lu, lu, lu_

 _Shlof doorkh di gantse nakht_  
 _Iber dayn kepele malekh'lach_  
 _Makh shoyn dayn aykelekh tsu_  
 _Ai li lu li lu_

 _Daybelakh, hindelakh, faygelakh_  
 _Tsigelakh, kelbelakh, shof un rinder_  
 _Shlofen un rooehn yetst aleh baynakht_  
 _Vi di klayne kinder_

 _Shlof shoyn mayn faygele_  
 _Makh shoyn tsu dayn aygele_  
 _Ikh bin shoyn meed atsind_  
 _Shlof, lu, lu_  
 _Shlof_  
 _Shlof shoyn_  
 _Shlof hob ikh dir gezoogt berele_

 _Ai, li, li, li, lu, lu_  
 _Ai, li, li, li, lu, lu, lu_  
 _Aiiiii, Luuuuu_  
 _Shlof mayn kind_  
 _un rooh."_

Grace sang softly, her voice never wavering, and she kissed Zach's forehead tenderly. Her son was in a better place, he was with his grandparents, friends, uncle and aunt.

Maybe he was even with Cooper and Lila, she sniffled.

"I'll find the people who did this to you, мій дорогоцінний хлопчик." She promised thickly, trying not to break down but let Sophie hold her.

* * *

"What was Grace singing to Zach, Clint?" Sam asked quietly, he felt in tears after seeing Grace viewing her son's body with Sophie.

"A Yiddish lullaby, the song's called Shlof. I've heard people singing it, when I've been on ops in Eastern Europe." Clint explained quietly, and they heard Jarvis speak.

"Sir, Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross is here with Dr Selvig."

Clint tensed up, Sam placing a calming hand on his should. "Easy, man."

Clint nodded but he couldn't make any promises right now. Ross was about as high up on his shit list as Laura and Rumlow. It probably wasn't wise for him to talk to the man right now.

Heading for the office, he found them already in the office with Steve and Tony.

"What's the Hawk doing here?" Erik glancing his way, clearly distraught. "What's he got to do with this?"

Clint was a little taken aback but he decided to play it out for the moment. "Ross here assigned me to mentor, Grace. Problem?"

"I want to know where Jane is," Erik told them. "I want to know how she fell into HYDRA's hands in the first place."

"I seek the same answers are you, Selvig," Thor's deep voice entered the conversation as he walked in. "We are desperate to find her."

"Desperate?" Erik looked at each of them in turn, his expression incredulous. "If you were so desperate, you'd have her back now. Safe. You'd think that you'd look after the mother of your child, even if you're a Norse God."

The shocked expression on Thor's face, made Clint's heart sink.

"Shit," Steve muttered.

Clint would have been an ass about language except, at the moment, he shared their Captain's sentiment.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Selvig?" Thor asked carefully. Clint saw in his face that he was hoping he had misunderstood.

"Jane was pregnant with your child, Thor," Erik announced. "She didn't tell you?"

Thor did an admirable job of maintaining his composure but a few of them knew him better. Clint knew better. He watched his friend struggle with the information.

"Jane… Jane didn't want children," Thor said in a shaky voice. "It was part of the reason we parted. I told her it didn't matter to me but…"

"It gets worse," Tony told them. "She was going the same route as Pepper."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Thor said confused.

"Jane had an appointment for an abortion," Tony said carefully. "She was going to…"

"What?!" Thor shook his head in denial. "No, I know Jane Foster. She would not do that."

"Thor," Steve stepped up. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Thor allowed Steve to steer him from the room, looking like he was barely holding himself together.

Erik looked at each of them that remained. "They have Darcy as well."

"And my Pepper," Tony told him. "I assure you. We're on it."

"And what about the little children found?" Erik demanded. "The mother of one of them, right here. Why didn't she go to the authorities? They could have been saved!"

Clint just then noticed Grace stopped just outside the office, her face drained of colour as she took in what the scientist said.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	16. Regret And Grief

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 16

* * *

He made a move to go to her, but she shook her head at him, to let him know that she needed a minute. She swallowed, and Erik turned to look at her. The scientist's face was hard with anger, and his voice was raised.

"Why didn't you tell them?! You could have stopped all of this, if you had just told the authorities!" Erik shouted outraged, and Grace didn't flinch, but Clint saw her eyes flash red.

"I was taken when Sokovia was fighting for its independence, they were fighting with Serbia and Latveria. I was trying to help people, when I got taken away! I never wanted this, and I wish I could go back and fix things. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Grace cried distressed, looking distraught. Her blonde hair was lying limply around her face, and her cheeks looked hollow.

"That's not going to bring them back, though is it?! I should never have let Jane and Darcy be involved with you lot! I hold you personally responsible," Erik said spitefully, causing everyone to stare.

"Erik that's enough, she's just found out her son's dead! Back off, this isn't her fault," Clint said warningly, moving towards Grace and he saw she was trembling.

Erik glared at Grace with contempt, she quickly left but not before Clint heard her speak numbly.

"I wish I was dead too, I'd give up my life to save my son." She said numbly, and quickly left the room.

* * *

Grace ran to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut desperately. She ripped off her t-shirt, leggings and converse, before running into the bathroom. She turned on the shower head and sobbed heartbrokenly in the bathroom. Not caring that the hot water was a bit too hot, she buried her face into her knees.

 _"Why didn't you tell them?! They could have been saved!" Erik's voice whispered angrily._

Grace curled into a ball on the floor as tears streamed down her face. She was responsible for this, she hadn't protected Zach or Jane, Darcy and Pepper. She'd kept what Rumlow and HYDRA had done to her, secret but her secret had gotten Zach killed.

Those poor women...what they must be going through. It was her fault, completely her fault. Erik was right to blame her, she grabbed the Dr Organic shampoo and lathered her hair with it.

Silent tears swam down her face, as she rinsed it off and washed her hair with the conditioner. Her hair was tangled, and she needed to make sure Zach's funeral was planned.

It was being held on Friday at Congregation Baith Israel Anshei Emes, she bit back a sob. Her son shouldn't be dead, he should be alive and laughing. Her heart felt like it was shattered into pieces, and she felt like it would never be repaired. She rinsed the conditioner out, and washed her face, and then her body.

She scrubbed at her skin until it was pink and stumbled out of the bathroom. She'd only put a dressing gown on, and sat curled up on the bed with Starling, Tom, Custard and Patch.

The door opened, and Clint silently laid down next to her, Sophie on the other side with Bucky. She sniffled, and swallowed.

"Dr Selvig's right you know, I should have said something. But, I was scared, and I wanted to keep my boy safe," Grace said numbly, broken and numb.

"He had no right saying that, he doesn't know what those bastards did to you! You're not to blame, Gracie." Sophie said fiercely, hugging her.

"She's right," Clint said quietly. "Yeah, he was close to Jane and he's hurting because they have her. But there's a chance we'll get her back safely. All of them. None of this is your fault."

Propping himself up on an elbow, he leaned over her to press a kiss into her hair. "The thing you have to do, Gracie, is to keep your head. I'm so sorry your baby boy is gone. But he's not suffering now. And.."

She heard Clint swallow hard, glancing up she saw the tears filling his beautiful green eyes.

"And I'm going to help you end those motherfuckers, Grace," he vowed in a voice dangerously close to breaking. "I promise you that."

It was one thing any of them could have said that gave her a sense of calm. "Yes," she whispered.

All through the night, Clint didn't leave her. Sophie had been nodding off, she was exhausted. Bucky moved to sit in an armchair while the sisters slept fitfully, his own expression dark and troubled.

"I'm going to need your help," Clint told him.

Bucky's blue eyes met his.

"Help me watch her. Them," Clint pleaded.

"I know." Bucky's gaze moved over them. "The first thing Grace is going to do once her boy is buried is to go after them. Sophie will go with her if I don't watch."

Clint nodded, feeling like his heart was shredding in his chest. "I understand why she wants to… God, if anyone understands why it's me. But they haven't been here long enough to take this on. Not yet. I can't lose her."

Bucky nodded, his expression sympathetic.

"We're screwed either way," Bucky finally said. "If any of us get hurt, they'll shoulder that blame too."

"I can live with that. What I can't live with is the possibility of them getting their hands on her again. How the hell does a woman who was sexually assaulted for months, forcibly impregnated, go around blaming herself for the same thing happening to others? How can anyone accuse her of that and think it's okay? Explain that to me. I just don't get it."

Bucky blew out an exhale. "Me either, pal."

"Just hope I can stop her," Clint said, even as he knew it would come to that. He knew she'd take off. He could feel it.

"Try not to worry," Bucky told him. "Getting around us? Probably no big trick. But can you see her getting away from Nat?"

Clint snorted a laugh at that. "Honestly, no. Can't believe I hadn't thought of that."

The quiet in the room stretched out. Bucky's voice jarred him awake. "I'll take first watch. Try to get some sleep."

"You sure?" Clint asked quietly.

Bucky nodded. "Not going to be able to sleep. Go ahead."

The other man pulled out his phone, began scrolling through it. Clint settled himself behind Grace, trying to lend her his strength in sleep. He wasn't going to let her weather this alone. He'd held her find the justice that might quiet her heart one day.

It wouldn't heal. The loss of a child was a fatal scar on the heart of their parent. It would never fade, just like their love for the child.

But maybe, just maybe, together they could move forward somehow. Even if it were only to stop HYDRA, to keep some other innocent person from suffering as they were.

Clint held Grace close, not wanting to let her go as he tried to get some sleep. He felt Grace's grip on his t-shirt tighten, and he held her tightly to him.

"You're not alone, Grace. You're not alone." He whispered quietly, and held her tightly to him.

* * *

The compound was silent for once, Rhodey had been told by Tony what had happened while he'd been away. Needless to say, the man was horrified. Tony had gotten Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, civil rights lawyers to help them with the case against SHEILD in the kidnapping and murder of Zach Melnychenko Drăgoi. Matt and Foggy had warned them that the case would be drawn out by the government.

"Christ Tony, and Pepper wanted to abort the baby?" He asked horrified, Tony nodded numbly. He was still trying to stay positive, but he felt like losing hope.

"Yeah, and she didn't even tell me. Maybe she just wanted no reminders of me, and then HYDRA caught her. I don't know why Rhodey, but Ross is involved somehow," Tony said grimly, Rhodey nodded sadly.

"When's the funeral?" He asked quietly, Tony grimaced and swallowed, thinking of the funeral that would occur tomorrow morning.

"Tomorrow, everything's been arranged. The funeral service is being held at Congregation Baith Israel Anshei Emes Synagogue, and Zach's being placed next to his grandparents. Grace is trying to stay strong, but what Selvig said has hit her hard and Sophie's not doing great." Tony said worriedly and looked at his cup of coffee.

When he'd signed up to the Sokovia Accords, he'd honestly believed and felt he was doing the right thing. But now, after reading the files and finding out children were being taken away from their parents, and people being interred in prisons...

He felt responsible, and he wished that he'd listened to Steve that night three years ago.

* * *

"Dr Selvig, I understand you are upset but you cannot blame Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi for what's happened. She's lost her son, and I will not allow you to upset her." Fury said sternly, he'd been notified by Steve on what had happened.

Erik said nothing, but he genuinely looked remorseful for his harsh words, and swallowed.

"How old was her son?" He asked finally, his voice quiet.

"Zach was six years old and was experimented on by a rogue faction of SHEILD. We believe Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross was involved and are looking over the evidence we've found." Fury said grimly, seeing Erik pale.

"Was she raped?"

"Yes," Fury said matter of factly, "by Brock Rumlow and two others until she conceived. The same thing happened to her is happening, we believe to Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis. And I've got to be honest, Selvig. Ross has intentions that I don't think have been revealed yet. The only decent thing he's done is to bring those sisters on this team, so they have someone looking out for them. Either of them ends up harming themselves or dead from irrational emotional choices, and I'm gonna take it personal. Really personal. And I don't think I'll be alone in that."

Erik seemed to consider what he'd been told. "I'm sorry," the doctor said finally. "I lost my wits when I learned they had Jane. She's like a daughter to me, her father was my best friend. My thought was that if this Grace had reported her son missing back when it happened, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe my Jane wouldn't have been taken."

Nick's good eye narrowed on him. "Jane was taken for a whole other reason, doctor. She was messing with Soviet intel that she had no business messing with. She's the one that dragged Darcy Lewis into this. I'm sorry about the baby, I am. Thor's taking it really hard. But just remember that no one here is to blame for this unfortunate turn of events. Pointing fingers isn't going to help either. In fact, it might open up a hornet's nest you don't want to deal with."

Erik's brow furrowed in confusion.

"If anything happens to Jane or the child," Nick continued, "you know there's gonna be hell to pay. Hawk, I know he's not your favourite, but he's mentor to Grace and he's not exactly stable after the loss of his own children."

Erik nodded, the colour slowly draining from his face.

"Tony Stark? They have the woman he loves and his child too, though Tony is mostly stable enough to deal with the shit life throws at him. That one could go in a lot of ways really. Grace's sister, Sophie? That one is in love with Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, and he loves her. Something happens to her, someone looks at her wrong, not even Steve's going to be able to call that off. Do you understand a little better now?"

Erik looked downright nervous. "Ah, yes. I believe I do actually."

"We can expect you at the funeral?" Nick asked meaningfully.

Erik nodded. "I'll be there. And I'll make amends."

Nick nodded, pleased with how the conversation had gone.

"Just… if there's anything I can do to help, anything to help Jane," Erik begged him, "please let me know."

"I can do that," Nick told him and watched as Erik nervously made his way out of his office.

* * *

Bucky rounded the corner, heading back for his apartment when he ran right into Sophie. He caught her before she could bounce off of him, smiling at the blush that darkened her cheeks to see him there.

"I'm so sorry," she told him with a smile.

Not once had she ever looked at him with mistrust or contempt, not even when she's snatched his rifle away that first time he saw her in her apartment. The way she stood, shyly glancing up at him through those long, long lashes made him happy. Reminded him of the way the girls had used to flirt with him back in Brooklyn before the war.

"Hey, you," he said, sweeping a lock of honey-coloured hair behind her ear.

Oh, if he'd known her back then, there wouldn't have been any other girls. He would have courted her, would have wooed her. He didn't think it would ever get old how she would look at him with such longing, desire…

"How… ah, how is Grace doing?" he asked, taking her hand in his flesh one and pulling her into his apartment after he'd unlocked the door.

Sophie shrugged, blew out an exhale. "She's as well as could be expected. Nat's with her now. I thought I'd take a break."

Bucky nodded his understanding. "You can relax here for a little while. I'm going to jump in the shower and clean up. Help yourself to whatever you like."

Sophie looked to the kitchen and back. "Have you had lunch? I could make us something."

"That'd be great, doll," he told her, smiling. He'd never turn down anything foodwise she made for him, he knew that.

Sophie smiled at him and started cooking a favourite Romanian, recipe that her father would cook for them and their mother. It was called Tocană, and was a soup dish that the family would have when they stayed in Romania.

She hummed softly, remembering how Zach would happily bake in the kitchen with them. Her heart broke for her little sister, she shouldn't have to go through this grief.

Before long, she broke down sobbing quietly as she thought of her nephew, whose life had been robbed before it could begin. Her innocent, kind and loving nephew.

She wiped her eyes, and began cooking the Tocană, still feeling tears slide down her face. She promised herself, Grace and to Zach that he would be avenged.

Bucky showered quickly, feeling thankful towards Shuri that his vibranium left arm was waterproof. He turned the shower off, and dried off, before putting on clean clothes.

He smelt something delicious cooking, and saw Sophie had cooked Tocană, a Romanian soup that his mother would cook for him and his three sisters. He saw that her eyes were red, and she was crying as she looked at a photograph. He wordlessly pulled her into his arms, and held her as she wept.

"It's alright doll, I got you. You can mourn for Zach, dragă.," Bucky said quietly, turning the stove off. Sophie sobbed, she dug her nails into his shirt. He hummed a lullaby in Romanian to her, one that his mother had sung to him and his sisters, when they had been upset. He rocked her, and simply held her. They held each other tightly, and neither let go until Sophie finished cooking the soup. They both sat together on the sofa, with Sophie curled up against his chest.

After finishing the meal, Sophie fell asleep with Oscar and Bonnie sitting beside them. The two cats comforting them, and Bucky held them tightly.

* * *

Food was prepared for the guests that would be arriving at the compound, May and Lilia insisted on cooking the food which would contain boil eggs. Grace felt numb, but she was so grateful for Sophie, Peter, May, Ned and Michelle. Bucky, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Tony, Sharon, Sam, Coulson and Tony.

She attached a ribbon to her simple black dress, it wasn't cold outside, and she was looking through the photos with everyone. Sophie squeezed her hand, as they saw a photo of new-born Zach with them at Central Park. She smiled shakily, and stroked his face tenderly.

He was dressed in a Captain America t-shirt, with blue denim jeans, and little black kickers. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know which one to pick, there's one of him at his sixth birthday party or at Peter's birthday party," she said torn, Sophie and Clint hugged her.

"I'll photocopy it, so you can keep the original copy. Everything's done, and we're here for you." Tony said comfortingly, he felt like this was his fault. Grace simply hugged him, and he hugged her back as if he understood her action. Gradually, the team all joined the embrace, and Grace sniffled.

"I'm trying, I won't run away but I have to get some sort of justice for Zach. I should have said something sooner." Grace said ashamed.

"Sir, King T'Challa and his sister have arrived to pay their respects." Jarvis announced softly.

* * *

Tony met T'Challa and Shuri as they entered the compound, General Okoye and another three members of the Dora Milaje flanking them. Tony shook T'Challa's hand, thanked them for coming.

All around them florist buzzed around carrying floral arrangements and trying to find strategic places to put them. T'Challa and his sister followed Tony over to pay their respects to Grace and Sophie. Shuri ran forward to hug Bucky, happy to see him doing so well.

Ross came up behind them and T'Challa didn't like the shadow that fell over the face of the grieving young mother or her sister.

"Ross," Tony said curtly. "Not sure what you're here to say but I sure hope it's something about condolences."

The thinly-veiled warning in Tony's voice got T'Challa's attention.

Ross smirked at him. "How long is all this going to take? We've got work to do."

Fortunately, Steve came up just in time to keep Bucky from heading in that direction. His best friend had seen enough trouble in his life.

Both soldiers watched as T'Challa stepped into Ross' personal space, his gaze locking with the other man's.

"Where I am from, it is disrespectful to interfere with the passage of the dead," T'Challa admonished him, his chin lifted in challenge.

Bucky immediately relaxed in Steve's grip, realizing his friend had this one.

"You must not have much to do where you're from," Ross quipped. "But here you have plenty."

"I am not yours to command and you'd do well to remember that," the king said before dismissively turning his back on Ross and turning his attention back to the two young women.

"That means it is time for you to go now," Shuri told him, smirking.

Ross's face coloured in anger but leave he did.

Steve nodded his thanks to T'Challa as did Tony.

* * *

Taking Grace's hand in her own, Sophie pulled her away from the doors. "Let's go find a place so you can rest until it's time to go."

"Good idea," Clint told her.

They steered Grace into one of the lounges used for entertaining, Nat followed them in, reaching up to kiss Steve in greeting. She came to kneel in front of Grace and Sophie with Wanda behind her.

"Everything is ready for the service," Wanda told them. "I had to remind them to cut his shirt."

Grace didn't understand. "What?"

Bucky, sitting on the other side of Sophie, leaned in. "It's believed the very young become angels when they pass. The shirt is cut before the service to help them fly."

Nat, who'd been nearly as stoic as Steve the entire time, lost her composure on that note, crumbling into tears before them.

"Nat?" Clint said gently. "Hey, it's okay."

"Come here, sweetheart," Steve bent down to pick her up. "I've got you."

He carried her over to another sofa, talking to her quietly though they could still hear the quiet sounds of her crying. Tony met T'Challa and Shuri as they entered the compound, General Okoye and another three members of the Dora Milaje flanking them.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	17. Little Angel

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 17

* * *

"Thank you, Wanda. I'm so sorry, Nat, you don't have to come if it's too painful for you or Clint." Grace said sadly, knowing this must bring back painful memories for Clint and Natasha.

Natasha shook her head firmly, and moved to sit next to Grace who was trying to keep calm. They would be at the synagogue in two hours, but everyone was talking firstly and giving their condolences to Grace and Sophie.

"Is there anything I can get you, Grace and Sophie?" T'Challa asked quietly, his expression gentle but his eyes were saddened. Grace shook her head along with Sophie, but they thanked him.

"Thank you for getting rid of Ross. I can't have him here when I'm putting my son at rest," Grace said touched, T'Challa nodded as Peter came in with Ned.

Both of them looked smart in their black suits, they both hugged Sophie and Grace tightly. She hugged them both and put her hand on the wooden pine casket for Zach.

Charity donations had been made to Zach's favourite charities, particularly animal charities, and children's charities. She wiped at her eyes and swallowed. Like Bucky had said, her Zach was now an angel that was flying to where his grandparents, aunt and uncle were. She smiled softly, finding comfort in that.

"Grace is just getting the frame for Zach's photo, and then we'll all be going in the limos." Tony said quietly, Lilia nodded and fought back tears.

She'd never met Grace's son, but she felt her grief that reminded her of the day that her mother had died. Elena Zarhenkova had died after a brutal three-year battle with ovarian cancer, and it had devastated Lilia.

"I wish I could do more, Tony." She said sadly, seeing Grace coming back from her bedroom with the dark cherrywood frame in her hands. She looked composed, but her eyes were wet with tears.

"Being here is enough for Grace, it shows that we care about her." Tony said quietly, as Grace came over with the others.

"I'm ready, let's go." Grace said bravely, Lilia hugged her, and she hugged her back as Erik came over looking saddened.

"Miss Drăgoi, I want to apologise for my appalling behaviour. I was upset, but I had no right blaming you. I'm so sorry for your loss." Erik said ashamed, Grace gave him a sad smile.

"I don't blame you, Dr Selvig. You love Jane and Darcy, as if they're your own children." She said compassionately, Erik nodded sadly and went to speak with Thor.

"The limos are here, and the hearse is here." Bruce said gently, Grace nodded in thanks and everyone began to leave silently but respectfully. Ten limos waited outside, along with a limo that would drive Zach to the synagogue, and then to the Jewish cemetery to be put at rest.

Tony couldn't help it, his eyes stung with bushed tears and without thinking he clutched Lilia's right hand. She held it back, and they got into the long limo. Neither of them let go, Tony was afraid to let go and Lilia was afraid that if she let go, she'd break down.

* * *

Clint sat beside Grace on one side with Sophie on the other, everyone was wearing black, and everyone had come. Coulson and his team had come, with even Melinda May and her husband, Andrew Garner. Daisy Johnson and her husband Grant Ward, both genuinely saddened and Grant looked haunted. Clint wondered if he too, had lost loved ones in the war against Thanos.

May and Peter were in the limo with them, and Grace thanked them all for coming, and being kind. She didn't cry so much now, but Clint knew she cried at night. He could still hear her heartbroken sobs last night, as she clung onto him for dear life; wishing that she'd died instead of Zach or had protected him more.

He felt Grace hold his hand, and he kissed her hair tenderly, feeling her relax. Sophie's eyes were red, and even Bucky looked like he might cry.

Steve and Natasha both looked sorrowful, as they arrived at the synagogue. Grace had chosen the pallbearers, and he was one of them with Bucky, Steve, Sam, Scott, Peter, Tony, Bruce and Rhodey.

"He's in a better place now, I just have to think of it like that now. Do you think he's with mom, dad and our relatives and friends?" Grace whispered quietly, her voice cracking.

"He is," Sophie said with no doubt in her voice. "And they will take care of him until we get home."

"You'll see him again, Grace," Clint whispered. "You will."

A firm hand weighed on Grace's shoulder, but she didn't turn to see who was sitting behind her. His presence was soothing.

"He is right, Grace," T'Challa said quietly. "Perhaps one day I will show you. And you will believe."

Grace and Clint exchanged a glance, not knowing what the Wakandan King meant but appreciating it none the less. The handsome man hadn't been king of his country for long but being the leader of a great nation certainly suited him.

"I would love to visit Wakanda one day," Grace told him, meaning it.

"You will, and you will be my honoured guests," he said. "Bucky can show you every part of our beautiful home."

Leaning up, Bucky nodded, and Sophie smiled.

Was it wrong to latch onto that bit of hope in all of this sadness?

Clint squeezed her hand in his, they didn't have long until the service began as everyone waited.

"Miss Drăgoi?"

Two men came to a stop before them, one tall, thin and distinguished looking. The other was a shorter, heavier man with a friendly face.

The taller man kneeled.

"I know we haven't met," he told her, extending a hand. "I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, this is Wong."

After they'd exchanged pleasantries the doctor said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Grace told him. She'd heard of the wizard, knew the crucial part he'd played in battling Thanos. "Thank you for coming."

Rising to his feet, the wizard immediately headed for Steve, whispering in the soldier's ear. Bucky leaned up, focusing.

Steve's gaze settled on Grace and her sister, making her wonder what was being said. Bucky eventually sat back, his expression blank for the moment.

Then the moment was gone as she was greeted with Wanda and Vision who'd made it, Bruce and Sam, and finally Maria Hill who'd been so worried she'd be late and Sharon who tucked in at the back.

Then the service began, and Grace turned then, seeing the room was filled with people there to support them in this time of great sadness, and it was comforting.

Even more comforting was the fact that Thaddeus Ross wasn't there. Bucky went to the back, so he could fulfil his duty and bring her son into the room.

The crowd began to clap as Bucky, Sam, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Peter and Scott carried her son into the room. She saw Zach's school friends there and couldn't help but feel a deep swell of love and gratitude towards her sister, and teammates.

"Zachariah Adam Melnychenko Drăgoi, was a kind, gentle and friendly young boy who was taken from us too soon. His life was cruelly cut short, and he is now in the gates of heaven. He will be missed dearly by his mother, aunt, godparents and his friends who will all dearly miss him." The Rabbi said softly, his voice was as he looked at where Grace sat beside Clint, Sophie and Bucky.

"Let us sing a prayer for Zach's departed soul." He said solemnly, and everyone began to sing the Kel Maleh Rachamim Prayer for Zach.

"God, full of mercy, who dwells in the heights, provide a sure rest upon the Divine Presence's wings, within the range of the holy, pure and glorious, whose shining resemble the sky's, to the soul of זְכַרְיָה." The Rabbi cited, and the crowd sang with him.

Grace couldn't blink away the tears as she sobbed silently for her Zach, while singing the song that had been sang at her parent's funerals in this very synagogue.

"For a charity was given to the memory of his soul. Therefore, the Master of Mercy will protect him forever, from behind the hiding of his wings, and will tie his soul with the rope of life. The Everlasting is his heritage, and he shall rest peacefully upon his lying place, and let us say: Amen." The Rabbi said softly, and Grace blinked back tears, this song was healing her.

Her baby boy was safe now, he couldn't be hurt anymore. He was safely in heaven, flying with the angels.

"Now, Nico Grey would like to say a few words in remembrance of his best friend, and neighbour." Rabbi Levi Danilowciz said softly, and everyone watched a young boy with curly dark brown hair walk up to the stand.

"When I first met Zach, I was shy of him. I was new, and everyone made fun of me for being Romani. But Zach didn't, he stood up for me, and we always loved reading DC comics. He was my best friend, and I'll always miss him. Everyone at school does, and we won't forget him." Nico said strongly, and he wiped his eyes quickly.

He then put a Batman comic and figurine on Zach's coffin, before rejoining his parents who were just as upset. Grace couldn't help but look at them gratefully, and Nadia Grey squeezed her hand tightly.

"We will take Zach to his resting place, beside his grandparents. Please follow the family," he said firmly, and everyone followed the Rabbi in a single line.

Grace felt tears slide down her face, as she looked around at the many people who had come to pay their respects. Zach's school friends, the neighbours, and the people who owned shops next to them or in the area. The crowd clapped loudly, and she saw people were holding signs in support of the Avengers. She gripped Clint and Sophie's hands tightly, as they reached the cemetery.

* * *

Clint stood beside Grace as the Rabbi recited the Mourner's Prayer, he held Grace's hand tightly, with Bucky and Sophie beside them. Everyone was here, all of the team.

 _"Exalted and hallowed be God's great name  
in the world which God created, according to plan.  
May God's majesty be revealed in the days of our lifetime  
and the life of all Israel - speedily, imminently, to which we say Amen."_

 _"Blessed be God's great name to all eternity."_

 _"Blessed, praised, honoured, exalted, extolled, glorified, adored, and lauded_  
 _be the name of the Holy Blessed One, beyond all earthly words and songs of blessing,_  
 _praise, and comfort. To which we say Amen."_

 _"May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life, for us and all Israel,_  
 _to which we say Amen."_

 _"May the One who creates harmony on high, bring peace to us and to all Israel._  
 _To which we say Amen."  
_  
Rabbi Danilowciz said softly, and everyone slowly put rocks on Zach's headstone. Grace went first, and kissed his headstone before putting a rock on the headstone.

Sophie went next, and her hands trembled as she placed it next to Grace's rock, then he went next.

 _'I'm sorry Zach, I'm sorry we couldn't save you,'_ he thought pained, and placed it down, as Bucky put his down.

Steve put his down, and placed a drawing on Zach's coffin, and Clint placed an medal on the coffin. He walked back to Grace, and she gripped onto him tightly. She wiped her eyes and thanked all of them for coming.

* * *

No one noticed that Tony had slid out before the end of the ceremony. At least he didn't think they had noticed. He sat outside on the stairs in the back, his head in his hands, and having reached the end of his emotional tether.

What was next? Pepper's funeral? His child with her?

He caught her scent before he felt the small warm press of her against him as she sat next to him on the cold stone steps, her slender arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Don't do this to yourself?" Lilia whispered in his ear. "Not until you have to."

Normally Tony would, under no circumstances, allow anyone to see him doing anything but being a smartass but he was tired of the façade. So tired…

To her credit, Lilia did look startled to see his red eyes and tear tracks staining his cheeks. Fortunately, the media hadn't spotted him. Yet.

"Lilia," he was struggling to string words together now. That's how bad it was. "I'm failing. I'm failing on every front. Pepper left me because I couldn't stop being Iron Man, I couldn't give her the attention she deserved when she was here. Hell, I couldn't even protect her from them."

"Tony –"

"And Iron Man? Yeah, not only did I damn near let the accords tear apart our team, I damaged my relationship with one of my oldest friends – and he is old – just because I couldn't be wrong. Just because I was so convinced he was wrong."

"Listen to me -"

"And Ross? Brings us these two sisters, these young women who have been through so much," Tony's chin was quivering now. "It was my job to keep them safe, to find Grace's son. Here we are, sticking him in the ground. And what am I doing?"

"Tony, please!" Lilia finally just cut him off. "You can't do this to yourself. How is any of this your fault? You could have done the exact opposite of everything you did in every situation and all of these things may have come to pass anyway. You know that."

"I can't sleep," Tony admitted. "I don't know where she is, what's happening to her. I have an idea because of what they did to Grace and I'm just… I'm scared. They're hurting her because of me, Lilia. They might be hurting our child because of me. How… how do I deal with that?"

Lilia's expression? He didn't deserve it. There he was, sitting there like the entitled lout he truly was, and he could so easily read the admiration on her beautiful face. She sat staring at him like he could do anything at all he wanted and all he could do was sit there on the steps, feeling sorry for himself. He was pathetic.

"You don't deal with it," she told him. "You find them, you rescue them. And then you stop HYDRA. You have an entire team to help you, to support you. Help them. Help Steve lead them. They need you so much right now."

Tony swallowed hard, gazing into those trusting eyes. "And what if I can't? What if I can't do this anymore?"

Her brows shot up. "Did I just hear the Tony Stark give up?"

Tony didn't have an answer.

"Seriously? I'm sure I misunderstood, right?" Lilia demanded. "Because you do have Pepper out there and a child. Fight for them."

He sighed. "Pepper doesn't want me anymore. She was going to abort that child. My child."

His voice broke at the end of that and Lilia tightened her hold on him. "If she doesn't want to be with you anymore, her loss. But you can still be there when she needs you most. Iron Man can be there to save her even when she wasn't there to save him. You can save the child Tony. He or she needs you. Think of that."

Huh. Tony hadn't considered the irony there, of Iron Man saving Pepper despite how many times she'd pushed him away for the same reason. And his child? Maybe, just maybe, this was the way he would be able to save the child, even from his own mother's intentions.

"We all lose our way sometimes, Tony," Lilia explained. "It's okay. At heart, we really are just human. But you can do this. I believe in you. So, does Steve. So, do we all."

Tony's smile didn't reach his eyes. "It's like you just materialized one day," he admitted. "Like I conjured you from a program, like in that old 80s movie, Weird Science. Created the perfect woman."

A blush coloured her pretty face and for a moment, she just stared at him. "I don't know about perfect but…"

"You're beautiful, intelligent, warm, wonderful," Tony went on. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You made me go with you to the police station, remember?" Lilia said with a smile.

Tony huffed out a laugh before wrapping his arms around her, enjoying the comfort she offered.

"What are you doing later?"

Lilia shook her head. "No plans. Why?"

"Want to get a pizza and some Jack Daniels and watch Weird Science?" he was only half-joking.

"I'd like that," she told him, pulling back and pulling him up. "For now, let's get back at it. Everyone is getting ready to leave."

Tony nodded, keeping her hand in his. Honestly, he wasn't sure if she wasn't there right now, he'd have the strength to get through it all. Lilia gave him a reassuring smile, and they both walked back into the synagogue, still holding hands. They stood next to Steve and Natasha, as the limos arrived.

* * *

Sophie was emotionally exhausted but so proud of Grace, Peter, May and everyone today. Grace had hugged her tightly, whispering that she wasn't running away. The wake was being held at the compound, and everyone ate the Jewish, and non-Jewish food on the tables. Boiled eggs were on one of the plates, and pizzas had been delivered.

Gradually people began to leave but the team remained along with its allies, Matt Murdock, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson and Jeri Hogarth hugged them all.

"If you or Grace, Thor, Erik and Tony need anything at all, just call us. Alright?" He asked kindly, Sophie and Grace nodded before seeing them out. She decided to get changed, and hugged Grace tightly, who hugged her back before getting everything tidied up. Her little sister wanted to keep busy.

Sophie entered her bedroom, and changed out of the black dress, before putting in the dirty washing basket. She took off her jewellery, and high heels. She turned on the shower and wiped the make - up off with a few baby wipes, before standing under the soothing water.

* * *

Grace lit a small candle outside where a memorial had been built for Zach, she smiled at it softly. She placed a wreath of red roses, and tulips next to a photo of him laughing. She couldn't help but feel more at peace, her son was at least put at peace in some way, but she wasn't going to stop until she found out who had ordered Gonzales to take her son.

She went back inside, feeling more comfortable in her pyjamas after showering, and saw Tony and Lilia asleep on the velvet black sofa. She put used her spider webbing to put an afghan quilt over them, and put the pizza away before checking in on everyone. She couldn't help but feel more at ease, and smiled at seeing Peter, Michelle and Ned asleep.

After checking everyone was alright, she sat down at the piano in the music room. She wanted to play a song, that she sung to Zach, and knew that her mother and father were taking care of him. She then heard the sound of a guitar being played, and curiously followed the music, until she found Clint outside on the porch swing. He was playing a song on the guitar.

It was peaceful, comforting and it made Grace feel at peace.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	18. Aftermath

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **AN: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favourited and following this story. It truly means a lot to me, and snowqueen79. I have a Daryl/OC story called Endure And Survive, check it out and let me know what you think.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 18

* * *

A beam of soft line from the window above him was the only light there, shining off the top of his head. The sound he played drew her in, it's melody so low and sweet. Clint smiled as she moved closer, taking a seat next to him. He finished the song, leaving her heart a little lighter for having heard it.

"That was beautiful, Clint," she said quietly. "I didn't know you played."

"It's been years," he explained, putting the guitar to the side. "So much so that I'd ever forget. Cooper? He never did. When I was home, he'd beg me to get the guitar out, teach him how to play it. We did a few times. I told him… one day, you'll be able to play so much better than me. But that day never came."

Grace took his hand in her own. What could she say to make that better? She understood that pain all too well.

"How long have you been playing?" She wanted to know.

Clint snorted out a laugh. "Taught myself. I was a teenager. I was going to be a famous musician. Can't you just see it?"

"I could," Grace told him. "You've got the looks for it."

"Yeah?" Clint shook his head. "How is it that where we end up is so different from where we started out?"

"Wish I knew. I really do."

"Today went well," he said with the gentle night's chorus all around them, the soft din of night sounds. "From today, it will get better."

Grace nodded. She was hoping for that anyone.

"Think you might be able to sleep tonight? You look so tired, Gracie."

"I hope so," she told him. "I feel tired, like I haven't slept in years. But when I close my eyes…"

His hand squeezed hers. "I know."

Grace leaned her head on his strong shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, tucking her under his chin. He held here there for long moments as the night gently hummed all around them.

"Let's get you inside," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Grace tilted her head up and caught his lips with hers. It started as a gentle press, an innocent kiss. But he felt, he tasted so good, like home and comfort. Grace slowly slid her hands up his neck to twine in his soft hair and he changed the angle of his head to deepen the kiss, holding her like she was fragile.

Her heart hammered in her chest when she broke the kiss, looking up into his beautiful grey eyes. He'd been through so much with her, was her safe harbour in the worst storm she'd ever weathered. It wasn't really a surprise realize she was slowly losing her heart to him. Clint's arms tightened around her, pulling her against him and making her feel safe.

"I'm so lucky you're here with me," she whispered against his chest, the steady beat of his heart against her ear.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Gracie," Clint told her. "Somehow, in trying to be there for you, to being strong when you need me to be, it just… it makes me feel useful, like there was still someone here who saw me."

Grace squeezed him. "We have each other. That's more than many have, right?"

Clint pulled back, brushing a kiss on the top of her head. "Right."

Grace whooped as he scooped her up off the swing and carried her back into the compound. She leaned against him, as they went to his bedroom and put his guitar away. She smiled at seeing Bucky and Sophie asleep together, curled up under the quilt.

She would do whatever it took, to keep her family safe and to bring Darcy, Jane and Pepper home.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quiet but in a peaceful way, Grace tried to offer help, but May insisted that she and Sophie rest. They all sat around in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sophie cut into her Belgian waffle and smiled at seeing how close Clint and Grace were with each other. Jemma was drinking a cup of tea while looking for any leads.

She hoped they could find Pepper, Darcy and Jane soon, and not just them but their children as well. Bucky squeezed her hand tightly, and she squeezed it back, leaning into him as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

* * *

Lilia had been busy trying to access the files on Jane's hard-drive, in her laptop when she stumbled across more information on Project Genesis.

"What the hell?" She asked alarmed, she frowned and realised that this one needed a password. She tried one, and it flashed red, before she realised something.

She typed in the words, and it signed her into the file, as she looked at the information on it. It was talking about how HYDRA and its allies were hoping by using the women, they could complete what the Widow Program had done.

 _'Subjects of the Project Genesis Program.'_

 _'Adam Levi Drăgoi._

 _'Josef Yurchenko.'_

 _'Ekaterina Melnikova.'_

 _'Anya Melnychenko.'_

 _'Pietro Maximoff.'_

 _'Wanda Maximoff.'_

 _'Jane Foster.'_

 _'Darcy Lewis.'_

 _'Virginia Potts.'  
_

The file went to continue that the experiments took place in Belarus, Minsk. Lilia began downloading a copy, when she heard her AI David call out.

"Lilia someone is trying to hack into my system!" He said warningly, Lilia quickly activated the security firewall system, and hoped that she could track down who it was.

It was coming from New York, and person doing it was called Anti-Inhuman Hatemonger. Why did that username sound familiar?

She quickly wrote it down, and printed everything she could off her laptop, before rebooting her laptop, and David. She quickly went to found Tony and found him in the lab.

"Tony, oh my god! I think I just found out who ordered Gonzales to arrest Zach, and those four children. I also found this email sent to Anti-Inhuman Hatemonger." She said breathlessly and handed it to Tony.

Tony quickly read the file and felt his blood run cold at the emails that had been exchanged. Anti-Inhuman Hatemonger had used her position as a US senator to order Gonzales to arrest, any Inhuman, Gifted, Mutant or Enhanced children.

 _'The children are a threat, as are their parents. Arrest them all and take them away from their families.' The email from Anti-Inhuman Hatemonger instructed, and Gonzales 23 had agreed wholeheartedly with her words._

"We need to show this to the rest of the team, great job Lilia." Tony said impressed, Lilia flushed dark red at his words of praise. They both quick hurried to the kitchen.

"We've got a lead, Cap."

Steve looked up from the paper he was reading, Nat snug to his side on the couch.

"What have you got?" Steve asked, knowing Tony didn't bring up anything unless it was pretty much a sure thing.

Tony had printed out the intel Lilia had found, giving it to Steve and he and Natasha read over it quickly.

"Nadeer," Natasha's eyes widened. "That's her."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Tony muttered. "So, she ordered this?"

"Ordered what?" Bucky rose from where he sat, walking over to read it behind Steve's shoulder.

When his gaze flew to Sophie, she knew it had something to do with Zach.

"What?" Sophie asked carefully.

Lilia walked in, trying to read the room. "Senator Nadeer appears to have been the one behind the order to arrest the identified mutants, Enhanced and Inhumans and their children. The list also mentioned Wanda and her brother, Pietro."

Grace's attention was on the other woman full force.

"It lists Pepper, Jane, and Darcy," Lilia went on. "Pepper I understand because of her past exposure to Extremis but the other two? Just for snooping where they shouldn't have been?"

"Jane's carrying Thor's child," Steve pointed out. "I guess they'd consider him an alien race?"

Tony nodded. "That makes Darcy Lewis in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We have to go to Minsk," Natasha told them, rising from the couch. "And we need a status on your brother, Wanda. If we're quiet, maybe he'll lead us to something."

Wanda nodded, but Lilia could tell she was anxious about what they would learn and find when they caught up with Pietro.

Clint rose too. "Want to get this party started then?" Clint asked, smiling. "I think it would help every one of us some good to start working on putting them all out of business and get our girls back."

Tony's smile was gratefully. "I agree."

Steve nodded. "I'm going to run up and change. Buck, you, Clint, Tony, and Nat in my office in ten."

Lilia didn't miss the hopeful glance that passed between the two sisters. She just hoped that they got the justice and closure they needed.

* * *

When they gathered in the office, Tony raked a hand through his hair. "Okay, let's get started. This is the best lead we've gotten so far. I want to check this out."

Steve nodded. "Clint, Buck, do you think Grace and Sophie should sit this one out. I don't want to take anything away from them, they've been through a lot. But I don't want their current emotional state to compromise their safety."

Buck's expression was sober. "Sophie is okay. I think she'd be able to keep her head if we were to include her on the mission."

Clint's expression was clouded with worry. "Grace… I don't see any scenario where she wouldn't be going on this mission. Even if you asked her to sit it out, she'd going. And I'd rather have her where I can keep an eye on her honestly.

Bucky nodded his agreement.

Steve blew out an exhale. "I know you will anyway but..."

Natasha smirked at both of them.

"Keep track of them," Steve was dead serious. "Buck you will know where Sophie is at all times. Same goes for you Clint. If I see you, I also expect to see Grace. No exceptions. Understood?"

Both men nodded.

"Is this a mission or a double date?" Tony asked, snorting out a laugh. Natasha playfully punched him in the arm. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. Sorry."

"Not making it better, Tony," Nat chided him.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to keep my nerves at bay. We need to get in touch with the Belarusian government, we don't want to let Ross know that we're onto him, Gonzales and Nadeer." Tony said quietly, Steve, Natasha and Clint nodded.

"Then let's suit up and met at the quinjet in thirty minutes. I'll let Fury, and Maria know what's going on, and pass the information onto Coulson and his team." Steve said grimly, he felt sick at the thought of what HYDRA were doing. Not to mention that Ross, Nadeer and Gonzales were murdering innocent people for simply being different. Once again, he wondered if people would stop being judgemental.

* * *

Sophie took in a deep breath as she suited up, grateful that her suit wasn't sexualised, and was instead like Grace's uniform. She stepped out, after making sure she had everything. Bucky was suited up as well, his left metal arm visible as they walked together to the quinjet hanger where the others waited patiently.

"So, what are we looking at?" Sophie asked quietly, her face determined. She knew this might be their chance to save Pepper, Darcy and Jane, and their babies from HYDRA.

"We're gonna rescue Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Pepper Potts but we might run into Rumlow and his men. Stay by me, alright doll." Bucky said firmly, Sophie nodded.

"I will, I promise." She said firmly, she wasn't going to break her promise to Bucky as they boarded the quinjet. It would be seven hours, before they reached Minsk.

She just hoped they saved the women in time.

* * *

Pepper could feel the contractions burn through her body like fire, she'd been strapped down onto the bed. She could hear two other voices screaming in pain and shivered. She was seven months along, and they had induced her, as the Avengers had located them. She screamed in pain, as another crippling contraction burned through her.

"You're almost there, Miss Potts. One more push." The nurse said calmly, and Pepper screamed in agony, tearing at the bedsheets with her nails.

She felt something come out of her lower body, and heard a soft cry. She looked up to see the nurse was holding a crying baby, and it was covered in blood. The umbilical cord was still attached, and the midwife cut it.

She didn't make any attempt to bond with the baby, all she could see was the man who had put the Avengers before her. The nurse took him away, and she passed out from the exhaustion of being in five-hour labour.

* * *

Grace could feel the adrenaline run through her body but remained calm and collected. She'd promised Clint, that she wouldn't run off and she intended to keep her promise. Natasha and Clint landed the quinjet in the countryside of Minsk, and Grace was relived along with Sophie, that Peter would be with Tony.

"A lot of men are guarding the base, be careful. They have a lot of guns and have watchtowers." Lilia warned quietly through the coms link.

"Thanks Lilia, do you have eyes on Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster?" Tony asked wearily, trying to keep his nerves under control.

"I do, it looks like they're being moved somewhere." Lilia answered grimly, Tony swore under his breath.

"Lilia," Steve called, "what's the location of the hostages?"

"Right now, they are on the lowest floor," Lilia explained, heading for an elevator on west side. "There are three gurneys, ten armed soldiers, and… what the hell is that?"

"Lilia, what do you see?"

The fear in Tony's voice made it almost sound like he knew what was coming.

"Oh, God," she whispered horrified.

"Lilia, focus," Steve prompted. "What do you see?"

"Incubators, Cap," Lilia's voice had a shaken quality to it. "Two of them, both carrying babies. I'm not a parent but the close up makes it look like they were… just born."

Steve dropped the arm with his coms link. "Jesus," he muttered, looking back to Bucky.

Bucky's expression was an outer façade of calm but, his gaze when he glanced from to Sophie, showed under the surface that wasn't true.

"Remember what we talked about," Steve said to Clint and Bucky. Then he headed for Grace and her sister. "Please, stay with Clint and Bucky and if you get separated from them by any chance, come find me and Nat. Okay?"

Sophie nodded next to her. Grace felt numb.

"I know you can do this but… if any time this gets to be much for you, Grace you in particular, and I mean no offense, remove yourself and get back here to the jet. Just let one of us know where you are. Do you understand?"

Again, Sophie nodded.

"Grace?"

Grace looked at her sister, her mind going in five hundred different directions. An image of Zach flashed in her mind.

"Grace? Are you okay?" Clint stood in front of her, his palm against her cheek. "Look at me. You okay to day this?"

"I'm fine," she said automatically. "I can do this."

She didn't miss the expression that passed between Steve and Bucky.

"Cap, there's something else you need to know," Lilia's voice came back on the coms.

"What's that?" Steve asked quickly.

"Rumlow is here," Lilia said quietly. "He's on the top floor and judging from the way he's waiting by the windows, he's waiting."

"Shit," Steve muttered.

"Language," Nat came up behind with a smile at Grace and Sophie. "We've got this right? It doesn't matter that he's here and what else we run across. We have a mission and that's to put a stop to this. You with us on this?"

Grace nodded but she felt everyone's eyes on her. Her heard felt like it was going to pound right out of her rib cage. Rumlow. Rumlow was here.

Clint gently took her hand, grabbing her attention as well.

"Stay with me," he whispered. "Will you do that? Stay with me?"

Grace felt tears beginning to sting the backs of her eyes. She just hoped she was going to be able to do this.

Nodding, she looked into Clint's gorgeous grey eyes. What she wouldn't give to be back on the porch, sitting with him while he played his guitar.

Just as they were about to head out, Clint pressed his mouth to hers gently. "I believe you. You've got this."

Grace squeezed his hand in her. She just hoped he was right.

She held his hand tightly, as they cautiously began walking to the base, and hid behind some bushes. She took in a deep breath and exhaled as Steve went over the plan with all of them.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan. We'll split off in pairs, take out as many HYDRA agents as we can, and rescue the women and babies. I repeat, do not approach Rumlow alone, he's a vicious killer and he's immune to pain." Steve warned grimly, they all nodded and split up.

Grace nodded at Sophie and Bucky, letting them and the others know that she was ok. She wasn't going to let her emotions get the better of her, these women and two new-born babies needed them.

* * *

Clint aimed his bow at the two guards guarding the entrance on the north side, and an explosion was heard. Grace used her webbing on one HYDRA agent, yanking him in the ground and giving him a roundhouse kick.

Reassured that she was alright, Clint turned his attention on the other HYDRA guard who fired his rifle at them. He kicked it away, and fired a shockwave arrow at him, killing him.

Clint checked on Grace, and saw her taking the larger HYDRA agent, and watched as she used her venom blasts on the man. It was like an electrical shock, and the man collapsed on the snow-covered ground.

"Remind me, not to piss you off," Clint said impressed, Grace smiled at his words as they went into the north side of the building. Clint walked carefully, knowing this whole place could be rigged with explosions.

"You won't piss me off, Clint." She said quietly, when they saw more HYDRA agents running towards them. They stood back to back and worked together like they had in training.

Clint used his bow on the ones that were to his right, while Grace covered him by alternating on using her powers, and her physical combat skills.

One man got too close to Grace, and ended up having an arrow pierce his threat, causing him to bleed out in the floor. Another one ended up getting blasted into a wall with his head smashed in after trying to stab Clint in the back.

"Cap, the north side of the building is secure." Clint said quickly through the coms link, as he and Grace took the stairs to the top-level floor.

"Copy that, Tony, Peter and Sam are in the east side of the building with Bucky, Sophie and Wanda. The whole south section of the building is rigged with C4." Steve said grimly.

"Shit, we're on our way, Steve." Clint said quickly, he saw Grace grab one of the HYDRA agent's guns, which was an AK-47. He nodded at her, as they both went to help their team.

* * *

Bucky covered Sophie while she dispatched the grunts, and he took out the snipers. These men weren't going down without a fight, and it was brutal.

"Grenade!" Bucky shouted quickly, and dragged Sophie out of the way, as Wanda used her psionic shield to protect them all. Steve threw his shield at one of them, while Natasha dispatched two other HYDRA agents.

"Something tells me, they're acting as the distraction!" Peter yelled wearily, as he fired a web at one of the agents, cocooning him when a silver blur kicked him to the ground.

"Peter!" Tony and Sophie shouted at the same time, when Sophie got thrown across the room and landed in heap on a desk. Bucky turned around and saw the silver blur charging towards him.

He punched him hard across the face, hearing the man curse in Sokovian before he grabbed Bucky's left arm. He kicked him away, and raced to help Sophie up, while Tony did the same with Peter.

Wanda had turned pale as a ghost, and was staring at the silver haired young man, who wore a black tactical uniform. She knew that face, it had haunted her nightmares since Sokovia.

Pietro.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	19. Hope

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 19

* * *

Wanda's eyes widened.

"Not happy to see me, sister?" Pietro taunted her.

Wanda just stared at him. Unable to believe just what her brother had become.

"Perfect timing," he said pleased. "I think you'd fit perfectly into our program here. You're just Brock's type."

"You'd allow that?" Wanda looked like she felt ill.

Pietro shrugged. "Depends on what's in it for me? Come here."

The blast Wanda sent, a stream of pure chaos energy held him still and fried him at the same time. Sophie stared, horrified, as Wanda kept the level of energy up and smoke began to rise.

"Wanda?" Sophie called.

At least at that point the energy stopped surging into him. While he was able to suck in breath, she still held him immobile.

"We need him," Sophie said kindly. "Alive."

One more angry blast from Wanda hit Pietro and he dropped like a stone on the floor.

"Coulson," Bucky said into his com. "We've acquired Pietro Maximoff. I need a squad to come up here."

"Alive?" Coulson's voice asked.

"Affirmative. Second level, east side."

They waited until Coulson and his team arrived, taking out a few of the remaining HYDRA operatives.

Coulson and his team came to retrieve Pietro, the agent nodding to Bucky.

"Second level east, clear," Bucky spoke into the com link.

"Cap, I've got a problem," Clint's voice came over the com link.

"Go ahead," Steve called.

"Zemo is here," Clint advised them.

Sophie got chills from the grin that split Bucky's face.

"Where?" Steve asked, waving the team in to follow him.

"Second level, east," Clint to told him. "We're on our way to the top level, we got cut off."

Steve scowled. "You and Grace are heading to the top level?"

Sophie watched as Steve froze.

"Buck," Steve turned to his best friend. "Go get Zemo for me. Take Nat, Wanda, and Sophie with you. I'm going to Clint and Grace."

"I'll go," Sophie and Wanda said at the same time.

Steve shook his head. "Let me."

After a couple of beats, both women relented. Sophie had a bad feeling about not going. Her worried gaze met with Bucky's.

"Come on, doll," he said. "I need your help."

Nodding, Sophie followed him, Nat, and Wanda, praying that Steve and Clint were enough to keep her sister safe.

* * *

The top floor was eerily quiet, just the sounds of the battling in the lower levels to let them know they weren't alone. Clint stayed a step ahead of Grace, and she appreciated his presence. Her heart flew in her chest and she felt his presence. Rumlow was very close by.

A squad of operatives came barrelling at them, Clint was flying arrows so fast, Grace couldn't even visually keep up. Tucking into a doorway, Grace covered him with the AK-47, not trained to use the assault rifle but pleased at how her reflexes helped her wield it with deadly accuracy. She was happy to take out one HYDRA soldier after another to cover Clint. When they reached a lull in the action, Clint glance back over his shoulder at her. "I'm impressed. I'll have to tell Barnes he's not the only sniper we've got now."

Grace grinned then but then the next wave hit. One had a grenade launcher, the RPG hitting the hallway close to Clint, and Grace watched in horror as he dropped to the floor.

"Clint!" Grace ran to him, checking for his pulse. He was alive but knocked unconscious.

"There she is," his voice came from behind her. Every bit of confidence, bravery, and hope slipped from her in that moment.

Slowly Grace turned to find him standing behind her in the hallway, Brock Rumlow in full tactical gear and smiling. That smile took her back for a moment to that small dingy room in Sokovia.

"There's my girl," Brock moved even closer. "Oh, I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd come back to me."

"I'm not your girl, Rumlow. Never have been, never will and what have you done to Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and Pepper Potts?" Grace asked wearily, moving to stand in front of Clint. Her heart was pounding in her chest, like it was about to burst.

"But you are my girl, blondie. You had my son, and you the first successful test subject of Project Genesis to have conceived a child. I've been waiting a long time." Brock said menacingly, and Grace refused to feel frightened by him.

He lunged at her with two electric tasers, she moved out of the way and leapt onto the ceiling of the hallway, firing a web at him. It caught his left arm, and he cursed.

"So, you're putting up a fight against me? I've gotta ask, do you have feelings for Barton?" Rumlow taunted sadistically, he swiped at her with his knife, and she spun out of the way.

That was until a knife slashed at her upper torso, she looked around and saw a dark haired young woman glare at her with a cruel expression on her face.

"So, you're the girl that managed to successfully have a live birth? Too bad, you couldn't keep him safe!" Laura taunted cruelly, and something in Grace snapped.

She lunged at her, and started beating at the woman viciously, Rumlow was distracted by Clint jumping on him. The two men began exchanging vicious blows with each other.

Clint had felt fear run through him, when he woke up to see Grace not only fighting Rumlow, but also Laura. Grace had been slashed at, but the uniform had stopped her getting seriously injured.

"So you're now going after my girl, Barton?! She's mine, and so is her son! And I'm not letting you take her!" Rumlow snarled angrily, Clint heard a scream and saw Laura get blasted across the hallway, Grace's hands glowing from her use of venom blasts on her, mixed with her martial art skills.

"You'll have to get past me, then Rumlow. Because I'm not letting you hurt her again, not now or ever!" Clint growled menacingly and pulled out his bow. Rumlow tried to tackle him but ended up getting punched in the face as Steve arrived to help them, Clint was relieved that his friend was alright.

Clint punched him again, and the man staggered back in pain but began punching back at him. Clint avoided getting stabbed in the stomach, while Steve threw his shield at the man, causing him to stumble.

* * *

Bucky, Sophie, Natasha and Wanda reached the top level and saw Zemo had seen them, he fired at them with a machine gun. Wanda created an energy barrier, so they could take out his men. Sophie used her webbing pull the guns away from the HYDRA operatives, while Bucky used his sniper rifle to cover her, Natasha and Wanda.

That was when they heard the sound of an explosion rock the ground, and Zemo smiled sinisterly at them, before throwing an agent at them. A loud ticking sound was heard, and Sophie instinctively created a web around the four of them, to shield them from the blast. A loud explosion was heard, and they ended up getting thrown backwards in the web.

"Is everyone alright?" Bucky asked quickly, they all nodded and got of the spider web shield. They took cover, before going up another flight of stairs to the door that led to the roof.

It was rigged with explosives, and it had a dead man's trigger.

"We gotta get everyone out of here, it's rigged to explode!" Natasha said quickly, and repeated it to Tony, Peter, Clint, Grace and Steve over the coms.

* * *

Grace had used up the ammo for AK-47, and slung a few spider webs at the HYDRA operatives, when a loud explosion was heard. She stumbled back slightly, when Laura lunged at her, trying to strangle her. She started to choke up, and saw her Balisong knife on the floor, she reached for it, grabbing it by the hilt. Thinking quickly, and struggling to breathe, she slammed it into the left side of Laura's stomach.

The woman screeched in pain, and staggered back in pain, as Grace kept to her feet. Laura glared at her, with an expression of hatred in her beautiful face.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" She snarled enraged, Grace didn't feel intimidated by her anymore and glared right. She checked on Clint, and saw he was holding his own against Rumlow.

"Not like you will, Laura. You killed your own children and used Clint! He loved you, Laura and your children. Now, you'll reap what you sow." Grace said calmly, not rising to her bait, and went to help Clint and Steve

She kicked Rumlow behind the kegs, causing him to curse and he smiled chillingly at them.

"I'll get her, Barton. I had her first!" Rumlow snarled viciously, as they saw a quinjet opening fire on them. They dived for cover, with Grace creating spider webs to protect them, when Rumlow grabbed Laura and they used a grappling hook to get on the quinjet.

"Steve, Clint and Grace, we cleared the upper area but Rumlow's set the building to explode." Natasha said gravely over the coms, Steve looked grim.

"Everyone clear the area, Tony and Peter, where are you?" Steve asked concerned, Peter spoke up.

"We're in the nursery, Cap, and it's not good."

* * *

Tony was staring at the two incubators in front of him, they had names on the front of their incubators. He gently picked up the baby with the name Stark written on the paper. This was his little boy, he looked so small and fragile in his arms, just wrapped in a grey baby blanket. He held him tightly and kissed his dark brown tufts of hair.

"Daddy's here, little guy. Daddy's here, I'm so sorry you came earlier than you wanted too." Tony whispered quietly, while Sam took the blonde-haired baby.

Peter and Sam looked worried, and that was when the rest of the team entered the room.

"Are the babies alright, Tony?" Steve asked quietly, Tony nodded and turned around to face them.

"Everyone meet my son, Howard Edward Steven Stark," Tony said emotionally, causing everyone's eyes to sting with tears.

Bucky smiled at Steve, patting him on the back. Tony knew Steve hadn't expected that. It was satisfying to see the big lout tearing up right in the middle of a mission. He wouldn't even give him shit for it later. His friend walked up behind him, blue eyes softening as he took in Tony's son.

His son was early but perfect. So perfect. He could see Pepper in his tiny face and it tore at his heart. Where was she? Would they be able to save her?

Grace darted forward with Sophie on her heels. "We need to get them to medical bay fast," Grace said concern edging her expression. "They look like they are seven months maybe?"

Tony nodded. "Good idea. Cap, get us out of here."

"Lilia, what's our situation look like. We're on the top floor of the base, north side," Steve called. "The place is rigged to explode. What direction are we heading in and what are we facing?"

"Head out the east exit, Cap," Lilia called. "You've got a lot of incoming armed, a couple of RPGs."

"Copy that." Steve addressed the group. "Tony, I need you and Sam in the area to cover grenades."

Tony passed his son gently to Natasha, kissing his tiny forehead as he did. "Take care of him," Tony said meaningfully.

The look Nat gave him was one so fierce it took him aback. "No one will touch him, Tony," Nat promised.

Sam walked over to Grace, placing the large blonde baby in her arms. "If you don't mind…" he said with a smile.

Grace was still shaking from her confrontation with Rumlow. But seeing that tiny face, nestled in the blanketed bundle she'd just received, brought every maternal instinct she had to the surface.

"You two," Steve indicated to Grace and Nat, "behind me at all times. Buck, you, Clint, Peter, and Sophie, stay behind them."

Clint's eyes were riveted to Grace and the baby she held.

"Clint?" Steve called again.

"Got it," Clint replied quickly.

"Wanda, put a shield around the babies," Steve ordered. "Nothing gets through."

"Got it." Wanda generated a glowing shield around Nat, Grace, and the little ones. Peter poked at it with a finger and got zapped.

"Sweet!" Peter said excitedly.

"Let's move," Steve told them.

They followed Steve out, moving as fast as they could. When they rounded the corner towards the exit, they met a large group of HYDRA operatives led by Zemo.

All hell broke loose as the operatives were firing but trying to get out of the building just as they were. There wasn't a lot of time left.

Sophie and Peter shot out webs to take some of them down, stick them to the wall. Bucky was picking them off easily as he Steve made it to one of the doors.

"Out! Come on!" Steve yelled.

* * *

Sam and Tony darted out first to hit the air. Grace, Nat, and Wanda, with the babies, were next and the rest of them were right behind them. The battle was on, but Grace and Nat were heading straight for the Quinjet, Wanda sticking with them as did Bucky, Clint and Sophie.

Wanda screamed and dropped to her knees, the shield dropped.

"Wanda?" Nat sounded panicked.

Wanda's side was cut, and she was bleeding.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Those don't belong to you," Pietro stopped before her. "And you need to stay here."

"I'd rather die," Wanda spat at him.

When Pietro ended up bundled in webbing, he dropped to the ground, yelling in fury.

"Won't hold him long," Sophie yelled. "Keep going!"

Wanda was hurt but got the shield back up, Bucky drug Pietro along the ground and he fought uselessly to break free.

Steve, Sam, and Tony were holding HYDRA off so that the group could reach the jet. Nat and Grace ran with the babies inside. Sophie and Bucky were next dragging a furious Pietro with them. Clint ran up to help get him into the vibranium cuffs T'Challa had given them. They would definitely come in handy, but they'd need to secure him to the wall for the trip.

With the cuffs on, they shoved Pietro into a holding cell.

"Will this hold him?" Clint asked Wanda.

She shook her head.

Clint took Thor's son from Grace, pointing at the cell. "You three," he motioned to Peter, Grace, Sophie. "Make sure he can't move."

"They're not going to let you take me!" Pietro screamed. "They'll come for me! They'll –"

"There," Sophie said, proud of that bit of webbing to stopped him from talking but was clear of his nose so he could breathe. "That's better."

Wanda smirked at the young man she was ashamed to share blood with. Then she closed the door to the cells, so they wouldn't have to look at him. Then she glanced down at her side. When Sophie shot webbing at the wound, Wanda looked surprised.

"Spider's web is great to stop bleeding," Peter told her.

Tony's son started to wail just as he walked up the ramp. "Hey, hey." Tony said, taking from Nat. "It's okay. Daddy's got you. We're going to be okay."

Steve was up the ramp, dragging a pretty beaten up Zemo by his collar towards the holding cells. When he opened the door to the area, he noticed Pietro there.

"Good job, team," Steve told them.

Shoving Zemo into one of the empty cells and closing off the area, he yelled, "Let's roll!"

Clint nodded and fired up the quinjet as they began flying back to the compound, Grace was looking after Thor and Jane's baby. He was a large baby, and had thick tufts of blonde hair, he was adorable.

"You're safe now, we'll get you to your father and find your mother. I promise, little one." She whispered softly, the baby snuffled and calmed down. The team all got settled, and Sam tended to Wanda's gunshot wound, the bullet had gone through so that was one less thing to worry about.

The two babies quietened, and Grace went to check on Pietro who was gagged thanks to the spider web, that Sophie had used to gag him.

"You're a sick twisted man, Pietro. How could you hurt innocent women, men and children?" She asked disgusted, she knew Wanda and Pietro's lives had been hard, but Wanda had redeemed herself, Pietro had simply gone back to HYDRA.

Pietro gave her the bird, and she ignored his insult as they began the flight back to the compound. They might not have rescued Pepper, Darcy and Jane but they had saved the two baby boys.

* * *

When the quinjet landed at the quinjet hangar, Helen and Bruce were there with Lilia, as the ramp was lowered onto the ground, so the team could get off. Tony and Grace carefully placed Howard and Thor's baby into the incubators.

"Wanda's injured, she got shot in the left side, and the two babies are seven months early." Tony said urgently, Thor raced over with Loki to see his new-born son with Erik.

"Did you find Jane, and Darcy?" Thor asked hopefully, Steve shook his head sadly, and the god of Thunder slumped slightly. Tony patted his shoulder comfortingly, as Lilia came over with a baby bottle.

"I've filled up the bottle with formula, and Helen says you both need to take off your shirts. That way the babies will be comforted with skin to skin contact," Lilia explained patiently, as Pietro and Zemo were taken to the interrogation rooms.

Tony nodded in understanding and his suit was dismantled, she led them to the medical suit, and Tony sat down in a chair with Howard.

Lilia couldn't help but fall in love with the dark-haired baby boy, he was beautiful with dark brown eyes, and thick tufts of dark brown hair.

"Aww, he looks like his mommy and daddy?" She asked softly, the baby cooed and grabbed her middle left finger. Lilia smiled, and stood up as she turned to look at Tony.

"Should I order baby clothes, and other necessities?" She inquired softly, Tony nodded and called out to her.

"Lilia, you did a great job today. I just wanted to thank you, fir helping me and the team." Tony said honestly, hoping that Lilia understood that the team were grateful for her assistance.

Lilia's face softened at his words, and she gave him a genuine smile, that lit up her beautiful face.

"Your welcome Tony, and I'm just glad that you all came back safely." She said softly and went order the things that Tony had asked for.

* * *

While Tony and Thor were with their children, the rest of the team were filling Fury and Maria in on what had happened at the HYDRA Minsk base.

"We managed to capture Pietro Maximoff and Helmut Zemo, but we weren't able to rescue Pepper, Darcy and Jane. They were on the quinjet, before we could rescue them." Steve explained quietly, genuinely upset.

"Are either of them talking?" Fury asked grimly, nodding at the security footage showing Zemo and Pietro in the interrogation cells.

"Not right now, but Pietro said that HYDRA wanted Wanda to be used in the Genesis project. He's definitely been injected with the super-soldier serum, he put up a fight." Bucky spoke up quietly, Fury frowned.

"Do we have any idea where HYDRA would take the women now?" He asked seriously, Natasha spoke up.

"Lilia, Peter and Bruce are working on locating them now, but it's taking a while." Natasha explained darkly, when Jarvis spoke up.

"Captain Rogers, Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross is here and is requesting to speak to all of you." The AI said apologetically, causing everyone to tense.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	20. Requiem

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 20

* * *

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Thank you," he told the AI. "Let me go see what he wants."

Bucky followed Steve and to Tony's office where Ross sat in the chair behind the desk as if he belonged there.

"Where's Stark?" he demanded, scowling at the two soldiers.

"Otherwise occupied," Steve informed him. "His premature infant son was recovered on the mission and he needs to be with him right now."

"And there's conclusive evidence that's it's really his child?" Ross asked doubtfully.

"Really?" Steve asked, leaning over the desk in an intimidating manner. Ross at least had the good sense to back away slightly.

"I'll make this quick," Ross told them.

"I wish you would," Steve hadn't moved, was staring the man down.

"Is there a problem, Rogers?"

"Lately, yes, several. And most everyone seems tied to you in some way." Steve straightened. "And whatever it is you're here to say better not be more problems for my team."

"Or what?" Ross said, standing.

Steve headed in that direction. Only Bucky's hand on his shoulder stayed him. "Hey, pal. He ain't worth it," Bucky whispered.

For Bucky, Steve stood back but his jaw was locked, and it took everything in him not to slug the meddlesome bastard. Something wasn't right with Ross and he'd known that from the beginning, it's why he knew not to sign the accords. Now he couldn't shake the feeling that Ross was hiding something.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, Rogers, but I'm afraid I am bringing you a problem," Ross informed him. "One of your team members was on suspension and went on the mission anyway with you and she is suspended until further notice."

"I wasn't informed of any suspension," Steve said, narrowing his eyes at Ross. Oh, he'd better not say what I think he's going to say.

"Hmmm, I delivered it day before yesterday," he said. "Perhaps you just weren't aware."

"Who's suspension?" Bucky was getting angry now.

"Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi," Ross said, smirking. "It was effective that day."

"This is bullsh—"

"Buck," Steve held up a hand to keep Bucky from saying or doing something to get himself in trouble. It would be too easy for Bucky to be dragged into this, especially since he was so close to Sophie.

"We were burying that woman's child," Steve said slowly and carefully. "What possible reason do you have for suspending her on that day, of all days, and for what?"

"Rogers, please," Ross said dismissively. "For all we know she murdered that boy herself."

"Oh my, God -"

"Bucky, step out." Steve turned around and pinned him with that look. Steve had reached his limits. Okay then.

Bucky glared at Ross, leaving the office and slamming the door behind him.

"Is that why she was suspended?" Steve wanted to know. "For murder?"

"She's a suspect, Rogers," Ross talked to him like he was an idiot. "Is Alzheimer's setting in finally. In most child wrongful death and murder cases, the parents are always suspects until cleared. Everyone knows that."

Steve glared at Ross, holding onto his fragile control.

"Now that she went on the mission, she is suspended until further notice," Ross told him. "I find out she's gone on any missions without my say, you'll be next."

"You're threatening me now?" Steve took a step toward the man.

Instinctively, Ross stepped back and stumbled a little.

"Remember what I said, Rogers," Ross warned him, skirting around the super-soldier to make his way out of the office door.

Steve slammed out of the office and headed for the gym. If he didn't do something to get his anger under control, he was afraid of what he'd do. By now, Bucky would have let at least Nat know what was going.

And Nat agreed with Steve. Ross was in this. It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake that Steve could nail him with. Until then, he worried about his team and its newest members.

He didn't know how Sophie, Clint and Grace were going to react, Grace was already struggling, and this would hit her hard. He cursed under his breath, before taking in a deep breath and went to inform the team.

* * *

"He fucking did what?!" Clint shouted outraged, Steve had called for a team meeting and now everyone was either furious, or worried about what was going on.

"He's suspended Grace, he suspended her on the day of Zach's funeral, and because she still went on the mission today. He's benched her until further notice, and he claims that she murdered Zach." Steve explained quietly, and Clint saw Grace looked horrified at his words.

"I loved my son, how could he think that I'd murder my own child?" She asked distraught, Sophie wrapped an arm around her and Clint moved to be at her side.

"I think he's involved in this somehow, what if he was helping Nadeer kidnap Enhanced, Inhuman and Mutant children from parents who didn't sign the Accords?" Natasha asked gravely, from where she sat next to Steve.

"From now on, we've gotta be careful about this. I think he's involved, Steve and so is Nadeer and Gonzales." Clint said grimly, Steve nodded and looked at Grace.

"Did he say how long I'll be benched for?" She asked finally, looking defeated, she felt upset. She couldn't help but feel like the people who'd taken, and killed her son were covering their tracks.

"Ross said the UN will decide the matter, on Friday. Don't worry Grace, we'll figure this out." Steve said reassuringly, Grace nodded quietly and leaned into Clint and Sophie.

* * *

Since Grace was benched until further notice, it also meant that Bruce had to go with the team, and that was something that Bruce didn't like. Grace said goodbye to the team, after Ross had ordered them to protect a convoy of Roxxon Oil Corporation trucks, that were going to Russia. She sighed quietly, going on those missions had kept her mind occupied. She'd been making herself a cup of tea with honey, when she heard Jarvis speak.

"Miss Drăgoi, Miss Miriam Sharpe is here to speak with you." Jarvis announced gently, Grace narrowed her eyes and instinctively knew something was going on.

"Jarvis when she arrives, record what she says to me." Grace said quietly, Jarvis complied and began recording when Miriam Sharpe entered the living room.

Grace knew who she was, she was a very Anti - Avenger campaigner, and was almost frantically loyal to Thaddeus Ross. She also knew that the woman's son had been killed in the battle of Sokovia.

"Miss Drăgoi, I hope I'm not interrupting with your day?" The woman asked smoothly, her dark brown hair in a stylish bob, and she wore a black suit.

"No, how can I help you Miss Sharpe?" Grace asked politely, she kept her face smooth and polite.

"You need to stop the investigation into the kidnapping of your son, and the other children. You and the Avengers are not authorised to investigate this matter." Miriam said sharply, and Grace glared.

"With all due respect, Mrs Sharpe. I don't trust your government, and I don't trust the Sokovian Accords." Grace said coolly, her blue eyes flashing.

Miriam lost her temper at that moment, and made a grave error where Grace, and Jarvis were concerned.

"You and other freaks like you needed to be contained! It's because people like Wanda Maximoff, my son was killed! Tony Stark should be rotting in prison, along with Captain Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes. I'm going to insist that Peter Parker is detained for not signing the Accords!" The woman shouted enraged, and Grace saw red.

"If you come anywhere near my family, I swear to god I will kill you. I know you had something to do with kidnapping and experimenting on my son, and those other children. And you better leave now." Grace said coldly, Miriam paled as she realised that she'd said too much.

She fled, and after making sure she hadn't bugged the compound, she took a deep breath.

"Jarvis, did you get all of that?" She asked quietly, Jarvis played the recording and he had gotten knew she needed to leave, because if she stayed then Ross wouldn't rest until Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Natasha were arrested.

* * *

The mission had been a disaster, while the team had safely delivered the Roxxon Oil to Russia, the culprits had been environmental protestors.

"I hope Grace is alright." Sophie said quietly, she knew that the mission to find the people who had hurt killed her son, had been keeping her going.

"Grace is tough, I'm gonna keep her busy." Clint said quietly, they landed at the base and boarded off the quinjet, when Clint realised Grace was nowhere to be found.

"Jarvis, do you know where Grace is?" He asked quietly, he heard the AI sign unhappily.

"She recorded a meeting that she and Miriam Sharpe had, and she recorded a voice message for you, Sophie and the team. Mrs Sharpe threatened Grace," The AI explained gravely, and played the message.

Clint listened to it, with a flurry of emotions. He felt like finding that bitch and ripping her a new one.

Sophie's heart dropped when she listened to the threatening tone Miriam Sharpe had used with her sister. She was struggling to understand what Grace had done so wrong to earn such contempt from other people. She'd been raped and bore a son as a result. Being the beautiful spirit, she was, she'd kept the child, raised and loved him with only Sophie to help.

Then because of people like this woman and Thaddeus Ross, her sister's child was taken, and she'd never seen him alive again. The worst pain any person would have to face is the loss of a child. And what they'd done to Zach? Inexcusable. To experiment on him, keep him away from the people who loved him. How sad his last days must have been wondering why they hadn't come to save him.

"Clint," Sophie whispered. "She's gone after them, hasn't she?"

She watched the colour drain from his face as Bucky reached them. "Jarvis, what did Grace's message to us say?"

"It would be best for you to view it in Captain Rogers' office."

The three of them knew that meant the contents weren't for just anyone. Steve motioned for them to follow him and they grabbed Nat, Tony and Lilia, closing and locking the door to Steve's office.

"Jarvis, can you play Grace's message now?" Steve asked the AI.

"As you wish, Captain Rogers."

A video screen appeared, elongated and stretched. Grace appeared on the screen, in her uniform already.

Sophie grabbed Bucky's hand in fear. Grace had been pushed too far and she was all too afraid that she knew what Grace meant to do.

"Sophie, Clint, Bucky, Steve, Tony…" Grace looked wrecked, tear tracks marring her beautiful face. "I'm so sorry I'm doing this. I have to leave. I have to stop this. After talking to that woman today, and I hope Jarvis has already played you that message, that you'll reach the same conclusion as me. If I remain here, a prisoner of Ross', he's only going to find a way to blame me for my own son's murder. And then, he'll have me killed too."

Sniffling, Grace dropped her head for a beat before glancing back up at the camera. "I've got to be honest and say that there are times, moments, when I think death would be better. I'd be reunited with Zach and maybe with our parents. This could all be over. But that's selfish, isn't it? Sophie, I can't leave you alone. I know I'm the younger sister and it's your responsibility to watch and keep me. You'd blame yourself if I left, I know that."

Bucky released Sophie's hand, pulling her against him to lend her his strength. Sophie tried to accept that strength, to rely on him even as her heart was being torn asunder.

"You've been my strength and my heart," Grace said in tears now. "I love you, Sophie. No matter what happens to me, remember that and give yourself no blame. None of this was your fault."

Steve dropped his head, Sophie knew he was blaming himself for not seeing this. Nat walked up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If I don't make it back, watch over Peter and May, please. They are family by heart if not by blood. They are the very best of people as all of you are."

Grace glanced down again for a long moment and then back up. "Don't blame yourself for this. Take care of each other, take care of Sophie. Bucky, please… take care of her. She's never going to tell you that she's already gone for you, but she is."

Oh, Grace. Her sister wasn't intending on coming back.

"Clint," Grace went on. "I'm so sorry I had to do this. I don't want you to feel like this was your fault or you failed me in any way. I've learned so much from you. And if something happens, I'll watch over Cooper and Lila right along with my Zach. I promise. I love you."

Grace's expression sobered then. "One last thing and then I'm done. Don't come after me. Don't get yourselves involved in this if you don't have to. If I can stop them, I'm the only one to blame if you stay out of it. So please… let me go."

The screen disappeared and there was not a sound to be heard in the room aside from the low sound of Sophie's crying.

"I love you, Gracie," Clint whispered, swiping angrily at the tears running down his face. "But I can't let you go."

Steve straightened himself, taking Nat's hand from his shoulder and into his own. "Neither will I."

Sophie glanced cautiously up. She didn't know what she'd expected from the team in light of Grace's defection, but her heart clenched in her chest at the signs of loyalty all around them.

"I could've taken the easy way out where Bucky was concerned but what happened to him was no more his fault than what happened to Grace being hers. I won't require any of you on this team to go. I'm just stating my intention to help Clint," Steve told them. "I'd probably do the same thing."

"Yeah, you would," Bucky replied firmly.

"I'm going," Nat told them, smiling at Sophie.

"So am I," Bucky stated. "I won't be able to stop you from going I know. If I can't stop you, I'll protect you."

Sophie's gaze met his, melting on the inside at the raw emotion she read in Bucky's face.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much."

"You and Grace are family to us, Sophie. And we protect our family, no matter what. So, let's go find Grace and bring down these fucking assholes who are trying to rip our family apart." Tony declared defiantly, and they all went to work.

Clint looked at the voice recording, and went to work, he was going to help Grace get justice, and bring her home.

* * *

Grace had found Ellen Nadeer's address with no problem, she'd driven to her address which was in the upper East Side. She was under investigation by Sharon Carter, and Everett Ross regarding the suspicious disappearance of her younger brother, Vijay who was revealed to be an Inhuman.

She silently climbed up the walls that lead into Ellen Nadeer's garden, and broke into her office. She searched around for a bit, before having into her laptop.

Sure enough, there were emails sent from her to a man called Robert Gonzales, Miriam Sharpe and to...Thaddeus Ross. They'd been sending Gonzales's SHEILD team to arrest children of Enhanced, Gifted, Mutants and Inhumans, and then perform experiments on them.

She put the files in her backpack, and grabbed Nadeer's USB memory stick, as she heard the woman come upstairs. Thinking quickly, she leaped onto the ceiling and hung in the corner of the room.

"I told you not to approach the woman, Sharpe! Now the Avengers, and Agent Coulson's team are onto us. You've likely screwed up our plans, and now Ross is panicking." The woman snarled angrily, before hanging up and entering the study.

Grace pounced on her, before the woman could let out a scream and cocooned her into a web against the wall. While the woman was unconscious, she uploaded all of the incriminating evidence, and sent it to Tony before dumping it on the internet.

* * *

Ellen woke up with a throbbing headache and saw she was cocooned in spider webbing, onto the wall. There was a young woman with light blonde hair stood looking at her, and she swallowed fearfully.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" She demanded angrily, trying to get her hands free of the webbing but was unsuccessful. The woman walked over and glared.

"You might not know me, but you and your team murdered my son and seven other children. You and the Sokovian Accords Committee kidnapped, experimented and murdered my son, and those other children for simply being different. And I know you're hoping by being a senator, you're safe but you aren't." Grace said coldly, getting a brief sense of satisfaction at Nadeer's horror.

"You freaks killed my parents! You caused the portals in New York to happen!" Ellen snarled defiantly, Grace slapped her hard across and the woman hit her head.

"Thanos caused that, and the Avengers saved people! You funded the Watchdogs by sending them after Inhumans who had signed the Accords. You murdered innocent people, and you murdered innocent children! You murdered my son, who did nothing to you!" Grace hissed enraged, and her eyes flashed dark red.

"And now you'll suffer for what you, and the others did to my son, I won't rest until all of you are dead and ruined," She promised menacingly, and blasted her with her venom blasts.

The woman screamed in agony from the shock, Grace knew that her Zach had suffered worse. He'd been electrocuted, prodded and pumped with super soldier serum that had killed him.

Her precious boy who'd had his whole life ahead of him, and it was robbed from him.

She cut Nadeer from the webbing, but the woman tried to escape but Grace threw her shuriken at her. It impaled her through the side, as a swarm of house spiders came towards the woman.

There was no one around at the time to hear the senator's screams.

* * *

It was late, and Tony was still at his desk, still going through files, looking for any trace of Grace so they could find her. Hopefully sooner rather than later. He caught the scent of Lilia's perfume before he turned to acknowledge her presence.

"I stopped by medical to check on Howard and he's doing great," Lilia told him.

Tony was gripped by guilt. He didn't want to be the same father to little Howard that his father was to him. He wanted to be involved, there. They'd just gotten back with his tiny son who was birthed way too early and already, Tony was preoccupied. Granted it was centred around getting Pepper and Grace back, along with Jane and Darcy, but he still should have made time to go see his son.

Dropping his head, he nodded. "Lilia, thank you for doing that. Thank you for going to see him. I should have done that."

Lilia walked closer, put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't do that," she told him. "You're carrying an incredible burden right now. Howard will still be here when everything has settled."

"I'll bet that's what my old man used to tell himself," he told her, shaking his head. "At least I had Mom. Howard doesn't have his Mom and a poor excuse for a father."

"Tony?" Lilia looked alarmed. "We'll get them back. You'll find them. You'll find something. I believe in you."

Why?

The cheerful tones of Pocket Full of Sunshine started playing, confusing Tony but prompting Lilia to fish her phone out of her pocket.

Her beautiful eyes widened when she took in whatever prompted the notification.

"Tony, I set up a series of notifications and... I've got a hit. A big one. Look."

Tony accepted the phone from her, his dark eyes scanning the words quickly before looking up at her. He was astounded.

"Grace?"

Lilia nodded, trying not to get her hopes up but it almost had to be her.

Pulling up screens, Tony checked his messages. "From Grace," he said, pulling up the message in question sent only a couple of hours ago.

"Son of a bitch," Tony said, reading through what she'd sent him. "I need a status on Senator Nadeer. It seems Grace's already on the warpath.

"What has she done?"

"The senator? Or Grace? Because it's a bit of a tricky question."

Tony kept reading. "Jesus, Nadeer is in this up to her ass and Grace got the goods on her. Sent it to me, kept a copy, and she uploaded it to the internet which is how you found it."

"That's right," Lilia told him. "Who will Grace go after next?"

Tony shook his head. "I wish I knew. You have a few minutes? Let's go through all of this and see if we can maybe figure out what Grace's next move will be."

Lilia nodded and walked around to his side of the desk. It would probably be a long night.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	21. You're Not Alone

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 21

* * *

Jarvis made coffees for the two of them and brought up the video of Howard, so Tony could keep an eye on him. Lilia was pouring over the files, while drinking her coffee.

"Jarvis tell Coulson to send a team to search Senator Ellen Nadeer's house, in the Upper East Side." Tony said quickly, Jarvis complied and notified Coulson.

"Tony, we're at Nadeer's house, and it isn't a pleasant sight. You and the team better get here, before Ross does." Coulson said finally, his face pale.

Tony felt his stomach drop at the man's words, whatever had happened at Nadeer's house was bad. He hoped Grace hadn't been hurt, or god forbid killed.

"I'll get the team, and we'll meet you there, Coulson. Try and stall Ross, if you can while we search the house." Tony said finally, having a feeling that Ross was involved.

* * *

It was almost 1:03 AM, by the time Clint and the others arrived at the home of Ellen Nadeer. It was swarming with FBI ang SHEILD agents, who were searching the building.

"Her housekeeper, Emily O'Malley found her when she realised that she'd forgotten her keys." Coulson explained grimly, as he showed them into the house and upstairs into Nadeer's office.

The room was trashed, Clint saw that on the left side of the wall was covered in spider webbing. Lying on the floor was Ellen Nadeer, her expression was one of pure terror. Her bare arms and legs were covered in bites, and her clothing had spider webbing on it. Clint watched silently as Jemma Simmons studied the body and sighed quietly.

"Her chest has bruising consistent with electrocution, but that's not what killed her. I'll take her body to the compound where I can do an autopsy on her, but she's definitely got a stab wound on the left side of her stomach." Jemma said grimly, two attendants carefully put Nadeer's body in a body bag and wheeled her away to the Avengers Compound.

"Where do you think Grace will go next? She must have a list of everyone who was involved in the Sokovian Accords Committee, who were kidnapping, arresting and experimenting on the kids?" Scott asked quietly, he didn't feel the least bit sorry for Ellen Nadeer being killed. In his eyes, she deserved what Grace did to her, and worse.

"Well, we know Robert Gonzales was the running the black ops team to arrest the children of Enhanced, Inhuman, Gifted and Mutant children. Maybe Grace is going after him next?" Steve suggested, when Clint saw Nadeer's black iPhone was on.

"Lilia, Tony, Nadeer's cell phone is still on. Can you see who she last called?" Clint asked quickly, he heard Tony and Lilia working on their computers.

"The last call she made, was to Miriam Sharpe at 12:50 AM. Do you think that's where, Grace will be heading next?" Tony asked worriedly, Clint looked at the phone silently.

"I know she will, Tony." He said grimly and prayed that he could get to Grace in time before HYDRA or Ross got their hands on her.

* * *

Grace had found shelter in a motel near the hone of Miriam Sharpe, she'd been looking over the emails that Sharpe had with not only Thaddeus Ross but Robert Gonzales, Ellen Nadeer, Senator Kelly and two SHEILD specialists. Bobbi Morse, and Tomas Calderon who'd taken away the children from their parents. They would then be taken to an abandoned SHEILD base in Siberia, Russia to be experimented on and killed.

Tears stung her eyes as she thought of her precious son, her Zach must have been so scared when they'd tested on him. She fought back a sob and took in a few deep breaths.

And then the vengeance burned through her, she was going to hunt down these people and make them suffer for what they'd done to not only her. But to the families whose children had been snatched, tortured and killed.

Miriam Sharpe was her next target.

* * *

Miriam Sharpe was on edge and starting to regret confronting Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi yesterday afternoon. She knew that her crimes were catching up to her, and Ellen's angry words hit her.

 _"The Avengers and Coulson's team, know what we've done! Now Everett Ross, Sharon Carter and the CIA are investigating us, you stupid bitch." The woman had raged._

Now Ellen Nadeer was dead, and her reputation ruined, Miriam had been questioned by the FBI and was under house arrest. She felt her hair stand on end and turned around to see a pair of vengeful filled stormy blue eyes glaring at her.

"Remember me, Miriam Sharpe? You tried to threaten the safety of my family, and team! And right now, everyone knows what you've done," the woman said smugly, and showed her the WHIH News.

Miriam froze in horror, and rage.

"The US Justice State Department, and the UN Panel have called an emergency meeting this Thursday. It comes after Ellen Nadeer was exposed as the woman who'd ordered a black ops team to illegally arrest, detain, torture, experiment and murder seven children. The youngest was just six years old, and Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross had been suspended while under investigation." Will Adams confirmed gravely, and Christine Everheart took over.

"Miriam Sharpe has also been suspended and is confirmed to have illegally arrested the children of Enhanced, Inhumans, Gifted and Mutants. Lilia Dumitrescu who is the spokesperson for the Avengers has welcomed these developments, but she and the team have condemned Thaddeus Ross's appalling treatment of their team member Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi who he accused of murdering her own son." Christine said gravely, and the adverts showed.

"You emotionally blackmailed Tony into signing the Accords, you destroyed families because of your actions. I won't let you or your team get away with what you've done." Grace promised darkly, relishing the fear coming from Sharpe.

Sharpe then saw black widow spiders swarming around her, creating a web and she screamed in terror. She tried to move but was tied down firmly onto the chair.

"I don't regret what I did! I don't regret helping Ross, Nadeer and Gonzales in trying to get rid of you people! Or trying to destroy the Avengers!" Sharpe screamed defiantly, and Grace looked at her.

Her expression terrified the middle-aged woman, Grace grabbed her by the throats and smiled smugly.

"The Avengers are tougher than you think, you failed." Grace said smugly and watched as her spiders cocooned the woman. She smiled as she watched a spider lay on the woman's face.

"You Avengers let my son die!" the woman screamed.

"At least they tried to save your son," Grace said without pity as the spiders went to work on the screaming woman before her. "It's a far cry from having a son in no danger, torturing him, and killing him for just being different."

Grace stood and watched her handiwork. It wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be but satisfying none the less.

* * *

Clint's heart pounded as they reached the home of Robert Gonzales. As soon as they'd gotten word about Miriam Sharpe, Steve had let Coulson's team tackle that crime scene. He divided them into two groups, one he led going to Ross's place, not that he'd be aware. They were working deep shadow conditions. Bucky and Clint led the other team headed for Gonzales's house, and Clint knew in his heart this is where she'd strike next – if she hadn't already.

Bucky led himself, Sophie, Wanda, and Peter around the back of the home, checking windows. The man's car was in the garage, but they'd seen no evidence to suggest that he was there. Could he have been away?

The sound of yelling came from the back of the house, two voices and his heart began to throb. They'd found her. She was here. The one voice was clearly hers.

"Steve," Bucky spoke into the com link, "this location is positive."

"Be careful, Buck," Steve told him.

"Copy."

Bucky tried the backdoor and when he found it locked, he pulled what looked like a small silver tool from his left arm, used it to pick the door's lock in an impressively short period of time.

Bucky entered, motioning for them to follow.

"I don't know you are – "

"Stop lying to me," Grace yelled. "You know good and damn well who I am. You also knew who my son was. His name was Zach."

"Aaaaaaah," the man screamed. "Don't come any closer."

"You can't stop me," Grace told him. "You feel trapped? Scared? How do you think my small son felt? Taken away from everything and everyone he ever knew and loved so you could experiment on him like he was some lab rat. Then he died from his injuries. What gave you the right?"

"Why did you even keep him?" The man muttered, his voice filled with fear. "He was conceived from rape. By HYDRA no less. He was a threat to us and this nation."

"He was a child!" The man screamed again, and she went on. "A small child. He posed no threat to you or anyone."

"He – stay away, stay away from me!" He yelled. "He posed no threat at the time but if he'd been allowed to survive…."

"So now you know us?" Grace's laughter was a brittle dry sound. "And now you tell me you had no intention of allowing him to live? You are sicker than I thought."

Another scream, a moan.

"He would have grown up to be like you or those other freaks you call your friends," he said cruelly. "He was an abomination."

Peter's jaw locked, and he sprung forward, Bucky struggled to pull him back. The young man was so angry.

"Wait," Bucky mouthed the word.

Sophie's face was stricken listening to this, Wanda was holding on to her. Trying to comfort her. Bucky motioned to Clint.

"Go," he motioned him forward.

* * *

Clint knew it was all they could do aside from storming in the room and maybe escalating the situation. Grace wasn't herself, she'd been through so much. Clint didn't give a damn about Gonzales, but he was so afraid something would happen to Grace. This, none of it, was her fault.

Clint walked silently around them and headed down the hall to the man's bedroom and that's where he found them. Gonzales was partially cocooned in a spider web, and his shirt was singed in places. Grace was standing in front of him, her back turned was turned to him.

"Grace, it's me." Clint said quietly, Grace spun around and stared at him fearlessly, before her ruthless mask slowly cracked.

"They killed my son, Clint. My baby boy, and they... they mutilated him! They used him as a lab rat, and then killed him like he was trash!" She said brokenly, tears streaming down her face and Clint stepped closer.

"I know Grace, I know. This isn't your fault, none of it is. What happened to Zach, wasn't your fault." Clint said imploringly, Grace swallowed thickly.

"She was going to hurt you all, she said that she'd arrest you all and send you to the Raft. I know from Vision what they did to you, Sam, Scott and Wanda. Sharpe, she knew about Howard and Ragnar, and Peter. I just lost it, I went after Nadeer and she started saying things. She blamed the team for New York, and for Thanos about what happened to her parents," Grace whispered numbly, when Gonzales spat at her feet.

"Your son was a freak! An abomination that should never have been born! I don't regret working with Thaddeus Ross, Ellen Nadeer, and my two SHEILD specialists on arresting freaks like you and the Avengers! Barnes should be rotting in prison, and Barton should pay for his crimes on the Helicarrier!" Gonzales snarled enraged, his brown eyes flashing.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Clint watched unsympathetically, as Gonzales was literally blasted across the room. His back hitting it with a sickening snap, as a spider web wrapped around his neck.

"Big mistake, Gonzales." Grace said dangerously, and Gonzales froze when Grace looked at Clint, then her eyes drifted to the hallway. Clint knew that Grace could sense Sophie, Wanda, Bucky and Peter here.

Gonzales took advantage and grabbed the gun, Grace saw he was aiming at Clint and reacted instinctively.

She pushed him out of the way, as searing pain shot through her left side. Blood stained her uniform, and Clint realised Grace wasn't moving.

She'd been shot.

"Grace! No, no, baby! Grace, help!" Clint yelled quickly, Bucky, Peter, Wanda and Sophie rushed into the room to see what was going on.

Grace was trying to speak but it was clearly hurting her, Clint propped her on his lap, so she could be comfortable. She was taking in deep breaths, and swallowing.

"How did you find out where I was?" Grace asked quietly, her face twisted in a grimace as Sophie put pressure on her wound by using spider webbing to stanch the bleeding. She was shocked that they'd found her.

"Lucky guess, we figured you'd either go to Ross or Gonzales next. Grace, we're not mad at you," Clint said comfortingly, tears slid down Grace's face quietly.

"You all must be disappointed in me, I ran off. I was only trying to keep you all safe." She said sadly, feeling tired.

"Not mad, just worried. We all know Sharpe pushed you over the edge, none of this is your fault." He whispered fiercely, Grace smiled weakly.

Sophie hurried over, and held her left hand tightly as a medical team arrived to take Grace to the compound.

* * *

Sophie was a mess of emotions, her sister had been taken into surgery for her gunshot wound, and Gonzales had been arrested for his crimes.

Fury had wasted no time in taking charge of the Avengers, and now she was sitting next to Bucky while they waited for news. She was afraid that she might lose Grace.

Clint sat in a chair beside them, glancing at the operating room where Grace was being treated.

"How is she, Sophie?" Peter asked quietly, he'd never hated someone as much, as he hated Gonzales.

"She's still in surgery, apparently Gonzales used an illegal gun that subdues super powered individuals. He's being questioned by Natasha, and Steve." Sophie explained finally, Peter nodded and sat down.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

Tony had visited the team after they had brought back Grace who'd been shot, and Gonzales who was being questioned by Steve and Natasha. Something told Tony, that neither of them would go easy on the bastard.

"How's Grace?" Lilia asked worriedly, Tony had insisted Lilia get some rest after she'd fallen asleep at her laptop. She'd grudgingly agreed, and slept, eaten and showered.

"Still in surgery, the damn bullet is lodged near her liver. They're getting it out, but she's being given blood." Tony said quietly, glancing at Howard who was curled against him.

"You must be so relieved that you have her back," Lilia told him thoughtfully. She could've been killed before you ever found her. You know that."

Tony did know.

Tooling around on her laptop, Lilia got back to work. Tony smiled. Not only had she made herself indispensable to the team her dedication was amazing. He watched her focusing on the screen she read, her brows dropped.

"So, the gun Gonzales used to shoot, Grace? Did it look like this?" Lilia asked, picking up her device and showing it to him.

Tony studied the picture, nodded. "That's it." Then he began to read on. "Wait. They are mass producing these?"

Lilia nodded her confirmation.

"Jesus, they're really serious about this. What else do we not know?" Tony pulled up screens of his own, on the trail now. He searched through the text, reading at incredible speeds. "I need to talk to Fury. This problem may be worse than we thought. Lilia gently took Howard from Tony, knowing he was on a mission.

"Thanks for looking after him," Tony told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He loved the way her face darkened, the excitement he read in her eyes.

Lilia blushed at his words and watching him leave before placing Howard on his play mat. She sat at her laptop, while making sure Howard was safe in his playpen.

"Jarvis, please activate the baby shield so that Howard won't hurt himself or wander off." Lilia requested softly, Jarvis complied, and a force field was placed around Howard and his toys.

No one would be able to hurt him.

* * *

It was four hours when Helen told the team that Grace would recover from her gunshot wound to the left side of her stomach, it had left no damage but would scar.

Clint sat beside Grace as she slept peacefully, the only sound being the heart monitor in the room. She had stitches in her left side, and they would dissolve but in the next four hours. He silently held her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She really cares about you, Clint." Sophie said quietly, looking at her little sister's sleeping face. Grace looked so peaceful while she slept, and the fact that Clint had said he loved her, deeply moved Grace.

"I care about her too, Sophie. I won't let anything happen to her, I love her." Clint said honestly, kissing Grace on the forehead softly.

* * *

Bucky had gone with Tony and Fury with a court order from the UN judges to stop all mass production of the guns, the Sokovian Accords Taskforce were using. Everett Ross and Sharon greeted them as men and women were arrested, Bucky took deep pleasure in arresting Tomas Calderon for his part in kidnapping Grace's son.

"Tomas Calderon, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of Zach Melnychenko Drăgoi, Miguel Sanchez, Anastasia Zamolodchikova, and Maria Rodríguez. Anything you do say, will be held against you." Bucky said calmly, he escorted the man out of the building and into a black SUV.

"They don't deserve to be here! They're freaks, especially Rumlow's kid! His mom was a freak!" Calderon snarled angrily, Bucky forced him into the car and watched him being driven away by two CIA agents.

He was getting justice for Sophie, Grace, Zach and the families of the children who had been murdered.

* * *

Steve and Natasha had taken Gonzales into an interrogation room, and the man was glaring at them. He still thought he was untouchable, too bad for him that some of his team were revealing everything in the hopes of more lenient sentences.

"We have evidence with these documents, you signed off on them to authorise the torture and experimentation on Zach Melnychenko Drăgoi and six other children. You performed illegal experiments on these children for simply being different." Steve said coldly, while Natasha watched the SHEILD agent intently.

He was starting to break under pressure.

"It was authorised by the Sokovian Accords Committee, Senator Ellen Nadeer and myself felt we were doing the right thing." Gonzales said defiantly.

"That's where you're wrong, Gonzales. Miriam Sharpe told one of our agents that you, Nadeer and her with the backing of Thaddeus Ross kidnapped, abducted, tortured and murdered the children." Steve explained, seeing the man pale dramatically.

"You can't throw me into prison, SHEILD won't allow it!" He said wildly, and Fury entered at that moment.

"Wrong Gonzales, as far as the organisation is concerned you don't exist to them. You'll be at the mercy of the woman, whose son you and the others murdered. And she's very protective of her loved ones." Fury said smugly.

Gonzales was dragged out of the interrogation room and taken to a cell where he'd stay until Grace was well enough.

* * *

Grace woke up to the sound of machines beeping softly, she looked around to see Sophie asleep on Bucky's chest. She looked around for Clint and saw him drifting off.

His eyes opened, and he smiled at Grace, and she crumpled. What she must have put her sister, Clint, Bucky and the others through when she ran away.

"Hey, don't cry Grace. None of us are mad at you." Clint said reassuringly, he hugged her, and she hugged him back tightly, when Sophie and Bucky woke up.

"I'm sorry I ran away, I just snapped." Grace said quietly, she wasn't ashamed that she'd killed Nadeer and Miriam Sharpe.

"Sweetheart, you did what any of us might have done if we were pushed as far as you were," Clint whispered, pressing kisses into her hair. "Not going to lie, you scared the shit out of me. I was so afraid someone would catch you before we did."

Tears streamed down her face as she eased back from him. "Clint, I just… I was so afraid of what else they might do. There's Peter to think of and I'd die before I let any of them touch him."

"You wouldn't be alone in that," Clint added.

"I'm sorry." The hurt came out now, raw sobs as she buried her face in her hands and let it out. Clint pulled her carefully back against him.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	22. Unlikely Discovery

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **Warning: This chapter has a brief scene of sexual assault but nothing graphic.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 22

* * *

Behind her, she felt the bed dip and the gentle arms of her sister also wrap around her. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh," Sophie soothed. "It's going to be okay."

"I ruined everything for us, didn't I? They'll take away the shop," Grace went on, her tears soaking into Clint's shirt. "They'll put me in the raft, I know it."

"Grace," Clint tried. "No, they—"

"Please don't let them take Sophie." Glancing up with horror-filled eyes, she swung around to see her sister. "She didn't do this. I acted alone."

"No one is going to take either of you," Bucky said from his seat by the window. "Between what you were able to dump on the internet of their activities and the gun Gonzales used…"

Grace looked startled then. "I got shot, didn't I?"

"You did," Clint explained, "and it wasn't just any gun he used. Specially designed to specifically harm the inhuman and the enhanced… We could have lost you because of that. Anyway, Lilia and Tony managed to discover that they were mass producing these."

Grace stared at him with her mouth agape. "What?"

"Sweetheart, what you uncovered goes so much deeper than we all thought," Clint went on. "Not making the murder of Zach, the other children, or anyone else in this seem less significant but, they were planning on a lot more than just a few enhanced people and their kids. They appeared to be preparing for a war."

Grace stared, dumbstruck, at each in turn. Sophie's eyes were the most telling. It was true.

"What happens now?" Grace asked shocked.

"Nick Fury, Tony, and myself, under orders from the UN, stopped the largest operation," Bucky explained, looking pleased about it. "There will be other production sites we'll need to locate but we'll get it done."

"So… what about Gonzales?" Grace wanted to know.

"When you're feeling better, Tony and Steve have agreed that you will be able to handle Gonzales in whatever manner you see fit," Bucky told her. "He's a ghost story, plain and simple. You'll still you're your chance."

Her heart felt like a block on ice in that moment and oh, the things she could imagine doing to him after everything they'd been through. Bucky's gaze locked with hers, he knew how she felt and he wasn't judging her. The satisfaction in his expression let her know he was happy about that particular turn of events.

"But there are still plenty of other things we have to deal with," Clint said gently, drawing her attention back to him. "When you're better."

"No, now," Grace told him.

Clint, blew out an exhale, dropped his head for a moment.

"You're no good to anyone if you keep pushing yourself beyond your limits, Gracie." Clint's grey eyes were filled with sincerity. "You haven't slept since Zach was found, you've been shot. You need to rest."

"Tell me the rest and I'll rest," Grace told him. "Promise."

"Well, there's still Ross to deal with," he told her. "It feels like we've just touched the tip of the iceberg here. We don't know if anyone else was backing them or who they might have been working with."

Grace nodded.

"Then there's HYDRA," he continued. "And Laura. And they will be stopped. Laura is mine."

The hatred in those words made her shiver.

She knew that it went without saying that Laura was Clint's to deal with, as he saw fit. She didn't feel any sympathy for the woman who had not only betrayed her husband but had also murdered her two children.

That was just cruel, and pure sadistic.

"Then I want Rumlow, not just for what he did to me but to Darcy, Jane and Pepper. Men like him are evil, they don't deserve to live." Grace said darkly, hatred in her voice as well. Clint nodded and squeezed her hand.

"We'll leave Rumlow for you and Clint to play with, but me and Bucky want Zemo." Sophie said dangerously, a menacing expression on her face.

Clint and Grace nodded in understanding.

* * *

While Grace recovered from her gunshot wound, Sophie with her reassurance accompanied Bucky, Steve and Natasha to one of the specially designed weapon factories. It was in Houston, Texas.

Already countries were coming out of the Sokovian Accords, stating that they had no idea that this was how people would be treated.

Sophie knew that if her father was here, he would have had a few words to say with them. Her father had despised politics but encouraged his daughters to have opinions.

"This factory is under orders by the UN to close down and stop producing weapons that are harmful to people!" Steve announced firmly, and she saw some people looked relived.

"Captain America, did... did I kill someone by buying one of these?" A man asked horrified, his face stricken at the thought of having killed an innocent person.

"No, but you could have sir. Just because people are different, doesn't give anyone the right to lock them up, experiment or murder them! We didn't risk our lives during World War II, just so that history could repeat itself in this country. I didn't crash into the Atlantic for this!" Steve said loudly, his tone calm but his expression was angry.

"And I didn't lose my arm, because some bigoted President decided to act like Hitler. I suggest you all watch Yesterday channel, and watch the Final Solution, it will open your eyes." Bucky said bitterly, wishing that he'd saved more people.

All those people dead, not just them but the people HYDRA had made him assassinate. Men, women and children, he'd do anything to make it right.

He wished he could have saved Howard Stark, and his wife. He hated what he'd done.

Sophie squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he squeezed it back gratefully, as they began taking the stun guns into evidence.

* * *

Since Grace wasn't ready to go on missions yet, due to being injured, she'd been helping out Lilia. The files they'd found in the Minsk HYDRA base were harrowing, and Clint was helping Tony.

Howard was asleep in his cot, and Loki was around helping Thor and Erik with Ragnar.

"Wait, what's this?" Lilia said startled, Grace walked over, and she saw it was a file on Laura.

 _'Name: Laura Kravchenko.'_

 _'Alias: Crimson Widow.'_

 _'Nationality: Russian.'_

 _'Race: Caucasian.'_

 _'Age: Thirty-Three.'_

 _'D.O. B: 15th of December 1979.'_

 _'Hair Colour: Dark Brown.'_

 _'Eye Colour: Dark Brown.'_

"That is the woman Clint thought was his wife, the mother of his children," Grace explained, staring at the image. Laura, in truth, was physically beautiful. Inside, she had a heart colder than the worst winter. "I guess I just don't understand. Why was it necessary to go that far? To marry someone, have children with them?"

Lilia shook her head. "It must have been a long-term assignment. Considering what she's doing now, I can only guess that maybe forming a marriage alliance with someone close to S.H.I.E.L.D. gave them access to all that intel. Gave them a way to identify the subjects they wanted for their programs."

"She didn't have to bear children," Grace whispered bitterly.

"To complete the illusion?" Lilia tried.

"Couldn't she have claimed she was sterile? Or didn't want children?" Grace looked away. It made her stomach turn. "Ironic, isn't it? I would have died for Zach if given the choice. Wouldn't have thought twice about it. She had children she didn't want by a man she never cared about. Did she plan all along to kill them? How can any mother do that?"

Lilia glanced up to see tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't understand either." Grace allowed the other woman to hug her. "I really don't. I don't know Hawkeye – Clint – all that well. He's always very pleasant to me. But Tony told me he honestly hadn't expected him to survive the loss of his children. He told me he'd worried Clint would succumb to his injuries."

Grace eased back, swiping at her tears, but smiling at Lilia.

"Clint is made of stronger stuff than that," she told her.

"Obviously," Lilia replied. "Tony thinks you had a lot to do with it. I think maybe he's right."

"Me?" Grace shook her head. Clint was a strong, honourable man who'd been there for her through so much. She'd been just more for him to deal with, not anything that helped him.

"Yes, you," Lilia said, smiling. "He loves you. That's obvious. Just maybe you gave him a reason to keep going, you know? We all need that."

Grace felt her face heat up. Clint loved her? Was that true? She certainly cared about him. Clint as much as Sophie had been there when she needed anyone, anything. It was a debt she could never repay.

"You know, I spent so much time just thinking we were supporting each other, having both been through just the worst thing a person can go through," Grace explained. "I never stopped to think there was anything beyond that bond, that friendship."

"With the way he looks at you?" Lilia chuckled.

"It's that obvious?" Grace's blush deepened.

"Let me put it this way," Lilia replied, "Tony and Sam have a bet on when it's official that you guys are official."

Grace did have to laugh at that. Honestly, she wasn't surprised.

"I wonder," Lilia said going back to Laura's file, "how another woman could help them do this? Rape other women until they are forcibly impregnated. It just defies belief."

"It does," Grace admitted. "I want Clint to have closure. I need some way to track her down. Can you think of a way?"

"I can track her by doing face recognition, if she's sighted in any airports, it will point me to her location." Lilia explained quickly, as she pulled up Laura's photo into the facial recognition software.

Now, they just needed to find her location.

* * *

While Grace and Lilia were trying to locate Laura, Clint had found a lead on Rumlow being sighted in Sokovia. He couldn't go alone, so Bucky and Sophie were going with him. Sokovia had dissolved into chaos, since Ultron but relations between them and their neighbours were already low. They reached the Strucker castle, and Clint couldn't help but feel grateful that Grace wasn't here.

This had been where she'd been tortured, and raped by Rumlow and forced to have his baby. Despite that pain, she'd loved him and raised him by herself with Sophie as her only support. Clint swallowed as he entered the castle, and saw the abandoned rooms, it was like someone had left in a hurry. There were empty rooms, with bedsheets tossed over.

One of the beds had blood stains on them and on the bottom sheet, he watched as a team took DNA swabs for whose blood it was.

He hoped they could find Darcy, Jane and Pepper soon.

* * *

"I've got a location on Rumlow and Laura, they were sighted in Russia, Krasnoyarsk. The authorities found an abandoned black SUV in a forest nearby, and they didn't find anyone else." Lilia explained grimly, Tony nodded in understanding.

"I'll call the team, and we can go there." Tony said grateful for Lilia's help, she'd become a core member of the team despite not being on the rooster.

Lilia nodded and hoped they could find Pepper, Darcy and Jane before it was too late.

* * *

Grace visited Zach's grave silently with some red roses, people had left wreaths, and bouquets on her son's grave. She smiled softly and put the roses down.

"Hi Zach, it's mommy. I love you so much, my sweet baby boy and I won't ever forget you, and neither will Aunt Sophie, Aunt May and Uncle Peter and Ned. We all love you so much, and I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Grace said softly, tears swimming down her face.

This pain would never go away, it would never fade away.

She could picture his face in her mind, remembered how beautiful his laugh sounded and just how much her little boy had laughed in his happiness. She remembered the weight of him in her arms, how he looked like a tiny angel as he slept.

Motherhood wasn't what Grace had chosen for herself but being a mother had been some of the happiest times of her entire life. Even if it had been just the three of them, it worked. They'd been happy together. A family.

Choking on her tears, Grace shook her head at herself. She would miss Zach, all the days of her life. But her family wasn't gone. Not completely like Clint's had been. Sophie was still here and Clint…

Well, Clint was special. Grace couldn't even imagine being here without Clint.

After visiting with Zach, Grace made her way back to the compound. She hadn't seen Clint since early in the morning. Where had he gone? Grace was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she ran right into Tony, hitting hard.

"Hey, hey," Tony said, helping her steady herself. "You okay, Grace?"

Grace nodded. "Sorry. I wasn't paying any attention."

Tony laughed. "It's okay."

"Have you seen Clint?" Grace asked him.

Tony looked puzzled.

"I was just looking for Bucky," Steve said from behind her. "He's usually with Sophie but I can't find her either."

Tony huffed out an exhale. Creating a screen in the air before him, he started scanning through some sort of signal, then he frowned.

"Cap, why are Clint, Bucky, and Sophie in Sokovia?" Tony asked wearily.

Steve was so easy to read. Grace could tell he had no clue.

Tony led them back up to Lilia's office where she was feeding Howard. Her expression was one of curiosity when they walked in.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

"Do you know why Clint, Sophie, and Bucky are in Sokovia?" Tony wanted to know.

"Well," Lilia sighed, continued feeding the baby. "It appears they got a lead on Laura and –"

"Rumlow," Grace said, shaking her head. "They went after him? Without me?"

"I didn't know," Lilia admitted. "I promise."

Grace was furious.

"Why would they do that?" Grace didn't understand. "He's mine to deal with. Mine to take out."

"He thinks he's protecting you and so does your sister," Tony explained carefully. "Still, I don't care for this little unauthorized field trip."

"Neither do I," Steve added. "We're forgetting to function as a team and that's when things get dangerous."

Lilia got why Grace was upset and it had nothing to do with teamwork. "Grace, he doesn't want to give them a chance to hurt you again. You get that, right? He doesn't want to take any chances, so they took off on their own."

Deep down, Grace knew that was correct. But it did little to lessen the sting.

"Here's the thing," Lilia went on. "They've tracked Rumlow to Sokovia, but the latest intel has he and Laura in Russia. What do we do about all of this?"

Steve's gaze met Grace's. "You want Rumlow?"

Yes, she did, and she nodded.

"I'll grab Natasha and we'll go but you stay with us this time, you agree?" Steve asked meaningfully.

"Yes," Grace eagerly agreed. Anything if she could just be the one to face the bastard down.

"I want in," Tony told them. "We'll bring Wanda and Vision."

"What about those three?" Lilia meant Clint, Sophie, and Bucky.

"They've likely figured out he's not there by now," Steve told her. "We need to go now, or we risk having them figure it out and beat us there."

"That's very vigilante, Steve." Tony chuckled. "What's the occasion?"

"After everything Grace has been through," Steve said looking right at her, "she deserves a shot at him. I know a little of what it's like to have others think they need to shelter you, to handle things for you. Some things you need to handle yourself. You need closure."

Grace rushed up to hug Steve so hard before darting away to grab her uniform.

"Hope you know what you're doing," she heard Tony say as she left.

"I agree with Natasha," Steve said, "she'll never be free of this, of him, unless she can deal with it in her own way."

Tony nodded in understanding, and left to get his Bleeding Edge armour, and to let the others know. Rhodey was dealing with the army, who were being reviled in the newspapers in light of Zach's death, and the other children.

* * *

Clint, Sophie and Bucky searched the base, but it was clear that Rumlow had left the base in a hurry, but they had managed to find a few files.

"C'mon, maybe the others will know where Rumlow and Laura are heading?" Bucky suggested quietly, Clint nodded grimly, and they headed back to the quinjet when Jarvis spoke up.

"Russian authorities have sighted Rumlow and Laura in Siberia, Krasnoyarsk, Agent Barton." The AI announced informed calmly, Clint nodded in thanks and began flying to the location.

It took four hours, but when they did reach Krasnoyarsk, he felt a surge of regret at seeing Grace waiting for them with Steve, Natasha, and Tony. Wanda and Vision were there with Sam, Steve looked disappointed in them.

"We're supposed to be a team, guys. I know we all of us want to attack HYDRA, but we need to stay focused." Steve said calmly, Bucky felt like he had betrayed Steve even though he knew his best friend didn't harbour any resentment towards them.

"Lilia just got in touch, there's a HYDRA base fifty miles away from here in the mountains," Tony explained grimly, everyone nodded before they searched the car for any clues.

A few empty cigarette boxes were in the dashboard, along with a pack of condoms. But there wasn't any sign or evidence that Darcy, Jane or Pepper had been in the car.

"Do you think they're at the base?" Sophie asked quietly, Grace was silent as she looked at the empty car.

"One of them might be, Rumlow hasn't got Zemo or Pietro anymore but he's got Laura. And she's dangerous, and probably worse than either of them." Grace said darkly, shivering and her heart sank fir the three women.

What they must be going through right now, being away from their babies, with the exception of Darcy. Erik had explained to the team, that Darcy was feisty and would fight back, and that didn't bode well.

* * *

Jane couldn't do this anymore, she was stick in a room with Darcy and Pepper Potts, and was now expected to let Rumlow force himself on her? No fucking chance, she'd rather be dead. She hid the pills in her bra, when the door opened and Rumlow stepped into the room. Darcy went quiet almost immediately, the left side of her face bruised from talking back to him.

Pepper on the other hand was treated well, unlike Darcy and Jane who tried to fight back. Rumlow made it clear though, he liked blondes.

She took pills from her bra, and quickly swallowed them when Pepper caught her. Without any hesitation, she screamed at the top of her voice.

"She's trying to kill herself!" Pepper said loudly, Rumlow dragged Jane into the bathroom and forced to throw up the pills. She struggled against him, and Rumlow punched her.

"I warned you, Foster! I fucking warned you, what would happen if you tried to kill my babies!" Rumlow snarled enraged, and dragged her into the other room.

She could hear Darcy crying, but Pepper glared at her as if this was all her fault when she hacked into the Soviet files. Jane was thrown onto the bed, and Rumlow pulled out his knife.

Jane trembled as Laura entered and recorded the whole thing, as Rumlow roughly cupped her right breast. She shook slightly, as he began biting her neck and squeezing her left breast.

"You're mine, Foster. You're having my children for HYDRA, now this can be a pleasurable experience for you or I can make you hurt. At least Lewis and Potts knew how to please me, you on the other hand are pissing me off." Rumlow snarled menacingly, pulling up her hospital gown.

"I don't want children!" Jane sobbed distraught, she couldn't stop Laura injecting her with a drug, and suddenly she felt numb by Rumlow's touch.

Rumlow's smile was predatory, he nuzzled her neck while pinching and pulling at her nipple. She sobbed, and he leaned down, to cut at her hospital gown. He tied her hands up, and spread her legs for him. He couldn't wait to get his girl back, she was better than all of these women, especially Foster.

"God, she's crying louder than Darcy did and you knocked that girl out," Laura said disgusted, she was jealous of Rumlow's obsession with Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi but knew it was only because she'd actually put up a decent fight against him.

* * *

Lilia had been leading the team to the HYDRA base in Siberia, when a live video was uploaded onto the internet. Someone was recording it, and the room was darkly lit. There was a woman tied down onto the bed, and the man was sliding his hand into her hospital gown. She was trying to fight back, but it was no use.

"Tony, I've just got a notification that a video was uploaded via live feed and...it looks like Dr Jane Foster." Lilia said horrified, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	23. Can't Save Everyone

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 23

* * *

"She's alive?" Tony asked. "Any sign of Pepper? Darcy?"

"She's alive. No sign of Pepper or Darcy," Lilia said, not wanting to watch the rape happening in front of her. Her stomach turned, and she exhaled trying to calm herself. What was wrong with these people?

"Lilia," Tony said from the com link. "Be my eyes and ears here. We're trying to figure out the best way into the base. Is there any audio? I need to know."

"Well, yeah," Lilia said with a shaking voice. "But I…"

"What's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly.

"The video is Rumlow and he's… " Lilia was feeling sicker by the minute. "He's raping… her and…"

"Okay," Tony said calmly. "I'm so sorry you're seeing this, sweetheart. Is there anything in the audio aside from him and her. Listen to the background for me, okay?"

Lilia hadn't thought of that. Adjusting the settings, she went back and restarted the video, there were shouts in the background.

"David, analysis," Lilia ordered. "Who am I hearing outside the room in this video?"

"Pepper Potts," David replied. "And Darcy Lewis."

"Tony, they are there," Lilia told him. "David picked up both of their voices."

"Good," Tony told her. "Now, look at the video carefully. Tell me anything you can see that might help us locate them. I need to know if there are windows, doors, distinguishing markings in the room at all. Colours, furniture."

Lilia took another deep breath to try and calm herself. Again, she restarted the horrifying video, scanning it now as carefully as she could.

"David," she spoke again to her own AI. "I see a bed."

"Twin bed. That's correct," he confirmed.

"Are there windows that we can tell from the room?"

"None."

Lilia continued to watch, keeping her eyes away from the subject of the video to focus on everything around them. The video quality was poor, so colours were difficult to distinguish.

"Can you tell what colour the room is painted, David?" Lilia asked quickly.

"I can only detect a neutral colour," he replied.

That was no help.

Then she got lucky. Perhaps it was the ruckus that the other two women had created in the background, but the person filming the clip turned sharply. The viewpoint of the camera or phone didn't move as sharply as the person holding it likely did, but it was just enough for her to see the door of the room, which was wide open.

There.

Lilia's heart pounded in her chest.

"David, pause precisely when the camera moves towards the door. There's a sign in the hallway. What does it say?" Lilia asked carefully. She watched as her AI ran through the frames of that particular sequence, slowly reviewing. When the sign came into view, she watched as her AI magnified it. It was hard to read it, but she could make it out.

"There's a sign outside the room in the video, Tony," Lilia told him, excited. "It says 204."

"Second floor," Steve said. "Scanning the plans now. There!"

"Lilia, good work," Tony said gently. "Stay put for me while we go deal with this, okay?"

"I will, Tony," Lilia told him. "Please be careful."

"Will do," Tony told her.

Now all she could do was wait, and she hoped to god that they were able to rescue the poor women. She kept a careful watch on the security footage, ready to help.

* * *

Clint and Grace entered the west side of the building, they'd already had fight three HYDRA agents when they'd entered the building. Clint went first, then Grace as they heard someone screaming in agony.

"Who was that?" Grace whispered shocked, Clint shook his head grimly in response to her question. They ran further down the hallway until they reached second floor and saw the rooms.

Room 204, they'd found it.

"Guys we've found the room, and we're going into the room. Copy?" Clint said calmly, he waited for Steve and the others to respond.

"Go in, Clint. We're almost there," Steve confirmed, Clint nodded and kicked the door open. And saw only a young woman with black curly hair barely older than twenty-one.

"Darcy Lewis?" Grace asked gently, the young woman nodded before crying out in pain. She quickly hurried over and saw that she'd gone into early labour.

"The babies are coming... the doctors said I wasn't important, please help my babies!" Darcy pleaded beseechingly, crying out in pain.

"We'll help you, Darcy don't worry. We need to see if everything is alright." Clint said reassuringly, he exchanged a grim look with Grace.

Darcy looked to be only eight months pregnant, Rumlow must have impregnated her first when she and Jane had been captured. He rubbed her hand soothingly, as they helped her up.

"We'll get you out of here, Darcy. I promise," Grace said reassuringly, as they started going down the stairs to the back entrance.

* * *

"Tony, they've left Darcy behind and are on the move! The whole place is rigged to explode!" Tony heard Lilia speak quickly over the coms link, she looked terrified.

"Everyone get out of that building now! Rumlow's rigged the place to explode!" Tony yelled quickly, he saw Clint with Grace as they both got Darcy to them.

Just as they barely escaped, the base exploded in a fiery inferno before their eyes. Darcy screamed in pain, and clutched her stomach.

"Natasha, get the quinjet going!" Tony said quickly, he went to check on Steve, Sophie, Sam and Bucky.

"It really hurts!" Darcy sobbed tearfully, Grace knew something was wrong when she saw blood on the gown. Clint came over, and his expression was concerned.

"The baby's coming now, I think the drugs are causing the baby distress." Grace explained quietly, looking worried and Clint nodded in understanding. The rest of the team entered, Tony looking stressed but happy they'd found Darcy. He hoped that they'd find Jane and Pepper.

"The baby's coming, and it's causing her uterine bleeding." Grace explained quietly, to Sam who hurried over.

"Jarvis can you run a scan?" Sam asked urgently, Jarvis complied and ran a full body scan over her.

"Oh god." Steve said alarmed, Grace felt her stomach drop and even Tony looked horrified.

"It's ripping out, isn't it?" Darcy asked resignedly.

"Sam, help me," Lilia called out, running over to where they crowded around Darcy. "Move!"

They got her onto the bed in medical, Lilia started pulling out monitors and setting them up. The contraction had backed off for the moment, Darcy was sobbing, struggling to breathe.

And it was no wonder why. It was then Lilia noticed, took a long look. Darcy's middle was extended way beyond a normal pregnancy. Her stomach was huge, to the point that it looked painful.

"Lilia," Tony sounded nervous. "Where did you learn all of this?"

Lilia had the monitors on both mother and child. Lilia shook her head. "Promise I'll tell you more later?"

Her focus along with Sam's was Darcy.

"Jarvis, can you show me an internal scan please?" Lilia ordered. Producing a screen, she broadened it, waiting for Jarvis to find the correct calibration. When what amounted to a high-tech ultrasound appeared on the screen, she heard Grace and Nat gasping behind her.

"Is that…?" Nat whispered, sounding terrified.

"Steve?" Lilia said firmly. "Clint?"

"On it," Steve said, understanding. He wrapped an arm around Nat, ushered her to a chair on the jet to sit down.

Clint tried to get Grace out of the area, but she wouldn't be moved. Only her expression had changed from shock and horror to anger.

Sophie crouched down in front of Grace, taking her hands.

"Oh, God," Darcy wailed. "What do you see? What is it?"

Lilia had deliberately angled the screen in such a way that Darcy didn't have a clear view. If she could see it, she would be in worse hysterics than she currently was.

Those who could bear it saw five different babies on the screen. They looked human. Almost. Closer to the truth, they looked like something engineered to be… well, Lilia didn't know what. Whatever they were, they were tearing Darcy apart inside and she had to act quickly.

"Steve? Tony?" Lilia called them over, lowering her voice.

"My priority is to save Darcy," Lilia explained. "If I can save whatever those are, I'll try. But I need to know I have your backing on this."

Tony's expression made Lilia think he just might be in shock. Steve's expression was clear.

"Do what you need to do," he told her. "I just don't want her to suffer."

"Neither do I," Lilia said. "She's been through enough."

Turning back to Darcy, Sam was holding her hand and the next contraction came. From the looks of it, every time the uterus was contracting to expel the children, one or more them were fighting back, biting and clawing. The pain had to be excruciating.

"Sam, we're going to mask her," Lilia said calmly.

"What?" Darcy's eyes were wide and wild in her fear.

Lilia's hand smoothed through her dark hair. "I don't want you to hurt anymore," Lilia explained. "We're just going to do a c-section and you'll be out for that. You'll wake up and it will all over. Okay?"

The small bit of hope she read in Darcy's eyes made her want to cry.

"Okay," Darcy told her. "Yeah, please try to save them. Okay?"

Lilia blinked back tears, nodding.

Sam got the mask out, used it to administer the anaesthesia. In a ten count, Darcy was under and Lilia acted fast.

"Have you done a c-section before?" Sam wanted to know, looking worried.

"I've watched. You?" Lilia asked him.

"Same. We'll do this together, alright?" Sam asked.

Together they prepped the area and got surgical instruments out. The interior of the Quinjet wasn't an ideal sterile environment but they'd left her no choice. She could only hope that Helen could save this girl when they got back to the compound. But it would take a couple of hours.

Sam helped with the incision into the skin, before they started the incisions into the womb, Sam turned to the other occupants of the jet.  
"I need someone to come help us with the last part," Sam called.

Before Steve could move forward, Grace had dashed around Clint and Sophie and stood between them. Her face was calm, and her hands were shaking. Okay then, Lilia thought.

"We're going to go into the womb," Sam explained. "Lilia will make the incision and I'll pull the area open. I need you to pull… the first child out."

"Here," Bucky walked up, handing Grace a pair of dark gloves. "If any of them has claws or… it will have a hard time getting through those."

Grace nodded grateful, pulling them on before Sam sprayed them with some sort of disinfecting agent.

"Ready?" Lilia asked them.

Sam and Grace nodded. Grace caught her sister's gaze from behind Lilia. Sophie stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

"It's alright Soph, I'll be alright. I promise," Grace said reassuringly, Sophie nodded and gave her a supportive smile, while Bucky comforted her.

"Clint, we'll need you over here too!" Sam said quickly, Clint nodded and came over as Grace carefully began pulling the baby out. He wasn't attacking her but was very still as she hurried him to the incubators. The baby let out a soft cry, and she looked down to see that aside from being covered in amniotic fluid, he looked healthy. And he certainly didn't have claws, when Darcy's stomach moved.

"Lilia, she's having contractions again!" Sam said urgently, Lilia hurried over and ran the ultrasound again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was horrific.

The last four babies were inside of Darcy's womb, and the fifth one was scratching at Darcy's womb, putting the other babies in distress. They needed to be delivered now.

"Bucky, and Sophie, we're gonna need your help! Natasha, I need you and Steve to contact Helen and Bruce. Tony, I need you to keep an eye on the ultrasound." Lilia said calmly, but her voice was shaking.

They nodded, Natasha immediately contacting Bruce and Helen, while Steve got the medical team prepped for their arrival. Tony came over and looked at the screen.

"You need to get baby two out, he's being crushed by the other three babies." Tony said urgently, Clint nodded and helped Grace get the second baby out. A shrill cry was heard, and the umbilical cord was cut before the baby was cleaned up. Sophie and Bucky came over to help, Sophie looked nervous but determined.

* * *

Sophie carefully pulled the third baby out, wearing the thick leather gloves that Bucky had given her. There was blood on the towels, and Darcy's uterus was bleeding heavily, but her heart rate was stable.

"Baby three is out!" She called out relived, this one was a baby girl and was blinking blearily. She got her cleaned up, as Bucky delivered the next one which was a baby girl.

He came over, and the baby nestled against him sleepily. Bucky rocked him, like he'd done with his little sisters when they'd been born.

"This feels unreal but it's happening." Sophie said quietly, Bucky nodded grimly and got them into an incubator when the heart monitors attached to Darcy went haywire.

"The baby's killing her, I need to get him out!" Lilia said quickly, Sam nodded, and she quickly got the baby out. He wasn't quiet, and he had sharp nails.

She started resuscitating him, and Sam helped her as Natasha flew the quinjet back to the compound. The baby still wasn't breathing, but after trying again he gave a weak cry.

He was alive.

* * *

Grace watched in shock as Darcy was rushed into surgery by Helen, while the babies were taken to the NICU Unit by Bruce. Thor had rushed out with Erik and was worried. The hallway was thick with tension.

"Is Darcy alright? Did you find Jane?" Erik asked desperately, his face tired and stressed by the ordeal.

"Dr Selvig, we were able to successfully rescue Darcy but I'm afraid Jane and Pepper were already taken away. We are doing everything we can, to find them and their unborn children." Steve said calmly but comforting the two men.

"Would you like to see Darcy's children? They're in the NICU Unit, but all four are healthy, but baby five is in surgery." Grace offered kindly, and Erik's face darkened.

"I want nothing to do with those abominations! They killed Darcy, and I hold you responsible for what's happening to my Jane! You should have told SHEILD, and this is on you!" Erik shouted outraged, and Clint stepped in front of Grace.

"Walk away, Dr Selvig. You're upset, but Grace isn't to blame here for what happened. Jane caused herself to be in this mess, when she hacked into Soviet files." Clint warned dangerously, a cold expression on his face.

"And where were you when your children needed you, Hawkeye?" Erik asked spitefully, causing everyone gasp.

"Dr Selvig!" Thor shouted appalled, and dragged him away, while Clint stalked away.

"Clint, wait!" Grace said imploringly and hurried after him.

* * *

Clint marched on, heading straight for his apartment. Grace stayed on his heels until he reached his door. He unlocked it but turned around before she could follow him inside.

"Gracie, I'm okay," he said, his voice rough and his gorgeous grey eyes filled with tears.

The pained expression on his face broke her heart.

"Just… give me a few minutes, okay?" Clint begged. "It's not you. Trust me."

Grace let out a shuddering exhale, on the edge of crumbling herself. "I understand," she said. "Okay. I'll ah, see you later."

She hadn't taken two steps when his firm hand on her shoulder brought her to a halt. "Are you okay?"

Grace was afraid to turn around, afraid she would fall apart if she did. And he didn't need that right now.

Nodding, she tried to take another step. His grip held her there.

"He… had no right," Clint's voice was low, "saying that to you, Grace. It wasn't your fault what happened to Jane and Darcy. Even if you'd notified S.H.I.E.L.D, it still would have happened. You know, that right?"

No, she didn't. Selvig's words were a cursed brand across her heart. She believed every word he'd said, believed it was all her fault.

"What happened… to your kids…" Grace struggled to talk, "that was Laura. Not you. You… loved them and they loved you so much…"

Grace's voice failed on the last word and Clint caught her before she could sink to the ground. The world spun around her as he carried her into his apartment, sinking onto the couch with her still in his arms.

His hand was rough from work and his archery when he pressed it to her cheek, gently turning her head to face him. With a thumb, he brushed the small river of tears from her cheek.

Then, faster than she could even anticipate, his mouth claimed hers in a kiss that took her breath away.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. You didn't know what would happen," Clint said firmly. He kissed her again gently before pulling back and looking at her, a serious expression on his face. "I'm not going to push you into anything, Grace."

She smiles and hugs him tightly, before kissing him as hard as she could. She was trying to fit every emotion she could into that one kiss. The affection, love, and trust she felt towards Clint, everything from day one. And now they were kissing on his couch. What a turn of events.

When she pulls back she runs her hands up his side. "I know you won't. I know you're a good man. I've said it a lot." Clint smiles softly and then runs a hand through her hair.

"Then can I kiss you again?" He asks quietly, his grey eyes like a gathering storm.

"You don't have to ask." And with that she leans in and kisses him. His arms wrap around her, and hers around him, her hands at the nape of his neck. Slowly the kiss grew heated, both of them kissing each other like tomorrow didn't exist.

Grace had never been kissed like this before, with so much passion and want into one little touch, but Clint was a whole other being entirely. Rumlow's kisses had been forceful, and cruel. He made her feel so good without even having to say anything.

Clint bit down on her lower lip at one point, causing her to gasp. Taking his opportunity, he slips his tongue inside and tangles it with hers. This was new to her, but it wasn't scary. She had seen plenty of this stuff in movies and TV, she knew how. And besides, it felt good.

So she moaned softly, her hands gripping at his sides, until he pulls back and lays her down on the couch. This time his lips don't go to hers but to her neck.

She tilted her head back, gasping and moaned, as he nipped and sucked at her neck like a wolf staking his claim on her. After a few minutes of just that, Clint laid his hands over her sweater, and looked at her.

Grace nodded in permission and stroked his cheek tenderly. He let out a sound that sounded like a growl of pleasure.

 _'Touch me, Clint,'_ she said mentally. Clint growled as he slid his hands under her sweater and pulled it off her, so she was only in her black lace bra.

The sight of her topless and underneath him made Clint's cock harden even more painfully. She bit her lip and slid her hands under his jeans, starting to pump his member, almost with a shy expression. He grunted roughly and buried his face into her breasts, before pulling back and kissing her.

He started cupping and kneading them, and then pulled off her bra and looked at her breasts hungrily. God, perfectly pale and perfect size. She was so perfect.

Clint looked at her reassuringly as he used his left hand to cup and knead her left breasts, while he nipped and suckled her right breasts, growling. Grace lets out a sigh of pleasure and runs her hands through his short hair, feeling his tongue swirl around her sensitive bud, while his other hand pinched at the other. The feeling of his calloused fingers hitting her warm skin was like a breath of fresh air.

It felt so fucking good.

"Clint..." She moans softly, and he looks up at her, his eyes happy. For the first time in a while.

"Like it, darlin'? Gotta say, been out of practice for a while."

"Don't care...just keep touching."

Clint chuckles and then moves his lips to her other bud, doing the same procedure he did on the left, twirling his tongue around it until it was hard under his touch, biting down gently, suckling. It was erotic in the best sense, and she loved it.

He moves his lips from her breasts after a moment to move them down her chest, giving her sweet little kisses. Ones over the scars she had from Rumlow's hands. The others form the gunshot wound Gonzales had given her. He was being so fragile with her and she loved it.

She pulls at his shirt, and he easily moves quick enough that it's off in ten seconds flat. Fuck, he was so toned. His abs were chiselled for days, and his arms and chest were broadly muscular. He wasn't majorly over muscular like most men, but he got this from being trained.

He was breathing heavily as her hands came up, touching the part where he'd been stabbed by Laura and Rumlow. She could feel him tense, but she didn't mind. Grace smiles at him, places a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, and then right on the tissue of his skin where his black hawk tattoo was on his right shoulder and forearm.

"Every part of you is beautiful," she whispers. "Even the scars."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	24. A Painful Secret

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 24

* * *

Clint's smile was breath-taking as claimed her lips again, his hand skimming along her torso until he reached her tummy. His fingers edged closer to her centre. The damp heat of her, he could feel it. He wanted her so much.

Grace pulled a knee up, her leg pressing against his hip, but her thigh was trembling.

"Grace, you okay?" Clint asked quietly, worry in his tone.

She nodded, the light shining off the honey-coloured ribbons of her hair. Her beautiful face was flushed and her teeth worried that lower lip that was driving him crazy.

His hand slid back up to her chest and he flattened his palm against her heart, feeling her pulse pounding wildly. The trembling spread, her hand slightly shook as it skimmed up his shoulder and up into his hair.

"It's okay, Clint," Grace whispered reassuringly. "I know… I know you won't hurt me."

His eyes closed, and he dropped his head, trying to get control over himself.

"You're right," he told her. "I won't hurt you. I love you too much for that."

Concern clouded her beautiful eyes. "Wait, you don't…?"

"Want you?" Clint huffed out a laugh. "Darlin', you have no idea what shape I'm in right now. But the time… it's just not right."

Grace propped herself up on her elbows. "Clint, I want you too. I'm ready. I'm…"

Pressing a finger to her lips, he waited for her to pause.

"You'd give yourself to me to make me happy, I know that. But that's not what I want. I want you when you're ready, when you're writhing under me and begging me for it. I want to be the only thing in your mind, no fear, no bad memories."

Grace's eyes grew shiny. "That's not fair to you, Clint."

"It's fair," he told her. "It's what I want and it's worth waiting for. No matter how much time you need. I'm not going anywhere, Gracie."

Clint sank down onto her, keeping his weight off her but wrapping his arms around and enjoying having her in his arms. The smell of her, the soft sounds of her breathing, he loved every part of her.

When he pulled them up, he picked up her bra, her blouse and gently handed them.

"Want to get some takeout?" He asked gently. "We can have something to eat, go visit the babies. Maybe catch some TV?"

He didn't like the worry and doubt clouding those beautiful eyes. He slid his hand through her hair.

"I'm fine waiting, Gracie," he assured her. "I just want to be with you. That's all."

"I love you," she whispered.

Clint pressed the softest kiss to her trembling lips.

"I love you too."

Grace felt her eyes burn with tears, and held onto him tightly, inhaling his woodsy scent. He held her back, and she listened to his heartbeat.

"Let's have something to eat, and then check on the babies." Grace said softly, Clint nodded and ordered them, and the team pizzas to eat.

Jarvis ordered the pizzas for them, and they left with Lucky walking beside them. The cats joined them, and they reached the living room of the compound.

Peter was there with Sophie and Bucky, all of them looked relived at seeing they were alright. Sophie hugged Grace tightly, and she hugged her back.

"Fury, and Steve are talking to Selvig in the office. They're pissed at him for how he treated the two of you, and Darcy's still in surgery." Bucky explained quietly, they walked to the NICU Unit.

The five babies were resting in incubators, the boys were in blue onesies and the girls were in purple. Grace quietly went to one of them, and she grasped her finger.

"Don't worry, your mama will be fine. Dr Cho will help her get better." Grace said softly, praying that Darcy wouldn't die because of HYDRA.

* * *

"Darcy's dying from the Extrimis serum, her body thinks it's a virus so is attacking it. If Lilia, and Sam hadn't done that c-section, she and the babies would have suffered a very painful death." Helen explained gravely, as she and Tony stood outside Darcy's hospital room.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't she have exploded like the other test subjects of HYDRA." Tony asked wearily, he didn't like where this was going.

"She would have, but HYDRA also injected her with the super soldier serum. Both serums are reacting negatively to her, all we can do is make her comfortable. She's asking for Grace," Helen explained gently, Tony nodded in understanding.

He'd tell Grace, but he also wanted to check on Lilia who was in her office, working on locating Jane and Pepper.

* * *

Lilia sat in her office quietly, she knew she'd done the right thing but what Erik Selvig had said to Clint and Grace was cruel, and unfair. It wasn't their fault or the team's fault, that they had been unable to save Pepper and Jane.

"Why did you save those abominations?!" Erik asked angrily, glaring her as he stormed into her office. He looked angry, and also very bitter.

"Dr Selvig, I think you should leave. You're upset, and angry but we are doing everything we can to find Pepper and Jane." Lilia said carefully, trying not to be scared of the man.

It reminded her of how her mother acted, when she's been an alcoholic. She swallowed, and pushed the feeling away, as Erik glared at her.

"I want you to abort the things, when you find Jane! She never wanted this, that's why she broke up with Thor." Erik said bitterly, and Lilia felt angered at his words.

"To the point, where she decided to abort his child without having the decency to tell him?" She asked disgusted, and Erik enraged, stalked towards her.

That was until a hand stopped him, and Tony entered the office with a calm but dangerous expression on his face.

"I'm sorry about Darcy and Jane, Erik. But I'm not letting you insult my teammates, from your fucked-up accusations. Grace, Sophie and Clint are victims just like Pepper, Darcy and Jane." Tony said warningly, Erik laughed bitterly.

"That's not what the Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross said, he says that Lilia Dumitrescu's mother was in the project! Your mother was in the program, and you're a disgrace!" Erik shouted viciously, Lilia felt sick.

Her mother...no, no this couldn't be true.

"You're lying, my mother was born in Ukraine, Kiev in 1984." Lilia said firmly, trying to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

"And you need to leave." Tony's tone was harsh as he glared down the scientist. "Now."

Erik was a mouthy bastard and Tony had been able to forgive him to a point because of how much he was liked by Thor and because he was coming from a place where he cared about Jane Foster.

His ongoing behaviour? Tony wouldn't accept that. Erik Selvig stalked out of the office and Tony blew out an exhale as his gaze shifted to Lilia.

Her beautiful eyes were filling with tears but weak, she wasn't. Lifting her chin, she met his gaze and he knew such pride in that moment. She met his gaze head on, her demeanour challenging even.

"Is he right, Tony?" Lilia asked him. "Something in your face tells me… You know, don't you?"

Tony dropped his gaze, hating all the heartache blooming all around him, all around his team. It was like navigating a minefield these days.

"Lilia, you know not to listen to him, right?" Tony sat himself on the corner of desk, his beautiful eyes meeting hers. "I know how much he cares for Jane and how much he means to Thor, but he's been raving like a lunatic this entire time. What he said to Grace and Clint today was completely out of line. And now what he said to you…"

"Is. It. True?" Lilia wanted to know.

"Even if it is," Tony said slowly, evenly, "it has nothing to do with you. It's not Grace or Sophie's fault how they were conceived and what part they are playing in HYDRA's schemes. Just like it's not your fault if your mother were involved in that program."

Lilia's expression was one of frustration. "Isn't it? And yes, I did save those children but… He's not right, is he? They aren't going to be homicidal monsters I saved, are they?"

"No, Lilia. No. You were so brave in what you did. Do you know that? Without you and Sam, Darcy and every single one of those children would be dead right now. You saved them."

She seemed to be considering what he said.

"And you promised me the story of how you knew to do all that, remember?"

The corners of her mouth tipped up slightly.

"But should I tell you that story?" Lilia wondered. "Was my mother a…"

Tony knew he what he had to do.

"I just found out myself, Lilia. Your mother, Elena was a test subject like Sophie and Grace's mother and father. But your mom, she was paired up with a super-soldier called Josef. He wasn't a good man, Lilia," Tony explained quietly, holding her hand.

Lilia felt her whole world crash before her very eyes, and tears burned her eyes. Was her father, even her real father?

"But then, your dad met her, and Adam helped them escape. He and Anya didn't want your mom and dad, to go through what they had because of HYDRA and the Red Room. They moved to Romania, Constanţa and you were born there." Tony explained gently, Lilia took the file from him, and read it.

Sure enough, Adam Drăgoi and Anya Melynchenko had helped her parents escape HYDRA, and the Red Room. Her mother had suffered three miscarriages with the Wolf Spider, before it was decided that she should be "dismissed".

Sophie and Grace's parents had risked their own lives to help her parents, tears silently swam down her face. She thought of the pain her parents must have gone through, and the fear.

Tony held her as she cried into his shoulder, and he simply offered her silent comfort. He knew how she felt, he'd been a mess after finding out HYDRA had murdered his parents.

These bastards were going to pay.

* * *

Sophie was glad that the babies were alright, she was sitting with Darcy while Grace and the others brought the babies to be with their mother. Her heart broke for the young woman, who'd been dragged into this mess, by no fault of her own.

"Where...where am I?" Darcy asked wearily, she felt so tired and Sophie move closer to her, but slowly as to not scare her. She relaxed, and Sophie squeezed her hand.

"You're at the Avengers Compound, Darcy. You gave birth to five children, they're fine." Sophie said reassuringly, Darcy looked relieved.

Her children were safe, her babies were safe.

"Rumlow...he's after your sister, and someone called Lilia, he...he made me get pregnant after Jane refused. He...he hurt me," Darcy started to cry, and coughed up blood.

Sophie wiped her mouth, and Darcy swallowed weakly, she knew she was dying. She just knew it, but she wanted to see her kids first.

"Can I see my babies? Please?" She pleaded imploringly, Sophie nodded, and five incubators were wheeled into the room. Darcy felt tears slide down her face, and Thor came over with a blonde-haired baby boy.

"Shield sister, Darcy, I'm glad you're here." Thor said emotionally, Darcy nodded and smiled at Loki who smiled back sadly.

"I'm sorry about Jane, I didn't know she was pregnant until Rumlow told us. What's wrong with me?" Darcy asked bravely.

Helen stepped forward, and sat down next to her, this wouldn't be easy as Erik entered the room.

"Your internal organs are shutting down, because of the Extrimis serum reacting negatively to the super - soldier serum. They're fighting each other, and your organs are dying." Helen explained gently, Darcy swallowed.

"Who will look after my kids? Please, I don't want them being taken by Social Services, or the government. Will you look after them?" She asked pleadingly, causing them all to stare.

"Darcy, I don't think that's a good idea." Erik disapprovingly.

Thor's expression was grave, and Loki's obvious confusion was slowly giving way to answer. It was startling to Sophie to see the raven-haired god's perfect white skin begin to flush with colour.

"And what do you mean by that?" Loki asked Erik. "Why would it not be a good idea?"

Erik, as far as Sophie was concerned, had no problem telling anyone to this point how it was, most especially Grace. Sophie watched her sister across the room start to curl in on herself, worry edging the features of her face.

Just now, Erik studied Loki with something like wariness and from the stories she'd heard Steve tell, she knew why. Loki at one time had threatened the entire planet and he was not one to cross lightly.

"I just mean that…" Erik was considering his words carefully, "those aren't like real human children. The kind you keep. They're no good Darcy. I'm so sorry for what you've been through, truly I am, but they're… they're monsters."

"Monsters?" Loki scoffed. "That is what you truly believe?"

Erik's gaze flew to Thor to see if he had a champion, but he didn't read anything in Thor's expression that was supportive.

"All I mean is, they've been tampered with. Altered. Even if they somehow manage to survive to adulthood," the scientist went on, "how will they fit into our society? They'll be outcasts. Worse, weapons if they fall into the wrong hands. Yes, weapons to be used against decent folks, like us."

"I've heard enough," Loki told him, stalking over to the scientist with a determined malevolence that had the hairs standing up on the back of Sophie's neck. "Those five children are alive. Maybe they will be monsters as you say, maybe not. How they came to be is not their fault, Selvig. Some of us had no choice in the matter."

Erik started laughing, it was scary, almost maniacal once he got going. "You are monsters," Erik laughed pointing around Loki to Grace. "That one and that one."

When he pointed to Sophie, she rose at Darcy's bedside and lifted her chin.

"Wait," Darcy's breathing had developed a wet, wheezing quality now. "They're not going to be… killed, are they? My babies?"

"No," Sophie said fiercely, not taking her eyes off the man she was coming to hate.

Loki tipped his head in Erik's direction, asking her approval.

Sophie didn't know him that well, but she nodded.

The grin that formed on the god's face chilled her blood. Grabbing Selvig by the neck like he was an unwanted dog, Loki dragged him from the room while Thor remained, shaking his head at the spectacle that was robbing them of what little time they had left with Darcy.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" He asked Helen gravely.

"I'm so sorry, all we can do is make Darcy comfortable and give her at least two days to spend with her children. The morphine is easing her pain, but her organs are shutting down." Helen said sadly, wishing there was something she could do to help Darcy.

Not even the Cradle could've undo the damage, that HYDRA had inflicted on this kind young woman.

Grace helped Darcy hold one of the baby boys, and she cuddled him close, kissing his forehead tenderly. He had tufts of thick black hair, and thankfully had no resemblance so far to Rumlow.

"Since my gran was born in New Orleans, I'm gonna give them all Hebrew and French names," Darcy decided finally, before coughing heavily and wheezed.

Thor gave her a glass of water, and helped her sip from it slowly, and Loki came back into the room. She smiled at him in thanks, and swallowed.

"Thierry Benjamin Lewis." Darcy whispered softly, tears swimming down her face at the realisation she'd die before her children even knew her.

Grace held back tears, and Clint held her tightly, while Steve comforted Natasha. Bucky wrapped an arm around Sophie, as Helen and Jemma wrote the birth certificates.

Thierry was held by Darcy for a while, before she held her next baby boy whom she named Quin Malcom Lewis, and her third one Michael Harold Lewis. Her two youngest sons were named Owen Loki and Ethan Thor Lewis.

Her four daughters were named Hannah Magdalene, Deborah Isabel, Eve Olivia and Zoe Tamara Lewis. Darcy held all of five them, and pictures were taken to remember the day.

The team stayed with Darcy as she started falling asleep and everyone knew, that she wouldn't wake up. Darcy managed to speak through the drowsiness, and grasped Grace's right hand tightly, trying to speak.

"He knows...he knows about Lilia, he offered Pepper a nicer time if she told him everything about Lilia. He wants her now, give him hell." Darcy rasped weakly, Grace nodded and set her face in a determined expression.

"We'll get him, I promise." She whispered fiercely, and Darcy relaxed at hearing this. She knew the team wouldn't let Rumlow get away.

With that in mind, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Bucky felt emotionally exhausted, it had been an emotionally draining day, and he'd just showered after eating. He saw Sophie curled up on the bed with the cats, looking emotional.

"Grace must have been so scared, when HYDRA had her. That animal tortured, beat and raped her until she got pregnant. How dare Selvig, blame my Gracie for what's happening to Jane, Darcy and Pepper? It's not fair, Bucky." Sophie cried distraught, and Bucky pulled her into his arms.

"I know doll, I know. It's no one's fault, and you aren't to blame either. You're not a monster, neither is Grace or those children. You're good people," Bucky said firmly.

Sophie sniffled, and Bucky's heart ached at the saddened and defeated expression on her face. Sophie was a strong, brave and kind woman, she and Grace didn't deserve this.

So, he did the only thing that came to his mind, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Sophie kissed him back, wanting him just as much.

Running a hand through his dark hair, she loved the feel of those silky locks between her fingers. He swallowed hard as he studied her, his deep blue eyes darkening as he gazed back at her.

In another life, Bucky had been a ghost, the Winter Soldier. He'd been an unstoppable assassin for HYDRA and had been through so much himself for more than seventy years. Sophie's heart clutched in her chest just to think about what they'd done to this man.

He was warm. Everything she knew about Bucky Barnes was just warm. His eyes when he'd held Darcy's babies, his smile when she'd shown him around her family's cake shop. Through everything they'd been through since they had been pulled out of their lives and into the world of the Avengers, he'd been there helping her, taking care of her.

When Sophie pressed another kiss to his plush lips, she felt his arms tighten around her just a little and her heart fluttered in her chest. Slanting her head, she deepened the kiss, tasting him while her tongue danced with his. Sinking both hands into his hair, she relaxed against him, enjoying the comfort and warmth he offered.

Sophie felt so safe here in his arms. When was the last time she'd felt that way?

Pulling back, Sophie huffed out an exhale. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" He asked, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile.

"You've been through so much," Sophie explained while his hand, the metal one, traced loose circles over her jean-clad knee. "They put you through so much hell. How can you… smile? Find joy with the injustice of it all? I'm trying, Bucky, I'm trying so hard to keep from doing what Gracie did and going on my own murder spree. I want to take out Rumlow and every one of them who ever hurt her or you. I'm just so angry. At odd moments, I don't know what to do except hold it in and then, I just think I'm going… to combust or something."

"Well, you can choose to hang onto that anger, Sophie," he told her, pulling her closer against him. "But whatever you hang onto grows. You hang on to hate, you've got nothing but hate. You find other things to hang onto. Love, friendship. Those grow too. Those things, the people we love, are worth holding onto. Worth fighting for. It gives you something much better to occupy your thoughts."

She nodded, that metal hand lifted to smooth a lock of hair behind her ear. He watched her so carefully as he did. She sensed something, his curiosity.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked curiously.

Sophie grinned at that. "I was the first time I saw you. You came into our apartment through the balcony."

"Well, it didn't last very long," he teased. "You took my rifle away, remember?"

Sophie did, laughing.

"Did you know who I was?" Bucky asked carefully.

Sophie met his gaze, nodded.

"Why aren't you afraid of me now?"

"Why should I be?" The entire time her hands had been playing in his hair, everything about him spoke of his contentment in that moment. "You've given me no reason to be afraid of you. To me, you're just a man. A wonderful, warm, pretty hot man."

Bucky started laughing.

"I don't see you as him anymore. I just can't," Sophie went on.

"You think I'm hot?" He teased.

"Shut up," Sophie said trying not to laugh harder.

"Careful what you wish for," he whispered, closing the distance to claim her mouth in a more insistent kiss.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	25. Pain From The Past

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **Who else saw the new Avengers: Endgame trailer? I'm so excited, I can't wait to see it.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 25

* * *

Sophie kissed him back and slid her hands under the hem of his grey t - shirt, feeling his muscled abs and stomach. He growled at her touching his scars but relaxed at her touch.

"Sophie," he growled roughly, and she smiled at him as he kissed her again on the lips. She leaned into him, and he held her close, as Rubio, Bonnie, Mischief and Jack settled on the bed.

"I know James, I know." She whispered soothingly, she wanted him too, but the timing wasn't right. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Bucky kissed her tenderly, his arms tightening around her protectively. She curled up against him, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, before watching her fall asleep.

He smiled, and fell into a dreamless sleep, for once not plagued by nightmares. But instead, a peaceful slumber.

* * *

After promising Darcy that Rumlow would pay, Grace had been training again in the Avengers training room. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Gonzales, who was in a cell.

HYDRA had scarred her parents, her and Sophie, from birth and not to mention their teammates who were like family. Grace wouldn't let Rumlow hurt her family, or Clint.

She called it a night and went to have a shower before hearing someone in the shower room grunting. She frowned, and washed her hair, when she heard her name.

It was Clint.

After washing her hair, and body, she went to find him and found him in a shower stall. He'd pulled his hard length out, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He was aroused by her, she swallowed and moved in front of him, causing him to curse.

"Grace, it's not what you think." Clint said quickly, not wanting Grace to be upset but she gave him a reassuring smile. She went down on her knees and squeezed his right hand.

"I know Clint, let me do this for you. Please?" She asked softly and took his cock into her mouth.

Holy, shit.

"Oh fuck, Grace. Gracie, darlin'." Clint growled roughly, sliding his hands into her damp wavy blonde hair. She was doing this to him, it was one of his fantasies, but Grace wasn't scared of him.

She squeezed his right hand reassuringly, and sucked in a deep breath, as he felt his stomach tightening. It had been forever since he'd done this, and it felt unreal.

He came with a growl, and Grace swallowed him, and wiped her mouth, before he pulled up for a burning, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her again.

"You didn't have to do that, Grace. I'm so sorry, I pressured you into doing this," Clint apologised quietly, and Grace cupped his face tenderly,

"You didn't pressure me, Clint. I wanted to do this, I wanted to turn you on and I want you so much. But I just can't forget about Rumlow." Grace confessed ashamed, that even after three years, Rumlow was still haunting her.

"I'll wait Grace, I'm in no rush. I want you screaming, crying, gasping and moaning my name in pleasure when I have you on the bed." Clint growled roughly, causing Grace's stomach to clench and her nipples hardened through her towel.

He wanted to do that to her? He wanted her to enjoy it?

They walked to her room in silence and got changed after each other. Grace put on a purple t-shirt with the Cheshire Cat on it, with Bambi sweatpants and Clint wore a pair of black sweatpants, and a black t-shirt.

She swallowed, and rested her hand over the scars on his back.

"Where did you get these, Clint?" She asked quietly, Clint stiffened and swallowed quietly before speaking about his abusive childhood.

"My dad, he used to beat me, my brother and our mother. He was a mean bastard, who got himself and mom killed while driving home drunk." Clint said bitterly, his grey eyes haunted by painful memories.

"What happened to you and your brother then?" Grace asked, gently tracing over the scars as he rolled onto his front in bed.

Clint's rested his head on his arms crossed before him, hiding his expression from her which Grace thought maybe was more comfortable for him in talking about his past. Grace didn't really like talking about her own past so much, so she understood.

"My older brother Barney and I ended up in an orphanage for six years," he explained, "an awful place. They put on a good front for prospective parents but didn't manage things very well. A couple of the guys who worked there like young boys and I stayed worried about that…"

"Oh, God, Clint. Did someone…"

"No," he said quickly. "No one touched Barney or me, lucky, I guess. He was all I had left. Anyway, when we got a little older, we got out of there. We just picked up and ran away one night. We went and joined the circus."

"A real circus?"

"Yep. The Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. It was perfect. It was a thrilling place for two boys and they travelled all over the country so that kept us safe from the police and the orphanage who were looking for us."

"Were you happy there?" Grace wanted to know.

"For a time," he explained. "I loved the Swordsman, I'd watch all of his performances and watched him practice. One day he told me if I was going to be around so much, I should learn something. Anyway, between him and Trick Shot, I was trained to be a half-assed archer."

Half-assed. Grace had watched him in action. There was nothing half-assed about the master archer.

"So, he was good for you?"

Clint snorted. "For a while. Turns out he was an asshole, like all the rest."

His body tensed under her hands. They'd reached a part of the story where things had gone wrong, Grace could tell.

"What did he do?" She asked quietly.

"He was stealing money from the circus," Clint's voice was lower. "I surprised him one night. I was just excited to tell him about a shot I made, I had no idea what he was even doing at the time though I pieced it together later. In trying to get to the authorities to protect the circus and me and my brother, I ended up getting the shit beaten out of me and left for dead."

"Clint?" Grace felt his muscles tighten even more under her touch. "What about your brother?"

The dry huff of a laugh had no humour in it. "That's the best part, Grace. He got away and Trick Shot stuck around to tell everyone it was my fault the Swordsman, our star attraction left. I guess Barney believed them because we didn't have much of a relationship after that."

Her heart sank. "That must have destroyed you."

"It damn near did," he said, relaxing a tiny bit. "But then I decided, fuck it. They want a star attraction? I'll give them one. I work every hour I could on my marksmanship and I took the fucker's place. That's where "Hawkeye" even came from. I became the world's greatest marksman. I left for Tiboldt's Circus before ending up in Coney Island. That was the first time I ever saw Iron Man and what he could do."

"Is that how you became an Avenger?" Grace asked, smiling, thinking they were at the present.

"Oh, hell, no." Clint laughed. "That's how I got my ass handed to me by Iron Man. I ran into a little lady named the Black Widow who was working for the Soviets at the time. She was trying to steal technology secrets from Tony and I actually helped her try to take that on."

Grace didn't know what to think. She hadn't heard that story before.

Clint laughed, rolling to his side to face her. "Oh, yeah. She was badly hurt in that skirmish with him. I barely got us out of there. Got her to the hospital. I was worried she wasn't going to make it. Woke up the next morning and she'd already fled. Left me there."

Grace was trying to put together the scenario with the kind-hearted woman she now knew as the Black Widow. It didn't make sense.

"I know," he told her, his eyes searching her face. "She did me a favour. I decided to be a straight shooter after that and have been ever since. Well, except for Loki but…"

"You know," Grace said, "I heard you saved her. Brought her to the good side."

Clint winked at her. "I did."

"You're a hero, Clint. I know you don't think you are, but you are. You're an Avenger, Clint and you're a good man." Grace said firmly, her words causing Clint to smile.

He held her tightly, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. It smelt of wildflowers, and roses.

"What was your childhood like, Grace?" He asked quietly, he knew Grace and Sophie had a difficult childhood, constantly being on the move.

"We lived in Odessa, Ukraine until I was four years old, and moved to Romania, Bucharest. Then when I was six, and Sophie was just eight years old, we moved to America and moved to Queens. My parents were good people, they loved me and Sophie." Grace explained softly, lost in the happy memories.

She remembered how her father would hug her and Sophie, when he came home from work or how happy their mother was. The family had been happy in New York, until their father had been killed.

"They loved you and Sophie, Grace. Never forget that, they really loved you both," Clint said firmly, Grace curled into him and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"I know, I love you Clint." She whispered softly, Clint held her close and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"I love you too, Grace. You make feel alive." He admitted quietly, holding her tightly.

* * *

Lilia had made herself and Tony two cups of coffee and Howard was fast asleep in his room, regardless Jarvis had the security of Howard's room up.

"My mother was an OB/GYN, she worked in war - torn countries to help pregnant women, who didn't have healthcare. I was with her in Bosnia, when a pregnant woman with twins was rushed into the medical hospital. Her stomach had been cut open." Lilia explained quietly, her eyes haunted.

"I'd just finished my own specialty in OB/GYN, and mom needed my help as the other nurses were helping other women. So, we did an emergency c-section, the babies survived and so did the mother." Lilia said finally, her expression haunted.

Tony held her hand tightly.

"Your mom taught you that trick?" He asked quietly, Lilia nodded and looked at her cup of coffee.

"My mother was a good woman, she always told me she wanted to help women who'd been forced into difficult positions. Now, I know why. She and dad held themselves responsible for what Sophie and Grace's parents went through," She said sadly, upset at the thought of her mother and the two sisters' mother being forced into that ordeal.

"They don't blame you, Lilia. Sophie, and Grace know it isn't your fault." Tony said firmly, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled weakly and relaxed slightly.

* * *

Pepper hated to say it, but Rumlow had kept his word about making her more comfortable as a prisoner. She could shower freely, as long as she didn't hurt the babies growing in her womb. Rumlow seemed to enjoy putting his hands on her bump, most of the time his hands would be covered in blood. She'd told him everything about Lilia, and he seemed satisfied.

Now though, Jane was desperately trying to find a way out and glaring at her as if this was her fault. Pepper sneered at her, and she privately blamed Tony. She never wanted children, she didn't like them. She glared at Jane, as the stupid woman tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I never wanted this, I never wanted these children. Fir god's sake, they're not even human!" She said disgusted, glaring her bump, which was heavy and swollen.

"Why aren't you helping me find a way out of here?" Jane asked. "Or are you so used to being the CEO that it just matters that you get special treatment? You sure fucked me and Darcy over for your special privileges."

Pepper scoffed at her. "Privileges? Aside from being able to shower, remind me how I'm better off than you?"

"Rumlow has taken it easy on you most of this time," Jane reminded her. "Darcy and I went through hell, but you haven't been beaten or treated as roughly. What did you promise him?"

Pepper could have laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation but there was really nothing funny about it no matter how she looked at it.

"Don't worry about it," Pepper said coldly.

Jane's dark eyes were shining. "Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it, she says. I AM worried about it!"

Pepper winced as Jane began shouting. The noise would bring them down there. Just great.

"They already left Tony and Thor's babies behind," Jane reminded her. "While I didn't want that baby, I didn't want it to be… left alive like that. If I'd been unable to have the abortion, I would have simply put the child up for adoption. Now, I don't know if he's alive or…"

"Oh, now you care?" Pepper shot back. "Right."

"And you don't? You may not love Tony anymore. You may not have wanted that baby. But don't you care about it since it lived?"

"Honestly, no," Pepper told her, raising her chin in challenge. "And in case you missed something, it's Tony's fault that I'm here. It's his fault what happened to that baby. It's his fault that this is happening now."

"You're not even trying!" Jane yelled. "You've not once tried to escape. What kind of woman are you? Instead you just sell us out to Rumlow and HYDRA and bargain for the scraps from their table."

"How are you better?" Pepper asked coldly. "It's your fault they got Darcy. Isn't it?"

Jane swiped angrily at the tears spilling from her eyes. "Maybe. Yeah, just maybe it is my fault she ended up here. I'm not in denial. I can admit that. And most likely, Darcy is dead."

"What?"

"Pepper, think," Jane tried to reason with her. "They've gone to all this trouble to kidnap a woman, contain her, rape her, impregnate her with who knows what and then experiment on the foetuses. Why would they go to all that trouble and then just dump her off somewhere? Did you think about that?"

Pepper had wondered.

"In all likelihood, they dumped off Darcy because something was wrong with the foetuses – or her. They either didn't expect that batch to survive or they didn't think she'd survive the birth. Easy conclusion to draw."

"What are you getting at?" Pepper wanted to know.

"It could happen to us too," Jane told her. "I don't know about you, but I want to live. I have a career and things I want to discover. I still have friends and family that I care about that I want to see again. Erik by now has probably lost his g***** mind."

Jane collapsed into tears, barely able to continue speaking. "I don't want to die like this, Pepper. I want to find a way out. A way to medical help. Anything. Don't you want to live?"

Pepper was done with the conversation. Folding her arms over her substantial bump, she refused to even look at Jane.

"Did you want to have monster babies that HYDRA plans to weaponize and to use against good people?" Jane asked.

Tears were flowing down Pepper's cheeks now too. "It's Tony's fault."

"Pepper," Jane was shaking. "You want to get back at him? Is that it? You want him to fly in and find you broken and dying with monsters crawling out of your belly? You want him to be devastated at that? Is that it?"

Pepper wasn't proud at that moment, but there was a modicum of truth in the statement.

"That's not the only reason," Pepper bit out. "Tony's already moved on. Rumlow told me. He's already shacked up with this hot, young scientist that I fucking hired before…"

"Lilia," Jane whispered horrified. "So, you sold her out. Didn't you? Didn't you?" Jane shook her head in denial. "How could you?"

"So we're both responsible for the fates of others," Pepper told her. "Are we bonding now?"

"Help me," Jane begged her. "Please. Help yourself. Even if you don't give a shit about Lilia or his precious Grace, for the love of God, let's just work together and get out of here. Before it's too late."

The sound of slow clapping drew their attention to the door where Rumlow stood leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"Quite a speech you made Foster, but you're not going anywhere, and neither is Pepper. You're both having the new weapons of HYDRA, and I won't let you leave." Rumlow said coldly, moving towards Jane who trembled.

She shuddered at the sensation of his hands cupping her breasts, and he began dragging her away, as Pepper watched on with no emotion.

This was Tony's fault, he got her into this mess and now she was paying the price. She laid down on the bed, as she heard Jane's screams next door, and the sound of a bed creaking.

* * *

Grace has plans for Gonzales, and right now the man was slowly being cocooned by spiders, when he started laughing at her. The laugh annoyed her, and made her hair stand on end.

"What's so funny, Gonzales?" She asked coldly, not in the least bit amused by his attitude. He glared at her, and smirked.

"You really don't think the Sokovian Accords will be taken away, do you? People are afraid, and Ross will make sure that people like you, the Winter Soldier and Tony Stark are dealt with!" Gonzales said defiantly, a cruel expression on his face.

Grace had heard enough, she pulled out her shuriken and slashed the man's throat. She walked over him as the spiders swarmed over his body.

Thaddeus Ross was involved in this somehow, Gonzales had confirmed about Ross's involvement in the operation. But was he involved with HYDRA?

At least she had avenged Zach by killing Gonzales, Nadeer and Miriam Sharpe for their involvement in the murders of her precious son, and those six children.

Maybe now her son could rest in peace.

* * *

Lilia had gone home to get some rest, and to pack a suitcase, seeing as she was staying at the compound. She just finished packing it, when she heard a noise from downstairs. Not even hesitating, she quickly grabbed her suitcase and started quickly moving, when she was grabbed from behind. She frantically tried to get away and kicked him.

"Let go of me!" She screamed desperately, Rumlow laughed cruelly and restrained her against his muscular body. When she tried to hit him, her left hand ended up being scratched by his knife.

"You're not going anywhere Dumitrescu, HYDRA's got big plans for you. Thank Pepper for that." Rumlow said smugly and started strangling her.

He hoped Laura was recording this.

Lilia frantically clawed, scratched and kicked against his tight hold on her throat but it was no use. Black dots were all she could see, and she slumped against him.

Satisfied that she wouldn't fight him, he dragged her to the black SUV and gagged her, before putting her in the trunk of the car.

"Hey, does anyone know where Lilia is?" Tony asked quietly, concerned about Lilia, when Rhodey rushed into the living room. He looked excited.

"Tony, Pepper's been found!"

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	26. Traitor In The Dark

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 26

* * *

Tony glanced up at his friend in a daze, the silence in his apartment deafening.

"What?" He asked Rhodey.

"Tony, we have a location on Pepper." Rhodey's expression went from excited to concerned. "You alright, man?"

"Okay, great," Tony said though he wasn't as jubilant as he expected to be when they found Pepper and he wasn't proud of that. "Have you seen, Lilia?"

Rhodey shook his head.

"Jarvis, where's Lilia?" Tony called as Rhodey watched.

"She's gone back to her private apartment to gather her belongings and bring them back here," the AI said calmly.

Tony's heart sank. In his heart, he knew what happened. "Fuck!"

"Tony, I'm sure she's fine," Rhodey tried to reason with him. "Come on. Jet's waiting."

Tony had one of his latest suits geared up, followed his friend through the compound to the jet, finding Steve, Nat, Bucky, and Sophie waiting.

"Tony, you okay?" Steve asked, looking at him hard.

"Yeah," Tony said absently. "I'm okay. Let's go. Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" the AI promptly asked.

"Can you inform Helen that I need someone with Howard until Lilia… until she gets back?"

"Of course, sir."

"Where's Lilia?" Steve asked, looking puzzled.

"Jarvis said she went back to her place to gather her things," Tony said gravely. "Steve… I have a really bad feeling about it."

Steve nodded. "Let's send someone to her place to check things out. How about Clint and Grace?"

Tony nodded mutely, trying not to let panic prey on his mind. He should be elated, Pepper, Howard's mother, had been found.

The thing was, he could still hear her screaming at him. Blaming him for so many things, everything. Tears stung the backs of his eyes as he considered that Pepper was mostly right to feel as she did. He should have paid more attention, he should have made the time for her.  
The funny thing was that he might have if she hadn't demanded so much.

Beautiful little Lilia had drifted so quietly into his life, never asking for anything, never making demands and silently taking on any role he needed her for. Assistant, replacement for Pepper in the compound, mother for Howard…

His mind ground a halt as the word lover drifted into his mind. He wanted Lilia, but he had no idea what to do with that. Him, the playboy, lost to do about one beautiful girl.

Lilia had become so many things to him… How would Pepper take that?

Tony had missed Pepper in his own way, wanted her back and happy. Things between the two of them would never be the same ever again. But just because she didn't love him anymore didn't mean he wouldn't take care of her. He would. They'd raise Howard together however she wanted. They'd make sure he was happy and knew both of them.

Pepper would just have to accept that Lilia was part of his life too.

"Tony?"

Startled his gaze locked with Steve's. Steve placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Steve told him.

"Pepper's alive?" Tony asked him.

There was a pinched quality to Steve's face. Tony knew that look. There was something Steve knew about this that he didn't want to tell Tony. Dread had his heart pounding out a terrible rhythm.

"Steve, what is it?" Tony asked. "Pepper's alive, but…"

"Tony, I…," Steve sighed. "Pepper's pregnant."

Tony frowned at his friend. "She had the baby. She must just look pregnant."

"No, she's apparently in active labor."

Tony's head dropped, feeling dizzy.

"That's not possible, Steve," Tony told him. "You know that. She just had Howard…"

"Just the intel I was given, Tony," Steve's gaze met his and Tony didn't like the pity he found there.

At the same time, he was comforted by it.

"Pepper's pregnant, and I know damn well that the baby isn't mine, Steve, I just know." Tony said finally, wanting some answers as the quinjet was flown to the SHEILD hospital. He was nervous, but also determined to see Pepper, when the quinjet landed at the SHEILD hospital. They got off the quinjet, and entered the hospital.

"Mr Stark, Pepper Potts is asking for you and Captain Rogers, I can take you to the nursery where the four babies are?" The agent offered kindly, Tony nodded and followed after her.

* * *

Pepper was in a private hospital room, her strawberry blonde hair down her shoulders, and she glared at him.

"You did this to me, Tony! It's because of you, I got raped and was forced to have Rumlow's children, and your baby. You cheated on me, with your new fucking assistant!" Pepper screamed enraged, her eyes flashing red.

Tony was trying to control his temper, but he saw red when she started insulting Howard and Lilia. Neither of them deserved this, and he towered over his ex-wife.

"I didn't cheat on you, Pepper. You didn't even have the decency to tell me that you were having Howard, you were going to kill him! And you won't have any visitation rights," Tony growled darkly, glaring at her.

Pepper glared back, and slapped him hard across the face. It stung, but he'd had worse from the Ten Rings.

"I'm just glad Rumlow let me go, he's got Jane and now Lilia. I just hope he gets Grace; the other two women are dangerous and so is Bucky's girlfriend." She said spitefully, Tony stilled at her words.

Pepper sold out Lilia to save herself, he felt like cold water had been splashed over him.

"Pepper, what did you do?" Tony asked in a barely controlled voice, he was wishing Steve and the others were here.

"Rumlow gave me a choice, I could make things easier for myself. So, I told him about Lilia." She said remorselessly, not a sign of regret on her face.

Tony felt his heart drop.

* * *

Clint and Grace arrived at Lilia's house, and saw the house was empty, Lilia's car was parked outside the house but there was no sign of her. Something was horribly wrong. Clint cautiously opened the door, and blood was stained on the wooden hallway flooring. He looked at Grace, as they both carefully searched the house. There was no sign of Lilia, but something terrible had happened.

"No," Grace gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Strands of dark hair littered the floor at her feet, stuck in the blood. A partial footprint in blood was a few feet further towards the door. Her other hand was shaking, Grace sank onto her heels, her fingers brushing the floor next it.

Rumlow. He'd been here. He had Lilia.

"Baby, are you okay?" Clint watched her with concern while she struggled not to crumble. "Gracie?"

"Rumlow," she managed. "He has her."

Clint didn't appear to doubt her. "You serious?"

Grace nodded.

Clint's eyes scanned the room quickly but then he was accessing his com link.

"Steve? You there?"

"Go ahead Clint," the Captain replied.

"We think Rumlow has Lilia," Clint said carefully. "Do you have a location on Tony?"

"How certain are you of this?" Steve wanted to know. Clint glanced again at the pain and fear on his girl's face.

"Pretty damned certain, Cap," Clint told him.

"I'm with him," Steve said and Clint didn't envy either Steve or Tony in dealing with this awful news. "Get Grace out of there. Get her back to the compound."

"You've got it," Clint told him, finding Grace looking as if she could barely keep herself together. The colour was drained from her face and her whole body was trembling by the white painted kitchen door where she stood, nearly in tears.

"Grace?"

But then Clint saw what the problem was. Written in blood on the white paint in blood, were the words that they both dreaded.

 _'YOU'RE NEXT GRACE!'_

* * *

Steve found Tony outside Pepper's room, sank to the floor with his head in hands. He glanced up when he heard Steve approach, a handprint clear on his swarthy face.

"Tony?" Steve was genuinely concerned for his friend. "We may have some information on Lilia?"

"That Rumlow's got her?" Tony said bitterly with shining eyes. "Yeah, Pepper told me. She sold out Lilia to save herself."

"What?" Steve couldn't have heard that correctly.

Holding up a hand to Steve, he let the blonde pull him from the floor. Tony looked so tired, so much older in something like defeat. He absently just started walking up the hall and Steve followed.

"I loved her, Steve," Tony explained. "I married her. I wanted a family with her. Then she was going to kill my child and not tell me. She wants nothing to do with Howard."

Steve had no idea what to say.

"She sold Lilia out to Rumlow to arrange her own survival," Tony's voice broke on the last word. "She didn't even trust me to come find her. And Lilia…"

"We'll get Lilia back," Steve told him. "We will."

Steve's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out quickly, wanting to put it back on mute so he could talk to Tony. The notification indicated that Clint had sent him a picture. When he opened it, he stopped in the hall. Tony managed to see it also.

Written in blood on a door, were the words, _'YOU'RE NEXT GRACE!'_

Tony's eyes were wide. No one had to tell either of them that was likely Lilia's blood.

"That evil bastard," Tony said quietly.

Steve didn't want to scare Grace any more than she already was, so he called Bucky.

"Steve?"

"Buck, I need you to track Clint," Steve explained carefully. "He took Grace to Lilia's apartment in the city and she's been taken by Rumlow. I'm sending you a picture. I'm sure you'll get it. Bring them back to the compound safely."

"I will."

Steve sent the picture and then turned back to Tony. "Let get back and plan this out."

Tony nodded. The fierce determination on his face was something Steve had never seen before.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard, Steve. He better not have hurt Lilia, otherwise I'm gonna use my repulsors to burn a hole into his chest." Tony snarled dangerously and stalked out of the hospital.

Steve followed after him, knowing that his close friend was upset, frightened and angry. God knew he was too, Rumlow was a sadistic monster who enjoyed hurting people.

They'd get Lilia back.

* * *

Lilia had no idea where she was, there were no windows and the light was dim in the room. She grimaced, as she wrapped a bandage around her badly cut left foot. _'I have to get out of here, they're probably using me as a trap.'_ Lilia thought grimly, and tried to figure a way out, when the door opened, and footsteps echoed.

She looked up to see it was Rumlow, he was dressed in black combat gear. She kept her emotions tightly under control, as he stepped towards her. She wondered if this was how Grace felt when HYDRA had captured her, Grace never really spoke about what they did to her. But Lilia knew from her, that Rumlow was a sadist who enjoyed hurting her.

"You look just like your mom, you know? Zemo knew her from his days with EKO SCORPION, the Sokovian death squad. He fancied her, but then your old man entered the picture." Rumlow said cruelly, when he dragged her up and out of the room.

She almost fainted at the sight, it was her father tied down into a chair and looking battered. His face was bruised badly, and he looked horrified at seeing her.

"Let my daughter go, Ross!" Mihai said enraged, his hazel eyes dark with anger as the Home Secretary stepped forward. Lilia was frozen in shock, Thaddeus Ross had been helping HYDRA?

 _'My god, what if he was directly responsible for splitting up the Avengers because of the Accords. No, wonder Steve didn't trust him.'_ Lilia thought horrified, as screams were heard.

Rumlow restrained her, when she tried to help her father, and Ross left, as another man approached.

"You've been causing me a lot of problems, Mihai but not anymore. Rumlow, get rid of him," the man said coldly, Lilia could detect a Russian accent.

Rumlow nodded, and the man beat her father to death, as he looked at Lilia weakly from the floor.

"I love you, Lilia. Never forget that, I love you." Mihai choked weakly, as he was kicked in the face. Rumlow moved away from the body and dragged Lilia back to her room.

* * *

Bucky had picked up Clint and Grace, and they were now driving back to the compound. All of them were worried about Lilia, and what Rumlow could be doing.

"We have to find Lilia and Jane, Clint. Before Rumlow kills them, or Jane suffers like Darcy." Grace said desperately, Lilia was one of her few best friends.

"We'll find her, Grace." Clint said quietly, his heart sinking at the thought of what Lilia was going through. They reached the compound and met the others in the briefing room.

"Rumlow just sent us a video of Mihai Dumitrescu, we have no idea where it's located." Fury said grimly, as he played the video.

Mihai Dumitrescu was being beaten to death, and the room was filled with a horrified silence. Grace felt sick, and saw Lilia was in the video.

"We will release Lilia Dumitrescu if you guarantee the release of Pietro Maximoff, and Helmut Zemo. You have six hours, Avengers." The voice said coldly, and the camera moved to show Lilia in a bedroom.

Her face was bruised, and her blouse was covered in blood, she was trying to say something to them.

"I can't hear what she's saying, Clint can you lip read?" Steve asked quietly, Clint nodded.

"She's telling us not to do it, that she's not worth the risk," Clint said grimly, and Tony slammed his fist onto the table.

"I'm going to find her!"

"Back that up!" Natasha slowly rose to her feet, staring down the screen.

Steve frowned, none of them wanted to watch that again, but nodded to Fury.

"How far?" Nick asked quickly.

"Just Lilia," Natasha said quickly. "Clint, go over it again."

Clint nodded to her.

They ran through the view of Lilia once, twice.

"Is she saying… Ross?" Clint looked incredulous.

Natasha nodded, looking to Bucky, Sophie, and Grace. "Ross. Thaddeus Ross. He's in on this. He must be."

This time it was Steve whose fist hit the table. "This is what I was talking about!"

Nat looked up at her lover in alarm, concern edging her expression. Tony's attention was also on him.

"He used the accords to tear us apart," Steve told them. "We just one piece on the board to him. Moving forward, nothing splits us up. We have to stick together. This is how we survive."

Tony was the first one to nod.

"Lilia is part of this team and Grace is their next target," Steve continued. "They want to offer a trade? Let's map it out."

"I don't want Grace there," Clint spoke up quickly. "Can't be allowed."

"I agree," Sophie agreed.

Grace looked from one of them to the other. "I'm going."

Clint looked ready to argue.

"No, Clint," Grace told him. "I'm not running from them. I'm not running from him. I'm going with you and I'm going to help you get Lilia back."

"We just don't want you to get hurt by this bastard, Grace. That's all, we just want you and Lilia to be safe." Clint said quietly, Grace smiled sadly and held his right hand tightly.

"This is my fight too, Clint. I have to do this,"

"I know, just stay by me?" He asked imploringly, he didn't want to lose Grace, like he'd lost Cooper and Lila. He wouldn't lose Grace, no way in hell.

"I promise, I will." Grace said firmly, and Clint nodded as Steve looked at his team, his family.

"Let's suit up, we'll contact Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne to help us breach the base. Knowing Rumlow, it's probably heavily secure and swarming with mercenaries," Steve said grimly, Bucky nodded at him.

They were going to save Lilia and Jane.

* * *

Tony had decided to use his Bleeding Edge suit, he'd upgraded it since the fight with Thanos a year ago. He made sure he had everything, before saying goodbye to Howard.

"Daddy's gotta go save Lilia, Howard. I promise, I'll bring her back home, and we'll be a family." Tony said determined, his dark hazel eyes full of determination.

Helen gave him a comforting smile, and held Howard as he leaves with Thor, and Loki to board the quinjet. Coulson, and his team were staying at the compound, in case HYDRA tried to attack. Howard cuddled him, and Tony held his son tightly, praying to god that he was able to save Lilia, and Jane. Lilia meant a lot to him and Howard, she'd helped him at a time when he'd been close to giving up.

And god help the bastards, who were hurting his girl.

* * *

Lilia shivered in her room, the screams had stopped but she was terrified of what was happening. She knew they had Jane, but none of them had said what had happened to her. She then heard a loud explosion outside and looked through the metal bars to see HYDRA were under attack. She saw a quinjet opening fire on the soldiers, and their armoured tanks.

The door was kicked open, and Rumlow was dragging her roughly out of the room, and down the stairs. She tried to escape from his grip, but he was too strong. The ground shook, and she ended up being shoved into the plane, she looked behind her to see Tony and the others had arrived.

* * *

"Guys, Rumlow's got Lilia on a plane and she's restrained, what do we do?" Scott asked quietly, looking worried as the team surveyed the building.

"Our priority is rescuing Jane Lilia, and if possible, taking out Rumlow. Do not approach him alone, this man is dangerous," Steve warned grimly, as the team nodded.

Clint glanced at Grace, her face was determined, and her eyes were like steel, she wasn't breaking down.

"Stay by me, Grace. We'll make sure Jane and Lilia are saved." He said quietly, Grace nodded, and they left the quinjet. Almost immediately, HYDRA opened fire on them.

"They aren't going to leave Jane behind," Tony predicted. "Their entire project has served no purpose if they abandon all of their breeding efforts. They are going to fight for Jane and any children she's carrying. Someone's either going to bring Jane to him or he'd going to get her personally. Either way, it's a weakness. We know where he and Lilia are right now. We need a location on Jane."

"Got it," Nat said into the com.

Steve, Wanda, Vision, and Nat were on the ground with Wanda keeping the rain of bullets off them.

"Buck, come in from the west side," Steve directed.

"On it."

Bucky led Clint, Grace, Sophie, and swung around the other side. Sam was their eyes, perched up in the trees just beyond the base.

Scott, Hope, and Rhodey were angling from the south, with Scott and Hope sized down and doing a sweep of the building.

"I've got a location on Jane," Scott said excitedly. "West side, second floor."

* * *

Bucky thundered up the stairs to the second floor, taking out HYDRA agents with Clint as they went.

"Room?" Bucky yelled urgently.

"There aren't numbers, man," Scott called. "Where are you?"

"Second floor staircase, west side," Bucky said, sending one agent up against the wall with his metal arm.

"I'm coming to you," Scott said and within seconds he found the group, Sam now behind them. Scott restored himself to full size. "Come on!"

They headed down the hallway towards the room where they had Jane.

"He's coming," Hope yelled. "Rumlow!"

"Hang on Hope," Scott yelled back, leading Bucky's group in the opposite direction. Scott led them to Jane's room, out in the hallway, just as Rumlow came up the hall from the other direction with a group of HYDRA soldiers at his back.

A wide, evil grin split Rumlow's face as he assessed their group.

"There's my Grace," his attention was fixated on her. "Glad you brought me my, girl," he said directly to Clint.

Sophie tried to charge forward at that, growling. Bucky was only able to hold her back because of the strength of his arm.

Rumlow winked at her. "Grace's sister? Am I right? I can do sisters."

Bucky's expression was hard to read but Sophie trusted him. He knew better than anyone what games HYDRA played.

"Buck," Steve came on the com. "On the second floor, heading your way."

The sound of thunderous footsteps had Rumlow glancing back over his shoulder to see another group of Avengers cutting off any escape route.

"Guess you're done running like a little bitch," Bucky said coldly. "You're actually going to have to fight this time."

A scream ripped through the air in Jane's room.

"Scott, something's wrong," Hope called urgently, her voice worried.

Scott resized to his smaller stature, flying around everyone and darting into the room to help Hope and Jane.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	27. Road Of Retribution And Redemption

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 27

* * *

If Rumlow looked worried about his odds, he didn't show it.

"I like a fight, Asset," Rumlow said to Bucky but his gaze was on Grace. "Especially when it comes to fighting for what's mine. And she is mine."

Clint shoved Grace behind him, glaring down the other man.

"Wanna bet?" Clint challenged him.

"Rumlow," Steve called, his group trapping the infamous HYDRA agent between the two groups. "You've got nowhere to go."

Rumlow's smile made Sophie's blood run cold as Jane screamed again.

* * *

Tony grinned as he headed for Rumlow's plane.

"Rhodey?"

"Yep, I'm ready."

Rumlow was caught. They had the bastard. And his Lilia was on that plane guarded by just a handful of HYDRA agents. He could get her back, he just hoped with everything in him that she was okay.

"Heading in," Tony called as he darted in that small group of mercenaries waiting at the side of the plane didn't surprise him. That they had RPGs ready to go didn't either.

He and Rhodey avoided the first two volleys. The third clipped one of Rhodey's shoulders and sent him spiralling.

"Rhodey?"

"I'm okay," his friend called. "Keep going."

Tony nodded, and they flew faster towards the plane, and caught up to it as two mercenaries opened fire in them. He cursed, and flew out of the way, when RPGS were fired at them.

"Tony, Rhodey look out!" Lilia screamed alarmed, and Tony avoided his suit being fired at by one of the rockets. The plane was starting to take off, as another plane was taking off.

Just as Tony was about to reach Lilia, the plane exploded over the Baltic Sea. Tony dived towards Lilia who screamed as the plane began hurtling towards the water, Rhodey covered him as he flew to where Lilia was trapped.

She was pinned underneath the rubble, he could see she was hurt from where Rumlow had stabbed her. He hurried over, and she looked up at seeing him.

"Tony?" She asked weakly, he then noticed she had a bad cut on the left side of her forehead. He took his faceplate off, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey there beautiful, let's get you out of here," Tony said gently, Rhodey came over to help him get the rubble off her. She looked battered, and her eyes were red.

"Did you find Jane and Pepper? Are the others alright? Are you and Rhodey alright?" Lilia asked anxiously, she was shocked that the team had cone to save her.

"We're fine, the team's got Jane." Tony reassured, avoiding the subject of Pepper for the moment. Lilia didn't need to know right at this moment, Pepper had sold her out to guarantee her own freedom.

Lilia nodded weakly, and Tony carefully but gently carried her out of the plan wreckage. She held onto him tightly, while Rhodey covered his back.

Lilia was safe, she was safe now.

* * *

Grace held her balance as the building shook violently, Rumlow wasn't going down without a fight. She'd taken out two of the mercenaries, by kicking one in the face and the other one had been blasted downstairs.

She pushed Sophie out of the way, as she used her spider webbing to pull two AK-47's away from two other mercenaries, when one of the mercenaries detonated a grenade.

"Get down!" Bucky yelled quickly, and threw himself over Sophie, while Clint put himself on top of Grace. The building shook violently, causing some of the roof to collapse.

She just hoped Scott and Hope were able to save Jane, and calm her down.

* * *

Jane didn't want this, she now understood why Pepper had in the end allowed Rumlow to care for her. He wanted the children, and she sure as hell didn't want them, or go back to the Avengers. So, she let Laura take her when the two were trapped by rubble, and she was guided up to the roof of the building. Laura shoved her into the quinjet and took the piloting seat.

Rumlow appeared minutes later, his uniform soaked in blood and his knife was covered in blood. She wondered whose blood it was. She made her choice though, and she had to live with it.

* * *

Clint cursed when he saw Rumlow had gotten away, with Jane but Scott and Hope were unhurt aside from bruises. They headed outside and saw Rhodey.

"We found Mihai's body, Steve and Bucky are bringing it out. How's Lilia?" Clint asked quietly, Grace standing beside him. Both were bruised, and sore as the rest of the team came out.

Rhodey sighed quietly.

"Lilia's lost a lot of blood, she's got three broken ribs. Tony's with her, she's not taking her dad's death well." He explained grimly.

"What the hell happened in there?" Rhodey had to ask. "From where I was, I heard you had Rumlow surrounded. How the hell did they get around eighty percent of the Avenger team with a heavily pregnant hostage in tow?"

Clint shook his head, disgruntled. "Fuck if I know. Apparently, they deployed a shit ton of explosives and snuck right out from under us. I can't tell you I even saw what happened. And it wasn't just Rumlow who got away. So, did fucking Laura."

Rhodey's expression changed from accusatory to sympathetic. "Sorry. You'll get her, man. It's only a matter of time."

"I know," Clint told him, his head lowered. "I'm embarrassed how it all went down. Fury is going to have our heads. I don't envy Tony and Steve having to explain how badly we fucked this up. The papers will have a field day with it. At least Tony got Lilia out."

Rhodey tipped his head in a direction over Clint's shoulder. On the other side of the glass, the press was already gathering.

"Shit," Clint said, shaking his head. "Worse than I thought. I have no idea what we're even going to say."

Grace, who'd been talking to Wanda, made her way back to Clint.

"The press is here," she whispered. "They aren't going to spin this well, are they?"

"Honestly, no," he told her. "How can they? How many times has Rumlow gotten away from us easily, without a scratch, and we look like idiots? We handled Thanos who handed us our asses for a while, but we can't touch Rumlow?"

"Should we get out of here?"

Grace looked afraid. She'd already been through so much just having to face Rumlow today, not to mention the note written in blood he'd left just for her in Lilia's apartment. It had him thinking how much they needed to stay together. Lilia just going back to her apartment alone was how Rumlow managed to get his hands on her. And considering so far, they'd been completely inept where Rumlow was concerned, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We should get out of here," Clint told her carefully, but we're going to play it safe. "We make one wrong move and…"

He didn't need to even say it. Grace was frightened enough.

"I'll handle this," he told her. "We'll handle this."

* * *

Steve sat in one of the side rooms with Nat next him, Scott and Hope on the other side of the table.

"What happened?" Steve wanted to know.

Hope's lower lip trembled. She looked dangerously close to tears. "Steve… or Cap? I don't know which…"

"Steve's fine," he said gently. "Now, what happened?"

"The woman…"

"Jane Foster?" Nat asked.

"Yes, the one that was very pregnant," Scott threw in.

Hope shot him a look. "Steve, she went… willingly… with that other woman."

"Laura?" Nat asked her.

Hope nodded, pointing to Laura's picture on the table in front of her. "She came in through the window, she had these… laser guns. They are much like the blasters my dad designed but… A lot stronger. She took me down, hard. As I was coming around, I saw they had Dr. Foster loaded into sling or something, hauling her out the window."

Nat shook her head.

"I'm so sorry," Hope explained. "I know how ridiculous it sounds."

"Apparently not," Steve told her. "I just want to know as many details as I can before I have to try and explain this. It's not easy… and it's not your fault. Somehow, I can't explain how, Rumlow is just continuously able to pick us apart, take whomever he wants, and we can't touch him. I don't know if we have a leak or he's watching in some way. He has some advantage. We have to be extremely careful until we can figure out exactly what it is."

A tear slid down Hope's face.

"Hope," Steve got her attention. "Don't. It would have happened to any of us."

"Thanks, man," Scott told him. "We're going to…"

Scott helped Hope up, she was limping, leaving Nat and Steve alone in the room for the moment.

"What are we going to do, Steve?" Nat asked him. "I don't remember Rumlow being so… annoyingly evasive before."

"We need to keep our eyes and ears open," Steve told her. "If we can't do better than this, we're not earth's mightiest heroes. We're not Avengers."

Nat took his hand in hers, lowered her head to his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, Steve," she assured him.

The only trouble was she didn't sound so sure herself.

* * *

Lilia awoke in a what looked like a hospital room. When Helen walked in, she smiled, realizing they were back at the compound. She was back. She was safe. Her heart swelled with hope.

"How's Jane?" Lilia's asked her. "How's Pepper? Are they okay?"

Helen's smiled didn't reach her eyes and that made Lilia pause. "Tony's coming in just a second to get you caught up," the doctor said carefully. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Lilia's said with all honesty. "So, does my side. But I'm excited to see Howard soon. I hope."

Helen didn't look as if she knew how to respond to that when Tony cleared his throat behind her and walked into the room.

"Helen, give us a moment, will you?"

"Sure Tony, I'm going to check on Hope and see how her left leg is doing." Helen said reassuringly, Tony nodded and sat down at Lilia's bedside.

"Tony, thank you." Lilia whispered quietly, Tony simply squeezed her right hand tightly, as her left arm was in a sling from where she'd been shot.

"You don't have to thank me, Lilia. Pepper's fine, she's... resting in one of the other rooms. We weren't able to save Jane, Laura took her after stunning Hope with a blaster gun," Tony explained quietly, Lilia's heart sank for Thor and Jane.

"I hope we find her, Ton. Where's...my dad?" She asked bravely, Tony's dark brown eyes were soft, and he squeezed her hand tightly in comfort. She remembered being forced to watch Rumlow beat her father to death.

"Your dad's in the morgue, they had to take evidence if what happened to him. But they're releasing his body on Wednesday, that way you can bury him." Tony explained gently, Lilia nodded sadly.

"Tony, what are you not saying?" She asked finally, she knew Tony was hiding something from her and it was killing him. He sighed and wondered if she'd blame him.

"Pepper told Rumlow about you, that's how he was able to find you, and your dad. I'm so sorry Lilia, it's my fault." Tony said quietly, he'd dragged Lilia into his mess.

Lilia squeezed his hand tightly, she didn't blame him or the team for what had happened to her, or her father's death. It wasn't his fault, Tony blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault, Tony. How's Howard? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, Tony sighed quietly and looked at her honestly.

"Howard's fine, he misses you and I missed you too, Lilia. So, did the team," Tony confessed quickly, but Lilia heard him and smiled at him.

"Stay with me?" She asked softly, Tony nodded and after getting Howard from his nursery, he settled down beside Lilia on the bed.

They sat together in a comfortable silence, and Tong held her tightly as she cuddled Howard. She was safe, Lilia was safe and, in his arms, along with Howard.

* * *

Bucky knew they needed to find Rumlow and Laura quickly, and soon before more innocent people died. Fury had called a meeting, and everyone was there, even Lilia who was helped into a chair by Tony. Sophie sat beside him, with Grace sitting next to her and Clint. The room was filled with tension, but thankfully Fury broke the tension in the room.

"We've got a sighting on Rumlow and Laura, they've been sighted heading to Siberia. But, we need to be careful about this, so I've decided that Clint and Grace should go." Fury announced firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Sophie looked worried, but looking at her little sister, she knew Grace wanted to see Rumlow dead. He'd caused her sister unimaginable pain, and she'd support her.

"When do you want us to leave, Fury?" Clint asked finally, he was surprised at what Fury had said, but a part of him understood why Fury was doing this. They needed to stop Rumlow, and soon.

"As soon as you two are ready, the trail's fresh." Fury said grimly, Clint nodded before he and Grace left to pack.

Bucky looked at Sophie, and knew she was worried about her little sister but also knew Grace could handle herself. He squeezed her right hand reassuringly, and the meeting was finished before they all went to clean up.

* * *

Grace packed a bag for her mission with Clint, Sophie and Natasha helping her pack clothes, underwear and a toiletry bag. She hoped they could find Jane, who was with the man and Laura.

Darcy had passed away, the stressful birth and the Extrimis had ultimately caused her fatal organ failure. She'd gone into an irreversible coma, Thor had arranged her funeral. Darcy was buried near the gardens outside the compound, and Thor would take Ragnar and the children to visit her. She felt deeply saddened and swallowed.

"What do we do if Ross is with Laura and Rumlow?" She asked finally, concerned.

Natasha's expression let Grace know that she rather hoped that was the case. "You will let us know immediately. Steve and I have suspected he's been on the other side for a little while now. If you encounter him, let us know and we'll be there."

"Why is Fury just sending Clint and myself?" Grace wanted to know.

Natasha blew out an exhale as she finished packing Grace's toiletry pouch.

"Because of the media circus we're dealing with," Natasha explained wearily. "In all the time that there has been an Avengers, no one was ever able evade capture or defeat quite the way Rumlow has. Fury is humiliated. So am I, honestly. So many times, that we've had him, no chance of escape, and yet he does. We look like a bunch of inept trainees. It defies belief really."

Colour darkened the spy's pretty face and she shook her head. "Just please try to take the son-of-a-bitch down if you get a chance. Please?"

Grace wanted Rumlow's death more than anything. After everything he'd put her through during her captivity until this day, the last being his terrifying message in Lilia's blood, Grace wanted to end him herself.

"The thing that worries me?" Grace spoke slowly. "Is that if our entire team can't touch him, can't bring him in, what chance do Clint and I have alone? That's no criticism of Clint but…"

"I asked the same question," Natasha told her. "Steve and Bucky begged Fury to let him and Sophie go with you. Steve even accused Fury of trying to use you as bait to pull Rumlow in but there's no contingency plan. Nothing. I have no idea what Fury hopes to accomplish with this."

"Except perhaps when Rumlow evades us again, it won't look as bad to the press that he got away from just two Avengers and not the entire team. Right?" Sophie's tone was angry. "So, he's putting my sister in danger because he's worried about press?"

"Sophie?" Grace look at her in question.

"I'm sorry," Sophie's beautiful face colouring in anger, "nothing against Clint, but if all of us can't even touch Rumlow, how can just Clint keep him from taking you?"

The grim look on Natasha's face told Grace she shared that opinion.

"You can't… Please be careful." Sophie was so close to tears. "I didn't know what happened back then but I do now. He'll do worse this time, much worse, if anything happens and he gets his hands on you. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Sophie, Steve didn't agree with this decision and neither did I," Natasha explained. "I'm so sorry."

Sophie folded her arms across her chest and glared at the spy. "While that's good to know, that doesn't fix anything. They are still sending them. And if she doesn't come back or she's harmed in any way, I'm holding all of you responsible."

With that Sophie stormed out, heading for her rooms.

Grace blew out an exhale. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Natasha told her. "She's right. If anything,… goes wrong, Sophie won't be the only one on the war path. Just please, please be careful out there. Okay?"

Nodding as they finished packing everything up, Grace pulled her into a hug. "We will. Clint will take good care of me."

"I know he will," Natasha said with a smile. "You're good together, you know?"

"What?"

Natasha grinned. "Look at that blush. You and Clint. You are good together. I didn't know what was going to happen to him when Laura… I didn't know how he was going to make it through but then you came along. You gave him something to live for, you know? You saved him. Thank you."

"Nat, you don't have –"

"Thank you," Nat told her.

They finished packing and Grace followed Nat out of her apartment. "Let's go grab something to eat," Nat told her. "You'll need your strength."

Grace had a bad feeling Natasha would be right.

* * *

Sophie felt terrible for lashing out at Natasha, but she was just frightened for Grace's safety on this mission. After their father had died, and then their mother, and couldn't handle the thought of her little sister dying, she knew Clint would protect her little sister. It was obvious, that he loved Grace very much.

Just like Grace loved him, it reminded Sophie of her feelings towards Bucky. She cared for him more than a friend, and sensed someone behind her, and saw it was Bucky.

"Steve and Tony told me what's going on, I'm sorry doll. I know you don't want Grace being put in danger, but she's tougher than she looks." Bucky said reassuringly, Sophie smiled sadly.

"I just worry about her, Bucky. We know that Rumlow's dangerous, even more dangerous than before," she said quietly, leaning into him and he held her tightly.

"We'll end this Sophie, I promise. I promise, we'll end HYDRA for what they've done." Bucky vowed firmly, Sophie nodded and held his left hand tightly.

"I know we will, Bucky." She said softly, kissing him softly and he held her tightly, before they went to the living room.

* * *

Clint finished packing his backpack for the mission, Fury was sending him and Grace in to take out Rumlow, and Laura. And if Ross was with them, they'd been told to bring him in alive, so he could face trial for war crimes in the Hague.

A part of him didn't like the thought of Grace being put in danger, he knew Rumlow was obsessed with Grace. It made him uneasy, but he wouldn't let Grace get hurt by that bastard again.

Something told him that Ross was planning something, but he had no idea what it was, but it involved Jane. He sighed, and stroked Lucky before he finished packing.

After making sure he had everything, he left his room and saw Grace was ready to go. She and Sophie were talking quietly, and he stayed away in respect.

"You got everything, Clint?" Natasha asked quietly, Clint nodded and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, letting her know that he'd be alright.

"If you two run into Ross, let us know immediately and we'll help you. No heroics, or self - sacrificing impulses." Steve said firmly, Clint and Grace nodded.

"Don't worry Cap, we'll be safe." Clint reassured quietly, Sophie hugged Grace tightly before saying goodbye to Clint. She watched them both board the quinjet before leaving.

She just hoped they would be alright, and safe.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	28. Hold Me Tight

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **Merry Christmas everyone, and I hope everyone has a lovely day tomorrow :)**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 28

* * *

The journey to Siberia was quiet, after they'd disembarked the quinjet, they'd decided to reside in a SHIELD farmhouse in the city of Novosibirsk. It reminded her of Odessa, where her family had resided for three years.

"This brings back memories, it reminds me of my childhood in Odessa, Kiev." Grace said quietly, as she unpacked her suitcase, and Clint nodded

"Do you miss it? Your old home?" Clint asked quietly, Grace looked deep in thought as she looked over the winter landscape in front of her.

"Sometimes I do, we lived in a small village. Everyone knew each other, and we had friends. Then one night, we had to leave. I remember, because Sophie was furious." Grace explained finally, lost in thought.

"Kind of like she is now?"

Grace blew out an exhale. "My sister has a point. Don't you wonder why just the two of us were sent out against Rumlow? If all of us couldn't stop him… Am I just bait?"

There was steel in Clint's gaze as he stared out the window with her. "I'll be damned if you will be."

"Nat and Steve kept saying that Ross might be involved with this," Grace reasoned. "If he is, then he played a part in the decision to send just us, did he not?"

"Nick Fury gave the order," Clint replied.

"And Ross had nothing to do with it?" She wanted to know.

She could tell from the expression on his face that he had no idea.

"So if you think this through, maybe we don't even make it back alive, Clint."

Clint nodded, pulling her against him. "Don't be afraid," he whispered into her hair. "I'll die before I let anything happen to you."

"And what would happen to me if you died?" Grace asked, feeling very fragile.

Clint looked lovingly down into her eyes. "Let's not worry about this, okay? We'll get through this. You'll get to finish Rumlow. I'll take out Laura. Hopefully, we can catch up with Ross, prove his involvement in this thing."

But there were just two of them and Grace's heart squeezed in her chest. Their targets wouldn't be alone. Something felt off. She was no strategist. She was barely an Avenger. Yet something felt very off about the entire affair.

Clint found the kitchen reasonably stocked and started on a simple meal. "Tell me about when you grew up," he redirected the conversation.

Grace smiled at the effort, but she could see the shadows in his eyes too. Moving over to the counter, she worked alongside him, talking about her childhood. If they didn't make it through this mission, they could have one night of comfort.

* * *

It was way past 4:AM and Steve couldn't sleep. It was wrong. All of it was wrong. Sending only Grace and Clint to take Rumlow? It was a suicide mission and he should have ended it before they left.

Throwing his feet over the edge of his bed, for a moment he buried his head in his hands. Steeling himself for what he had to do, he took a deep breath.

The light snapped on behind him. "What are we going to do?" Nat asked him, her red hair shining on her pillow beneath the lamp light. The smile on her face let him know she'd expected this. Of course, she had.

Steve leaned back across the bed, brushing a kiss to her lips. "Clint and Grace are part of my team and I'm not abandoning them."

Rising from the bed, he dashed around pulling on jeans, a black crewneck sweater. "First, we need to determine if Fury actually gave that order. If Ross is up in this, Fury just may be compromised. If we leave Clint and Grace alone in Siberia, they're dead."

"I've had a hard time believing Nick ordered that," Nat said, sitting up and stretching.

Steve nodded. "Get ready. Get our gear together. Get a Quinjet ready."

Nat nodded, not questioning him for a second.

Steve made his way through the compound, heading for the room Nick Fury used. He'd been staying in the compound for the last several days which wasn't Fury's style and the first red flag that had gone up for Steve. When he reached the wing where Fury's rooms were, he stopped when he heard footsteps.

When he darted around the corner to surprise the other person creeping around, Steve found Bucky.

"Couldn't sleep?" Steve whispered.

"Clint and Grace are going to get slaughtered alone," Bucky said angrily under his breath.

"I agree," Steve told him.

Signalling for Bucky to follow, he made his way to the door of Fury's apartments in the compound, knocking on the door. Nothing heard. Steve knocked a little louder. When nothing at all was heard, Steve tried the doorknob, finding it locked.

"Security override," Steve said to the AI.

"Password?"

"Capsicle."

Bucky snorted, and Steve gave him a withering look as the door opened and they entered the apartment. It didn't look as if anyone had been staying there. For several moments, they combed it, not finding anything to indicate that Fury was actually staying there.

"Steve!"

He hurried in the direction of Bucky's voice, finding his friend standing at the desk. He'd pried a locked drawer open with his arm, revealing a prosthetic technology that would enable someone to look like Nick Fury. With it were a bald cap in his skin colour and an eye patch, just like the one Nick wore.

"Shit," Steve muttered, knowing he was right but hoping he wasn't.

"Fury didn't give that order," Steve told him. "We've got to get to Siberia. Now."

"Let's suit up, Clint and Grace are walking straight into a trap, and we need to help them." Tony said grimly, he decided to stay behind with Lilia, but Peter and Sophie would be going with them.

Steve just hoped they found Clint and Grace before, Rumlow and Laura found them.

* * *

Clint couldn't sleep that night; he and Grace had eaten dinner before settling down for the night. It was snowing outside, and he looked at Grace who was fast asleep.

He held her close as she slept and listened the cars in the distance that were driving home, it was cold outside. He heard Grace say something in her sleep and held her tightly. He heard his phone ringing, and picked it up from the chest of drawers, frowning slightly. He unlocked it, and saw it was an unknown number.

He answered it wearily, feeling already on edge and the there was no one answering at first, then he heard it.

"Barton, glad to see you're around still but you've got my girl. And I want her back," Rumlow said coldly, Clint growled darkly and glanced at Grace who'd woken up.

"She's not yours, Rumlow. I'm not letting you hurt her again, asshole." Clint said darkly, glaring at the phone and he heard Rumlow laugh menacingly.

"You've walked right into a trap Barton, do you really think it was Fury who sent you on this mission?" Rumlow taunted, and Clint's blood ran cold.

That hadn't been Fury, it had been someone else.

He hung up the phone, and looked at Grace who'd gotten dressed, and packed her things already. She knew something was wrong, as she watched him pack.

"We've got to go, Grace. Rumlow knows we're here, and this safe house is compromised." Clint explained quickly, Grace nodded and quickly followed him to the garage.

They got into the car and drove off to another safe house hopefully one that Rumlow and Laura didn't know about. She looked at Clint who was driving, his expression determined.

She hoped he found peace once he confronted Laura over what she had done, she quietly watched as they drove past the scenery.

Clint drove to a rural safe house, and it was 5:AM in the morning, the sky was still dark and cloudy. Grace had fallen asleep, as they pulled up outside the farmhouse.

"Grace, wake up." He said quietly, Grace woke up and she looked at him quietly, as they both got out of the car quickly. They headed into the house, as it lightly snowed.

"How do you think Rumlow found us? Was it Ross?" Grace asked finally, she knew Clint was thinking about how to catch Rumlow and Laura.

"I think Ross told him, Natasha just got in touch and warned us that Ross knows we're here." Clint said grimly, and Grace nodded in acceptance.

"Let's hope we can take them out, without getting killed," Grace said quietly, and sighed quietly as Clint came over towards her and kissed her softly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously, Grace looked at him and nodded at him.

"I trust you."

"They are coming for us," Clint told her, holding her against his chest. "They'll be here soon."

"The team?"

Clint didn't miss the hope in her voice. "Yeah. We don't leave our own behind. Steve, Bucky, Sophie, Peter, are all on their way with Nat."

He felt her relax against him. It wasn't something he was accustomed to with Grace and he didn't like it. Always her body was tense, tense, ready for some conflict or danger that seemed always around the corner. What his poor girl had been through in her life. So little chance to enjoy what little happiness she'd been given. So little time to relax and be what other women got to take for granted. A woman, a girlfriend, a lover, a wife, a mother.

"They know where to find us?" Grace pulled back to glance up into his face and he loved how the lights from the window shining across her beautiful eyes.

Clint nodded, brushing a kiss onto her forehead. "It won't be long until they get here, Grace."

He got to work building a fire to warm up the small house. They were lucky there was a small pile of wood next to the fireplace along with a covered pile next to the porch.

* * *

Grace searched the house using the light on her phone, finding pillows, blankets. She was happy to learn the sofa made out into a bed. It was so early, Grace got everything ready to they could grab a few hours' sleep and hope the team was closer before they were confronted by anyone.

Within minutes, Clint had a nice blazing fire and Grace pulled off her shoes and her coat, climbing into the heavy pile of quilts she found and burrowing for warmth. Clint grinned as he turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his own shoes off.

"I think we'll be okay for a few hours," he told her, peeling off his heavy coat. "Room for me in there?"

Grace grinned, sliding from the centre so he could slide in next to her.

Clint stretched out, pulling Grace close to him for warmth. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," Grace mumbled. "Why?"

"Your heart is flying," he told her. "Try not to worry. I'm not going to let that bastard lay a hand on you."

"He thinks I belong to him," Grace said hollowly. "And for so many days, maybe I did. I didn't even feel… human."

Clint was silent for a long moment. She could just hear his heartbeat against her ear as her head lay on his chest.

"I can't imagine what that was like for you," Clint admitted. "I'm so sorry, Grace. You didn't deserve that. No one does. And contrary to what that asshole believes, you are not his."

"It was a long time after that before I felt like I was anything worthwhile, Clint," she told him. "Zach gave me a new purpose. He gave me a reason to heal, to be here. And then he was gone…"

"You still have Sophie," Clint reminded her, running his fingers through her soft hair. "You still have Sophie. Peter, May. You have our entire team, sweetheart."

Grace hummed against his chest. "You're so warm," she told him. "Your eyes remind me of summer rain and when you hold me, I feel safe in a way I never have before, Clint."

All he could do was glance up into her eyes as he lay beneath her. "I make you feel safe?"

Grace nodded, moving closer. Her gaze kept moving to his mouth.

"We don't have to do anything, Grace," Clint said gently. "I promise. I only want you to be happy."

Her gaze moved over his face before she leaned in, pressing her mouth to his in the softest kiss. When she kissed him again, it wasn't so chaste, and it set his heart to hammering.

Their embrace was tender, slow like the simmering of a sunset. His hands rubbed the nape of her neck while she felt his chest over the material of his clothes. When they pulled away for air, he whispered. "Are you sure?"

In reply, Grace kissed him again, her soft lips against hers, wanting more as her tongue snaked into his mouth, while he began to fumble with the buttons of her shirt. She managed to unbutton his shirt and he shrugged it off, he started pulling off her sweater and saw she was wearing a black bra that looked expensive.

"You're beautiful, Grace." He whispered amazed, at how he had ended up with this beautiful, intelligent and kind young woman who blushed at his words.

"I wouldn't go that far, Clint." She said shyly, Clint shook his head and cupped the back of her head, before he kissed her long and passionately, causing Grace to let out a soft moan. Clint's shirt was the next piece of clothing to come off, while he managed to pull off Grace's white tank top.

Her skin was pale in the dim light of the room, and her hair was tousled, and her lips bruised and dark from having his lips on hers. He shuddered when he felt her hands run over his scarred chest and back, he felt her fingers gently trace the hawk tattoo that was over his left bicep and spread over his shoulder.

"Come here, edeśem." Clint growled roughly, Grace felt him wrap his arms around her and she rested her forehead against his as she started to unbuckle his belt.

He growled low, when she slid her hands into his boxers and felt his throbbing, hard cock in her hands as they kissed again. Grace had never done this with anyone else, what Rumlow made her do didn't count.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked quietly, the last thing he wanted, was to pressure her into having sex with him.

"No, I'm fine." Grace said reassuringly, she kissed him passionately on the mouth, as her tank top was gone, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so beautiful. He moaned against her mouth as her grip on him tightened just slightly but the pressure was driving him wild.

She reciprocated his pleasure when she felt his hands on her breasts, massaging them before his lips left hers and placed chaste kisses down her chest. She couldn't help but cry out when he gently bit at the sensitive area of one of them, and his thumb coaxed them to become as hard as little pebbles.

She looked down at him, her fingers kneading into his hair, tugging when he pressed his assault on the other breast. She groaned and arched her back, and his hands wandered down her sides, until they reached her backside, squeezing her ass hard, and she instantly leaned against him.

She felt his sex throb against her aching center, separated by the jeans she wore. Grace didn't need to ask, he was already pulling them down her legs, leisurely, tantalisingly. The warmth between her legs grew when her eyes met his, the blue of his irises darkened as they dilated with desire.

Without warning, he turned them over until he was on top of her, and as she yelped in surprise, he began to descend her body, leaving behind another trail of kisses. Her head on a pillow, she closed her eyes at the contact, but they soon flew open to see why he had stopped at her belly, after he'd pulled her jeans off.

"I want you to watch," he murmured hotly against her folds, and it sent a tremor of pleasure through her body, seeing him lay there between her thighs. Then he brought a finger against the sensitive skin, rubbing her slowly, almost as if it were a feather. The gradual increase in pressure made her moans grow louder with every few movements, making her beg for him.

Grace hadn't realized he pulled her panties off with her jeans and felt her face warm as she lay exposed before him, nothing hidden. When that tiny movement halted, Clint glanced up at her with those beautiful luminous eyes and smiled.

"Grace?" Clint nuzzled his nose gently against her clit, making her hips shoot up lightly. "Has anyone ever done this for you before?"

Grace couldn't say it, shook her head slightly. "I've never done any of this with… anyone but…"

Clint's emotions flashed in his eyes, gentle love blending with the desire swirling there as he gazed up at her.

"And you're giving yourself to me," Clint whispered, pressing a kiss to her clit. Again, her hips moved. "Grace, you're so beautiful and I really, really don't deserve you. I don't deserve this."

Grace's heart knew a moment's panic. Was he going to stop? When he didn't move, the corners of his mouth tipped up into the softest of smiles.

"I'm going to make this so good for you, Grace," he pulled up to eye level with her, gazing down into her eyes with so much emotion it was hard to keep her gaze on his. "I'm going to show you how you deserve to be loved, to be worshiped. I'm going to erase everything else from your body and your heart."

Grace melted as he leaned down and claimed her mouth with a scorching kiss, tasting the slight salt of herself on his lips. Their tongues danced for a moment and then he pulled back, lowering himself until he was flat on his stomach between her legs. One sinewy arm wrapped around her hip as he pulled that thigh back. The rough pads of his fingertips felt so good on the flesh of her inner thigh.

With just the pad of his index finger, he touched the center of her pleasure, a feather-light touch that had her hips undulating as much as his grip would allow.

"You watching?" His tone had a teasing tone.

Clint traced his finger over her folds, down to her entrance, and back up. His eyes traced the movement of his finger like he was planning how he was going to take her apart. Again, he lowered his head to nuzzle his nose against her clit and she gasped at the gentle contact.

One more glance up at her, she didn't want to know what shade of scarlet her face was, and then he lowered his mouth to her mound. He started with the softest kitten licks to her clit, then his tongue began teasing her mercilessly as she began to writhe underneath him. When he moved down to trace her entrance, her movements grew, and he lowered his hand to her belly, firmly holding her in place as he truly began to devastate her with his mouth.

Grace's hands clutched at the quilts, at her own thighs, finally ending up in his hair. When her fingers caught in the short strands and clutched, Clint moaned deeply, and she felt it all through her lower body.

Grace couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to. His gaze stayed locked with hers as he loved her, teasing her clit with the flat of his tongue before moving down to thrust it into her channel at turns. She felt a tightening in her belly, a delicious pressure that grew and grew until she felt like she was going to fly apart.

"Clint, I think… I…"

Grace cried out above him when he slid a finger into her, gently stroking her on the inside.

"Oh my God," Clint muttered lifting his head. "You're so damned tight. I'm going... going to have to be so careful with you, sweetheart."

Grace trusted him. By the time he slid the second finger into her while his tongue teased her pearl above, she was mindless with pleasure. She'd never ever felt anything like it, her entire body humming with the feelings his touch caused.

"Clint," Grace gasped because the third finger had slid in now and he'd pressed against something… something…

When his finger pressed that spot deep inside her again, Grace jerked in his grip.

Clint grinned at her. "I found my target," he whispered huskily.

Clint worked at the spot while his mouth closed around her clit and Grace lost the battle, screaming out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and somehow, he made it go on for long moments. The world spun away from her as she clutched at his head, the quilts. His touch on her gentled but he still caressed her, pressed soft kisses to the soft flesh of her thighs as she came back to him.

Moving up over her again, he claimed her mouth with a moan, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Did you like that?" He whispered. "I love the way you taste. I could do that for hours."

"That was something else, I need you. Please, Clint...make love to me," she said softly. Clint growled low in his throat, his chest rumbling at her words. The room is covered in darkness, with the moonlight shining over Clint and Grace. Her skin's pale against his tanned body, and places kisses on her face, neck and neck.

"How did you get this?" Grace asked quietly, touching the scar on his stomach, from his fight with Scarlatti in the sewers of Paris.

"I was on a mission and it went wrong. A mercenary called Scarlatti nearly gutted me over the floor," Clint admitted with a shudder, when he felt her soft, gentle hands stroke him. He moves on top of her and she wraps her legs around him tightly. He stroked her gently, as she felt her body heat up with a burning passion.

"Ronin," she moaned softly. Clint growled and kissed her.

"My Grace, my little spider."

He slowly eased into her, watching her in anticipation in case he was causing her discomfort. She was motionless beneath him, her legs stiff around his waist. Her eyes were shut as her body adjusted to him, and it made her need him all the more.

Grace ground her hips against him, using the hook of her legs to her advantage as she arched her back. His thrusts slowly met her pace, and his growls grew louder. She raised her head higher until she felt her lips on his, his open mouth breathlessly kissing her with a yearning she had never known.

"Move," she whispered softly. Clint growled, as he started to gently thrust into her.

He hooked her left leg over the crook of his left arm, keeping his pace slow until she was used to the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, while her other hand dug into the flesh of his shoulder.

"Mine," he moaned into her mouth. He moved to his knees, deepening his thrusts all the while keeping his pace slow for her.

"Please. Clint," she begged, wrapping her right leg around his waist. "Harder. Faster. Please," she begged, breaking the kiss and moaned his name loudly.

He sped his movements up just a slight pace, and she groans in annoyance.

"Stop. Teasing," she ordered, pulling on his hair. "Make love to me. Please, Clint."

Clint growled and began thrusting harder into her, his right hand gripping her hip tightly, while his left hand cupped her face tenderly in his hands.

"Clint...Jesus, you feel so good," she whispers, her voice low and quiet with lust and love. His speed increases slightly, and her hands clutch to his back, tracing his scars on his shoulder.

She kisses him passionately, her breathing fast, and smiles breathlessly.

"It doesn't hurt with you," she whispers. "You feel so amazing." He stares at her for a second before kissing her hard.

He didn't know why but her saying that gave him so much pride. That he was making her feel good, making her feel his love for her.

Clint said her name again and again in a sultry murmur against her skin, causing her moans to become cries, loving how she sounded on his tongue.

Her nails scraped over whatever she could touch, be it the edge of the bed or the glistening muscles of her lover. His shoulders were strewn with little scratches of red, though it only aroused him further.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	29. Confrontation

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 29

* * *

"I need you to come for me," Clint whispered, nearing his end but refusing to get there before she did. Lowering his hand between them, he teased her clit, soft touches that had her clamping around him, her breath coming faster.

"Clint," Grace gasped. "I'm… going to…"

Grace's sharp cries rang out in the quiet of the safe house and Clint held on as she became a silken vice around him. Holding onto him as if she'd die if she didn't, he worked Grace through her climax until her breathing started to gentle. Just a few sharp thrusts and he was right there with her, growling out his release, buried in all that soft warmth and beauty. He loved the feeling of her heart pounding against his.

Rolling to her side, Clint pulled her in to be his little spoon, burying his face in her hair while they both struggled to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked breathlessly, his breathing heavy and his body slick with sweat from their love making.

Grace hummed happily in his arms. "That was wonderful," Grace whispered. "It… it didn't hurt."

"Not supposed to hurt," Clint explained. "Supposed to be beautiful, to feel good. Especially with someone you love. I love you, Grace."

Grace smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her. "I love you, Clint."

"Want to sleep for a few hours?" He asked. "I'll stay awake. I'm hoping they will be here soon."

Grace smile up at him. "Wake me up."

Brushing a kiss to her forehead, Clint agreed to.

* * *

"You're sure they are okay?"

"Steve, they are fine," Nat told him on the jet. "Clint just texted me. They made it to the alternate safe house just fine. They are going to get a little sleep. No reason to think that their location has been compromised in any way."

Sophie was as nervous as Steve was. "They're okay?"

Nat's eyes were kind on her. "They are fine, Sophie. We'll get there."

Bucky's arm around her tightened and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's going to be okay, doll."

Sophie wasn't so sure. She'd never laid eyes on Rumlow until that day and a man with colder eyes she'd never met. That man had captured her sister, raped and tortured her for weeks. That man had been the father of her beloved lost nephew. Sophie swore to herself on the souls of her parents that if Grace didn't end the bastard then she would. She would make him pay for every minute he'd hurt Grace.

Steve studied the screen before him hard. He knew where Clint and Grace were, knew where Rumlow and Laura were. He wanted more than anything to catch Ross. Ross was in all of it, he felt it in his heart. Steve wanted nothing more than to bring it to light, expose him for the fraud he was, and to protect his team and others like them from any more of his cruelties.

He was going to bring down Ross, even if it took him months to expose the man. He'd caused so much pain, and just to control super powered individuals? It sickened Steve that a man like Ross had become Home Secretary.

* * *

It was dark outside when Grace left to go into the bathroom, she quickly left after using the bathroom, and curled under the quilt beside Clint. His expression was one of peace, and he had his arms wrapped around her. She smiled softly and curled into him as he held her close against him, when his phone rang. He answered it quickly, and a look of relief was on his face.

"Steve and the others will be here soon, but we better suit up in case Rumlow and Laura show up." Clint explained quietly, Grace nodded and after showering got suited up. Both stood close to each other, on the lookout for any sign of Laura or Rumlow, when Grace thanks to her sense of hearing the sound of a gun clicking.

"Get down, Clint!" Grace said quickly and threw herself over him as gunshots shattered the living room windows. Clint pulled out his bow and fired at the mercenaries that Rumlow had with him and Laura.

Grace incorporated her powers with her moves, taking down the mercenaries alongside Clint, she used her spider webbing to pin two mercenaries to the wall. Clint covered her, using his bow on the last of the mercenaries until they were all taken care of. He was still ready for a fight, and sure enough Rumlow arrived with Laura.

"Barton, you've got my girl on your side. I'm gonna need her to come with me, and Laura." Rumlow said menacingly, pulling out his taser batons that lit up dark red.

"Not a chance, asshole. She's not your property, or HYDRA's," Clint growled dangerously, glaring at the man who had hurt his girl, who'd caused her so much pain. And Laura was standing next to him, the woman who had betrayed him.

* * *

Before Grace knew what was happening, they were fighting Laura and Rumlow, she went up against Rumlow while Clint dealt with Laura. She felt her hands glow with her venom blasts, as she glared at Rumlow.

"So, you're with Barton? I gotta say, I didn't think married men were your type." Rumlow taunted cruelly, she avoided his punch and kicked him in the left knee.

She ignored his taunts, knowing he was trying to get under her skin and blasted him across the ground. She stalked towards him with a glare, and her blue eyes flashed dark red dangerously.

"You tortured me, beat me and then you raped me. You nearly destroyed my life, but in a sick twisted way, you gave me Zach. But you've destroyed so many lives and killed innocent people." Grace said finally, glaring at the man who had destroyed her life.

Rumlow laughed, a cold bitter laugh that was cut short when Grace slammed her knife into his chest. She thought of how he'd hurt her, when he held her prisoner in Sokovia.

Rumlow started choking on his blood, and she glared at him before cocooning him in webbing. Rumlow snarled and tried to break free, but to no avail.

"You bitch!" He snarled enraged and tried to break free, but the webbing started strangling him to death. Grace looked at him and shot him in the head. The man who had made her and other women suffer, was dead and Grace was relieved. She then left Rumlow's dead body on the ground and went to help Clint.

* * *

Clint could feel sweat bead down his back, as he glared at Laura who held two knives in her hands. When she heard Rumlow yell in pain, she whirled around.

"Brock, no!" She screamed agonised, and a look of hatred cane across her face, as she saw Grace and charged at her. Clint tackled her, and kicked her away from Grace, and Laura snarled as she glared at him.

"You bitch!"

"Call me all the names you like, Clint," Laura taunted him, holding her side and rising slowly to glare at him. "You were the one too stupid to see what was going on before your very eyes. You made it so easy for me all those years."

Clint came at her, aiming for one of her knees. Laura dodged him, barely. "All those years of lies, Laura. And what did it get you? Look where you are."

Clint swung at her, she dodged. He caught her with a backhand and sent her stumbling backwards. "Your evil lover is dead," Clint growled. "You failed."

Laura swiped the blood off her lip as she straightened, chuckling under her breath. "You used to know how to treat a woman, Clint."

"Still do," Clint told her, advancing again. "You don't count. You're not a woman, or a wife, or a mother."

Laura laughed out loud. "Still blathering about those two little brats? You were barely home anyway. Don't project your misguided guilt on me, Clint."

He didn't see the knife she pulled from her sleeve, using it to swipe across Clint's ribcage and he winced at the cut.

"You never loved them, did you?" Clint bit out bitterly. "Not for one moment of their goddamn lives."

Laura's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Would it make you feel better if I did? Because they are still dead, Clint. And better off that way. The first pregnancy was a mistake. The second I did on orders to get a very specific mission done."

"And they meant nothing? Say it," Clint wanted to hear her say it.

"I never wanted children," she told him. "Never did."

Tears filled Clint's eyes as he stared her down. "That's not an answer, Laura."

"They meant nothing to her," Grace muttered behind them. "No life but her own ever mattered to her."

Laura moved back, trying to navigate so that she had both Clint and Grace in her sights.

"You helped him violate other women," Grace spat at her. "You helped him experiment on innocent children. What sort of monster does that?"

Laura's grin widened. "Monster? Look at yourself and tell me who the monster is. Just because you're fucking an Avenger doesn't make you one. Want to know what the funny thing is? They were trying to breed more of you. More monsters. And all to have a chance one day to outmatch Clint and his pathetic band of buddies."

Grace shook her head at Laura, trying to keep the woman's attention on her. "How could you help them do those things to other women?"

"I was rewarded well," Laura told her.

"I hope so," Grace told her. "You talk about all of this like it's a sick, stupid game to you. It was my life. I was born into it, but I had parents who loved me, loved my sister. Something you don't even understand. And your Brock forced a child on me, but I loved my son. You may have taken him away, but you'll never destroy how I feel about him, what he meant to me."

Clint was measuring his step carefully while Laura's attention stayed on the other woman.

"How did it feel, Laura?" Grace took another step in her direction and Grace's gaze stayed locked on her. "The man you loved and all he wanted was me."

The hate in Laura's eyes swelled. "Bullshit!"

Clint moved closer.

"No? Pepper and Darcy both told us that I was all he talked about. All he wanted. That must have hurt, huh? Do you think if he'd gotten me back, he'd still want you? It's really too bad we can't ask him, isn't it? Because he's dead. And he'll never hurt anyone else like he hurt me and those women again. Do you understand?"

"I fucking hate you!" Laura screamed enraged.

"Were you with him when he wrote my name on the wall with Lilia's blood?"

Laura's weight shifted as she prepared to strike. She wasn't watching Clint.

* * *

Clint was ready to strike.

He pounced on her and used his bow to fire an arrow at her, the arrow piercing Laura in the throat. She staggered backwards, trying in vain to pull the arrow but her movements were slow. Clint watched as Laura collapsed onto the snow-covered ground, and went limp as a pool of blood circled her body. Clint could feel his rib cage ache, and he put an arm around Grace, as she went to get the memory stick from Rumlow's left cargo pant pocket.

Grace leaned against him heavily, realising that Rumlow was dead and he couldn't hurt her or anyone else no longer. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Rumlow was dead.

"Now, we just need to wait for the others and I'll let Coulson know that Laura and Rumlow have been dealt with. You alright?" Clint asked quietly, Grace nodded reassuringly, and they went back into the farmhouse to wait for the others.

* * *

Sophie almost sobbed in relief, when Natasha informed the team that Clint and Grace had taken out Rumlow, and Laura in the fight. It had been bloody, but they weren't hurt.

She was just happy that her little sister was safe, and that Clint wasn't badly hurt, according to Natasha who had spoken to him, as they began landing the quinjet.

Once they landed on the ground and the door was opened, Sophie hurried out to see Grace waiting for them. She wrapped her arms around her little sister tightly and looked at Clint who was beside her.

"Thank you, Clint." She said thickly, Clint nodded and hugged her tightly, as Bucky joined the embrace with the others. Clint and Grace were safe.

* * *

Once Tony and Lilia were informed by Steve that Clint and Grace were alright, Tony focused on locating and arresting Thaddeus Ross who had gone underground. Then there was the headache with the Sokovian Accords Committee, they wanted to speak to them, especially Grace. The head of the committee, Kara Nguyet had informed Tony that the UN wished to speak with them on Friday at the UN embassy in Belgium.

They wanted Lilia there as well.

"Do you think they want me there because of what happened to my mother, Tony?" Lilia asked quietly, she felt nervous about this meeting and uneasy.

"Most likely Lilia, don't worry. We won't let them do a smear campaign, your parents were good people." Tony reassured comfortingly and felt his stomach drop.

He didn't doubt that Ross would take advantage of what was going on, he'd caused this whole mess. Ross had instigated the civil war, and he felt angry.

He'd used him like a puppet.

"Mr Stark, Miss Potts is asking to speak to with you and Miss Dumitrescu." Jarvis said gently, Tony sighed and let her in as he checked on Howard.

His son was fast asleep, looking at peace.

"You don't have to go, Lilia," Tony explained to her. After everything his girl had been through, taken captive and beaten, forced to watch her father beaten to death before her eyes, the last thing he wanted was Pepper taking her down another notch with her spite.

He wasn't entirely surprised when Lilia's small chin tipped up. "I'm not afraid of her. I'll go. I'll be fine, Tony."

Tony smiled at her gently. His Lilia was as brave as she was beautiful. He knew he'd be taken to task for hooking up with a younger woman, but he just knew in his heart that if he'd met her before Pepper, he would still be right here. Taking her slender hand in his, Tony glanced down into her beautiful eyes.

"Let's get this over with," he told her with a smirk.

"Lilia nodded her agreement. "Yes, so we can get back to Howard."

"You know," Tony began, for once struggling a little with what he wanted to say, "taking care of Howard isn't within your job parameters."

Lilia glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. "I know," she said quietly. "I help take care of him because I fell in love with him. He's this beautiful little baby who already has a mother who doesn't want him, wanted to get rid of him."

"Yeah, his father's not so hot either," Tony threw in there.

"Stop," she told him. "His father is a wonderful man. I'm pretty crazy about him too."

Tony stopped them in the hallway of the compound. "Usually this is the part where I say some narcissistic thing about you being right and continuing on as if you're lucky to be here with me. The truth is, Lilia, it's me who is lucky to be here with you. I'm so happy you came into our lives. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

When Lilia's eyes began to shine, Tony leaned down to claim her lips in a kiss that was unfamiliar to him. It wasn't the kiss of a billionaire playboy genius philanthropist slapped on the lips of the next runway model piece of ass to come in his revolving doors. It was the kiss a man gave woman he loved, a woman he needed. Her lips were warm like the spring sun, as sweet as fresh honey.

Tony pulled back and Lilia's eyes were wide on him.

"I'm trying… really hard not to read too much into this," Lilia's voice was low. "I am. But you send me mixed signals and…"

"No mixed signals," Tony told her, still holding her hand. "Howard and I both need you so much. I'm going to try to do something new, Lilia. Something I've never done in any relationship. I'm going to try and be the man you deserve. And you deserve quite a lot."

A tear escaped down her cheek. "You mean it. "It wasn't a question. "You really feel that way about me?"

Tony could only nod, only hope she could see the love he felt for her shining through his eyes.

Lilia swallowed hard. "Tony, I've been in love with you most of this time and I… don't know if I'd survive it if you were playing me, you know? And –"

The second kiss not only stopped the words he didn't want to hear, didn't want her to believe, but it set her heart to hammering as he pulled her closer.

"Just give me a chance to prove to you that I love you, Lilia," Tony begged. "Please."

"Of course, I'll give you a chance, Tony but I don't want you getting hurt because of HYDRA. I don't know if I could handle you being hurt, just because HYDRA was trying to hurt me." Lilia said thickly, feeling happy since coming back.

Tony loved her, he loved her for who she was, and she loved this sweet, gentle yet sarcastic and compassionate man. He smiled at her and took her hand.

She smiled at him, and they reached the living room of the compound, where Pepper was sitting on one of the black velvet sofas.

Lilia prepared herself emotionally and mentally, she knew Pepper didn't like her and felt that she'd been having an affair with Tony based on no evidence. She prepared herself, and Pepper stood up with a bitter expression.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?! You're financing a cake shop, and making Stark Industries look like a laughing stock. I'm not lying to the Sokovian Accords Committee just because you're friends with the freak who is the reason I had freaks!" Pepper shouted enraged, lashing out at Tony.

"Grace didn't deserve anything that HYDRA did to her, Pepper. She tried to tell the police what Rumlow had done to her, but they didn't wanna hear about it. Don't you dare, judge her." Tony warned quietly, grateful that Lilia was next to him.

"She's a murderer Tony! Grace murdered four highly respected US government officials who were trying to keep us safe, she's a vigilante. Just like Clint is, and he's a disgrace," Pepper said bitterly, resent in her tone.

"They tortured and murdered innocent children, Pepper. One of them was her son, and Sophie's nephew and I don't blame Grace for going after them, neither does the UN or the USA Congress. No one blames Grace, and she was provoked." Tony snapped frustrated with Pepper, surely, she understood as a mother that Grace had snapped.

Then again, she'd tried to kill Howard before he was born.

Pepper glared at them both, and stalked out of the compound, and they heard a car driving away.

"Come on, let's go check on Howard." Lilia said gently, Tony nodded and followed after her, blood still burning as he thought of Pepper and her hurtful words.

Damn her.

* * *

The team flew to the UN International building quietly, Grace knew she had to answer questions, but didn't enjoy the thought of her ordeal with Rumlow being dragged up again. T'Challa and Rhodey greeted them, and Grace held Clint's hand tightly while Sophie stood beside her, and they were guided into the main room.

She saw every ambassador sitting in the room, and took in a few deep breaths as they sat down in front of the tribunal. She knew this wasn't the time for her to be angry. Clint squeezed her right hand, and she held it tightly. She didn't deserve this man, but she loved him so much. He'd been there for her, with Sophie and Bucky, and the team.

"Avengers, we are here to discuss the amendments to the Sokovian Accords, and the deaths of Zach Melynchenko Drăgoi, and six other children. Mr Stark, can you please tell us what you discovered and how this came about?" The Ambassador for Great Britain asked calmly, Tony nodded.

"As you saw in the files we submitted, the experiments conducted by HYDRA to breed children with supernatural abilities has continued on until very recently," Tony began, "until we put a stop to it."

Pointing to Secretary Ross, Tony grinned. "After the Sokovian Accords tore the Avengers Initiative apart, many enhanced individuals were approached and if they didn't comply with the accords, they were arrested. If they did comply, they were offered rather limited options."

"Is that how Grace and Sophie Melynchenko Drăgoi came to be part of your team?" The German ambassador asked calmly.

Tony nodded. "They weren't really given a choice."

Murmurs filled the room and Tony gave them a moment to talk amongst themselves. He did know how to work a room after all.

"Yes, Ross added the Melnychenko Drăgoi sisters to our team. Their abilities are similar to those of Peter Parker and that's all documented in the files. We found intel among their parents' the experimentation that led to their existences. They were injected with spider DNA in utero. They were the only two children they bred on their mother in the program to survive. Their father was part of their Winter Soldier program and fell in love with their mother. They managed to escape HYDRA's clutches and live pretty happy, obscure lives. Their family owned a bakery and they made cakes for weddings, birthdays, and other special occasions. Hardly the business of hardcore criminals."

Spotting Pepper looking flabbergasted in her seat next to Ross, Tony winked at her, remembering her spiteful words about the bakery.

"Still, isn't it interesting that Ross had us go in, take over their lives," Tony's gaze met Grace's. "All of a sudden, they were told where to live, forced to go on dangerous missions. They weren't like most of us in the Avengers. Most of us are here by choice. They had no choice. And I'm confused about that because I thought we were supposed to be a democracy."

"And it's interesting because while HYDRA lost them, both sides were aware of the girls and both sides tracked their whereabouts. That makes it curious that Ross added them to our team, doesn't it?"

Ross scowled at him, but Tony had the floor, so he was silent. For the moment.

"The specific topic, Stark, was regarding Zach Melynchenko Drăgoi," the French Ambassador spoke up. "What has any of this to do with him?"

"Oh, I'm getting there," Tony told the man. "Just need to mention a couple more things before we talk about those atrocities."

"When the Sokovian Accords were approved, Ross had a team of former SHEILD specialists arrest Enhanced, Mutant, Inhuman and Gifted children. An eye witness saw Bobbi Morse, Tomas Calderon and Anton Ivanov storming into the bakery, when they were celebrating Zach winning a sports day medal." Tony informed the ambassadors, and a few of them looked horrified.

"Mr Stark, are you telling us that the Sokovian Accords SWAT team dragged a six-year-old boy from his mother, and aunt?" The Israeli ambassador asked angered, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, ambassador Danilowciz. Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross and Robert Gonzales ordered and sanctioned the abduction of Zach Melynchenko Drăgoi, after they discovered he was the only surviving child of the Project Genesis Program," Tony confirmed gravely, and the room began whispering.

The Sokovian ambassador stood up and his expression was grave but he looked determined, and Tony was intrigued by what he had to say.

"If I may, Mr Stark. Could we speak to Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi?" The ambassador requested calmly, and Tony nodded as he looked at Grace who walked up to the panel calmly.

He knew Grace could do this, she was tougher than she looked.

* * *

 _AN: Enjoy and review. We hope everyone had a lovely Christmas :)_


	30. Damned If You Do

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **If I don't update tomorrow, Happy New Year everyone and I sure as hell hope it's a better year.**

 **Warning: This chapter has mentions of past sexual assault, if that triggers you then skip it.**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 30

* * *

Grace stood at the panel in front of the UN ambassadors calmly, but emotionally nervous. She knew she couldn't break down, she wouldn't give Ross the satisfaction.

"Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi, you were abducted on the 30th of July in 2015 by Pietro Maximoff and Helmut Zemo?" The Sokovian ambassador asked gently, Grace nodded.

"Yes, I was doing volunteer work with the Red Cross in Novi Grad, it was part of my Bat Mitzvah. I wanted to help, so I went there and helped out in a clinic." Grace explained quietly and saw a sympathetic expression on the man's face.

"Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi, how old were you when HYDRA held you prisoner for eight months?" The Sokovian ambassador asked finally, and Grace swallowed.

"I was twenty-one, ambassador. Before you say anything, I loved my son more than anything even if it had been out of horrific circumstances, I loved my baby boy," she said fiercely, refusing to feel ashamed.

"What did HYDRA do to you, Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi?" The Great Britain ambassador asked compassionately, his eyes sad but regarding her with respect.

"They tortured me and performed experiments on me. When they decided I was fertile enough, they let Rumlow deal with me. As far as Dr Strucker was concerned, I was fit for breeding." Grace said bitterly, remembering those exact words.

Silence followed her answer, and the Bosnian ambassador stood up, her black hair framing her face.

"How did you react upon learning you were pregnant?" She asked gently, Grace sucked in a deep breath, and swallowed.

"I was scared, terrified and afraid of what they'd do to my baby and myself. They would put injections in my stomach, telling me that my son would be the new fist of HYDRA." Grace said finally, haunted by the ordeal.

"That had to have been terrifying," the lady replied. "I have to ask some sensitive questions now. You said they let Brock Rumlow deal with you. What do you mean by that statement?"

Grace lowered her head, feeling Clint's gaze on her from across the room. Feeling his strength. She couldn't look at him. No, she'd crumble if she did that. But she could feel him. His love, his pride. He was counting on her to get through this. And she would.

"He raped me," Grace clarified slowly.

"Was he the only perpetrator?"

"No."

Murmurs across the room at her words. Grace struggled to breathe.

"Are you alright, Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi?" the woman asked carefully.

"Yes," Grace said.

"Who else assaulted you?" The question from the kind-faced French Ambassador.

Grace forced her chin up and met the man's gaze. "I don't know all of their names. There were several. And I could identify them through seeing them or photographs."

"Do you know any other names aside from Brock Rumlow?"

"Yes… There was one I knew only be Dimitri. One I knew as Misha which is usually short for Mikhail. And one was Pietro Maximoff."

Clint stood up now, his gaze pleading on Tony. Tony also rose from his seat, his concerned expression on her. "Could I request a recess?"

"Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi," the Bosnian ambassador rose also. "Would you like to take short break?"

Grace started to crumble. Tears escaped her eyes, but she shook her head, meeting the woman's gaze. "I'd like to get it over with, please. I'm okay."

Tony looked ready to drag her out of there and so did Steve who'd moved closer to the central table. Clint stayed where he was until she met his gaze and mouthed. "I'm okay."

"I love you," he mouthed back.

After a very uncomfortable silence the ambassador from Great Britain continued on. "You've previously stated that Pietro Maximoff was one of your abductors. Did he participate in the assaults throughout your captivity?"

"No," Grace said in a steadier voice. "It wasn't until later that he began to… Rumlow bragged to me that he told Pietro that my father was an arms dealer and that my father killed his parents."

Wanda was going to be so heartbroken about that part of the story, but Grace felt better for having gotten it off her chest. She certainly didn't hold Wanda accountable for the actions of her sibling.

"Did they conduct experiments on you and your son in utero?" The French ambassador asked. "How did you end up escaping?"

"I escaped when the castle was attacked by the Avengers, I escaped using the window, and ran into the forest. I was found by the Kalderash Romani clans, and they nursed me back to health, and helped me alert the authorities." Grace said steadily, hearing the UN panel murmur in shock.

"Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi, did they experiment on your son in uetro?" The French ambassador asked gently, Grace nodded and swallowed.

"Yes, they would often inject the serum into my son's bloodstream, before he was even born. I thought I was going to lose him, when I went into labour," she explained quietly, and swallowed as photos were shown of Zach on the screen.

"As you can see, Zach was no threat. The only powers he had, were inherited from his mother, which included spider abilities. He wasn't a danger to anyone." Tony said firmly from where he sat beside Grace, and the UN panel nodded.

"Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi according to the evidence, you tried to tell the authorities about your son's disappearance? Why didn't they act?" The Romanian ambassador inquired gently, concerned at what he was hearing.

"The police tried to find my son and the other children, but they were being stopped at every turn. The Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross, Miriam Sharpe, Robert Gonzales and Senator Ellen Nadeer were hiding the truth. That was when I realised, no one gave a damn about finding my son, and the other children." Grace said bitterly, remembering how people's attitudes were.

"I'd like to call up Director Phil Coulson, if I may?" Tony asked firmly, the ambassadors nodded, and Phil walked up to the desk. He gave Grace's left shoulder a gentle squeeze, and she smiled gratefully.

Grace watched as Phil answered the questions, and her heart ached at how her son must have felt in those two years. Her Zach had been tortured, beaten and experimented on before being killed like trash.

She could feel Sophie comforting her mentally along with Clint, Bucky, Peter, May and the rest of the team. Her family were here for her.

"We were notified by the Ukraine and Russian authorities that they'd discovered a mass grave in an abandoned Siberian HYDRA base. Our teams found the bodies of six children, and since then have discovered more bodies of children." Phil answered gravely, and satellite photos were shown of the area.

"Thank you, Director Coulson. We will have a ten-minute recess, and then Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi will answer more questions for us." The Denmark ambassador announced, everyone nodded and left the room.

Grace was grateful for the break, she needed to get a hold of herself and Clint wrapped an arm around her. He and Sophie guided her into the reception room, while the ten-minute recess began.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Grace held herself together in front of the UN panel. She's brace, Sophie." Bucky said quietly, as he sat next to her in the reception room.

Sophie nodded, her eyes red from crying and the grief she felt for Grace, Zach and those poor children. Those poor parents who had lost their children, because of Ross and his team.

"Gracie has always been emotionally strong, I just wish I could help her more. Bucky, I was supposed to protect her, but I didn't, and I let her down." Sophie said tearfully, Bucky held her tightly and kissed her on the lips softly.

"You didn't let her down, Sophie. Grace doesn't blame you, and we'll get justice for what Ross and HYDRA have done. I promise," Bucky said firmly, and Sophie held onto him tightly.

She loved this man dearly, he meant so much to her. He'd helped her through the worst times in her life, and he was a good man.

* * *

Once the recess had ended, Grace sat at the desk in front of the UN panel, some of the ambassadors looked grave, while others looked disturbed.

"Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi, you were accused by Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross of murdering your son. Why did Miriam Sharpe confront you?" The Serbian ambassador asked intently, his expression grim.

"She said people like me, Wanda Maximoff and Bucky Barnes needed to be contained. She said Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Clint Barton and Sophie Melynchenko Drăgoi should be imprisoned in the Raft. She said that we were dangerous, and should be locked up," Grace explained grimly, and Thaddeus Ross stood up.

"That does not give Grace Melynchenko Drăgoi the excuse to go around murdering people! Miriam Sharpe was a highly respected employee of the Home Security!" Ross shouted smugly, and the Serbian ambassador glared at him.

"Home Secretary sit down! Grace Melynchenko Drăgoi is not under arrest, nor has she been charged with any crimes." The Serbian ambassador said sternly, causing Ross to redden.

Pepper looked furious, and couldn't restrain herself any longer.

"She ruined my life! She's the reason I was forced to keep children, I didn't want, and I was raped!" Pepper screamed outraged, her face white with anger.

"Order!" This time it was the American ambassador, a tall silver-haired man with a stern face. "Miss Potts, I apologize for your upset but if you disrupt this council again I'll have you removed from this chamber."

Grace made eye contact with Pepper, not minding the sheer hatred that emanated from the woman now. Now everything Clint had tried to tell her made sense. She knew what her fault and responsibility was – and what wasn't.

The Bosnian ambassador met Grace's gaze. "Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi, was there something you wanted to say?" The woman asked with the hint of a sly, supportive smile on her face.

Grace again looked at Pepper. "I'd only want to say that I did, in good faith, try to bring my situation to the attention of the authorities. For my son. I loved him, so much. But as I've stated, no one wanted to help find him or save him, no one cared. So, I find it interesting to be the one blamed for something that also happened to me. I'm not responsible for what happened to Miss Potts. Nor is Lilia Dumitrescu who Ms. Potts sold out to HYDRA and Rumlow for her own freedom."

"You evil bitch!" Pepper screamed. "If these assholes aren't going to get you, I'll do it myself."

"Remove Miss Potts," the American ambassador said, rising. Steve flashed a smile at Natasha looking as if he were going to do the honours himself when two large guards came bustling down the aisle to escort her screaming from the room.

Tony looked over at Grace and winked. Grace just hoped that he understood that what happened with Pepper wasn't his fault. He had Howard and he had Lilia. And they loved him.

"If there are no further questions for the witness," the American ambassador stated, "we'd like to call forth Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross."

Grace rose from her seat on shaking legs, trying to keep her eyes on Clint as she moved toward her empty seat next to him. Ross rose to head for the table, glaring at her the entire way. Clint also stared at him in challenge. She could feel Clint's fury as he stared the other man down.

"Secretary Ross," the American ambassador began. "We have several questions for you about the event described by Melynchenko Drăgoi and you will answer truthfully."

"Someone needs to be," he sneered at Grace.

"Hey, attention up here, big guy," Tony drew the man's attention to himself.

"You can't touch me, Stark," Ross warned.

Tony smirked. "We'll see."

Ross's face reddened in anger at Tony's implication, as he sat in front of the UN panel, feeling certain that he'd be able to persuade the UN.

* * *

Lilia watched from her seat next to Steve, and Natasha, as the UN began questioning Thaddeus Ross, and his involvement in the illegal arrest of Enhanced, Inhuman and Mutant children.

"Secretary Ross, why did you arrest so many children and demand that they'd be experimented on?" The Great Britain ambassador questioned suspiciously, his dark brown eyes regarding Ross with suspicion.

"They were deemed a threat to civilians, this was raised after we located Sophie and Grace Melynchenko Drăgoi. Senator Ellen Nadeer, Director Robert Gonzales and Assistant Director Miriam Sharpe, agreed that Zach Melynchenko Drăgoi was a threat, due to who his parents were." Ross said defiantly, causing whispers to be heard through the room.

"So, that gave you the justification to order a mass genocide on innocent men, women and children?" The Polish ambassador asked disgusted, he felt sickened at what he was hearing.

"They were a threat, neither Sophie or Grace Melynchenko Drăgoi signed the Sokovian Accords, when they were brought in by the US Justice Department. We took her son, as a precaution." Ross said angrily, and Grace saw red.

"You murdered my son, you butchered him like an animal! You, and those other people!" Grace screamed enraged, and Clint wrapped his arms around her, as she let out a broken sob.

"Mr Ross, the Sokovian Accords gave you no authority to go around arresting innocent children or accusing Miss Melynchenko Drăgoi of murder. Did you oversee the program, which would experiment and kill the kidnapped children?" The British ambassador pressed firmly, and Ross scowled.

"Yes, I oversaw the program. Senator Ellen Nadeer placed me in charge, she wanted to know how exactly they got their powers, and she agreed that they were a threat. They needed to be controlled and monitored." Ross said resolutely, causing everyone to stare.

"And why did you specifically target Sophie and Grace Melynchenko Drăgoi?" The Icelandic ambassador questioned sharply, and Ross scowled.

"Director Robert Gonzales had discovered Anya Melynchenko Drăgoi was living in the area, we agreed that she was too dangerous to allow to live. Gonzales believed she was HYDRA, so we sent Agent Bobbi Morse to poison her with radiation." The Home Secretary said bluntly, causing everyone to freeze.

 _'Oh god, he and Gonzales ordered Bobbi Morse to murder Sophie and Grace's mother, oh god.'_ Lilia thought horrified.

* * *

Sophie went numb at Ross's words, that he and Gonzales had murdered her, and Grace's beloved mother. Their mother who had died from ovarian cancer, just four months before Grace had been kidnapped by Rumlow. She sprung from her seat, and lunged at Ross, vengeance burning through her veins like ash. She wanted him to suffer, like her mother, father, Grace and Zach had.

"You bastard! What gave you the right to kill my mother, and nephew?!" She screamed infuriated, and Bucky pulled her away from him.

"Doll, don't do this. He wants you to lose it," Bucky said comfortingly, Sophie crumpled against him, and wept silently.

Scooping her up, Bucky carefully carried her out of the room, so she could collect herself. His wary expression made her stop and consider how she was coming across right now. Still, when you'd just learned that the bastard who tore your life apart and that of your sister, was responsible for the brutal killing of her sister's son, had killed your mother? It was a bit much to take.

"Breathe," he whispered., smoothing his flesh hand over her hair. "Just breathe. Don't let them win, Sophie."

"We have to stop them, Bucky," Sophie pleaded with him. "We have to do something. If he gets away with this…"

"If something should happen and he gets away with this, he'll be watching over his shoulder for the rest of his life." Bucky waited until she caught his gaze until he continued. "But I think Tony has something on him. I don't think he'll let them get away with this."

Sophie wanted with everything in her to believe it. But her heart hurt to learn that her mother could have lived, could have still have been there to meet Bucky and Clint, to still be a source of great light in their lives.

"You okay?"

Steve had wandered out to check on them, his blue eyes concerned on her.

Sophie nodded to Steve. "I'd better get back in there. I'd better be strong for Grace. I'm sure she's as devastated as I am in this moment."

Steve nodded soberly. "Hopefully they'll find a way to nail the bastard to the wall for everything he's done. I'm counting on Tony."

"We all are," Sophie told him.

* * *

Lilia sat beside Tony as they saw Sophie come back, her face was pale and pinched, as she sat next to them. Grace looked like she'd storm towards Ross and strangle him. She saw Clint hold her tightly, as the questions ended, and the UN spokesperson stood up. His face grim and he glared at Thaddeus Ross with disgust.

"Thaddeus William Ross, you have been charged with kidnapping, torture, illegal medical experimentation and murder. You will be face trial at the International Court of Justice in the Hague for your crimes." He declared grimly, and Ross looked shocked at what had just happened.

There was no way out for Ross, he had not only done crimes in America, but also across Europe. She hoped they found the bastard guilty and threw him into the darkest cell.

She wrapped her arms around Tony, and held him tightly, Grace and Sophie joined the hug too. All of them were overcome with emotion, at the thought of justice being done.

It was a satisfying feeling.

* * *

Helen almost broke down in tears of relief, Thaddeus Ross was now facing criminal charges, for the pain he had caused. She went to check on Howard, he was asleep next to Ragnar who was sleeping. Thor was sitting in the rocking chair half asleep, but he offered her a smile, once she entered the room.

"Ross has been charged, Thor. He's not getting away with what he's done to everyone," she explained softly, Thor smiled in relief, when he heard the words.

"Justice has been done, thank you, Helen." He said softly, she smiled at him softly, and squeezed his hand when Pepper stormed into the room.

"Give me Howard!"

Thor's expression darkened as the thin, screaming woman raced into the room.

"Lady Pepper," Thor greeted. "You sound as if you were upset."

Pepper made a beeline straight for the bassinette Ragnar shared with Howard but Thor, moving disturbingly fast for a man of his size, moved to put himself between the babies and the soon-to-be ex-wife of his friend Tony.

"You don't even know the meaning of the term," Pepper said with warning in her voice. Physically, she tried to put up a good front, but it didn't take her long to realize there was no way she could physically outmanoeuvre the Norse god. "I'm here for my son."

"Your son?" Neither Thor's voice or form were in any way unsteady.

"Yes," Pepper said sternly. "Howard is my son and I'm here for him."

When Thor crossed his large arms across his substantial chest, Pepper at least had the sense to step back.

"I'm told, Lady Pepper, that you intended to end your pregnancy," Thor said steadily, "meaning had you not been captured, you would have ended his life. Why do you have a care for the child now?"

Pepper hadn't immediately realized that Loki had entered the room, silently drawing closer behind her.

"Yes, it's hard for a child to reconcile," the black-haired god said from behind her, "rejection from a parent."

"He's mine," Pepper decided to try sounding reasonable. Perhaps she could deceive the two of them into letting her take Howard.

Taking a deep breath, Pepper fought down her anger, glancing up at Thor with her best contrite expression.

"You're right," Pepper said softly. "I… don't know what I was thinking, Thor. In a way, I'm grateful that I was captured because… " Pepper fought to keep her nausea at bay, "it saved… Howard's life."

Thor and exchanged a glance, one she hoped meant they were starting to believe her story.

"Now that everything has happened," Pepper said carefully, "now that the awful truth with Ross has surfaced, I… I just want to take my baby and go home, Thor. I want to begin a new life and he'll be the centre of it. A fresh new start for both of us."

Loki laughed behind her, a deep grating sound that didn't quite sound right.

"I don't understand why…" Pepper tried her damnedest, she really did, to conjure tears, "I… this isn't funny. I love my son…"

"You have an interesting way of showing it," Loki told her only Loki had just walked into the room with Lilia.

Pepper's head swung in the direction of where she'd last seen Loki – another Loki? – standing just behind Thor. Only with a bit of green magic, she watched as the glamor faded and the man standing behind Tony wasn't Loki – it was Tony.

Hot tears of humiliation burned Pepper's eyes. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed, realizing they had her trapped in this room.

"I'm sorry," Lilia said with deadly calm as she approached Pepper. "You're not taking my son anywhere. Bitch!"

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	31. I'm Here

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 **Happy New Year everyone, I hope you all have a wonderful day and wonderful year :)**

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 31

* * *

"If I can't have him then no one can! I'm not going to let Tony keep this baby, I never wanted him! All I wanted was Tony, but he kept on going about having children!" Pepper said infuriated, her pale cheeks flushing dark pink.

"Because he wanted a family Pepper, he loved you, but you were hurting him. That's not love, Pepper." Lilia said calmly, picking up Howard who was instantly calmed down.

"You're not his mother though, Lilia. I gave birth to him, I bet Tony hasn't fucked you yet? Why would he? You're probably as cold as a dead body." Pepper asked cruelly, when Tony stepped forward and his expression was murderous.

Oh, Tony was pissed and everyone in the room knew it, Helen knew that her friend had a temper when pushed, so did Thor, Lilia, Loki and Steve.

"Mine and Lilia's sex life has nothing to do with you, Pepper. Now please leave, before I call the security." Tony warned coldly, Pepper glaring at all of them.

She stormed out of the room, snarling under her breath.

* * *

Sophie had just had a relaxing shower, and was now in a comfortable pair of sweatpants for bed, and a t-shirt when she saw Bucky. He was completely shirtless and his dark brown hair that just barely touched his shoulders, was damp from the shower. She could see the scars on his torso, and on his left shoulder. She knew Bucky had suffered, but her heart ached, and she silently went over, she dried his hair for him gently. He relaxed at her touch and started massaging his shoulders.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Sophie?" Bucky asked quickly, his voice serious and she looked at him quietly. She smiled, before leaning down to kiss him.

Bucky pressed his lips to hers immediately, he tangled his right hand into her blonde wavy curls, growling at the feel of her soft body pressed against his hard one.

They stumbled to the bed, but Bucky wanted this to be special, he didn't want to take her like an animal. Sophie curled up against him, and he held her tightly.

"I'm here doll, I'm here." He said quietly, comforting her as she buried her face into his chest, and let the tears fall. He held her tightly and hummed.

Sophie had spent time with Grace, the two distraught over the fact that their mother was also a victim of Gonzales and Ross. If Grace hadn't killed Gonzales when she had, then Sophie would have happily done so.

Gonzales had not died quickly, Grace had made it look like a scene from Aliens Vs Predators. When she'd finished with the body, Bucky had seen a gaping hole in the man's chest.

"You alright?" He whispered close to her ear as she curled up on his lap.

"Just to find out after all of this time… they killed our mother too, Bucky," Sophie hated the tears on her face and in her voice. "She'd been so remarkably healthy. She might still have been here with us. She would have really liked you, you know."

She didn't like the sadness in his beautiful blue eyes as he gaze down at her. "I don't know about that, doll," he said quietly.

"You think she wouldn't have liked you?" Sophie asked him gently.

He shrugged his good shoulder. "Considering everything I did for years…"

Sophie pressed a palm to the side of his beautiful face. "Bucky, all of the things HYDRA made you do, weren't your choice. She would have understood that. She would have understood."

The corners of his mouth tipped up slightly. "Yeah?"

"She would have loved you," Sophie told him, not letting him look away. "She would have loved that you try to cook with me."

"I can burn water, sweetheart," he pointed out.

"I did say try," Sophie said with a laugh. "She would have loved the way you protect me and Grace, and how you're scared to death to try and hold Howard because you're afraid to touch him with your metal hand. But you're so patient and gentle and it shows because that baby adores you."

A blush started to darken his face now.

"And she would have appreciated the fact that you're so insistent on going out on a date with me," Sophie went on. "Even though I know you're not comfortable out on the streets, but you think I need it to make me happy."

"S'not it, doll," Bucky said before sighing. "It's just the way things were done. Back in my time."

Sophie's heart clenched in her chest because she could see how he felt about this.

"Tell me," she whispered, running a hand through his long, dark hair. "How would it have been back then before all of this, and the war. What if we'd moved to your neighborhood? What would you have done?"

His smile was dazzling, and her heart fluttered in her chest. Bucky back in the forties must have been a force to have been reckoned with.

"You wouldn't have stood a chance, doll," Bucky informed her. "I'd have asked you out, taken you dancing."

"Really?" Sophie smiled back, feeling breathless.

"Then I'd have just taken you," he said, pressing a kiss to her neck.

 _'You can take me any time.'_ Sophie thought dreamily.

"How would I have competed with all of those other girls?" Sophie pretended to pout until Bucky kissed that faux pout away with heated lips, his pupils blown wide as he gazed down at her.

"Sophie, there was no one like you," he told her with no doubt in his face or his voice. "I'd have asked you to marry me. I'd have tried to do everything I could have to make sure you were waiting for me should I come back from the war."

Sophie's heart pounded in her chest. She knew Bucky cared about her, yet she hadn't realized just how deep those feelings were that he'd harbored.

And she returned those feelings, she loved this brave, fierce, gentle kind man. Who had protected her, comforted her when she had lost Zach, and when Ross had confessed to killing her beloved mother.

"I love you, Bucky. I would have waited for you during the war and have you." Sophie said honestly, placing her arms around his neck, and sparks flew instantaneously. He pressed his lips onto hers and she moaned softly as she started unbuttoning his shirt desperately wanting to see every part of her soon to be lover.

Bucky pulled it off and let her see his toned, muscled chest and she felt her core get wet in response. He was beautiful, his chest was chiseled from hard work having fought as a soldier.

Bucky pulled her into his arms and kissed her then passionately, when he felt her touch the joint where his metal arm met his human skin, he looked at her a little worried. But there was no disgust or judgement in her eyes, only love and understanding in those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. He picked her up then, and she kicked off her high heels. He kissed along her neck, causing her to moan softly and she said something in Ukrainian then, which he recognized as an endearment.

"You're not ugly." Sophie said firmly. "I want you to know that. I think every part of you is beautiful. Including this." She said as she ran her fingertips over the scarred flesh where his Vibranium arm began.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Bucky whispered as he carried her towards his bed where he lay her down. He slowly crawled on top of her, propped up slightly by his arms so not to push all his weight down upon her. He softly kissed her neck and began trailing down her collarbone and towards her chest leaving a burning tingling sensation in his wake that left Sophie wanting more.

He sat up then, pulling her up with him as he pulled off her t-shirt. He lay her back down and continued to remove her dress, tossing it aside so that she was left in nothing but her matching lace bra and panties. "Jesus Christ, you're beautiful!" He exclaimed as he surveyed her body, trying to commit every inch of it to memory.

Bucky cupped her face and kissed her with a burning passion before trailing his hands downward to cup her breasts. He kneaded them beneath his hands and enjoyed the moan that came from her mouth. He wanted to make it last as long as possible, but he was having a hard time controlling himself. The more he had of her, the more he wanted. He lifted her up so that they were both on their knees and he unhooked her bra, freeing her gorgeous breasts.

Sophie stood up then and tugged on Bucky's hand urging him to stand with her. She ran her fingers down his chest, caressing his muscles as she went, trailing down lower and lower until she reached his jeans. She made quick work of his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pushing them down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers.

She was pleasantly surprised at the sight of his nearly naked body.

They hadn't quite gone this far the other night. She could see the outline of his cock beneath his tight boxers and it only made her even wetter and ache for him more. Bucky growled then roughly and pulled down her panties, her body shuddering in response. She pulled off his boxers and he pushed her back down onto the bed gently.

He interlaced his metal fingers with hers as he lay down with her and shuddered in pleasure as he felt her soft body against his hard one, she was soft, and he was rough. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, you're so beautiful." He whispered quietly as he kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his dark brown hair.

"You're beautiful too, James, I love you so much." Sophie said reassuringly, and Bucky moaned then, his heart filling with love for this beautiful young woman. He growled as he nuzzled her neck tenderly, stroking her breast with his metal hand before moving on top of her as he looked at her intently then.

"I want to try something, doll. Tell me if I hurt you, or make you uncomfortable?" Bucky asked seriously, Sophie nodded and laid down on the bed, the cushions and pillows strewn about. Her blonde wavy hair framing the pillows, the moon shining o her hair.

Cool metal fingers slid through damp folds to her sex, making her shiver. She sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, eyes wide. He was watching her reaction and repeated the motion. "This, all right?" She nodded, not trusting her voice, and he gave a wicked grin.

He lowered his mouth back to her breasts as his fingers explored her. He found her clit and stroked experimentally, firm, light; fast, slow. After a moment he made a noise of frustration and shifted hands, bracing himself on the left and stroking her with his right. The feel of his warm, coarse fingers against her made her moan. A smile ghosted over his face at that. She felt him stroke lower, circling her entrance, before slipping one, then two fingers inside.

She arched, hips coming off the bed at the sensation. His eyes darkened in an entirely different way and he kissed her roughly, fingers moving inside her, stretching her gently. His thumb found her clit again and he rubbed it in tandem with his fingers.

"Bucky," Sophie gasped for breath, tightening on his hand, wrapping around him like a vine.

His fingers moved carefully inside her, searching. His sensual mouth scorched a path down her abdomen until he lowered it to her mound, his tongue slipping out to tease her clit as his fingers finally found a place inside, her that had her hips shooting off the bed.

"There?" Bucky whispered peering up at her.

Sophie was breathless when his metal hand gently slid up to her tummy, holding her down as he devastated her with his fingers and mouth. The world spun away from her in seconds as she cried out into the room around them.

As she came down, he slid his fingers out of her, lapping at her release in a determined way that had her reeling. When he carefully climbed up her body, lips with her own taste on them pressing into hers, Sophie moaned into his mouth, her hands finding purchase in the silky locks of his dark hair.

She felt the hot press of his cock against her thigh, his breath coming fast.

"Sophie, can I, have you?" He whispered against her lips.

Nodding, she held him tighter as he lined himself up with her weeping entrance. When he began to push inside her, Sophie held on, enjoying the burn as he stretched her open. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed a lover. The way Bucky was so careful with her, so gentle, had her heart clenching in her chest.

Sophie sucked in air, holding him until he'd bottomed out and began to move within, carefully feeding the craving she'd had for him for so long.

"You feel so good," she whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"So, do you, baby." Bucky grinned, rolling until he was on his back with her astride him.

Sophie grinned, fully determined to take advantage of the situation he offered. He let her set the pace, guiding her hips with his flesh hand as she rode him, enjoying the way he felt buried so deeply inside her. The chorus of moans she was able to draw from him had her heart soaring.

That's when she spotted his metal hand, clenched in the sheets beneath him. Leaning forward, she grabbed that hand, placing it against her breast. A flash of worry crossed his features, but it didn't last long as he was lost again to pleasure as she continued to ride him.

"Sophie… I'm not… Going to last long," he whispered, fighting to make the pleasure last as long as he possibly could.

When she began to work him harder, he shook his head beneath her. "I need you to come again, sweetheart. I want to feel you come apart around me."

The metal of his thumb was warm when he pressed it gently against her clit. Sophie hissed in pleasure, moving faster on him as he stimulated her with care.

"That's it, Sophie," Bucky whispered. "Come for me."

Bucky increases his speed and she cries out in pleasure, her body bucking up to meet his, wanting to get as much out of this as she could. Skin against skin and body against body. She was already sensitive from her earlier orgasm. This was only going to be bigger. Sophie clutched to his body.

"Harder," she whispers. "Faster, detka."

He does as she says, going as hard and fast as he could without breaking the damn bed. Every stroke would hit that special spot inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the point of insanity, and she could feel herself tightening around him.

Bucky looks at her quietly, trying to find the words to describe the beauty he was seeing. Sophie, above him, screaming and moaning his name, her dark blonde hair fanning over them all because of him. Just the thought was making him want to cum. Badly. He needed to. Now.

"Come for me, dragă," he growls. "Right now."

Sophie screams out for the second time in a row, coming around his cock, tightening around him. He felt himself cum inside of her, his thick, warm seed spilling into her warm womb. Both of them breathed heavily. Bucky cradled her tightly in his arms before kissing her tenderly. She curled up into him, his strong arms holding her tightly.

"I love you," Sophie whispered softly. Bucky kissed her lovingly, his heart swelling.

"I love you too, doll. You make me feel alive," Bucky whispered roughly. Sophie hugged him tightly before they curled up together, and held onto each other.

* * *

Clint and Grace had settled into their room after taking Lucky out for a walk, and he was now sleeping on his dog bed, Clint wrapped an arm around Grace, she leaned into him heavily. She'd taken it badly that not only had Ross killed her son, but he and Gonzales were responsible for the murder of her mother.

He was so proud of her, and he held her tightly as she curled into him. He started playing the strings on his guitar soothingly, and she smiled as he played the instrument. It was soothing, and she leaned against him contently, while stroking Rubio who was purring softly against them.

"What do we do now with Zemo?" She asked quietly, Clint was silent for a moment and he sighed quietly, before he pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair gently, before he spoke.

"Zemo will be questioned by the UN and will be imprisoned in the Raft. He's being moved into UN custody, and so is Pietro, I can't believe he embraced HYDRA. His death tore Wanda apart, she didn't speak for two months, and it really hurt her. I'm pissed that he hurt you, and tried to rape you," Clint said darkly, taking in a deep breath. before turning to look at her.

His hands rest near her waist, sliding up her body, until they were back at her shoulders. Their kisses went from soft and sweet to heavy and hard moments later. His hands moved to her head to cup it and she runs her hands through his hair.

Clint bit down on her lower lip, causing her to gasp. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with her own. She moans softly, her hands digging deeper into his hair. She pulls away to try and speak, but his lips go directly to her neck.

"Clint...Clin...fuck," she mumbles, her hands attaching to his t-shirt. She wanted him really badly. Grace could feel his lips moving up and down her neck, sucking and nipping on her skin. She knew marks would be left, it was obvious, but she couldn't do anything now. Not here.

She finally finds enough willpower to push his head off her neck, and then kisses his lips. Every single time she felt like she fell deeper in love with him. His kisses made her feel like she was the only person in the world meant for him.

"I'm sorry," Clint told her, sitting back and trying to get his breath and himself under control.

"Don't be," Grace told him, reaching across for his hand and holding it in her own. Her fingertips caressed the callouses on his fingers from his masterful archery. His guitar playing.

"So I guess it doesn't hurt you to spend time practicing guitar since…" Grace turned his hand over with both of hers, looking at it.

Clint's smile was warm. "Not really, no. I could play until my fingers bled but hell, they do that anyway."

He allowed her to examine his hand, deep in thought about something. He could tell.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"I feel… guilty, Clint," Grace admitted. "Could we have saved our mother? Was there something that we could have noticed or seen? It was hard enough to deal with losing Zach and then having that hope that he'd one day be back in my arms taken away too. I've tried so hard… to find a … way to move forward. But then to hear that they killed… her…"

"Grace?" Clint eased forward, pulling Grace against him and stroking her back. "None of this was your fault. None of this you could have stopped. No one assigns you or Sophie any blame. Neither would your mother. You've been through so much my beautiful, brave girl."

Grace wanted his words to be true, wanted to believe that she'd done the best she could. Yet so many people had told her that it was her fault, that she failed. Their hateful words and voices were burned into her mind and heart and had created painful scars there that she wasn't sure would ever heal.

Sighing and letting the tears begin to fall, Grace wrapped her arms around Clint, holding onto him as if he were her anchor in the great storm of her life. Whatever had she done to deserve this man? He'd been with her through so much. He'd been through so much himself and still found a way to be strong for her.

"You've been through a lot too," Grace said, her face pressed against his heart.

"I miss my children," Clint whispered into her hair. "I miss them so much, Grace. My heart hurts when I consider all the times, I left them for missions. Left them with her. I have no idea what they went through. No idea how she might have hurt them. Every time I'd come back and see those beautiful faces. smiling up at me. So happy to see me. Sometimes, I can watch the door open and for one split second, my heart leaps because I think… it's them. And it never is."

One of Clint's tears dotted her nose and she glanced up to see his own pain-filled eyes.

"Gracie, I could sit here day after day and wish I'd done things differently, wish that I'd noticed what was going on around me and had been able to save them. I can't change the past. I can't bring them back though I wish to God I could," Clint said in a shaky voice. "But now, I've very blessed to have you in my life, Grace. You give me a reason to be here, to be strong."

"You gave me a reason to be strong too, Clint. You're my safe place, you make me feel safe." Grace said softly, curling up against Clint and he held her tightly.

As long as Grace was with him, he had a reason to go on because of Grace. He loved her, and she loved him so very much. He held her close, as they both felt soothed in each other's presence while grieving for their loved ones.

* * *

Natasha had decided that the team should focus on finding Jane, and much to everyone's chagrin Pepper. No one really wanted to hear her poisonous words, or her spiteful words.

"Fury's bringing a new team member, apparently he's been held in the Raft. From what I hear, he's like Grace, Sophie and Grace," Tony announced, causing everyone to look surprised.

Everyone looked intrigued by this, the fact that they had another person to welcome to the team. Sophie and Grace were intrigued, when Fury entered with a well-muscled man.

He had long dark brown hair that just touched his shoulders, and his skin was tanned, and had faint scars on his arms. For some reason, Sophie couldn't help but feel a sibling bond towards him.

"Sophie and Grace, meet your older brother... Adrian Melnychenko Drăgoi. Adrian, meet your two long lost sisters." Nick said quietly, causing everyone to fall silent.

Pepper however broke silence with an outraged expression on her beautiful face, that made Tony scowl.

"Are you kidding me?! There's more of these HYDRA made freaks?!" Pepper screamed outraged, and Grace jumped to her feet.

"We're not freaks, Pepper. We never asked for this, but we're trying to do good by helping people." Grace said angrily, resenting how Pepper was behaving towards them.

"Go die in a ditch, you fucking whore! I can't believe you're sleeping with Clint! Do you have any idea of what he's done?! Bobbi and Calderon told me about the terrible things he did as a mercenary," Pepper said disgusted, and Grace looked at Tony apologetically.

"Tony, I'm sorry but I'm going to lose my temper." She said grimly, and punched Pepper hard across the face.

A dumbfounded silence followed with everyone staring, and Pepper in response slapped Grace, as a fight broke out. Pepper grabbed Grace by the hair, while Grace was pushing her backwards.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	32. Demons In The Dark

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 32

* * *

With a mighty shove, Pepper stumbled backwards, a handful of Grace's blonde strands clutched in her hand and landed on her backside. Hard. Lifting her other hand to her mouth, she found blood because she'd bitten her tongue.

"Fucking –"

Grace shot a small bit of webbing straight at the other woman's mouth. Her pinched little face turned red in her fury while she struggled in vain to remove it. But it was apparently after a moment the woman could still breathe and Tony was trying very hard not to laugh.

Steve's brows shot up as he looked to Grace for an explanation.

"Spider's web has been used for centuries to halt bleeding," Grace said calmly.

Tony burst out laughing. The knee-slapping, breathtaking kind that had him doubled over, stumbling on his feet and the team around him were in various states of shock and amusement.

"Oh, Pepper, I'm sorry, sweetheart," Tony told her, not caring that she was likely calling him every vile name she could possibly think of behind the wad of webbing that had rendered her unintelligible. "My only regret is that I wasn't the one who did that because you don't know how many times I just wanted you to shut the fuck up."

Slowly Tony's amusement shifted to anger. Grace watched colour darken his face, his neck as his laughter died down and he stalked over to the woman he once loved, towering over her.

"You've got a lot of nerve screaming at Grace and Sophie and anyone else," Tony told her, hissing his s's like a snake. "You sold out another woman, my Lilia, to save yourself. You arranged for another woman to be a victim, so you could be free and then you tried to shame her for it. That's low, even for you. And, yes, I know, it's all my fault. Right? That you were even there. That you were captured? Wrong!"

Pepper had grown quiet after that last sentence. Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance as did Grace and Sophie. What was this?

"Lilia went through your laptop early on, looking for any clues we could find to save you, Pepper, to come to your rescue," Tony explained slowly. "Lilia combed every sector on that primitive drive and found some interesting things about you and what you were up to. Didn't even tell me about them herself. But eventually I went on there myself, found some really interesting activities you were involved in sweetheart."

Lilia's eyes were huge as she watched the scene play before her. Grace's instincts told her that whatever was coming was going to be huge.

"Want to share with the class your little deal with Thaddeus Ross?" Tony asked, his fury lingering just beneath the surface.

Everyone stared in shock, anger and betrayal at Pepper who glaring at all of them, especially Grace, Adrian and Sophie who looked they wanted to attack her.

"I made a deal with Ross that he and his team could experiment on the babies fathered by Rumlow, I never wanted them and I'm sure Jane will understand. They're too dangerous to live," Pepper justified defiantly.

The room was filled with a horrified silence, but Pepper wasn't finished speaking, she seemed intent on saying the last word. And hurting Tony and Lilia as much as possible.

"I told him, Morse, Calderon and Blake everything about Peter Parker, I hacked into Peter's files. So, now the Watchdogs and S.H.E.I.L.D know about Peter, and by the way Adrian? Your parents were killers!" Pepper said spitefully, and stalked out of the room, her high heels clicking on the floor.

* * *

Adrian looked at Sophie and Grace, his two little sisters that he had no idea existed, until a day ago when Fury had freed him from the Raft. His childhood hadn't been pleasant, he'd been raised by HYDRA with them trying to make the next Winter Soldier. They'd called him the Wolf Spider. He had their eyes, but while they were blonde haired, he had dark brown hair. He swallowed, as they quietly walked over towards him.

"Our parents, they loved you. We found this in our mother's bedroom, when we were clearing it out." Sophie said softly and handed it to him.

Adrian opened it shakily, and felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, he remembered being held by a blonde-haired woman. There had been a man too, had that been his parents?

"I'd like to get to know you both, if that's alright?" He asked thickly, Sophie looked like she wanted to cry while Grace wiped her eyes shakily, and they both hugged him. Adrian hugged them back, feeling that sense of family that he'd so badly longed for, since he'd been dragged to Siberia. He had two sisters, and they weren't afraid of him.

* * *

"You think Adrian, Sophie and Grace will be ok?" Natasha asked quietly, Clint looked deep in thought and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"They've had a hard few months and years, especially Adrian. He was taken from his mom, and she got told that HYDRA aborted her baby. It's a fucked-up situation, but those three already care about each other." Clint said reassuringly, as they watched Adrian, Sophie and Grace talk.

Aside from looking tanned, Adrian resembled his two sisters greatly, and had the same mesmerising grey eyes. Wanda came over to them, her eyes were red from crying.

"It says in the files Pietro tortured Adrian, he taunted him about what Rumlow did to Grace. What do we do, if he asks who I am?!" Wanda asked distraught, and ashamed.

Her brother was a monster.

Clint's heart went out to Wanda as he met her gaze. Yes, she was mighty and powerful with her chaos magic, given to her by HYDRA experiments and the Mind Stone. She could move things with her mind, she could kill a man with a glance.

Clint also saw a broken young woman desperate to fit in somewhere, to be loved by someone. She had Vision and the rest of the team to support her. Clint wondered how often his fellow team members stopped to consider that like Grace and Sophie, Wanda was a victim and just because it seemed like she had her shit together didn't mean that she actually did.

Clint moved over to where she slumped on the couch and it wasn't lost on him that Wanda eyed him warily. She flinched when he pulled her into a hug, but that wariness gave way to relief as the girl finally relaxed against him and then started crying.

"Wanda, sweetie, you tell him exactly who you are," Clint whispered, smoothing a hand comfortingly over her hair. "You aren't your brother. You're good. You're someone worth knowing."

"Clint, Pietro is evil," Wanda said brokenly through her tears as he held her. "He's never going to believe that I'm any better. He won't!"

"Shhh," Clint soothed her like a child. "No, stop that. Wanda, no one can judge you by the actions of your brother. And if they actually do? You can't care. You know who you are. You're an Avenger. You're a vital part of our team and we all know exactly who and what you are."

It took long minutes for Wanda to try and pull herself together while Clint and Nat exchanged concerned glances. When the girl had finally seemed to pull herself together, Nat came and sat next to her, taking her hand gently in her own.

"You know what Steve always tells me when it seems like HYDRA will always be a step ahead of us?" Nat asked her gently. "He always tells me that each mission, we're one step closer to wiping them out and making sure that they can't do what they've done to us to anyone else. Regardless of who likes or who doesn't, that's always the biggest thought in my mind each time we face one of their pathetic threats."

Wanda's swollen eyes gazed up at the beautiful spy in hope. "Do you really think one day we will wipe them out?"

Nat nodded, smiled knowingly. "They've ruined the lives of so many. They've had a negative impact on several of us within the team. But no way we're letting them win, Wanda."

"No way," Steve agreed, walking into the room and smiling at both women. They both jumped up, ran to give him a hug.

"What did Fury say?" Nat wanted to know. "Do we have enough now on Ross to go after him? To finally stop him?"

Clint's ears perked up at that. Oh, he wanted Ross to go down for everything he'd done – to his girl, Sophie, their brother, Zach, Nat, Wanda, Bucky – all of them. And if he could only be a small part of the retribution, he'd be so grateful.

"Oh, we have enough to go after him, Nat. The UN investigation team have located his secret off shore bank accounts that were in Monaco, Venezuela, Russia and Sweden. He's being charged with murder, kidnapping, torture and treason." Steve said satisfied, he was glad that Ross would be punished.

Wanda, Natasha and Clint all smiled at this news, and Clint could just imagine the smiles on Sophie, Grace, Bucky, Sam, Thor, Tony, Helen and Lilia's face.

Payback was a damn bitch.

* * *

Sophie and Grace were helping Adrian get settled into his room, and despite his intimidating appearance, he was a good man. He was looking at a photo of him with his parents. His parents had thought he'd died, they'd grieved and mourned for him for god knows how long. Sophie and Grace hadn't even known until recently, that they had a brother.

While he got settled, he learnt he had a nephew called Zach who had been Grace's son. He knew Rumlow was the father of Grace's son, but it broke his heart at how Sophie and Grace had suffered.

"We're happy you're alive, and we want to tell you about our parents, Adrian. They loved you very much, Adrian and never forgot about you." Sophie said softly, giving him, a photo and he gently took it, before looking at it.

His mother had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, his father had grey eyes and dark brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. They were holding a baby in a blue blanket, and he realised it was him in the photo.

HYDRA and the Red Room had taken him from his parents, his little sisters and turned him into a weapon. He'd never asked for this, and neither had his siblings.

"Thank you, I'd...I'd like to get to know both you and bond with you two. If that's alright?" He asked thickly, and the two women hugged him tightly.

He felt safe, loved and like he was home.

* * *

After the highly emotionally draining day, everyone had changed into pyjamas, and were now in the living room. Tonight, was a movie night, and there were certain films not on the list. Horror and supernatural films were off the list, along with gory films, Tony was certain everyone had seen enough gore and violence.

"So, we've got actions films to watch?" Scott asked relived, and Tony nodded, he was relived.

"We'll find Jane tomorrow, Thor. Jemma, Skye and Daisy have pinpointed her location." Tony said reassuringly to Thor who looked relived, but worried.

"Do you think it's possible...that Jane has children?" Thor asked quietly, Tony took in a deep breath. He'd been wondering the same thing, but he didn't want to worry Thor.

"I don't know buddy, but we'll find her and bring her home, I promise." Tony vowed firmly, Thor looking comforted at hearing Tony's words.

* * *

Sophie, Adrian and Grace were in the kitchen baking cakes for movie night with the help of Bucky, Clint and Wanda. They were trying to decide which cake flavour to do.

"I like chocolate," Grace said longingly, thinking of the delicious Belgian chocolate fudge cake that the team had two weeks ago.

"Why don't we do all the cakes?" Adrian proposed, and everyone nodded in agreement, as Cassie Lang came in to help.

"Mr Adrian, are you like Sophie, Grace and Peter?" Cassie asked curiously, Adrian looked deep in thought.

"I am kiddo, I was born with spider powers." Adrian explained quietly, deciding not to mention how his mother had been experimented on while she was pregnant with him.

"So, can you do what they can do?" Cassie asked, eyes large.

Adrian's grin tipped up on one side more than the other and Clint smiled. Gracie did the same thing. "Maybe."

"Not in here," Sophie gently warned them.

Adrian's grin at Cassie widened and Clint and Bucky knew where this was headed. Faster than any of them could blink, webbing shot out and snatched away the spoon Sophie had been using at her station for the cake she was making. Cassie giggled when Adrian handed it to her complete with flour and dough still stuck to it.

Cassie barely got the spoon behind her back when Sophie looked up. Sophie narrowed her eyes at her brother and Bucky shook his head. It wasn't Sophie's serious angry face. That face was truly terrifying.

Cassie and Adrian appeared to be talking by the window of the shop and Grace and Sophie continued to work. Bucky was helping as much as he could, surprisingly enough he was a good cook. Clint managed to swipe ingredients like chocolate pieces and bits of frosting when he thought Grace wasn't looking. And of course, she knew he was doing it.

When Sophie brought out a bag of chocolate chips to use for decoration, she set them on her station but didn't open them just yet. Clint shook his head a second before the bag went flying across the shop, coming to rest on the table in front of Cassie. She squealed and managed to open the bag. Sophie waited until she'd scooped out a handful of chocolate chips before aiming her own webbing at the bag and snatching it away from Adrian before he could grab some for himself.

"Hey!" He called, as Sophie pulled the webbing off the bag and prepared to use them. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Sophie taunted him with a smile.

Adrian produced a play pout that was adorable and had Grace grinning alongside Clint at their station.

"Traitor," Sophie hissed playfully at Grace who then laughed out loud at her.

When a shot of web shot over the counter to grab a bag of confectioner's sugar, Sophie glared at her new brother in warning.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she taunted him.

"Who says I'm not going to finish?" Adrian asked calmly.

Before the bag of sugar could go flying away, Sophie shot her own webbing at it which resulted in a tug of war with the bag of sugar suspended in the air between the siblings with Cassie and Grace both giggling and Clint shaking his head.

"This isn't going to end while guys," Clint tried to warn them.

"Oh cool," Peter excited darted into the shop. "Can I play?"

"Peter!" Cassie jumped up and ran to hug the boy dodging under the bag of sugar, so she could reach him. Shaking his head at their battle, Peter shot his own webbing at the bag they battled over and meant to pull it to himself and Cassie. A noise from behind them startled him.

The bag of sugar flew bag hitting someone and exploding into great plumes of white powder.

Two people stood there, covered in white sugar, blinking at the unexpected bakery assault.

Bucky doubled over laughed to see one of them was none other than Steve Rogers, wiping powdered sugar out of his eyes. Cassie giggled harder.

It took them a moment to realize the other victim was Tony.

"What just happened?" Tony asked, for once a bit too shocked to snark.

"I am so sorry," Sophie was horrified, hitting Bucky hard in the ribs with an elbow which did nothing to halt his hysterics.

"You did this?" Tony glanced over at the older sister.

"No," Cassie announced and then pointed at Peter, "he did!"

"Hey!" Peter held up his hands and then laughed and ran as Tony came after him and chased him out into the street.

Steve shook his head hard, more white powder flying.

"There's a bathroom at the back with two shower stalls, you can clean up in there. I'm so sorry." Sophie apologised, the two men shook their heads and went to wash up.

"I'm so sorry Sophie, and Grace. I'll buy you and Grace another bag of confectioners' sugar, it's my fault." Adrian said guilty, he knew that although their parent's business was steady, some of the ingredients were expensive.

"Don't worry about it, we've got plenty more." Sophie reassured, as they finished up the cakes with Cassie happily being given a cake of her own.

It had the Avengers, Scott, Hope and Hank on it with Cassie's pet ant beside her, Anthony. Sophie, Grace and Wanda had been shocked at first seeing the large ant.

"Thank you, I'm going to have this when we go home." Cassie said excitedly, everyone smiled as they got the cakes ready to be placed in the fridge.

Steve and Tony came back, no longer covered in sugar and Tony sat on the sofa with Lilia, and Howard who was sleeping in his Moses basket.

It was comforting, and above all reassuring.

* * *

Wanda found herself sitting next to Adrian and he smiled at her reassuringly, she relaxed and cuddled Bonnie who sat on her lap, while everyone had a cat, dog or baby bear them.

Tony and Lilia had put Howard in the nursery with the other babies, as they watched the film intently. Jemma and Helen were sitting beside Thor and Loki, Sharon was curled into Sam's side, while Steve had Natasha cuddled against him.

Bruce was settled next to Betty Ross, with a happy smile, while Bucky and Sophie sat on the love-seat with their hands interlinked with each other.

Clint and Grace were settled on the end of the sofa, with Clint wrapping an arm around her, as she leaned against him. The atmosphere was happy, and family like with Peter eating popcorn next to Hope, Cassie, Scott, Michelle, Ned and Anthony asleep.

That was until they heard Fury's voice over the film.

"Avengers, we've gotten a location on Jane Foster! Suit up in twenty minutes!" He announced gravely, before signing off on the web cam.

Everyone looked worried.

* * *

Clint sighed quietly, just when everyone was relaxed, Fury ruined the mood but at least they knew were Jane was. They all boarded the quinjet, with Adrian joining them.

"So, Jane's in Siberia?" Scott asked wearily, Tony and Steve tensed up, while Bucky stiffened at the location. Adrian, Sophie and Grace looked grim.

"Do we know if any HYDRA agents are guarding the building?" Natasha asked grimly, she'd been looking forward to the team movie night.

"Since Jane is the last one pregnant by Rumlow, it's likely they won't let her go without a fight. We're gonna need to be careful, HYDRA won't give her up easily," Steve said grimly, and everyone nodded.

The quinjet went into stealth mode as they landed and saw the base up ahead. Clint saw Adrian, Sophie and Grace stiffen at the sight, when Adrian spoke up roughly.

"I remember this place, my handler trained me here to become the Wolf Spider. But I wasn't what they wanted, I was too human because I remained loyal to my mother and father." He said darkly, thinking of what his handler had done.

Zemo had been a sadistic bastard to him, and so had Rumlow. Both were twisted, and cruel.

* * *

 _AN: Enjoy, and review :)_


	33. Sins Of The Father

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 33

* * *

"What happened to you?" Sophie asked, eyes rounded in concern. "What did they do to you?"

Adrian swallowed hard. "They promised me I'd get to see our parents... it was how they got me to do what they wanted."

Grace's gaze met Sophies, heartbroken. All that time they knew they wouldn't allow him to see them. The entire time their parents believed their son dead.

"They broke me," Adrian said quietly. "Made me into a weapon, like they did the Winter Soldier there."

Bucky making eye contact with the younger man, nodded.

"Are you… " Adrian seemed to be struggling with words. "You're with… him?"

Sophie's smile was gentle. "I am. It's okay, Adrian. He's good. He's like you. He's recovering from everything they did to him."

Adrian's eyes grew shiny, he shook his head. "Oh, God, Sophie, I'm not… good. I'm just not. So please don't believe that."

Grace frowned, coming to a stop beside her sister trying to comfort him. "Of course, you're good, Adrian. How can you say or think you aren't?"

"Because they've told me that since I was young enough to think," Adrian whispered. "But… I'm so glad that you were with… our parents. That you were safe with them. I'm glad it was me and not you."

Grace threw herself into her brother's arms. "I'm so sorry, Adrian." Grace cried on his shoulder as Sophie came to complete the hug. "I'm so sorry. But you're here now. With us."

Clint had just walked into the room, smiling as he took in the scene before him. Bucky walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

After several moments, the siblings pulled apart, Adrian glancing over at Clint. "You are with Grace?"

Clint nodded, smiled. "Don't understand what she sees in me, but yeah."

Adrian assessed him, walked closer. "You're the one they call Hawkeye," he said. "The archer. But you were known by another name. Ronin, wasn't it?"

Clint gave a brief nod.

"My sister cares for you," he told Clint gravely before turning his gaze on Bucky. "Sophie cares for you. But if either of you hurt either of them, I'll find a way to make you suffer for a very long time."

Bucky nodded, meeting the other man's gaze squarely. "I understand. I'd have said the same thing if it had been my sister."

"You had sisters?" Adrian asked him.

"My family is gone," Bucky said. "I'm a hundred years old."

Adrian's expression was hard to read but he nodded and looked to Clint.

"I'm a bit more age appropriate," Clint offered.

Bucky sharply elbowed him while Grace laughed.

"You'd also be easier to kill," Adrian reminded him.

"But that won't be a problem because Clint loves me and takes very good care of me," Grace told him and walked up to wrap her arms around her lover's waist.

Adrian smiled at Grace's words and wrapped an arm around Sophie who hugged him back tightly, Grace joined the hug too. He had his sisters, and the team.

That was more than he could ask for.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the HYDRA base in Siberia was guarded by HYDRA agents, and by Zemo who had broken out of the Raft along with Pietro Maximoff.

Grace was glad that Adrian would be going with Wanda, Steve and Natasha, Sam and Sharon to the north side of the base. She hoped Jane was alright, the woman must be terrified and traumatised after her ordeal. They cautiously split up, with Peter going with Tony, Thor and Loki while she and Clint took the east side of the base. Already guards had opened fire on them, and they were fighting them.

Grace walked beside Clint as they took out the HYDRA agents, Clint using his sword and bow, while she used her powers and her bo-staff.

The guards laid on the floor unconscious, and they made their way to the lower level. That was when they heard a hissing noise, and cautiously entered the room. There was no one in the room, but it was covered in spider webbing, and it looked like something had been in a cocoon but had recently hatched. It made Grace's hair stand on end.

"I think we better find the others, Grace." Clint said wearily, Grace nodded, and Clint took photos, before they left the room quickly.

* * *

Adrian, Wanda, Sophie and Bucky had reached the room where Lilia had said Jane was imprisoned. They could hear pain filled gasps and screams, as they opened the door quickly.

Jane Foster laid on a blood-stained bed, her hospital gown stained in blood, she was clearly in labour. Bucky notified the others, while Wanda and Sophie helped her up, so they could get her to the quinjet.

One of the babies cried softly, and Jane flinched away from them as the others quickly arrived to help. As soon as Jane saw Thor, she snapped and started screaming.

"Stay away from me, all of you! Please don't hurt me!" Jane begged pleadingly, cowering from them. Her hair was sticking to her face, and she was gasping for breath.

"You heard Dr Foster, Avengers. Step away from our project, and monster of our future Widows and Soldiers." A voice said coldly, they turned around to see it was Zemo with Pietro and another man.

Adrian stiffened beside Wanda and growled menacingly, his grey eyes flashing dark gold briefly, and she could see Zemo smirk at him.

"Hello Asset, remember us? You've been causing us a few problems." Zemo said pleasantly, as if they were having a normal discussion. Wanda shuddered, and Jane whimpered in pain, as her contractions moved quicker.

"I'm not your Asset anymore Zemo, you fucking tortured my sister and brother-in-law. You're sick, and need to be put down like the sick animal you are," Adrian snarled, and threw a Venom blast at him.

Zemo yelled in pain, and Wanda saw Tony flying into the man, punching him as Clint and Grace covered them with arrows and bullets at the enemy.

Thor, Loki and Peter aided them with Steve, Sharon, and Natasha as they carried Jane down the stairs. It was utter chaos, when they heard a roaring sound.

Standing in the hallway was a figure covered in black, and it snarled at them viciously, its hands resembling talons. Adrian instinctively placed himself in front of the team.

It hissed at him and charged at him, trying to latch onto him but Adrian fought back. He punched the man across the face, as Peter, Sophie and Grace wrapped him in webbing.

"You can't defeat Venom, Wolf Spider! We created him to be the ultimate weapon, after you and your sisters proved to be too human!" Zemo said smugly.

"Bucky!" Steve called and the two super soldiers both headed straight for Venom who'd just broken free of the webbing, easily, changing form to the point where he looked as if he had several tentacles instead of two heavily-muscled arms. It's ugly red tongue slithered out in challenge as Steve and Bucky approached, one of those tentacles zipping out to attach itself to Cap's shield, trying to pry it from its grip.

Bucky came to a stop right behind Adrian. "You've seen this thing before?"

Adrian shook his head.

The three of them converged on Venom with the rest of the group was busy fighting off the HYDRA agents that flooded the room. Zemo was also in the middle of things, trying to prevent them from taking Jane.

"Whatever you do," Nat told her companions, "don't let them take her back."

"No!" Jane screamed, "I don't want to go back with you!"

Tony came to a stop by them, staring at Jane incredulously. "You know they'll end up killing you, right?"

Jane was in tears, hysterics. "I don't care."

Thor turned away from her, her words. He placed a large hand on Nat's shoulder. "It would be best for me to not antagonize her. Get her to safety."

Nat nodded, her heart breaking for her friend.

"Let's get her out of here then," Loki prompted them back to action, taking his brother's place in fighting of the HYDRA agents as Clint and Grace made their way over to them to help.

Even with Thor's help, the battle against Venom wasn't going well. Whatever it was damn near ripped Bucky's vibranium arm off as it wrapped around his wrist and began to furiously yank. When Bucky was able to free his arm, it slammed into Steve's shield with some force, the resulting sound echoing through the entire chamber.

The Venom creature screamed.

Steve, Adrian, Bucky, and Thor all exchanged a glance. Steve braced himself, just holding the shield as Bucky viciously hit it again and then Thor. Adrian ran behind it while it screamed, looking desperately for Sophie and Peter.

"Wrap him up," Adrian bid them as the soldiers and Thor continued to pound on the shield and Venom continued to scream in pain. It was big because if they could neutralize Venom, they for once had a chance.

Pietro tried to make it past where Zemo was about to be corralled, around where they were managing to subdue Venom. Just as he reached the door, Wanda zoomed in, blocking his path.

"We meet again," Wanda told him with genuine hatred in her eyes.

"You need to stay here with us, Wanda. Tony Stark, and the Avengers need to be punished for what they've done to Sokovia." Pietro said bitterly, as he and Wanda started fighting.

* * *

Peter, Grace, Adrian and Sophie were all trying to keep Venom occupied, the HYDRA agents were thankfully all unconscious or dead. Once that was done, they started webbing up Venom who was roaring, and snarling, as they managed to subdue him.

They knocked him out for god measure, before dragging him the quinjet, Pietro had attempted to escape after wounding Wanda, and injecting Natasha with a dart.

Clint and Grace covered the team as they reached the quinjet, and Steve cared for Natasha, while Sam and Adrian helped Wanda who was badly hurt.

Venom and Pietro were detained in the holding cells, and Jane was still screaming in pain, as she was laid on the hospital bed. Helen had come with them and was checking her over.

Thor watched on silently as Helen tended to Jane, as they flew back to the Avengers Compound, in upper New York. The day had been stressful, and Jane refused to speak to him, she hadn't even asked about Ragnar or Darcy.

That made him angry, and outside the sky darkened with thunder rumbling in the distance as lightening flashed. He took in a deep breath, as Helen came over.

"I'm doing all I can, but the babies are coming now, and Jane will be taken for a c-section as soon as we land at the compound. Her body is weakened from the stress, Thor." Helen explained quietly, Thor nodded sadly as they landed.

He loved Jane, but it was clear to him, that Jane wanted nothing to do with him. That hurt him as did the knowledge, that Jane had planned on aborting their son, without telling him.

* * *

Clint was exhausted by the time they reached the compound, and Coulson's team took custody of Venom and Pietro, while Jane was rushed into surgery. Erik simply glowered at Thor, as the man held Ragnar close, Erik had stopped being cold but was still hostile towards Sophie, Grace and Adrian.

"Is Jane in surgery?" He asked worriedly, Thor nodded gravely, and Erik sat on one of the comfortable chairs. He looked troubled, and they waited for news.

* * *

After having a shower and putting on clean clothes, Grace brought some food to Thor and Erik, and fussed over Ragnar, before going to check on Clint.

She didn't find him, but she saw Pietro in his cell, he was glaring at her, and smirked cruelly at her. She shuddered inwardly but kept her face emotionless.

"So, you're in love with Hawkeye?" He asked coldly, Grace didn't answer his question, and the man leaned back on his bed, regarding her carefully.

"Did you know he used to be a mercenary, a rather vicious one?" Pietro asked casually, and Grace glared at him.

"I'm not stupid, Pietro. I know exactly who he is, but that doesn't stop me loving him," she said calmly, and ignored the angry look on his face.

"Rumlow used to talk about you, you know? He used to say what he'd do to you, once he caught you and how he'd fuck you until you were a fucking, bleeding mess." Pietro said cruelly, and Grace felt her skin crawl.

"Rumlow's dead, he can't hurt me, Jane and Pepper." She said coldly, feeling anger burn through her veins. She tried not to think about Rumlow, about what he'd done to her.

Pietro laughed then, and his laugh echoed throughout the room like he was taunting her.

"Is that really the only card you have left to play, Pietro?" Grace shot back at him, tired of being the victim. "If it were just me, or maybe even just Clint and myself, maybe you'd stand a chance. I doubt it. Even if you could play your pathetic little mind games with me, for example, how far does that take you?"

Pietro's gaze searched until he found her, his eyes locking with hers.

"Don't underestimate your opponent," Grace said flatly. "Rumlow is dead along with Laura and most of those in charge of your Widows and Soldiers program. You were all so sloppy, did you know? Think about how ineffective you were. We managed somehow to get back Pepper, Darcy, Jane, along with their children."

"The monsters you mean?" He asked, glaring at her.

Grace had to laugh at that. "Is that what you tell yourself? That you're not one? Because you are, same as them, same as me and Sophie and Adrian. You're no different. No better."

Grace stalked around the cell like a predator, pacing back and forth.

"What will you do now that your evil kingdom has fallen?" Grace said almost gently, realizing that all this time through all the pain, the accusations, the fear and loathing, that the Avengers as a team had brought about a positive change, had stopped their evil plans. "How will it feel to you to be the fastest creature on the planet but to stuck in a cell to rotten and be still? How will that feel?"

Pietro sat up on the cot now, looking like he'd rip out her throat if only he could. When he thumped against the side of the pressurized cell in a futile attempt to bust out she did jump. But then she laughed.

"Yes, that must suck," she finished that thought.

"Hey, Gracie," Clint greeted as he entered the room, at first seeing only her. Then he saw Pietro marching back and forth, a little faster than the human eye could handle, agitated in his cell. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Gracie smiled at Pietro, proud of herself in making him pause.

"Nothing at all," Grace told him. "Well, wait. There was one thing. Pietro wanted to remind me that you were once a vicious mercenary."

Clint laughed at that, pulling Grace in for a tight hug but his gaze not leaving the other man.

"Trying to scare my girl away, huh?" Clint winked at him. "She'll, ah, take that under advisement."

Clint whispered in her ear about coming with his to check on Jane and gently took her hand, leading her out of the room.

* * *

The group of them waited in medical for news on Jane. When Helen emerged, she looked like she'd aged a year since they'd seen her last. All of them shifted, stood, or just moved when she walked in but the overall vibe of the room – of the situation – wasn't one of joy.

Steve stepped closer. "Helen, how is Jane? How are the ah, children?"

"We did everything we could, but one of the babies died from lack of oxygen and the third baby was stillborn. The other three are being moved to the NICU Unit and we'll keep an eye on them, and make sure they recover." Helen explained quietly, and swallowed thickly, thinking of the two babies who died.

Thor looked saddened to hear this, and his heart went out to Jane who had gone through so much pain, and anguish.

"Dr Cho, when can I see Jane?" Erik asked concerned, Helen turned to look at him and took in a deep, for this conversation.

"She's resting, but you can sit with her, Erik." She said finally, and showed him into the room, as everyone took in the saddening news that two of the babies had died.

* * *

The evening was quiet, and Adrian found himself trying to comfort a distraught Wanda, she'd been in tears since it was confirmed Pietro was the father of two of Jane's surviving children.

So, he was sitting in the NICU Unit with her, shirtless and holding the baby boy in a kangaroo position, which Helen had said helped premature babies.

Wanda was only in a tank top, her eyes were red but she was rocking the other baby, who was snuggled into her. Adrian felt terrible for her, but he was going to help her.

"Why don't you hate me?" Wanda asked quietly, the babies had been fed and were now sleeping in an incubator together, Helen had called it co-bedding. It was a technique that helped twins get better, if one of them was sick.

"Wanda, I don't hate you for what Pietro did to me and I'm not gonna blame you, for Pietro's crimes, that wasn't your fault. It's Pietro's fault, and I'm going to help you." Adrian said firmly, his face kind and showing no judgement on his face.

"I just feel responsible for what Pietro has done, he's hurt so many people and god knows how many families he's destroyed. He willingly trusted Strucker even after we saw he was loyal to HYDRA, and what he did to the other test subjects," Wanda said bitterly, and sighed quietly.

Adrian squeezed her hand tightly, and looked at her seriously, his grey eyes fierce and determined.

"You're a strong, but kind woman, Wanda. You were there for Vision, Sophie, Grace, Peter and Clint when they went through hell and comforted Tony." He said firmly, and Wanda smiled at his words shyly.

She felt reassured by his words.

* * *

Clint went to check on Grace, after she had gone to help Sophie with Darcy's children, Emma was sick with colic so had been watched carefully. She'd just come out of the shower and looked freshened up but looked tired from the emotionally challenging day. It had been hard on everyone, especially Thor and Erik.

"Steve ordered pizza for everyone, no one really wanted to cook after today." Grace explained quietly, and Clint wrapped an arm around her gently, and she leaned into him.

He'd clearly showered before coming to see her, and she inhaled his woodsy scent, he smelt like the forest in a soothing way. Clint kissed her gently, and she leaned against him.

"That sounds great, are you alright?" He asked concerned, Grace bit her lip and sighed, before looking up into Clint's concerned grey eyes, that held love for her.

"I'm getting there, but I'm just upset we couldn't save two of Jane's babies, I feel responsible for what happened. Even though, I know it wasn't my fault." Grace confessed sadly, and Clint took her hand.

"This isn't your fault, Grace. No way is this your, Adrian or Sophie's fault for what happened to Jane, Darcy and Pepper. It would have happened anyway." He said firmly, and Grace nodded before biting her lip.

"Bobbi said something to me, today and I want to hear your honest opinion, Clint. Do you find me sexually attractive?" She asked quickly, but firmly.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	34. The Red Room's Plan

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 34

* * *

Clint started to snort at that. Of course, he found Grace sexually attractive. He found her to be very alluring,

"I'd like to think you already know the answer to that," he whispered next to her ear, turning her in his arms to press against him. "I find you attractive, Grace. Every part of you. It's not just sex."

Grace pressed her forehead to his shoulder at the praise, smiling. "I feel the same way about you," she said with a shy smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a lucky bastard then," he said pressing a kiss to the place below her ear that he knew drove her crazy. "I'm just an ordinary guy. I have no idea what you see in me."

Clint grinned when she pulled back to stare up into his face. "Are you fishing for compliments now, Barton?"

It was his turn to be serious. "No. I really do think that way. You have so many amazing gifts, Grace. Even if the way you received those gifts wasn't ideal, you took those abilities and made them your own. You made them like you. Good."

Her eyes had begun to shine as he continued.

"You have so much to offer someone better than me, Grace," Clint said before brushing a gentle kiss to her lips. "You have so much to offer the world. I'm just so happy I get to be with you."

A tear slid down her face at his words and the scorching kiss she gave him took his breath away. Clint hung on as her hands sank into his hair, her strong body trembled against his, kept from him only by a towel.

"I love you, Clint," Grace whispered softly. "I'm lucky to have you. I've loved you since that dream…"

She was steering him towards her bed and he was letting her. The mention of the dream where he'd seen Cooper and Lila got his attention.

"The dream?" Clint asked quietly. "You mean when I saw…"

"Your children? Yes."

Grace's soft lips blazed a path down his neck as her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and she yanked it roughly up his body until he got rid of it. Her beautiful gaze swept over his torso, her small smile appreciative, before she planted her hands on his chest, shoving him back onto the bed.

Clint's mouth went dry as she pulled off the towel, revealing herself to him in all of her slender glory. He loved every beautiful part of her. Her scars from battle and abuse. The faded silvery stretch marks that were the only evidence of her pregnancy. His hands slid up to her full, round breasts, caressing her gently as she planted her knees on either side of him and lowered herself over him.

God, he loved when she took charge like that. Grace drove him crazy as no one else could.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as her lips moved restlessly over his torso, butterfly touches that had him shaking in anticipation beneath her. By the time her slender hands fought the button of his jeans, he was panting for breath.

"Grace," he gasped as she jerked his jeans down along with his boxers to reveal that he was hard and ready for her.

With a grace a normal human woman, didn't possess, Grace slid down off the edge of the bed between his legs, rising on her knees to get her hands and mouth on him. And she took him apart very quickly.

By the time his cock was meeting the back of her throat with each thrust, one hand in the damp blonde strands of her hair tugged gently.

"Please, Gracie," he fought to speak. "Want to come… inside you. Please."

Grace crawled up his body, letting him taste himself on her lips and tongue and it only made his desire grow. By the time she'd lined him up with her entrance and was sinking down on him, he was fighting not to reach his release before she did with everything he had.

Grace rode him hard and he hung on, clutching her supple thighs and loving every minute of it. When her rhythm began to falter, he slid one hand gently to tease her clit just as she liked with feather-light strokes. Her mouth went slack and the most beautiful moan escaped her lips as he watched in awe. He'd seen few things in his life as beautiful as his Grace when she was in ecstasy.

Grace's cries filled the room, but he held on until every last tremor had passed. Once she'd begun to come down, Clint thrust up with force, determined to reach his own release. It didn't take long and when it hit, the world spun away from him for several minutes.

That was just fine. He was with her, in her arms. There was no other place he ever wanted to be. He held her close, and she leaned into his protective embrace, and kissed her tenderly, before the two of them curled up against each other.

Grace closed her eyes, feeling safe with Clint, and he held her tightly as they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Starling, Tom and Lucky curled up against them.

* * *

Tony and Lilia had taken Howard with them to adopt a dog, from an animal shelter, thankfully the shelter was mostly empty due to most of the animals being adopted. He fell in love with the black Great Dane, whose name was Banjo, he'd been abused, and had the scars to prove it. Tony showed a Howard to him, and Banjo licked him affectionately.

"We're taking this dog, he's officially part of the family." Tony said firmly, Lilia nodded as she stroked Banjo lovingly and he happily lapped up the attention.

They had a new family addition to the Avengers.

* * *

Jane's mental state was deeply concerning, she'd only seen Ragnar once, and had refused to touch him. She'd become hysterical, when she'd seen Adrian and had started screaming about men touching her. Normally Steve would ask Natasha for advice, but she'd gone on a mission with radio silence, apparently the Red Room were on the move.

Right now, Erik was visiting Jane, and had apologised for his behaviour, he looked devastated over the loss of Darcy, and the fact that Jane had killed three of her unborn babies.

"Any news from Natasha, Steve?" Bucky asked quietly, it had been almost two weeks since they had heard from Natasha, and everyone was getting worried.

"No, and I'm getting worried about her, Bucky. Fury's concerned, and is calling a meeting tomorrow, I just have a bad feeling that something is wrong." Steve said concerned, Bucky squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll find her, Stevie. I promise, don't worry." Bucky reassured to his best friend, he was worried too about Natasha, and swallowed back nausea.

Something was very horribly wrong.

* * *

Natasha woke up to see that she was hooked up to machines and could hear voices speaking urgently to each other. They were talking about her, and the Project Genesis Program.

"With Rumlow dead, Maximoff and Zemo in the Raft, we'll have to resort on In Vitro Fertilisation." The woman announced, as Natasha's legs were put into stir - ups.

She tried to fight against them, but two guards held her down, as the needle was inserted into her uterus. She was sedated and left under heavy guard.

She felt helpless, and that frightened her, she wanted Steve.

* * *

"Do you think Natasha's alright, Bucky?" Sophie asked quietly, she was resting her head on Bucky's chest, while he held her in his arms tenderly.

"Natasha's tough, Sophie. We'll find her, and I'm pretty sure Steve will beat the shit out of the ones who hurt her." Bucky said reassuringly, kissing her tenderly but he was worried about the woman who was like a sister to him.

"You two knew each other in the Red Room, didn't you?" She asked softly, Bucky nodded silently.

"I was her trainer."

His tone was too quiet, too calm. Sophie lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. "HYDRA has her, don't they?" Sophie whispered.

Bucky's lips parted slightly, and he stared at her hard. "What?"

Sophie felt the room spin as she sat up, shaking. "They have Natasha… Bucky. Who was left to do that? We have Maximoff and Zemo, right? They didn't get out?"

Bucky's sick feeling came back. "Yeah, doll, they're on the raft. It's not them. Where is this coming from?"

Sophie held a long slender arm in his line of vision. Every pale hair on her arm stood up.

Bucky sat up, running a hand through his hair. "We've gotta go get, Steve."

"You… you don't think I'm just crazy?"

Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Never."

They dressed quickly. Bucky started putting on tactical gear and Sophie followed suit, dressing as if for a mission. First, they'd go talk to Steve then they'd get the rest.

Bucky opened the door to find Steve standing there, poised to knock. His expression was filled with pain.

"Buck?" Steve looked from him to Sophie confused.

"HYDRA has Nat," Sophie said nervously. "We have to go."

Steve's eyes widened for just a moment before he nodded. "I know."

"We taking the entire team?" Bucky wanted to know.

The sound of footprints came up the hall behind Steve. He turned to see Grace and Clint dressed for a fight and heading their way.

Clint looked a little uneasy as he approached their leader. Then he looked at Grace. "Tell him."

"That we need to go get Nat?" Steve asked gently.

Grace's smile was warm. "Yeah."

Steve put out an alert a split second before Fury did, the message was the same only Fury had a location. They were heading back to Germany, they had a lead on Nat.

Tony surprised them as he headed in their direction, his bleeding-edge suit forming around him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, surprised.

"It's Nat," Tony told him. He grinned as he nodded at Adrian walking up, holding Wanda's hand. Grace and Sophie exchanged a knowing grin.

Thor was concerned about Jane and opted to stay to ensure Ragnar's wellbeing. Loki, however, was raring to go. He was apparently in full mischief mode.

Scott Lang looked half asleep, but he came running. "Are we ready?" He asked.

They were on the jet within minutes, the silence of the interior was eerily quiet to Sophie.

Something must have shown on her face. "You okay, doll?" Bucky asked.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this, Bucky. Something isn't right, and I feel like Natasha is being used to finish what HYDRA started with mine, and Lilia's parents." Sophie said quietly, she was worried about Natasha and what HYDRA were possibly doing to her.

It wasn't a pleasant thought, and she shuddered inwardly at the thought of Natasha being hurt. Her friend was tough, but she was still scared for her safety.

* * *

Steve felt anxious as the quinjet landed a few miles from the HYDRA base, where Natasha was being held. He gripped his shield tightly and stepped out of the quinjet with the others. Lilia confirmed to them over the coms link, that the base was heavily guarded, and Natasha was guarded in a bedroom on the top higher level.

They snuck into the building, thanks to Scott communicating with a group of carpenter ants, that dug a hole for them to enter. They quickly hurried through, and began taking out the guards, while Loki created an illusion. Clint and Grace went with Loki, while Adrian, and Wanda took out the remaining guards, as Lilia guided them, and Tony through the base. Some of the rooms had Memory Suppressant Machines, and Bucky flinched slightly.

Sophie held his hand tightly, as they continued to search when they heard screaming, and realised it was Natasha. They raced up the stairs and could hear Natasha screaming.

"YOU WORTHLESS TRAITOROUS WHORE, NATALIA! YOU BETRAYED ME! AND SLEPT WITH TWO OF OUR ENEMIES!" A Russian accented male voice shouted enraged, as Steve stalked forward.

HYDRA agents stormed towards them, and opened fire on them, but were blasted, webbed up onto the walls, or in Wanda's case were shown their worst fears. Steve hit them with his shield and charged into the room.

"Natasha!" Steve shouted worriedly and was greeted by the sight of Natasha being strangled by a man with dark brown hair. He had Natasha in a death grip and pulled out a knife.

"Put down your weapons Captain, or Natalia and your unborn child die in front of you. I mean it," Alexei warned menacingly, and pressed the knife against her throat.

Natasha looked bloody, beaten and sickly, her skin was slicked with sweat, and she was shivering violently. Her beautiful green eyes looked at Steve, and he looked back.

Natasha was having his baby? She was pregnant with his child, but how was that possible?

* * *

After the last of the HYDRA guards were taken down, the team joined Steve, and found Alexei restraining Natasha in a tight grip, with his knife at her throat.

"You know the Genesis Program, was started after the failure of the Widow Program. We had only the Wolf Spider, and he was still too loyal to his parents, and sisters even though he never met them, his mother was weak." Alexei said dismissively, his blue eyes flashing.

Adrian stepped forward, his eyes flashing gold and Clint saw a few spiders flocking towards him, on his command, with Sophie and Grace doing the same.

"Alexei, you still look fucking awful. I'm guessing the surgery didn't heal your burns?" Adrian asked coldly, his face hard.

Alexei loosened his grip on Natasha slightly, but instead positioned the knife over her stomach dangerously.

"I've already taken Natalia's blood, Wolf Spider. I'll be healed, and the children will be the new generation of HYDRA and the Red Room, but first I'll need to deal with your sisters." He said menacingly, as Natasha broke free.

All hell broke loose at that moment, with guns blazing.

Sophie broke away from Bucky and headed straight for Natasha. Adrian engaged him just in time to keep the arc of the knife from just shy of slicing into her beautiful flesh. Grace helped her sister get Nat out of the room as Steve watched, keeping one eye on the woman he loved and another on Adrian and Alexei.

Alexei screamed when spiders began crawling his skin in droves. That had Steve stepping back to watch.

Adrian wasn't willing to watch. His attack was on two fronts, pummelling the man with terrifying strength and directing the spiders to start biting as the man finally dropped to the floor, screaming.

"You won't… touch my sisters," Adrian growled at him, fighting for breath. "You'll be dead… you sick bastard."

More guards came up the stairs, with Wanda, Bucky and Clint took out the first wave. Bucky wanted out of there before the next wave hit. They started heading down the hall.

Adrian was watching his handiwork as Alexei died gurgling on the floor. He couldn't tell if Steve was just transfixed by the scene or seeing all of the blood on the bed, his girl's blood, had him in shock.

"Steve? C'mon pal. We've got to go," he bid him, grabbing him by one enormous bicep and fairly dragging him out of the room with his metal arm.

Steve fought him for a moment then seemed to come to, following along and seeming lost in how things were. Something was very wrong. Steve was never out of it like that.

They had to fight their way through more HYDRA agents and wait for Adrian to finally make his way to them before he could get everyone back on the jet. When the door slammed shut and Clint had them in the air, Bucky blew out a huge sigh of relief.

His Sophie, Grace and Wanda were all huddled around Nat who sat trembling in the middle of them. Her watery green eyes kept flitting over to Steve and Bucky caught it. What was this?

Bucky sank down in the seat next to Steve. "Hey, are you okay?"

Steve swallowed hard, kept staring at the floor. Was he in shock?

Finally, he nodded.

"What is it then?" He'd known Steve for too many years for him to shrug this off.

"Alexei said…" Steve's gaze lifted to Bucky. "He said Nat was pregnant."

Bucky's heart sank. The sick assholes… Nat had been through the Red Room, had a complete hysterectomy as part of that. No way that she could get pregnant without them doing some sick experimentation on her. What she was likely carrying in her body…

"I'm so sorry," Bucky told him.

Steve looked at him in confusion. "He said it was my child she was carrying."

Bucky was confused now. "Wait. What?"

Steve nodded, and Bucky was starting to catch on. "It can't be true, right?"

Bucky blew out an exhale. That was just it. HYDRA was capable of a great many things. He wouldn't be surprised if they'd pulled off engineering a way for Nat to be a surrogate. But she couldn't have children of her own unless…

"Oh, God," Bucky said aloud. "If they've been doing this all along, could they have…"

Steve's eyes were growing glassy with tears.

"Your girl is going to need you," Bucky tried to break through to him. "She loves you."

"I love her," Steve said without hesitation.

"Even if she's pregnant with your child?"

Steve looked at Bucky like he had two heads. "Yes, I would."

"Even if she's pregnant like Darcy and Jane were?"

Bucky didn't miss the flash of pain that crossed his friend's face. "Even so."

His best friend really did have a heart of gold. Bucky loved him.

"She needs you," Bucky explained. "She's scared. She's afraid you will reject her."

Steve's back straightened on that note. His jaw tightened as he looked about the room, taking a moment to spot her. When he did, he rose to his feet.

Bucky had nothing else to say this him. Sophie took Steve's seat and Steve, he saw, was holding a sobbing Natasha.

 _'Damn it,_ he thought. _Haven't we all been through enough?'_

Sophie dropped her head on his flesh shoulder, her scent so comforting to him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll get there, but he's blaming himself for what happened to Natasha, there's a chance that the baby might not be his. Steve and Natasha don't deserve this." Bucky said bitterly, he had never hated HYDRA and the Red Room so much, but in this moment he did.

Sophie squeezed his hand comfortingly, and it was something that made him relax, having Sophie near him was soothing him. He sighed and held her tightly.

* * *

Upon arriving at the compound, Natasha was taken to the medical wing with Steve at her side, as the others waited outside in the waiting room. Grace leaned against Clint, as Erik soothed Thierry who was sucking on a bottle of formula. Jane had suffered a hysterical episode and had to be sedated by one of the nurses.

Tears stung her eyes as she thought of Natasha, and what Alexei might have done to her best friend. She felt that Adrian had done the right thing, by killing the bastard who had hurt Natasha so horrifically in the Red Room.

Clint was hurting as well, he loved Natasha like a sister and she knew that her lover was on the warpath. She felt like killing someone as well, namely everyone responsible for causing them misery.

She hoped Natasha and the baby were alright, and that Steve was alright, this was affecting him as well.

* * *

Steve was told that paternity tests had been done, and one of the tests confirmed that it was a super - soldier who had impregnated Natasha. Jemma had taken a swab from his mouth and assured him that he and Natasha would know by tomorrow morning. He looked at Natasha who was fast asleep in bed, her face pale and her red hair spread around the pillows.

What if the baby wasn't his but was in fact either Alexei or Rumlow's unborn child? It would break his heart, but he wouldn't abandon Natasha, or resent the baby.

With that in mind, he held Natasha's hand tightly in his, as silent tears swam down his face. He hadn't protected his girl, his fierce Natasha.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	35. There For You, No Matter What

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 35

* * *

Bucky was rough with Sophie tonight, he needed her so much tonight. He wanted to feel her skin against his and kissed her fiercely.

Sophie didn't reject him, she clung onto his muscled biceps as he kissed her long and hard, his metal caressing her face, her neck and then her breasts. He sucked and bit at her neck, marking her as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"Don't leave me, Sophie. Please don't leave me, I'll find you if anything happens to you." Bucky promised fiercely, kissing her hard on the lips, Sophie moaned when he pinched her right nipple.

"I promise, I won't leave you, Bucky. I love you too much, I can't leave you or Grace, Adrian, Peter and the others." Sophie gasped breathlessly, as Bucky's eyes smouldered.

He kissed a pathway down her body, until he reached her soaking centre, and slid a single metal finger inside of her, causing her to gasp softly.

"More, I want your hands on me, Bucky, please." Sophie said breathlessly, Bucky rolled her onto her front.

Sophie shivered as he crawled up her body behind her, impressing her with how quickly and easily he could move at his size. His breath was hot as he whispered in her ear.

"I can't be gentle tonight, baby," Bucky's desperation bled into his voice. "I need you so much."

She gasped as he slid a second metal finger into her passage, expertly finding the spot he knew would take her apart at the seams.

"It's okay," Sophie panted. "Want you. Take what you need from me."

"I'm going to make this so good for you." His tongue teased the shell of her ear, the lobe. A chain of hot, wet kisses burned over her shoulder to the small of her back. He bit the plump cheek of her ass lightly with his teeth, making her gasp.

Bucky chuckled darkly at then before gripping her hips and yanking them up, shoving a pillow beneath her hips and she was sucking in air at the cool of it. Until she felt his hands on her ass, spreading her open.

Sophie cried out to feel his mouth diving into her center from behind, clawing at the bedding beneath her as he devastated her with his lips and tongue. He kept her at the edge of orgasm for long moments, had her begging him for release before he'd slow down or stop. The combination of those hard metal fingers against her g-spot while he teased her clit wildly finally had her in tears, begging him for anything with tears streaming down her face.

"Come for me, doll," he whispered, sucking on her clit hard then.

Sophie exploded, yelling out in the room as he worked her through the release, building on it to push her into another.

Sophie was a gasping mess on the bed, struggling for breath and wanting to roll onto her back to see her lover. Bucky wasn't having it.

Pressing his flesh hand between her shoulder blade, he held here where he wanted her, moving up to cover her with his body.

Bucky's strong thighs clamped around her own, pushing them together as she felt the hot brand of his cock teasing along the slick of her folds. Sophie gasped when he pushed inside her, the hard width of him spreading her open in a way that brought a slight tinge of pain but joined him to her in a way her body and heart craved.

"So good for me, Sophie," just enough of his weight pressed her into the mattress as he filled her completely. The rest of his weight was supported on his metal arm with his flesh hand sliding beneath her to tease at her clit. "Taking my cock so good. You needed me, didn't you?"

The touch of his fingers on her sensitive slit was too much and too little. Sophie squirmed to try to evade him. He just tightened around her, making her take the pleasure he was giving her.

"Didn't you?" He whispered again.

"Oh, God, Bucky, yes!" Sophie was on the edge of coming again, her lower body trapped between his hand and his cock and he was ruthless in a way he had never been before.

"I want you to come for me, Sophie," he kept at her, pressing hot wet kisses to her shoulder. "Come all over my cock."

It was as if her body was his to command. Sophie came hard, clamping around him in a way that had him gasping in pleasure while the world around her faded.

On and on it went, Bucky had her gasping from one release to the next and all the while, he drew promises from her, forced secrets from her lips. Sophie told him she needed him, that she loved him. She promised she'd wouldn't love anyone more than him, that no one could make her come as he could. On and on it went until she honestly thought she might pass out.

Sophie came to sometime later, finding Bucky cleaning her up with warm washcloths before rejoining her under the covers. He didn't ask if she was okay, he knew she was. He settled on his back and allowed her to situation herself around him, to snuggle in.

Sophie cuddled up to his side, her head against his flesh shoulder as she hummed contentedly.

"Bucky, I love you," she whispered. "And I trust you. With every part of me."

Bucky felt his heart burn with emotion at hearing Sophie's words, that she loved and trusted him, he held her tightly and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

"I love you too, Sophie. You've made me happy, and not feel like a monster." Bucky said quietly, Sophie felt her heart burst with love for this beautiful, yet fearsome man.

Her White Wolf.

* * *

The compound was quiet, as Jemma overlooked the results of the paternity test, and sighed in relief. Steve and Natasha would be relived and pleased at this news. She walked to the medical bay where Steve and Natasha were resting, Natasha curled up in Steve's arms. Her heart broke for the couple, and the trauma they'd gone through.

"I've got good news, Steve and Natasha about the paternity results." Jemma explained softly, causing them to look up hopefully at her.

Steve sat up straighter, and Natasha was holding his hand tightly, as the couple looked at her anxiously, as she explained the news to him.

"I've checked the results, Steve is the father of your baby but we're going to keep an eye on you and the baby. You need to take it easy, and not be under any stress," Jemma explained seriously, Natasha nodded and held Steve's hand tightly.

They were having a baby, the baby was Steve's. Oh, thank god, Steve held Natasha tightly, kissing her hair lovingly and whispering endearments in Irish.

"Thank you, Jemma." Steve whispered gratefully, Jemma smiled softly and left them in peace.

* * *

Adrian, Sophie and Grace were kept busy as they were making a wedding cake for one of their customers, who lived in Brooklyn and wanted a dark romance themed cake. Adrian focused on getting the support right, while Grace got the ingredients out for the chosen cake flavours. The cake flavour was a Belgian dark chocolate fudge cake, with seven tiers and edible flowers, and the couple's initials.

It would take them five days to make, not to mention making the flowers, and sugar roses.

Since so much cake had been made, they sent a cake to Natasha and Steve, who ate it gratefully. Natasha had a sweet tooth, but it had become more noticeable since her pregnancy.

Grace delicately blew the sugar for the roses, and let them cool down, before going to help Sophie with the flowers. Adrian was happily doing the other cake order, which was an Avengers themed cake for a little seven-year-old boy. Making the flowers was time consuming, but Grace loved this part and so did Sophie, Adrian was in his element decorating the little boy's cake.

"Are those flowers?" Wanda asked in awe, looking at the beautiful edible flowers, Sophie and Grace had created from gum paste, modelling chocolate, fondant and cast sugar.

White orchids, red roses, and red tulips decorated the silver fondant covered cake. The rest of the team came over, and Grace sagged tiredly into a chair.

"We've still got forty-eight flowers to go, but we've got two days to do it. So, no pressure," she said amused, Clint making them all a cup of coffee.

Adrian's hands were covered in fondant, but the cake he'd finished was beautiful, but very action packed.

"Can we help you?" Wanda asked, smiling at the beautiful flowers. "Maybe I could even use a little magic?"

The sisters exchanged a glance. Would that work?

"Come on," Wanda pleaded. "Mine might not look as good as yours but…"

Vision walked up behind her. "I might be able to help in this endeavour."

"Yes," Wanda chimed in on his behalf. "Everything he even attempts to do ends up being perfect. Like him."

She grinned up at the android and Grace was grinning at Sophie. "Four more hands would help this go by faster."

Sophie shrugged. Many of the team members lingered, Peter and Ned were huddled in the corner having a funny conversation.

Clint sat watching in amusement, and keeping the coffee going, as his girl got more and more flustered. Wanda wasn't bad. Her flowers weren't as perfect as Grace and Sophie's. At first. But they were good. By the time she "tweaked" them with her magic, they were just about as good as the sisters'.

Vision was another story. Clint guessed it was his programming, but Vision was putting together flowers as if he'd been designed for the task and he was fast. Grace was competitive, he loved that about her, but as the flowers started coming together, he noticed her relax. The stress lines around her eyes smoothed out. Clint started telling them stories about his early days in the Avengers and some of the team's antics.

Sam and Bucky wandered in after training, Bucky hugging Sophie from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. As soon as Sam realized it was story time, the stories really started flying. Clint had never seen Grace laugh so much and he was happy to let Sam take over in telling tall tales and just watch her, relaxed and beautiful.

Sophie was happy too, as at ease with Bucky as anyone ever had been. Clint had been terrified of the guy when Steve had brought him to the tower. Thanks to Sophie, Bucky had gone from scary ex-assassin to a really great guy and friend.

And what Grace had done for him?

Clint shook his head, marvelling at the change the two beautiful girls had brought to the Avengers. They'd been a team before, a strong one. Since Grace and Sophie came along, they felt more like a family.

A very tired looking Nat and Steve showed up as they were wrapping things up. The happy mood of the room quieted, and Clint took a really good look at Nat. Yeah, she was Steve's girl and he loved her, but Clint had known her for a long time. And something about that small smile she wore…

"So, Nat," Clint said a little loudly, hoping to God he hadn't misread anything. "Something good's happened?"

Colour flooded her beautiful face. Steve's face split into a wide grin.

Yeah, he'd been right.

"Want to share with the class, you two?" Clint prodded, walking over to them. A glance over his shoulder showed him Grace was watching him curiously, wondering what he was up to.

"We have news about… my condition," Nat said slowly and all other noise in the room died.

"And?" Clint pressed.

"I am pregnant," Nat told them all. "But the baby is Steve's."

Clint felt tears sting the backs of his eyes. "That's awesome news."

Clint wrapped his arms around her tightly, sharing in the relief he read in her lovely face. Finally, they'd caught a break.

When Nat finally released him, he hugged Steve who watched over Nat with a look he wasn't sure he'd ever seen on the Captain's face before.

"Congratulations, Steve," Clint told him and meant it.

Steve nodded, his face colouring.

Next to him, Nat was wrapped in the arms of Grace and Sophie. Tears were streaming down his girl's face.

"Gracie?" He asked gently, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "You okay?"

All three girls stopped to grin at him. Grace nodded. "Happy tears!"

Clint was relieved that she was crying with happiness, instead of sorrow or grief, and he held her tightly as he smiled at Steve and Natasha warmly. This was the best news possible, he pulled Grace into him, and held her tightly, Sharon was congratulating Steve and Natasha with Sam at her side.

For once, everything was fine.

* * *

The team decided to take Banjo out for a walk, and took the babies out in their prams, Darcy's children were all happily giggling or fast asleep.

Tony walked beside Lilia with Howard happily sitting on the playmat, enjoying the fresh air, and happily gurgling. He'd been dressed in a pair of comfortable denim dungarees, with a Captain America t-shirt underneath it. Banjo and Lucky were chasing after the two balls, with a few of Sophie and Grace's cats prowling around, or napping. Bonnie was happily sitting on Natasha, paws on her stomach with Liho beside her.

"I wish we could always be like this, you know. All of us, deserve a break and especially you, Tony." Lilia said quietly, as they enjoyed the afternoon sunshine.

Tony smiled at Lilia's words, he hoped that they did find peace because they still had to deal with the remnants of HYDRA, not to mention Morse and Calderon.

"Who knows Lilia, we might just be able to have this again." He said thoughtfully, wrapping an arm around her tightly.

* * *

The team took down more HYDRA bases in America, and Grace was just glad knowing that they were destroying HYDRA, and their plans for Natasha. She didn't want Natasha to suffer what she and the others had gone through, she'd die before allowing them to hurt Natasha, Steve or their unborn child.

She walked beside Clint as they checked over the base, they'd taken out the guards, and were getting ready to leave. She glanced at Clint who was collecting his arrows. She smiled as they headed back to the quinjet, and met the others.

"You two found anything?" Tony asked curiously, with Natasha now no longer with them on missions, Scott and Hope had joined them with Peter.

"We found boxes filled with paperwork and files, that go back to the fifties to when Natasha was in the Red Room. Apparently, they were trying even then to replicate the serum," Clint said grimly, as they boarded the quinjet.

"They were planning to experiment on Natasha, and her unborn baby like they did with us." Grace added darkly, shivering at the thought of Natasha being hurt like that.

In a lot of ways, Natasha and Hope were like older sisters to her, Sophie, Lilia and Wanda. They were like a big family, and it made Grace feel comforted but also fiercely protective of her family.

* * *

Adrian rolled his shoulders and winced slightly, he and Wanda along with Vision, and Sam had gone after a HYDRA base in Nevada, Las Vegas, and it had been heavily armed. Whoever had been here was long gone, but something horrible had happened, judging from the mutilated bodies on the floor, and blood staining the white floor.

"What do you think happened?" Wanda asked quietly, her hands glowing with red energy, and Adrian shook his head grimly, as he hesitantly checked the first room.

Bodies were laid on tables, all of them women in hospital gowns and some had an orange tint to their skin. He sniffed the air, and grimaced, it smelt of death.

"No clue, but I think we should tell the others." Adrian said grimly, just when a person coated in black webbing lunged at them with vicious looking claws.

He threw a web at him, but he avoided it and snarled at Adrian, who moved in front of Wanda. The man-spider snarled and roared at them menacingly.

Adrian's eyes widened in disbelief. How the hell was Venom still alive? Considering everything that they'd thrown at him when they'd last, Adrian was greatly surprised to see him.

"Wolf Spider," Venom hissed, his mouth stretching into a wide, terrifying grin.

Adrian held his ground, staring him down.

"Welcome to my lair," Venom continued, growling.

"Shit lair," Adrian told him, glancing around. "You'd think HYDRA could spring for a better designer. Dead, mutilated bodies. The orange? I don't think it's the right vibe for you."

"It might be the last thing you ever see," Venom said with deceptive calm.

In the next beat, Venom sprung at him, not as helpless as Adrian had first supposed. Adrian prepared for battle but as he watched Venom was frozen before him, held there by the powers of Vision and Wanda.

"What is all this?" Wanda asked as she held him there.

"Extremis experimentation," Vision answered for Venom. "They were trying to replicate Erskine's serum and produce super soldiers unsuccessfully."

"Not unsuccessfully," Venom hissed at him. "Extremis has produced results. And it will again."

"It's not entirely stable," Vision stated flatly.

In anger, Venom screeched, a horrible sound that had Wanda flinching and struggling to maintain her hold on the creature.

"What will we do with him?" Wanda asked them.

"Much as I don't like the idea," Sam walked up, "I guess we're going to have to take the bastard with us."

Again, that wide creepy grin split Venom's face. He could tell that Wanda feared him.

"Wanda, release him," Vision bid her. "We will get him back to the jet."

Sam nodded. "Sweep one more time and make sure there are no survivors."

Wanda released Venom, staying there to make sure Vision still had him – and he did. Nervously she glanced from Vision to Adrian who nodded and shifted his attention back to their captive.

"HYDRA has had many successful experiments, Wolf Spider," Venom spat, "including you and your sisters. They're coming for you."

"Yeah," Sam said, looking bored. "Let's get his ass back with us. I'm bored."

Adrian watched him sceptically. Something about the creature's warning filled him with dread. There wasn't enough of HYDRA left to come for them.

Was there?

* * *

Grace had just come off the jet and as was her habit, she headed by Nat's apartment to check on her before showering and resting from her mission. Clint couldn't dissuade her, and each time Nat answered her door, she shook her head and smiled, welcoming Grace in.

It wasn't like she had a choice.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked, her gaze raking over her friend.

Nat nodded. "A little sick today but that's normal, right?"

Grace nodded. "It is. It doesn't last the entire time though."

Nat returned to her chair and Grace joined her on the couch. Nat was gazing at her with intent when she looked to her.

"What?" Grace asked with a smile.

"Why do you come by here each time you get done with a mission to check on me?" Nat asked gently.

"Because I made a promise that I would keep you and your baby safe, Natasha. Clint told me that the Red Room made you believe that you'd been sterilised, so you wouldn't get attached to your child. I want to help you, and your baby." Grace explained quietly, her light blue eyes lost in thought.

Natasha felt deeply moved by Grace's words, all that pain and sorrow she went through with Rumlow, HYDRA, and then with Ross and Gonzales for the last few months. All of it, just made her kind and Natasha was honoured to be her friend.

"I'm afraid that HYDRA will take him or she away from me, Grace and I'll never see my baby again. I'm scared that they'll kill Steve, and everyone I love." Natasha admitted quietly, worry running through her at the thought of HYDRA hurting her unborn child.

"We won't let that happen, Natasha. I'm going to start cooking dinner." Grace said softly, Natasha smiled and watched her leave as she left room.

* * *

Sophie went to check on Grace and see if she needed help, and saw she was cooking a roast chicken, she smiled and jumped into helping her little sister.

She noticed that Jane had been sitting in the living room, with a blank expression on her face, that unsettled her. She didn't know why, but Jane's actions made her uneasy.

At first, she didn't think anything was wrong, until she felt like her senses were warning her, that something had happened. She turned around to see Jane holding a bloodstained knife in her hands, and a look of hatred on her face.

"It's your fault, that this happened to me. None of this would have happened, if you and your two freakish siblings had been arrested and thrown into the raft." Jane said bitterly, her brown eyes flashing with hatred.

Sophie went still, she saw Grace was frozen as she was trying to comfort Cassie who looked frightened. Jane smiled darkly, as an all too familiar face from Sophie's past came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Sophie. Did you miss me?" He asked coldly, and Sophie pulled the children, Grace and Cassie into her, as Lilia, Helen and Jemma were dragged into the room.

"Where's Romanoff?!" Morse demanded coldly, none of them answered her question, wanting to keep Natasha safe from the two rogue SHEILD agents. Sophie remembered that Bucky had shown her where the Avengers emergency button was.

She pressed it and the alarms went off, with red lights flashing in the kitchen. She hoped Bucky was able to get the signal.

* * *

Clint had gone to help Adrian, Sam, Vision and Wanda with Venom, when they saw a grim Sharon hurrying over, with T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and Nakia.

"Sharon, what's going on?" Clint asked concerned, as Scott, Hope and Peter raced looking worried, and Sharon swallowed.

"We have a hostage situation, Clint. An hour ago, a rogue SHEILD team hacked into the Avengers security system and have taken everyone hostage. We've managed to identify two of them, Tomas Calderon and Bobbi Morse," Sharon explained gravely, and swallowed.

"We have evidence to suggest that Jane Foster and Pepper Potts were helping them, Jane stabbed Jemma Simmons." She continued, and Loki stiffened next to Thor.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	36. The Madness

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 36

* * *

"Natasha," Clint said grimly, knowing exactly what they were after. "Who do they have?"

"Natasha, Helen, Jemma, Lilia, Cassie and all the other children, Sophie, and Grace," Sharon told him.

Clint's blood ran cold. "We need to find Steve and Bucky. Where's Tony?"

"He took the new puppy for a walk, but he's been gone a while," Sharon explained. "Not sure about Bucky and Steve."

Clint grabbed his phone, hitting Bucky's contact. It was answered quickly. "Hey, Clint. What's up?"

"Bucky, is Steve with you?" He asked, using code.

"Yes, he is," Bucky said calmly. "On our way to you."

Clint was grateful the two super soldiers were on their way. He didn't want to take chances with Grace any more than Bucky wanted to take chances with Sophie. And when Steve found out Nat and his child were in danger? There'd be hell to pay.

"With the security system compromised," Shuri said bringing up a screen from her phone, "we'll need a way to see what is happening."

"Jane betrayed them?" Thor asked numbly, looking as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd heard. "How could she compromise the safety of our child."

Clint shook his head. He knew what he wanted to say but being cruel to the god in that moment wasn't helping anything. "I don't know, man. We need to get your son to safety and secure her, so she can't hurt herself or anyone else until we can get to the bottom of it."

Thor gave a curt nod, Loki regarded Clint with curiosity. "It would seem if Pepper were involved, they had no need to hack into the security system. It would be best off if we took her into custody too."

Clint nodded too the trickster – fuck him but he was kind of starting to like the guy – and moved to see Shuri's screen better. Grace and Sophie were huddled in the living room, Sophie in a protective stance around the children and his Gracie looking as if she'd happily kill anyone who touched Nat who looked pale and shaken in one of the chairs.

 _That's my girl. Hang in there. I'm coming!  
_  
"Hey!" Tony greeted them, walking his new dog and carrying a huge bag of donuts. "What did I miss? Did My Chemical Romance get back together?"

He'd barely gotten the words out when he came to a stop behind the group, going up on his toes to see past Thor's shoulder.

"What the fuck? What are they doing with my Lilia and Howard?" The fear in his tone was unmistakable.

Sharon brought Tony up to speed as Steve and Bucky reached them. Steve studied what Shuri had to show him, Bucky took one look at Sophie on the screen and looked like he was about to go back into Winter Soldier mode. Clint placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get them," he assured him.

"Get who?" Adrian called, coming to see what was up since they had Venom secured.

When Sam, Wanda, Vision, and their brother were brought up to speed, Adrian's demeanor matched Bucky's perfectly. They looked ready to rip off heads and worry about consequences later.

"Steve, what's the plan?" Clint asked quietly. There was movement on the screen. Something was getting ready to happen.

"We need to plan a rescue out carefully, Calderon and Morse are heavily armed, and we don't know how many people they've got to help them." Steve said finally, his heart pounding as he thought of Natasha and their unborn baby.

"I'm on it, Johnson can you do a visual sweep over the compound? There might be mercenaries lurking around in the building, and rigging it to explode," Sharon said grimly to her radio, Daisy confirmed and went to work.

* * *

Grace rubbed Natasha's back gently, she'd started throwing up and none of them, knew what was wrong. Grace had given her a glass of water but was scared of what Calderon and Morse intended to do with them.

"Just let the children go, please Morse. They haven't done anything to you two, or Ross, they're innocent. Please let them go," Grace said quietly, refusing to back down from Calderon's menacing glare.

"It's because of people like you, your freak sister and brother, not to mention that Spider - Man, people are dead or hurt. You've all been getting away with too much!" Calderon snarled furiously, and violently slapped her.

Grace's head snapped back from the slap, and she glared at Calderon with an expression of hatred, when Bobbi entered the room. She looked calm, almost as if she knew something and they didn't.

"Romanoff will be coming with us, and you will be too, considering what you did to Director Gonzales. So, will the rest of you and you'll all be placed in the Raft." Bobbi announced coldly, and left to speak to someone on the radio.

"We need to get the children out of here, soon. I'm not letting them go to the Raft, just so they can be tortured," Grace said fiercely, the left side of her face was starting to bruise.

* * *

Bucky knew something was happening, when they saw a SWAT team arriving, and he tried to keep the Winter Soldier at bay. The soldier was angry, infuriated that someone was harming his spider, his Sophie.

There would be hell to pay, if those bastards had hurt her.

His eyes flicked to the screen, and he froze as Sophie was shoved onto a chair, while others were held at gunpoint. Grace had a large bruise on the left side of her face, while helping Natasha sit down.

That was when two men stormed over, and started beating Sophie, viciously. She tried to fight back but one of them had pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the side.

Sophie cried out in pain, and Bucky felt like storming into the compound, these bastards were hurting his girl. His dame, and he gripped his sniper rifle tightly.

"Bucky, Scott and Hope have found a way for us to get into the compound undetected." Steve said quietly, Bucky nodded and followed him with T'Challa.

He was going to make them suffer, for hurting his Sophie.

* * *

Calderon had ordered the women to be separated, and Lilia was doing everything she could to fight off the man, who was trying to unbutton her blouse. She wouldn't let these people, or Pepper hurt Howard. Howard was screaming, his loud cries echoing through the compound, as she felt the man drag her by the hair. She screamed in pain, and desperation, when she saw it.

A screwdriver, she carefully picked it up and stabbed him in the side with it, as Grace and Sophie attacked him. The man yelled in pain, as Tony and the others stormed into the compound.

"You bitch! You ruined my life and took everything from me!" Pepper screamed enraged, and charged at her, as Tony ran over to help her. Howard crying in his Moses basket.

Lilia barely avoided being gutted in the stomach, and Tony tried to restrain her, but Pepper's skin flushed dark orange. Lilia kicked her away from Howard's basket.

"He's MY son," Lilia glared at her. "The rest I didn't ruin! I didn't take it from you! You threw it away like so much rubbish. Tough shit! I'm done with you! I can't bear the sight of you anymore!"

Lilia had reached the end of her temper and Tony panicked. Pepper's skin showed signs of Extremis. She could very easily kill his girl.

"Lilia, no!" Sophie screamed when Pepper backhanded Lilia, sent her flying like a weightless doll. In horror, she watched the smaller woman hit the wall then crumple to the floor.

"Grace," Sophie called, her gaze locking with Pepper's.

"I'm with you."

A quick glance over her shoulder showed her that Tony was getting Lilia and Howard out of there. Concern edged his features. Sophie nodded to him, letting him know she had this.

And she did. Her and Grace.

"Fucking spider bitch!" Pepper spat at her.

Sophie shook her head at Tony's former love. "Better to be a spider bitch than be a traitor bitch."

Pepper charged at Sophie who got out of her way easily, jumping to the ceiling and watching as the other woman charged by. She shot venom at her, catching her in the shoulder and the leg. Pepper screamed whether in pain or anger, she couldn't tell. She came again for Sophie, but webbing flew at her, throwing her in the opposite direction, against the wall.

Grace had aimed well. Sending another shot of webbing to hold her to the wall but again, her skin flared like hot embers and the webbing melted.

"I can take you both," Pepper informed her. "I'll be doing everyone a favour."

Pepper again aimed for Sophie, but Grace shot her with more venom. Pepper yelled, looked indignant. "That shit hurts."

"It's supposed to," Grace told her. "Getting slapped upside, the head and stabbed as my sister was, didn't feel good either."

But she'd made a mistake in reminding Pepper of that. Sophie had lost some blood and now Pepper was eying her side. Always go for the weakest point.

"Shit," Sophie muttered.

"I'm sorry," Grace muttered.

"Later!" Pepper ran at Sophie, again Sophie swung away and did her best to protect her vulnerable side. She came around and swung at Pepper, taking the woman down before she could hit Grace but then winced at the sound of a gunshot before pain bloomed in her thigh.

Bobbi stood aiming at her coldly as if she were going to shoot her again.

Grace shot webbing at her gun, plucked it out of her grasp.

"Bitch!" Bobbi screamed as Grace rushed towards Pepper to protect her sister.

Above Sophie, Grace engaged in hand to hand combat with Pepper, doing a decent job. She was feeling light-headed when someone grabbed her by her hair and began dragging her across the floor. Sophie was weak, but she wasn't dead. She began fighting the other woman with everything she had.

"Let me go!" Sophie hissed at her as she watched the room moving by.

Just as quickly, the movement stopped, and her hair was released.

An all too quiet voice said, "She said to let her go."

Both of them looked up to see it was Bucky who had spoken, and his face was murderous as he glared at Bobbi. She glared back, a defiant expression on her face.

Both of them started fighting, with Bucky gaining the upper hand on Bobbi, who was starting to tire. That was the thing about Bucky, he was a super - soldier, Bobbi wasn't and that played in his favor.

He knocked her out and turned to Sophie, she was slumped on the floor pale, and bleeding heavily. He quickly picked her up, and carried her outside.

"Sophie, Sophie keep your eyes open for me, doll. We need to get you to Helen, and Shuri." Bucky urged firmly, Sophie opened her eyes weakly, as Grace covered them.

"Bucky, I feel cold. Why do I feel so cold?" Sophie asked weakly, Bucky ran faster, he knew Grace could take care of herself, but he felt bad for leaving her behind.

"Hang in there, Sophie. You're gonna be alright, I promise," He repeated desperately clutching her tightly, they reached the others and Sophie was placed on a medical stretcher.

* * *

Grace faced off against Pepper who seemed to have embraced the Extrimis in her body, her whole body had turned fiery. She threw her webbing, but it didn't last for long.

She avoided a punch from Pepper, and kicked her in the stomach, when Bobbi punched her across the face. She landed on the floor, and grimaced in pain, as Pepper kicked her in the ribs.

"You should have heard your son, Melynchenko. He didn't scream, until our scientists started experimenting on him!" Bobbi taunted cruelly, Grace felt hatred burn through her.

This bitch had helped kill her son, her precious Zach who had never hurt anyone in his life. But that hadn't mattered to Gonzales, or Ross, they'd murdered her son, and her mother.

Bastards.

Grace darted out of the way, as Bobbi's bo staff hit her in the side, slicing through her t-shirt, she cursed in pain. She rolled out of the way, only to see a flash of black. Before Bobbi could impale her with the bo staff, an arrow sent a shockwave through the room. It sent Pepper and Bobbi backwards, as Clint arrived suited up.

* * *

Clint raced to Grace's side, she had a few cuts and bruises on her face, and was clutching her left shoulder in pain. He saw blood from a stab wound and stood beside her.

"Both of you stand down, now! You're damn lucky Loki hasn't come charging in here, pissed off and murderous." Clint warned coldly, his face menacing, these two had tried to kill his girl, had hurt Sophie, Lilia and Jemma, and they'd tried to hurt Natasha and Helen.

No one hurt his family.

Bobbi laughed coldly, her blue eyes flickering onto him, and then they lingered on Grace coldly, she smirked.

"So, you're fucking the freak?"

"You're the one torturing and killing innocent women and children and you're calling her a fucking freak?" Clint huffed out a humourless laugh. "That's funny. Makes me glad we're divorced."

"They aren't innocent women and children," Bobbi spat. "They aren't strictly human. And we're divorced because you're a fucking idiot."

Bobbi and Clint started fighting and the sheer hatred between them stopped Grace and Pepper cold for a beat. Pepper ran at Grace and they began fighting again. Pepper was so strong because of the Extremis and Grace was struggling to keep up, particularly when her webbing was burning off her like butter on a hot pan.

"They shouldn't have created you at all," Pepper told her coldly, stalking towards her. "You and your kind ruined my life. You've ruined everyone's lives and you must be destroyed."

Grace was tired of being called a freak, for having her beloved son insulted and thrown in her face. She was tired of it all. She took a menacing step towards Pepper.

"But I was created and so was my sister and brother," Grace growled at her. "So were many of us. We're here. And we have just as much right to life as you and anyone else. Why can't you leave us the fuck alone?"

"Because you ruined my life!" Pepper ran at her, backhanding Grace so that she flew up against a wall and fortunately, she had the wherewithal to stay there.

"I didn't do anything to your life," Grace told her. "You did. Why can't you leave us alone? Leave us in peace? We're fighting for the so-called normal people. Like you once were. And you hate us? Isn't that bad enough?"

"What do you mean like I once was?" Pepper stopped, looking herself over as if Grace had insulted her fashion sense.

"Look at you," Grace pointed out. "You're glowing orange like an ember. That's not freaky? Did you agree to that just to wipe us out? Is your hatred so strong you became a freak to kill us?"

"I'm not a freak like you," Pepper enunciated each of her words slowly.

"What's a freak to you then?" Grace wanted to know. "Because we're different from you? That means we're not good enough?"

Pepper laughed. "Your words, not mine."

Running at Grace, Pepper punched through the wall trying to take her out as Clint and Bobbi fought on below.

"Gracie, hang on," Clint told her without looking. "I'm coming."

"No, you're dying," Bobbi told him, pulling a blade from her sleeve and burying it between Clint's ribs, twisting it viciously as he yelled out.

"Clint!" Grace called trying to get Pepper out of the way, so she could see what happened to her lover.

"You've got bigger problems, you inferior freak bitch," Pepper told her, surprising her by grasping her web when Grace shot it at her and tugging it hard to make Grace sail across the air and into her clutches. With her throat in Pepper's strong hand, Grace's own fingers tried to pry her off, but it was impossible. All she had to do was tighten her fist and her neck was broken.

When a huge wave of blue light burst through the room, Grace flew out of Pepper's clutches, Bobbi was flung away from Clint who was able to pull out the knife once he'd come to a stop.

In the center of the light that had just torn its way into the room, stood Loki, regal in his green armour and with his golden horns gleaming.

"Sorry, I'm late Barton," Loki said with an amused smirk.

"Nah, you're good," Clint said weakly.

Glancing from Pepper to Bobbi, Loki's smiled became a sneer. "Now, which of you wants to see a real an inferior freak bitch?"

Pepper snarled and lunged at him, Loki easily side stepped her as Grace and Clint took on Bobbi, who had pulled out two battle staves, that glowed.

Clint side stepped her attacks and kicked one of her staves away, when Bobbi tasered Grace with the tip of it. She yelled in pain, clutching her side as an electrical surge went through her.

Bobbi laughed cruelly at her, and Grace saw red, she threw a spider web at her, and it lined her to the wall. She ran over to where Clint was, and saw he was bleeding badly.

She heard Pepper yell in anger, and saw Loki had subdued her as two SHEILD agents arrested her, and Bobbi. She had no idea where Jane was, but she was more worried about Clint and Sophie.

"C'mon, let's get you to Helen, Clint." Grace said softly, Clint nodded as she and Loki helped him out of the compound. It was going to need to be redecorated, after the fight.

* * *

Tony hadn't left Lilia's side since she'd been knocked out by Pepper, Sophie was in the bed next to her, bandages covering the stab wound on her left side. Clint was propped on pillows, his chest wrapped in bandages, where Bobbi had stabbed him, while Grace's gunshot wound on her left upper thigh healed.

"Pepper, Bobbi and Calderon are being taken to the Raft, and Jane is being questioned by Steve and Natasha. I just hope we don't have any more surprises." Adrian said quietly, as he entered the room with Wanda, Loki was with Jemma.

Everyone nodded grimly, Bucky sat next to Sophie and held her hand tightly in his, as the monitors beeped quietly. Sophie had been badly hurt, and the doctors were worried about internal damage to her liver.

His Sophie was a fighter, she was going to fight this.

* * *

Pietro whistled softly in his cell in the maximum-security cell, of the Raft, as he smirked slightly to himself. The Avengers had thought they were safe, that HYDRA was destroyed but it wasn't.

It was only just beginning, and he would personally see to it that his sister suffered dearly, for her betrayal. The Avengers and Tony Stark had ruined their lives, and Sokovia.

Tony Stark would lose everyone he loved, piece by piece.

* * *

Clint woke up blearily to see he was in a hospital room, and Grace was sitting in a chair, by his bed. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a Rolling Stones t - shirt and her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Grace, are you and the others ok? What happened?" He asked worriedly, Grace smiled reassuringly at him, and squeezed his hand, tears brimming in her eyes.

She looked like she'd been crying, and his heart broke.

"Clint, try not to move. You've lost a lot of blood, and your left upper rib was punctured." Grace said softly, placing her hand on his face.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	37. Warfare

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 37

* * *

"But I'm still here," he whispered softly, holding her hand tightly in his. A tear slid down her cheek, landed on his chest just above his heart.

"Sophie? Adrian? Are they okay?" Clint asked, worried by the grief she wore like a mask that didn't fit.

"Sophie is recovering," Grace's voice was rough from fatigue. "Adrian is okay."

"Nat? Her and the baby?"

"Clint, they are okay," Grace promised him. "I was just…"

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" Clint's heart pounded in worry. What happened to put that fear in her eyes?

"Clint, I was just… I almost lost you," Grace finally told him, her voice breaking on the last couple of words.

"Is that all?" Clint managed a dry laugh though it killed his side.

"Clint," Grace frowned at him. "That's not funny."

He gazed up into her beautiful, clear eyes and smiled. "I love you, Gracie. I'm still here. If that's not a reason to be happy, I don't know what is."

Carefully as she could, Grace wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head to the undamaged portion of his chest. Clint loved it, loved the feel of her in his arms, the scent of her.

Then he noticed that she was shaking, crying.

"Gracie?"

When she pulled back to look at him, eyes filled with tears, Clint was at a loss.

"I'm here," he promised her. "It's going to take a lot more to get rid of me than that."

"I thought…" Her beautiful full lip trembled.

"Grace, I'm going to be just fine," Clint promised her. "This is going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch for a few more days and then they'll let me out and into your care. I'll bitch and make you wait on me. And you know what? I'll love every minute of it. I'll be able to guilt you into making me my very own cake. Triple chocolate. I'll be able to talk you into giving me the world's best massage and I'll get to sleep next to you every night. Eventually, I'll get better and I'll play the guitar and sing – badly. But at the end of the day, I'll still be here. I'll be all yours. I'll love you more than anything."

She swiped at her face with the back of her hand, staring at him like she couldn't believe what he was saying. Clint smiled gently. "Talk to me, beautiful. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I just…" Grace was struggling to talk to him, struggling to say what she needed to say. "I was so afraid you wouldn't… I just…"

"I'm alive, Gracie," Clint told her, reaching up to run his hand through her hair gently. "I'm yours."

"Mine," she whispered.

"Yours." Clint's gaze locked with hers and he hated the shadows he found there. He wanted to banish them. He wanted her eyes to be clear and happy. "You gave me a reason to fight, a reason to still be here. I'm yours as long as you want me."

When she started to cry again, lowering her head to his chest softly, Clint held her. Yeah, it hurt to be alive just now, but he was alive, and he'd live to fight another day. To love another day.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Hey," a deep voice from the doorway got his attention. "You going to live?"

Clint laughed until the huge-ass stitch in his side made it hurt again.

"Yeah, Steve, I'm going to live," Clint told him. "How's Nat?"

The relief in the super-soldier's eyes was so easy to spot. "She's good. The baby is good."

"Can't ask for better than that," Clint told him, happy for his friends. Nat being pregnant by a man she loved was a miracle in itself. If she'd lost that… But she hadn't. Clint was going to focus on the positive. Nat and Steve were having a baby and they were fine. He had Gracie. They hadn't taken any losses…

Steve stepped into the room, his gaze on Grace. "How's Sophie?"

"It's bad," she told him, not moving from her place against Clint. "And recovery will take a while, but she's going to be okay."

Steve nodded, looking thoughtful. "Things could have been worse."

"Damn right," Clint told him.

They talked quietly for a while, knowing that it wasn't the end of all the bad things. It never was. But for now, they'd made it and making it was enough.

* * *

Bucky had fallen asleep at Sophie's bedside. He hadn't meant to. Every few minutes out of each hour, he'd awakened, and the reassuring beep of the monitors meant Sophie was still there even though her hand was cold, and her lips were pale, and she wasn't moving. Helen Cho had been in there at least once an hour and he knew from the pinched expression she wore that she was concerned. Bucky pushed the dread out, the fear out. He needed Sophie to be okay, to recover. She was going to make it, right?

Eventually, around 3:AM, Grace returned to the room. Her soft shuffling steps woke him, and her expression was one of pure apology as she slid into the seat next to him.

The fear in her face made Bucky's heart sink a little.

"Has there been any change?" Grace asked gently.

Bucky shook his head.

He saw Steve dash by the door, surprised because he'd thought Steve had gone on to bed several hours ago. Friendly chatter in the hallway reached his enhanced hearing but it meant little until he walked into Sophie's room with a hopeful look on his face. What was his punk up to?

Someone following him into the room, she looked tired, but her smile was warm as he remembered the last time he came out of cryofreeze.

"Why did you not call me?" Shuri was fussing at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her slender frame came to a stop in front of him and his heart clenched in hope that she was there.

Bucky returned her hug, so happy she came. One look at Steve told him who exactly sent for her.

Shuri glanced at the monitors before snatching the chart with the x-rays off the end of the bed, staring at the clipboard as if she were glancing at a child's drawing in crayon. Then she nodded.

"Sophie," Shuri called even though the sleeping woman on the bed couldn't hear. "Let's get you back on your feet."

Bucky sat up, alert now as he watched Shuri motion for people in medical. His Sophie was being wheeled out of the room by orderlies before he rose from the chair.

Shuri came back in to hug first him, then Grace. "I'll return her to you, Bucky. You know I will."

Bucky's heart swelled with hope. He knew Shuri would do just what he said, and he was so grateful.

"May I come along?" Grace asked quietly.

Shuri smiled, taking her hand and pulling her along.

Bucky hugged Steve when he reached him, so grateful to have such a friend. "Stevie, thank you."

"Love you, Buck."

Bucky simply hugged him tightly, before sitting down and waited for news on his Sophie, his little spider. Steve sat beside him, and Clint as they waited for news.

It was all they could do for now.

* * *

It was gone 5:AM when Shuri returned with Sophie propped up on a bed, she looked pale but much better. Bucky raced over to her, and held her hand tightly, as she stirred slightly.

"When Morse attacked her, she used one of those knives that harm Enhanced, Inhuman and Mutant individuals. It sliced at her liver, she'll need to rest but she'll make a full recovery." Shuri explained softly, much to the relief of Adrian, Grace, Bucky and the rest of the team.

"Thank you, Shuri and Helen for helping Sophie, Grace, Clint and Lilia." Tony said gratefully, Shuri and Helen smiled at them, before everyone went to rest.

It had been an emotional, and exhausting day for everyone.

* * *

Sophie woke up blearily to see the lights were dimmed, and the throbbing pain in her left side, had gone. She looked around to see Clint, Grace, Bucky, Adrian and Wanda in the room.

Bucky stirred awake and brightened at seeing her awake, she smiled weakly at him. He helped her drink from a glass of water, she sipped carefully but thirstily.

"What happened? Are Lilia, Grace, Clint, Natasha, Helen and Jemma alright?" Sophie asked worriedly, Bucky squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance.

"They're fine, a little bit banged up but not too badly hurt. You were shot, and stabbed, and it was making you not heal properly. Shuri and Helen fixed you up." Bucky explained quietly, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Sophie was relieved to hear that Grace, Clint and the rest of their team were alright. She wondered what had happened to Calderon, Bobbi, Pepper and Jane.

"Thank god, what about Jane and the others?" She asked quietly, Bucky's face hardened, and his grey eyes became cold, and dangerous.

"Coulson and his team took them to the Raft, they won't be escaping from this prison. Fury's holding a meeting tomorrow, but I'm staying here with you," Bucky said quietly, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

Sophie nodded and patted the space next to her, Bucky took off his clothes, before changing into a t-shirt and, a pair of sweatpants. He laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them.

He held her tightly, as she curled up against him with her blonde hair falling over his chest.

"I love you, Bucky." Sophie said softly, Bucky held her tightly to him and pressed his lips against hers. He loved this woman so much, she meant the world to him.

"I love you too, Sophie. I won't let anyone hurt you, doll," Bucky promised fiercely, and held her tightly.

If anyone tried to hurt her, he would kill them with his bare hands, so god help him. The Winter Soldier might be gone, Bucky still had the memories of the soldier.

Sophie was his.

* * *

Shuri stopped by Nat's room next, smiling because she thought the beautiful spy and her super soldier were fast asleep. Nat lay on her side, one hand curled under her cheek. Steve's upper body lay across the bed, the rest of his large frame in the chair. He'd fallen asleep holding her other hand just in front of Natasha's swelling tummy.

"Thank you," his deep voice rumbled.

Shuri's face split into a wide grin.

"You're welcome," Shuri said as he sat up, scrubbing at his eyes. "Your pretty spider will recover soon."

"She means a lot to Bucky," Steve explained though he didn't need to. "She means a lot to all of us but…"

"The change she's brought about in him is amazing. He smiles and laughs often now. I think the only laugh we ever got out of him in Wakanda was when M'Baku got taken down by that rhinoceros in front of the village." Shuri laughed. "You've been busy."

The ability to make Captain America blush red delighted the princess.

"Did you have any chance to…"

"Look over the sonograms and tests?" Shuri asked. "I did."

The anxious look on her friend's face broke her heart a little. Not many people got to see any weakness in Steve Rogers and Shuri pulled another chair next to him.

"It's very early," Shuri explained. "But not impossible to know certain things. The baby's heart is well formed. The baby's lungs are well formed. There are no signs for any chronic illness at this point because the serum did permeate the child's DNA. He or she will not suffer from the medical conditions that you once did if that was your concern."

Steve stared at her hard for a long moment, the intensity in his clear blue eyes strong.

"Really? You're sure?" The worry in his voice nearly had tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

"It's early," Shuri stressed, "but I'm reasonably certain."

The captain blew out a long exhale and she swore she could see the tension leaving his body.

"Nat's probably only going to get this one chance," Steve explained. "I don't know what I'd do if the child was ill… because of me."

Shuri placed a hand on his arm. "She would love the child anyway and then I'd fix him or her. But that isn't likely the case."

Steve grinned at that. "Thank you, Shuri. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this, for Bucky."

Shuri shrugged. "You and your team are saving the world. If I can enable you to do it, I get some of that credit too, yes?"

Steve nodded.

"What did I miss?" Nat's voice was scratchy from sleep. Then her beautiful eyes widened. "Sophie? Clint? Steve, where are they?"

Steve's hand tightened around hers and he smiled. "Shuri pulled Sophie through and Clint said you wouldn't get rid of him that easily."

Natasha chuckled. "True, Clint. True."

When her gaze met Shuri's, she said. "Thank you."

Shuri nodded, loving that she'd been able to help.

"Will Sophie be okay?" Nat wanted to know.

"Her recovery will be long," Shuri explained. "The weapons they used against her were the new weapons meant to harm the mutant and the enhanced. You will all need to be careful after this. These weapons could potentially kill one of you."

Nat and Steve exchanged a worried glance.

"Once we get the team in a little better shape," Steve said, "We'll meet about it. "It has to be addressed."

Natasha nodded her approval.

Shuri bid them goodnight, it was late, and made her way back to the suite Tony had her in. There was a Stark pad there she hadn't noticed before, loaded with schematics he'd explained he wanted her opinion on. Shuri threw the digital image at the wall to look it over.

Then she laughed.

She'd give him her opinion on it.

So primitive.

Shuri decided it was time for ice cream and some Netflix.

* * *

With a lot of the team injured from the fight with Morse, Calderon, and Pepper, Fury had Coulson only call them if it was an emergency, and now things were quiet.

Shuri had invited the team to Wakanda and they were now reaching Wakanda and could see the beautiful view. Sophie didn't miss the fond smile on Bucky's face, as he looked around and relaxed. Her left side still ached, but the medication was helping, and she walked beside Bucky as they disembarked the plane. The scenery was beautiful.

The air didn't smell of pollution, it just smelt of fresh air and she smiled at seeing how the wildlife and humans interacted. T'Challa and Nakia dame to greet them, and they smiled.

"Welcome to Wakanda, my friends. I hope you have an enjoyable stay here." T'Challa said warmly, Sophie smiled at the sight as they were shown around.

Birds chirped in the trees and she saw monkeys hanging off the trees, looking at them curiously. Bucky was holding her hand tightly, as they were shown around.

"You must have loved it here, Bucky," Sophie said softly, Bucky smiled as he remembered how for the first time, he'd felt safe in the village.

It had been his home.

* * *

After being shown around, Clint was smiling as he watched Grace take pictures with her camera of everyone, the scenery and wildlife in front of them. He'd only been here once before and that was when the team had been fighting Thanos, and killed him. He smiled at seeing an eagle sit on the perch and chirped before flying away.

"This is a beautiful country, Clint." Grace said softly, inhaling the fresh air as they saw a herd of elephants in the distance. Clint smiled, and held her tightly, before they went to join everyone for dinner.

Once they were seated at the table, servings were handed out and Clint enjoyed the spicy food. The Wakanda cuisine was a mixture of spiced and herb flavoured foods, that he deeply enjoyed.

He smiled as he saw Tony and Lilia feed Howard, who eagerly tried some of the mashed potatoes, with his chicken. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, as he tucked into the meal.

It was nice not being on a mission for once.

* * *

Bucky had taken Sophie to the village he had been staying at, before fighting Thanos and showed her the farm he owned. He introduced her to his goats, one of which that was named Steve, and she smiled.

"Hello there beautiful." Sophie said softly, and the goat nudged her hand affectionately, before grazing at the grass. She smiled at Bucky, as they saw a black panther in the distance.

"That's Bast, she visits here a lot and we keep an eye on her, because she's got young cubs." Bucky explained fondly, as the village children ran over to say hello.

"White Wolf and the White Spider have come to see us!" A little boy said excitedly, his dark eyes alight with glee.

Bucky's smile when he saw a small pack of boys run in their general direction had her heart melting. He already knew an insane number of languages. That he had a pretty good grasp of Wakandan? She wasn't really surprised. Sophie delighting in watching him visit with the children before they continued to play, running all around them.

"White Wolf?" Sophie asked.

He grinned at her. "It's a long story but we'll have plenty of time. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she admitted. "But it's the best day I remember having in some time."

"You like it here?" he asked her, his expression serious.

"I love it, Bucky," she told him with all honesty. "I could spend a lot of time here."

"Good to know," he told her. "Want to stay here for a while with me?"

Sophie glanced up at him. "Can we?"

He shrugged his flesh shoulder. "Never hurts to ask. C'mere."

He gently took her hand and led her away from his plot, into the growing darkness until they came to the edge of a river. The landscape around them was alive with a chorus of sounds and the cool night air felt so good against her skin. Bucky pulled her down into the grass with him, wrapping his flesh arm around her as she stared up at the clear sky and full moon hanging high overhead.

"Oh, this is so beautiful," she whispered, awed by the moon as she'd never seen it before.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear.

Sophie nodded. "You came here every night, didn't you?"

"Mostly. For the longest time, this was what I missed most when I agreed to go to the Avengers with Steve. I missed it bitterly," Bucky's voice carried in the darkness. "Then one day I didn't miss it anymore. Not as I once did."

"Why?" Sophie wanted to know.

"You showed up in my life," he told her. "Beautiful as all of this is, it doesn't compare to you doll."

Sophie's face heated even in the cool of the evening. She didn't have a response for that, just lowered her head to his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered tenderly.

"Love you too."

They sat out there for a long time, holding each other.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	38. A Happy Secret

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 38

* * *

After a while, they return back to Bucky's farm and fed his goats who happily greeted them. Sophie fussed over them, as she texted Grace and Natasha, letting them know that she and Bucky were staying at his farm.

Bucky took her hand, and they both walked into the farmhouse to rest from the exhausting but pleasant day.

* * *

Clint walked with Grace as they got settled into their room, he'd only visited Wakanda once and that had been when the team had fought Thanos. Now though, he felt relaxed and held Grace close as they saw a bird chirping on the balcony. He smiled and held her close as they got comfortable for the night.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, she nodded and curled into him as he ran his calloused fingers through her soft, honey blonde hair.

"I'm fine Clint, it's very peaceful here." Grace said reassuringly, feeling comfort in the peaceful country of Wakanda. She felt like the tension was being released from her body, and she curled into him.

Clint held her tightly, he loved her so much.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky was showing Sophie around and she was amazed at seeing the White Rhinoceros herd, one of them licked her arm affectionately.

"Hello there beautiful, aren't you gorgeous?" She asked softly, as W'Kabi came over to greet them, with his and Okoye's children who were delighted at meeting them.

"She's a very lovely woman, White Wolf." W'Kabi said impressed, as they watched Sophie, Grace and Clint fuss over the white rhinos who were happy to be fussed over.

"I know she is, I love her very much, W'Kabi." Bucky said honestly and smiled when he saw Adrian and Wanda taking in the views of Wakanda.

"Steve and Natasha are with Shuri, Tony and Lilia took Howard to one of the wildlife sanctuaries. This is the first time I've ever seen a rhino up close," Sophie admitted quietly, a smile on her face as Adrian got licked on the face by one of the female rhinos.

"You never went to a zoo or wildlife park?" Bucky asked surprised, W'Kabi looked startled at hearing this news. Sophie sighed quietly, and her smile was wistful.

"My parents took us to the zoo once, but mom said we had to leave early. We did get to see some of the animals, but I'd always love to see whales, seals, turtles and dolphins in the sea." Sophie said softly, thinking of the animals she'd love to see.

"I'm glad you got to spend time with them," Adrian admitted. "I wish I'd been there with you."

Sophie went back to hug her brother warmly, smiling up at him. "We can make up for lost time now. Right?"

Adrian's eyes were suspiciously shiny, but he nodded as they continued visiting with the herd, letting the children tell them how the rhinos were cared for, how they were fed.

"Gracie, are you okay?" Sophie asked, glancing at her sister whose face was washed of most of its colour.

Clint reached her first. "You didn't look like you felt well last night either. Baby, you okay?"

Grace nodded, swallowed hard. "Stomach trouble I think. Maybe something I ate didn't agree with me."

"You're nauseous?" Sophie asked.

Grace nodded, tried to wave them off. Sophie and Wanda exchanged a look.

"It takes time for some to adjust to the strong fragrances of nature," W'Kabi said with a smile. "In a few days, you'll hardly notice it anymore."

"See?" Grace told him.

"Did you eat anything today?" Sophie pressed on.

Oh, now some of the colour was coming back into Grace's face. She was getting annoyed with the questions.

"No," Grace said sharply. Then, "no. Sorry. That's probably got something to do with it too."

Clint still hovered about her like he was certain she was going to disappear if he wasn't careful. Bucky glanced at Sophie as if to say, "what's going on?"

Sophie just winked at him.

They made it up to the palace, just in time to see Steve and Natasha stroll out, hand in hand as if they hadn't had a care in the world. It made Sophie's heart feel light just to see both of them like that when normally they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Nat, how are you?" Sophie called.

Nat glowed. Literally, her skin was flushed and healthy beneath the deep red of her hair. She couldn't remember a time when she thought the spy looked more beautiful.

"Good," Nat told her, grinning. "Everything with the baby is just fine."

Sophie and Bucky exchanged a smile at that. They deserved this.

Shuri ran out behind them, looking impatient. "It's lunchtime. Don't stand out here like you're in a painting."

Bucky snorted at that. Sophie knew he was fond of the princess. She'd done so much for him, ridding him of the triggers HYDRA had placed in his head to control him. She'd set him free. Without Shuri, Sophie might not even had been with him.

They washed up and were led to an enormous dining room with sideboards lining the walls filled with exotic dishes that made Sophie's mouth water to contemplate. She hadn't realized that she was so hungry.

They had just approached the table when Grace turned on her heel and raced out of the room, Clint, concerned, on her heels.

Natasha exchanged a knowing look with Sophie, Shuri and Lilia as all wondered what was wrong with Grace. Sophie hoped that Grace was alright and felt her heart race.

What if Grace was pregnant? She knew her sister and Clint had been careful, but what if she was pregnant.

* * *

Clint caught up with Grace just as she entered their room and heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He raced into the room and looked at her worriedly.

"Grace what's wrong? Please, baby tell me, so I can help you?" He pleaded imploringly, Grace sniffled as he pulled her into his arms and she leaned into him.

He wiped her tears from her face gently, and Grace took in a few deep breaths to calm down. She didn't know how Clint was going to react, she and Clint had been careful.

"I think I might be pregnant, I don't know for sure, but I've been feeling sick and tired lately. I'm afraid, and I'm sorry," Grace said quickly, and Clint held her tightly against him.

He wasn't mad at her, the thought she might be pregnant with their baby made his heart sing with joy, but a part of him knew why Grace was scared.

There was still the mess with HYDRA, the Red Room and Gonzales's rogue faction, who were giving Coulson a headache. He held Grace tightly, and they simply held each other.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Gracie. I'm happy that we might be having a baby, do you want to keep it?" Clint asked seriously, Grace was silent, and her expression grew determined.

"Let me take a pregnancy test just to be sure, and if I am pregnant, we'll love him or her." Grace said finally, feeling more relaxed and Clint wordlessly held her.

He stayed with her when she took the test and turned his back, until she finished and sat with her. It seemed like time was suspended before they heard a beep and looked at the pregnancy test intently.

Two lines, Grace was pregnant. She was having his baby, they were having a baby together.

Clint was torn between crying, shouting out in happiness or kissing Grace right then. She hugged him tightly, crying tears of happiness and he held her tightly as tears slid down his face.

They were having a baby.

* * *

The team stayed silent when Clint and Grace returned and got food on their plates, with only Natasha smiling knowingly. Peter looked confused but smiled at Grace and Clint.

"So, have you thought of names?" Grace asked softly, looking at Steve and Natasha who smiled softly at each other.

"If it's a girl, we're naming her Sarah Lila Romanoff Rogers and if it's a boy, his name will be Joseph James Clinton Barnes. I'm hoping that I might be able to have more children." Natasha admitted hopefully, causing everyone to smile.

"You might be able to, Natasha as the serum has healed your reproductive organs." Shuri offered kindly, knowing how badly this meant to the redhead spy.

"See, sweetheart? We can have more if you like," Steve said, his smile encouraging.

That's when Grace noticed Natasha staring at Clint hard. It wasn't that Clint was trying to avoid her stare. Her smile grew as the seconds passed. No, he went about enjoying his meal and the food at T'Challa's palace was among the best Grace tasted, finding now that she was sitting there with a plate that she was hungry.

Finally, he wore down Natasha's resolve.

"Clint," Nat said conspicuously loud, "is there something you two want to share with the class?"

Sophie was trying not to smile. Oh, her sister knew. Steve and Bucky managed to look concerned and ready to head for the jet at a moment's notice.

Clint finished what he was chewing, wiped his mouth with his napkin – all while his beautiful best friend looked as if she were going to spring out of her seat and come down the table to get him. Steve started looking between the two of them with a confused expression.

"Yeah," Clint said finally, reaching over to clasp Grace's hand. "Guess baby Rogers is getting a cousin."

It was comical how wide Natasha's eyes grew before she jumped up from her chair and sprinted for Clint with so much speed Grace was certain she was going to take him down. Steve was coming around the table with Sophie and Bucky, but they didn't make it before the spy fairly jerked Grace from her seat and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

Nat was literally in tears. "Thank you," she whispered in Grace's ear. "Thank you. This will mean the world to him."

Well, now she'd made Grace cry. Easing back, Grace said, "Me too."

"Hey, this is wonderful," Nat told her struggling with her emotions, "I've never done this before. Maybe you could…"

Grace held onto Nat's hand while the boys were in the background thumping each other on the back.

"Gracie," Sophie's eyes were shiny. "Really?"

Grace nodded to her sister as Adrian came up behind her. "The test came up positive."

Her siblings made her feel embraced from every side and she treasured their strength and their love.

"I love you, Gracie," Sophie told her. Adrian tightened his arms around his sisters.

Tony and Lilia came up finally to hug the couple, Tony grinning from ear to ear.

"I know that face," Steve told him.

"Yes, yes you do," Tony said. "I've got a lot to do when I get home."

"What are you up to?" Lilia asked with a grin.

"Nothing. Noting at all," Tony said absently, but his mind was going a million miles a minute and Lilia knew it.

"He's not planning tiny iron suits, is he?" Sophie asked her teasingly.

Lilia huffed out an exhale then laughed. "Oh, don't be surprised."

"Tony at least wait until the babies can walk, please before you start building any baby iron suits." Steve said pleadingly, he could only imagine the havoc the kids would do with a delighted Tony.

Tony smirked at him, and Steve simply laughed knowing that he couldn't stop Tony from creating tiny iron suits. His heart swam with emotion, as he thought of the happiness that was in the room and embraced it.

Everyone was happy, and that was how he wanted it.

* * *

Bucky got ready for bed with Sophie, as they checked on his goats that he had named Steve, Natasha, Sam and the newest addition had been named Scott.

They were settling down in the barn, and Sophie stroked San under the chin, causing him to cuddle her happily. She smiled, and Bucky found himself smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

"So, we've got two nieces or nephews coming in nine months' time?" He asked amused, and Sophie laughed happily at his words as she leaned against him.

"Yes, we do and I'm so happy for them, Bucky. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Grace deserve this happiness and maybe we can have it one day?" She suggested softly, Bucky felt his heart swim with love for his beautiful girl.

He pulled her into his arms as they laid down on the bed, and heir onto her tightly before he managed to find his voice.

"When the HYDRA cells in America have been taken out, I'm gonna marry you and we're gonna have a lot of little ones." Bucky promised fiercely, Sophie laughed and held onto him as she curled into him.

* * *

Clint watched Grace as she looked at her flat stomach, there was no sign of a baby bump yet, but Clint was already in love with the thought being a father again. Grace smiled at him, as they both settled down for the night and she curled up against his side. She buried her face against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Are you happy that we're having a baby?" She asked quietly, gently tracing her fingers over the callouses on his hands, and Clint smiled before shaking his head.

"Grace, I'm overjoyed that we're having a baby boy or girl together, and I love you so much. You've been through so much, but remained kind, loyal and compassionate and I love you for it." Clint said seriously, holding her tightly.

"Happy isn't a strong enough word for this, Gracie." Clint's arms tightened around her. "Knowing you're carrying my child, our baby, it's everything. It's everything."

Grace glanced up hearing tears in his voice, seeing the shine of his eyes in the scant light. "Clint?"

"The first time I saw you," he whispered. "Was it a dream? Cooper and Lila were there and I… I miss them. I miss them so damn much, baby. Just as I know you miss your Zach. We've lost so much, the two of us. To have this child together? Well… I'm so grateful. Just the thought makes me so happy I think my heart will burst."

Grace pulled up, propping her head on her elbow so she could gaze down into her lover's face. "Clint?"

He swiped away a tear, tried to make light of it. "I'm okay. Sorry. I love you so much and the thought of a child with you? It's a hell of a lot more than I deserve."

"No," Grace said firmly, brushing her fingertips over the side of his face. "How can you say that? You deserved a woman who loved you and gave you children. And you were the best husband and father, Lila and Cooper loved you so much. You didn't deserve to have them ripped from your arms any more than I did to lose Zach. You're right. We have lost a lot. I'm thinking maybe we both deserve this. A second chance. You know?"

"Only this time I'll have a woman who really does love me," Clint whispered softly. "Laura never looked at me the way you do. She never could. And you won't be alone this time. You'll have me there by your side, every step of the way through this pregnancy. We'll do this together. I don't want to miss a single minute of it."

Grace nodded but now tears stung the backs of her eyes.

"What is it?" Clint could read her so easily. "You want this, right?"

The tears came on then and Clint was sitting up with her pulled into his lap so quickly.

"Baby?" Clint asked, smoothing his hands down her back and over her hair.

"Yes," she mumbled with her head bowed.

"Yes, you want the baby?"

Gracie nodded.

"What's wrong?" There was a desperation bleeding into Clint's tone now and she didn't want it there, but she was struggling with words.

"Clint, I was so… lucky that Zach was… as healthy as he was given the… experiments and…"

"Gracie, don't." Clint pulled her into his chest, against his heart. "I know you're worried about what HYDRA did to you, to your family, having an impact on the baby. Please don't worry about that. Every couple faces those worries. At least we have scientists and geniuses at our disposal. If something should go wrong, and the odds are against it, we actually have the means to deal with it. But don't do this to yourself, give in to fear. Why worry about something that may never happen?"

Grace wrapped him in her arms, her tears smearing against the warm skin of his chest. She'd just been so afraid for so long. It wasn't something she could just turn off. Clint held her tightly, not saying anything as he let her cry into his chest, her breathing heavy as she let out her built up emotions over her fears for their baby.

"We're gonna be alright Grace, all three of us are gonna be alright and I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby." He promised fiercely, and Grace held onto him tightly.

"I know Clint, just promise me that you'll save the baby please Clint? For me?" She asked softly, looking at him seriously. Clint nodded reluctantly and held her tightly.

He wouldn't let that happen, nothing was going to happen to Grace, and the baby.

* * *

The next morning, Sophie was writing a list of cake orders for when she and Grace returned to the states. So, far there were at least five cake orders, two for Halloween and there was a birthday cake order. She watched in amusement as Bucky drank his morning cup of coffee, before checking on his goats who were grazing the fields, with Sam getting his head stuck in the fence.

Bucky pulled him out gently, and petted him soothingly, as he and Sophie went to see the others. Clint and Grace were talking to Shuri, and Grace rubbed her stomach softly.

Sophie smiled, she was so happy for her sister and Clint, and if anyone deserved this happiness, then they did. She hugged them both and went to have some breakfast.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a lone panther walking next to two cubs, who followed her. They settled under the stone statue of a panther, and Bucky smiled.

"That's Nandi, she comes here every morning to watch us and say hello. She's had over six cubs." He explained amused, and Sophie was amazed at the news.

"I can't wait to watch Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, I loved reading the comics with Sophie." Grace said excited, Sophie watched as her sister put three pancakes and two waffles on her plate, before pouring maple syrup on the waffles and devouring them.

"It's on Netflix, good thing we've got a subscription with it and I wanna see more Top Gear." Tony said amused, Lilia smirked and knew he was planning something.

Howard had his mouth smeared with baby formula, and she wiped it off as Tony burped him.

* * *

The team were shown around the gardens, and Sophie was in awe of all of the beautiful flowers, and trees that were blooming. She smiled at the sight of an orange tree, and saw a Starling bird looking at her curiously, she smiled widely.

This place was so beautiful, but peaceful and she could understand why Bucky loved being here. She leaned against him, and he held her as they were shown to another area.

"I have a gift for all of you, and especially for you, Clint, Adrian and Grace." T'Challa explained compassionately, and Bucky recognised the Heart - Shaped Herb. T'Challa and his family must have been able to regrow it, and he stared at the herb in astonishment, as Sophie looked at T'Challa and Shuri wearily.

"What does it do?" She asked quietly, curious about what the plant could do, and it must be special.

"When ingested, the herbs seem to have the power to allow the user to commune with the dead temporarily." T'Challa explained seriously, and everyone stared.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	39. Closure

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 39

* * *

Sophie's mouth dropped open. "Is it really them? Or is it an illusion?"

T'Challa's smile was warm. "It is truly them. I promise."

Sophie didn't know what to say. Bucky squeezed her hand in his to let her know he was still there, supporting her.

"I understand your hesitancy," T'Challa continued. "I've learned what happened to you, your siblings. Your family. I only wish to offer you closure. To offer you a way to say your goodbyes for now as you move on to a happier time in your lives."

Her gaze met Grace's as Adrian approached both of them.

"How does it work? Can we all go together?" Grace asked the Wakandan king.

The king exchanged a glance with his sister, Shuri who shrugged.

"It's not been done before that we are aware," Shuri explained. "If that is what you'd like to do, why not? The worst thing that could happen would be for it not to work."

T'Challa nodded his agreement.

"Thank you so much," Sophie told him. "I don't know about my siblings, but I'd like to have a night to sleep on it. To think of what I might like to say. I can't imagine that we will have long to visit."

"You won't," T'Challa replied. "Tomorrow it is then."

* * *

Clint scrubbed a hand down his face as Grace approached him, smiling. "Will you go too, Clint?"

Oh, he wanted to. She could read it in his eyes.

"I want to see them so badly, Gracie." Clint's throat worked as he swallowed hard. "But how will I ever be able to say goodbye again. I don't… I don't know if I can do that."

Pulling him into a tight embrace, Grace held her lover as he slightly trembled in his arms. She caught the flash of Sophie's concern as she walked back to Bucky. Clint, like them, had been through so much.

"You won't miss the opportunity," Grace whispered into his ear.

"I won't," he agreed. "But it's going to rip my heart out to have to leave them there. I miss them so much."

"I miss Zach too." Grace pulled back, brushing tears away. "But I can't wait to see him. I can't wait to tell him he's going to be a big brother."

Clint smiled through his tears at that. It certainly was a beautiful thought.

The offer lingered in Sophie and Grace's minds for the rest of the day.

* * *

By the next morning, Adrian, Sophie and Grace had decided to accept T'Challa's offer, as had Clint. Clint stood next to Grace, as they were each given the Heart-Shaped Herb and ate it.

Clint didn't feel anything for a few minutes, and then he sensed something watching him from the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Cooper and Lila staring at him tearfully, and he started running towards them.

They ran into his arms and he felt tears swim down his face, as he heard Grace sob behind him. He looked over Lila and Cooper, and saw Grace hugging a little boy, who had soft dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Swallowing, he watched as Grace reunited with her son before he turned to look at Cooper and Lila who were both hugging him. He felt so happy, but his heart was aching.

This would be the last time that he would hold and speak to his children before letting them go. So, he would spend as much time with them, as he could and introduce them to Grace.

"Daddy, we've missed you." Lila said softly, hugging him tightly and he held her tightly, as Cooper curled into him. God, how he'd missed holding his children and just hearing their voices.

"I've missed you both too, God you two don't how much. Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve, and all of your aunts and uncles miss you both so much," Clint said thickly

* * *

Adrian couldn't help but stare at his parents with Sophie, Wanda and Bucky at his side as they stared at her, Grace and Adrian's parents. God, her parents didn't look like they'd aged a bit and she now knew that it was because of the super-soldier serum.

He had his father's dark brown hair, and his clear blue eyes that matched his own shade of eye colour. Adam Drăgoi stared at his two eldest children, before pulling them into a tight hug, that Anya also joined.

"We are so proud of you both, and of Grace as well. You've made us very proud, and we love you three so much. I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you the truth, Adrian, Sophie and Grace. I'm so sorry that we didn't save you," Anya said heartbroken, and Adrian felt tears sting his eyes when she hugged him.

He held her back tightly, and saw his father walk over to join the hug as Grace came over with Clint, and their kids.

Tears burned his eyes, and he recognised Zach from the photos that Sophie and Grace had showed him. Christ, he looked exactly like his momma.

"Hi uncle Adrian."

Adrian took a knee in front of the nephew he'd never met in life, smiling at the tiny boy and fighting off anger at how HYDRA had made him suffer before he died. No child deserved that.

"Hello, Zach. I'm so happy that I'm finally getting to meet you," Adrian said, blinking back tears.

"Never knew until I got here that Momma had a brother," Zach told him. "You look like Grandpa."

Adrian nodded, smiled. "I suppose I do."

"Uncle Adrian, do you like Clint?"

Grace and Clint exchanged a glance as Adrian's smile widened. "I do, Zach. He's very brave. He's kind to your Momma. He takes care of her. He's trying to do everything that you would have done."

The seriousness on his young face oddly reminded him of Steve Rogers, the nobility of purpose barely masking the thoughts churning in his head.

"Will he take care of the baby, too?"

Adrian nodded. "I think he will."

"Because he's his daddy."

"Yes," Adrian explained. "But also, because Clint's a very good guy, Zach."

"Okay." Zach nodded, his mind apparently made up about something. "Grandpa says I won't see any of you again until it's your time to be here. So, if you trust him to take care of Momma, I guess I can too."

* * *

Clint, not letting go of Lila and Cooper's hands, led his children to Zach and as Adrian had, he kneeled before the child.

"Do you know Lila and Cooper?" Clint asked him.

Zach nodded. "Grandma and Grandpa look after them sometimes. We play together."

Lila's bright smile had Clint holding back tears.

"And you know I'm their daddy?"

Zach nodded.

"I'll make you a deal," Clint told Zach. "If you'll promise me that you'll look after Lila and Cooper for me, I'll take care of your Momma and the baby for you."

Zach seemed to consider this as Grace came and joined their growing circle. "You won't let the bad men come and take him away or hurt him, right?"

A tiny sob wrenched from Grace and she dropped her head, trying to avoid having Zach see her anguish.

Clint somehow hung onto his emotions enough to answer the question. "No, I won't. I promise you that."

Cooper grinned. "Iron Man will help him."

Clint had to smile at that, nodding. "Yeah, he will."

Zach held out a tiny hand to Clint. He tried to overlook the slight tremor to it as he took it in his own hand.

"I promise you, Zach. I'll take care of them."

"I promise you, I'll take care of Lila and Cooper."

Clint released the child's hand and opened his arms. His heart melted as the child's face split into a happy grin and he ran at Clint so hard he bowled him over, both of them laughing as Grace, Lila and Cooper dove into the forming group hug. The family hugged each other tightly, knowing this would be the last time they would see each other again. Grace held onto Zach tightly, not wanting to let go of her son, her baby boy.

* * *

Clint felt emotionally exhausted, as he watched Adrian, Sophie and Grace say goodbye to their parents in the distance. Bucky was talking to his sisters quietly, after they had fussed over him and Sophie, Tony had already seen his parents and left, going to be with Lilia and Howard.

He watched as Cooper, Lila and Zach waved to them before fading away, and a sense of comfort washed over him. His children were safer even though they weren't with him and that reassured him.

"C'mon Grace, let's get you inside." He said softly, Grace nodded tiredly, today had been one emotional day for everyone. She leaned against him heavily, with Sophie, Bucky and Wanda joining them as they returned to the palace where T'Challa waited.

"Thank you, your highness for everything you've done. You've helped us find closure and say goodbye to our loved ones." Grace said gratefully, genuinely touched by his kindness and compassion.

T'Challa smiled at her warmly and shook their hands as they went to rest for the night. It had been a long, but happy day for them to say goodbye to their loved ones.

* * *

In a high maximum cell in the Raft, Pietro was throwing a marble in the air, when he saw a beautiful blonde-haired young woman stand in front of his cell.

"How much do you desire revenge on the Avengers?" She asked calmly, as if they were discussing the weather. Pietro felt a rush of hatred burn through his veins, as the woman mentioned the people who had turned his sister against him.

"More than anything, I want all of them to surfer before they die and lose everyone they care about. I especially want Clint Barton to suffer, for ruining my family." Pietro said bitterly, and the woman smiled at him.

"Be ready at midnight, we'll be breaking everyone out of here by then, Pietro." She said smoothly and left.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

Eventually they had to leave Wakanda but said emotional farewells to everyone. Sophie hugged Shuri, W'Kabi, M'Baku and Okoye, and then T'Challa and Ramona.

Bucky was saying goodbye to the children, who were hugging him tightly with some of them clinging to him, and onto her. She felt her heart swell with affection for these kind, compassionate people.

"We will miss you, White Spider." A little girl said softly, hugging her tightly and Sophie hugged her back.

By the time they'd said their goodbyes, and everyone was secure on the jet, Grace was blinking back tears as she gazed out the front window.

"Gracie?" Clint approached her gently, kneeling in front of her. "You okay, baby?"

She smiled. Tried to smile. Her face crumbled, and she dissolved into tears and Clint's expression became one of pure panic.

"Gracie?" Clint glanced around, hoping someone could tell him what he was missing. Steve met his gaze sympathetically.

"Clint, I'm okay," she mumbled. "It's just…"

She was talking to him. Talking was good. "Just what?"

"I just… wish we could stay here, you know?" Grace swiped at her face with her hands.

Clint nodded. "Because we got to see our loved ones and it seems like they are closer here?"

Grace nodded, letting Clint pull her forward and wrap her in his arms.

"That and this land," Grace mumbled into his shoulder. "It's the closest thing to Heaven here on earth. There's no judgment, no wars. We could live here peacefully. Bucky did for a time."

Clint understood exactly how she felt. "Just like they did for him, they'd come for us. They'd pull us back eventually."

Clint squeezed her lightly. "Things will be different now, Gracie. Before you came to the Avengers, you were misunderstood. Now the world knows your story. They know about Zach and what happened to you both. You're a hero now, baby. People will look up to you."

Grace eased back at that. "I don't want to be a hero. I just want to be a mom…"

"You are a mom," Clint assured her, gazing into her eyes. "You'll be the best mom. And I'm going to be there every step of the way with you."

"So will I," Natasha said, taking the seat next to her and smiling. "At least they'll be playmates."

Gracie smiled when Nat took her hand. "You're right. I just almost wish we could stay here, let them grow up here instead of going back home, to the world."

Steve's expression when he came to a stop behind Clint indicated her agreed with her.

"It's going to be okay," Nat told her and somehow Grace believed her. "The little ones only make me more determined to make the world better. For them."

Grace nodded at her reassuring words, she rubbed a hand over her flat stomach, where her and Clint's unborn son or daughter was growing inside her womb.

Clint held her close as she wiped her eyes and gave them a soft smile, as she leaned against Clint. He held her tightly and kissed her hair tenderly.

She had closure, and she knew that Zach would always be with her, as she curled into Clint. He held her tightly, and hoped that Grace wouldn't be sad, he knew she missed her boy, just like he missed Cooper and Lila.

* * *

Once everyone had returned to the compound and rest, after the long, tiring journey. Sophie had taken a much needed shower, and was now tucked up into Bucky's side.

"I'm going to be an auntie, Bucky and you're going to be an uncle in nine months' time," Sophie said softly, curling into him as they got ready for bed. Bucky laughed at her words, and held her tightly against him, as they saw Raymond lay down at the bottom of the bed. The Bengal cat purred, before falling asleep.

"You'll be a wonderful aunt, Sophie. I love you, and I always will." Bucky said seriously, his grey eyes soft and she smiled as she imagined a little boy with his hair, and eyes.

One day, they'd have that.

* * *

Clint and Grace were planning on what names they should pick, if their baby was a boy or girl. They were looking at a book with names, when they found one.

Connor.

"I like the name Connor, Clint and what should his middle name be?" Grace asked softly, Clint looked deep in thought as he rested his hands on her stomach, that now had a slight roundness to it.

Clint thought of Phil then, the man who had given him a second chance, when no one else would. When he had nearly died, after doing an assassination mission.

"Phillip, Connor Phillip Melnychenko Drăgoi Barton." He said emotionally, and Grace loved the name. It was perfect, and they heard Jemma tell them that Dr Addison Montgomery was ready to see them.

They walked into the room, and Addison gave them a warm smile as Grace laid down on the medical examination bed. Clint held her hand, as she asked them questions.

"I went into early labour with Zach, I was two weeks early. Is it likely that it will happen again?" Grace asked concerned, she knew that when she'd been pregnant with Zach, she hadn't been in good health.

"Each pregnancy is different, Grace and it's very likely that this baby will be perfectly healthy. Now, let's see the little one on the ultrasound." Addison said softly, and Grace pulled up her shirt, as Addison put gel on her stomach.

Clint held her hand tightly, and a smile graced their faces as they saw their baby on the screen. It was unreal, this was their baby girl or boy on the screen.

"Everything looks good," Addison told them, smiling. "Everything is where it's supposed to be, the heart is beating normally. You're what? 19 weeks along."

Grace nodded, blinking back tears as she watched her child with Clint on the screen.

"He or she is the right size. The heart rate is normal. The umbilical cord is good. And the placenta…" Addison studied the screen, but her pleased expression never changed. "Everything looks just as it should be."

Grace couldn't stop her tears for falling and Clint couldn't wipe the smile off his face as the doctor looked at them hopefully.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," Grace said with a smile. "I'm sorry. It's just that Clint and I have both lost children and so this little one, well…"

Addison nodded, smiling warmly. "I understand. Your record doesn't indicate any other problems with your son's birth. Is there anything I need to be aware of? Aside from your unique physiology of course?"

"No," Grace said softly. "I just want everything to go as well as it can."

Addison's hand was warm on hers. "We'll do our very best."

They talked about prenatal vitamins, diet, sleep, and satisfied that everything was where it was supposed to be, they set up another appointment before heading back home.

Clint laughed at the happy sigh she released once she was situated in the car.

"You look happy, baby."

"I'm so happy," she told him. "Everything is fine."

"You almost sound surprised at that, Gracie. I told you. Everything with this baby is going to be just fine."

Grace shook her head. "With the year I've had. We've all had… I can't wait to tell Sophie."

Grace placed a protective hand on her tummy and Clint nodded, starting up the SUV.

Clint drove them home with country music playing from the radio, and she leaned against him, a smile on her face. They drove into the Avengers Facility and parked the car before going into the facility. Everyone looked up at hearing them come in, with all of them looking anxiously at Clint and Grace. Had everything gone well, was Grace and the baby alright?

"How'd it go, Gracie?" Sophie asked softly, Bucky standing next to her and Adrian, with Wanda at his side. Grace smiled widely, the smile lighting up her face and Clint was smiling too.

Natasha couldn't help but feel hopeful, and squeezed Steve's hand tightly, as Clint and Grace began to talk.

"Dr Montgomery says that me and the baby are fine, everything looks good and I just need to take pre-natal vitamins." Grace said relived, as Clint wrapped an arm around her while smiling.

Sophie looked overjoyed at hearing this, as did Adrian, Wanda, Natasha, Lilia, Bucky and the others as everyone ran over to congratulate them.

For once, things were going well.

* * *

Natasha felt overjoyed for Clint and Grace, their baby was healthy and nothing was wrong with it. She couldn't help but smile, when Jarvis's voice cut through the happy atmosphere.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all, Mr Stark but Director Coulson, Maria Hill and Nick Fury are here requesting to speak with you," the AI said apologetically.

"Let them in, Jarvis." Tony said wearily, Howard cooing in Lilia's arms as they'd been fussing over him. Everyone went still, and the conversation died down.

She exchanged a concerned look with Steve, the man looked weary as he opened the door to let Fury, Phil and Maria in. They entered the hallway and came into the living room.

"What's happened, Fury?" Steve asked cautiously, he saw Bucky had wrapped an arm protectively around Sophie, while Adrian had Wanda curled into him. Peter, Clint and Grace looked concerned, while Jemma looked worried.

What was going on, had something happened?

"Two hours ago, a mass breakout in the Raft occurred and every prisoner escaped the prison. That means, Bobbi Morse, Tomas Calderon, Pepper Potts and Pietro Maximoff are on the loose. They might go after all of you." Fury warned gravely, Wanda had paled at the mention of Pietro.

She fainted.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	40. Breakout

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 40

* * *

Adrian caught Wanda before she could hit the floor and held her tightly as everyone tried to take in what was going on. Fury had said that Pietro, Pepper and Bobbi were on the loose.

This wasn't good.

"That's not the worst of it, though. Electro, Rhino, Scorpion and Vulture are also on the loose, they broke out of the Raft." Maria said grimly, and everyone swallowed.

Steve's expression was stony as he listened to them. His gaze moved between Natasha and Grace. Sophie just knew his mind was going a mile a minute. Her hand tightened on Bucky's as they took in the news. Bucky was watching Steve too.

"You've got shit security there," Tony threw in. "Just saying. If you want to put someone away it seems like the last thing you want to do is put them in the Raft."

Steve shot him a look.

"You didn't have any trouble," Tony pointed out.

"Steve broke someone of out of the raft?" She whispered by Bucky's ear.

Bucky smirked. "I'll tell you that story later."

"Tony, you okay?" Steve's expression became clouded with concern.

Tony stood, scrubbing a hand down his face as Lilia held onto Howard. "I'm not happy. Pepper is loose and yeah, that's upsetting. She's a threat to Lilia. Hell, she's a threat to her own self. Look at what we've been through the last several months. It's just… enough already."

Sophie's heart sank. There was a lot of bad blood now and Pepper had once been someone Tony had loved. She was Howard's mother.

As she glanced back at her sister and then at Natasha who had a protective hand on her tummy, Sophie couldn't help but worry. All they wanted was to bring little ones into the world. In peace, in safety. It seemed they couldn't catch a break.

"Hey," Bucky nudged her with his good shoulder. "Don't worry. Not going to let anything happen to you, doll."

"I'm not worried about me," she admitted.

"I could give you guys a few pointers on how to make the raft better," Clint offered sarcastically.

"Clint was in the raft?"

Bucky snorted. "He was. And so, was Sam, Scott and Wanda."

"Wanda?" She wanted to hear this story.

Wanda was coming around and Sophie's heart went out to the girl to hear that her brother was on the loose. Adrian gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Breathe," he told her. "I've got you."

"What are we going to do, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked calmly even though she sensed he was more than a little worried about the news.

Steve rose from where he sat. "We'll need a plan," he told them. "We've suffered enough losses. We're not taking any chances in round 2. Time to put them on the defensive."

Steve stalked out of the room and Tony was on his heels with Fury.

Bucky blew out a sigh. "You be okay for a few minutes?"

Sophie rose from where she'd been sitting next to him on the loveseat. "No, I'm going with you. I want in on this plan. My sister is having a baby and I'll kill anyone who touches either of them."

Clint rose, holding out a hand to Sophie. "If I don't get them first."

He pulled Grace to her feet and the minute Sophie pulled her sister into her arms, she dissolved into tears. Clint and Sophie both held her.

"Baby, it's going to be okay," Clint told her. "We'll be ready."

Grace nodded numbly but Clint could see the worry in her eyes, as her hands wrapped protectively around her flat stomach. He held her tightly, Sophie on the other side as they along with Natasha comforted her.

"It will be alright, Grace." Natasha said reassuringly, Grace nodded quietly and wiped a few stray tears away from her face. They all got up and started walking to the conference room.

* * *

"The bad news is that we have no idea where they're hiding out, but the FBI, Interpol and CIA are monitoring Pepper's houses in Malibu, and her home in Paris. We believe Pietro Maximoff may have gone back to Sokovia or somewhere in Eastern Europe with Helmut Zemo. We have no idea where Vulture, Rhino, Electro and Rhino are, but we're moving May Parker to the compound." Fury said gravely and looked at them all grimly.

"Do, we know if there are any HYDRA bases in Sokovia, aside from the Von Strucker castle?" Steve asked finally, he held Natasha's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"No, but the Sokovian Army is on the lookout for any sign of HYDRA activity. We just got word that there's been a sighting of Zemo in Russia, Siberia," Maria explained gravely, Steve nodded and looked at the rest of the team.

"Suit up, everyone."

* * *

Clint had known that despite being at least three months pregnant, Grace wanted to go on this mission, but he and Sophia talked her out of it. Natasha wasn't going either, as both of them would be perfect targets by Zemo, Pietro and Bobbi.

"Just come back in one piece, Clint please? I don't want you to get hurt, I want our baby to have its father." Grace said quietly, she didn't want to risk their unborn child's safety, but she hated not being able to go on this mission.

Clint squeezed her hand tightly, his storm grey eyes looking at her honestly, and he held her tightly for a moment. Grace smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She wasn't anything like Laura or Bobbi, she was brave, loyal, kind and fearless. His Grace would literally bring down hell on anyone who posed a threat to her family, and he loved her.

God help him, he loved her and their unborn child as he gently placed a hand on her stomach. She leaned into him and held onto him just as tightly.

"If you do fight Pietro, give him a punch from me?" She requested seriously, Clint laughed and nodded as they walked together outside and joined the others.

"Darlin', I'll fucking beat the shit outta of him if I see him," Clint said darkly, his grey eyes darkening as he showed her the darker side of him, Ronin.

He then leaned down, cupping her face and kissed her as he tried to pour all of the emotions that he felt about her and their baby.

It was hard to pull himself away, but he managed it, promising himself then and there that he'd be back shortly, back in the arms of his family. His bag was slung across his back with his bow and arrows. And his katana. He missed the stares of Grace, Sophie, Bucky, Nat and Steve as he headed for the jet.

* * *

Sophie gave Grace one last hug before she followed Bucky, Steve and Peter up the hall to get on the jet.

"Why does Clint have a samurai sword?" She whispered, knowing Bucky would hear but hopefully not anyone else.

"Long story, doll," he answered quietly. "I'll tell you when we get back. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you," Sophie told him.

Once they were on the jet, Bucky grabbed her bag and tucked it away with his. She grinned as he took it upon himself to strap her in and make sure she was secure there. She didn't even think he realized that he did it.

"What?" Bucky asked, flushed under her gaze.

"None of that," Sam teased across from that. "Let the old man focus, girl."

Bucky took the seat next to her, smirking. "That never gets old, does it?"

Sam shook his head. "It all comes off the top of my head."

Steve strapped in next to Sam, his jaw lock and his expression strained. Sophie's heart went out to him. She knew Steve was missing Nat. Hell, they all would. She also knew that the stress of everything they'd been through was wearing on him. It was wearing on all of them. Sophie would miss her sister not being on the mission, but she was grateful that Grace was sitting them out for a while. She needed to recover, to be as strong as she could be with the little one on the way.

Bucky had the right idea. They'd make sure to look after Clint.

Clint was in a seat on the other side of the jet, completely focused on something in his lap but she couldn't see what he was doing. His expression was almost too calm, too serene.

Steve's gaze was pointed in the same direction and when they noticed each other watching him, a look passed between them. It was just an uneasy vibe.

Tony finally made it onto the jet, hands tucked into his black jacket. And there was something on the front at his left side.

Before Sophie could get his attention, Sam beat her to the punch.

"Hey, Tony," Sam called out to him. "Check out the front of your jacket man. Guess you even make your own kid sick."

Tony's face when he noticed that Howard had spat up on him had all of them cracking smiles, even Clint.

Sophie knew a moment's relief but then he went back to what he was doing. Whatever he was doing… It was almost like he was thinking about something, more than likely how he would murder Pietro for his involvement in what had happened to Grace.

* * *

The flight took six hours, and all of them had suited up with Clint's uniform taking Sophie by surprise. Instead of it being black and dark purple, it was instead black and gold. She exchanged a glance with Bucky, as Tony flew over them to scout out the base.

"Looks like our friends have some allies, the Watchdogs are here along with Pietro Maximoff and Zemo. I don't see any sign of Pepper, Venom, Vulture, Scorpion or Rhino," Tony reported grimly, everyone exchanged knowing looks.

"Bucky, and Sophie go with Clint to the east side of the bunker, while me and Sam take the west side of the bunker. Tony and Peter, you two take the south side of the bunker. Be careful everyone," Steve said seriously, they all nodded and split up.

* * *

Clint, Bucky and Sophie stealthily swept the east side of the building, gathering up files and any information that they could find out on HYDRA's plans. It didn't take long for them to find out that a lot of senators were involved with HYDRA, in order to use the organisation to turn the public against the Avengers, and any Enhanced, Mutant or Inhuman individual.

Bucky was the one who found it first, a file on every discovered Inhuman, or Enhanced that had been found by the Friends of Humanity, a terrorist fringe group that targeted Mutants, Enhanced or Inhumans. He felt his stomach drop as he looked at the file of people that had been killed or were next on the list.

"Found anything, Bucky?" Sophie asked quietly, he nodded grimly, and they followed after Clint who was gripping the handle of his katana tightly. They reached a staircase and came across Pietro, who smiled at them coldly.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again, old man? I wonder how my sister, and your pretty spider are doing?" He taunted sinisterly, Clint didn't react to his taunt.

Bucky watched as the man was joined by Electro, and a young woman that smiled cruelly at Sophie.

"So, you're the famous White Spider that escaped the Red Room's clutches, when your parents fled with you and your sister?" The woman asked coldly, she had a thick Russian accent.

"That's me, bitch." Sophie answered calmly, before the woman lunged at her with her nails becoming sharp talons, as her eyes turned dark red.

Bucky fought Electro, who attempted to shock him with his suit sending out bursts of yellow electricity. Clint was dealing with Pietro, who was trying to tire the archer out, but it wasn't working.

* * *

Tony and Peter had ended up reaching a lab that had bodies lined up on tables, some were in body bags, but others had been left on examination tables. Some of the bodies looked changed, or horribly mutated. A loud explosion rumbled through the bunker, it sounded like it had come from where Steve and Sam had gone. He hoped they were alright, as they saw the last person that they wanted to see.

Pepper, whose eyes had turned a fiery orange and her body on fire along with Venom. The creature roared menacingly, and tried to rip Tony's suit off, but Peter kicked him away.

Tony fired his repulsors at Pepper, she dodged his first blow, but on the second attempt, her left arm was blown off. She screamed in agony, clutching at her arm.

"You bastard, Tony! I'll make you suffer for what you've done to me, this is all your fault! I'm going to make you regret everything!" The enraged woman screamed defiantly, and punched him.

Tony had enough, he grabbed her and smashed her face into the sink, cracking her face. She kicked him, before trying to punch a hole through his suit, but was blasted away and wrapped in webbing on the left side of the wall.

"Thanks, kid," Tony said gratefully, Pepper burned through the webbing just as Tony's Iron Legion arrived to help. Heartbreaker opened fire on Pepper, before Tony sent her flying with a unibeam blast. The woman fell unconscious.

Peter and Tony turned their attention on Venom, the creature snarled in rage, its tongue sticking out menacingly. The Hulkbuster grabbed the beast, and threw it outside, as the armoured suit and Peter fought it. Tony secured Pepper, when Venom let out a howl of pain as Peter threw his web explosives at the creature. Tony played loud echoes of Steve's shield, but it wasn't working as Venom snarled at them, when Zemo opened fire on them.

That was when things went to hell, in a fucking basket. Tony watched in horror, as something moved in Pepper's stomach, he could actually hear her ribs break as something exploded out of her chest.

It was the most horrific thing that Tony had ever seen, Pepper collapsed but got back up again to her feet, as her chest healed itself. The thing that had exploded out, looked like her but it's skin was lit on fire, and it screeched loudly.

The creature threw webbing at them, but Peter slung it across the other side of the room, when Zemo started laughing.

"Meet the new creation of HYDRA, Tony Stark! A creation made of super - soldier DNA, spider DNA and Extremis!"

"I don't know about all that," Sam mused from behind Tony. "But it sure is ugly."

"Cap with you?" Tony was, for once, afraid to look away from the horror unfolding in front of them.

"I am," Steve said, and Tony knew that tone.

Usually, it annoyed him but just now he decided it was a good thing.

"Tony and I will take that," Steve told them. "Sam, Peter, you know what to do."

"I do?" Peter asked.

Sam shook his head, Zemo in his sights.

The creature that rose out of Pepper continued to unfold and Zemo's deranged smile grew. wider. "I don't know how you're going to take that, Captain Rogers. It's stronger than you. It's more deadly than you –"

"And it's uglier than him, yeah, got it," Sam lost patience. "Moving on."

Firing a blast at Zemo, Sam ran at him as Tony and Steve headed straight for the thing that resembled Pepper but was something else now. Something worse.

Peter darted out of the way when Venom send a long tentacle in his direction, barely missing its reach.

Peter shot webbing at him as Sam fought Zemo hand to hand. It wasn't much of a fight with Sam knocking him out when he unfolded his metal wings and spun to clock him with it. He turned to see Peter was struggling with Venom and it was no wonder he was a nasty piece of work.

Steve and Tony were busy trying to chop down the Pepper creature before it fully reformed and they were seconds away from that happening, using Cap's shield back and forth between them to strike blows in its newly realized form.

* * *

"Where's your little sister, White Spider?" The bitch drug her claws across Sophie's back in a pure luck move. Sophie felt the blood trickle down her back at the scratches just over her right shoulder blade.

She shouldn't have mentioned Grace.

Sophie somersaulted over the Russian woman, kicking her hand in the back when she landed and then kicking her in the face before she could recover.

"Don't ever mention my sister again," Sophie hissed. "Ever!"

Sophie shot webbing at her as she growled and flailed, trying to escape. As she struggled, Sophie kicked her in the head again.

"You couldn't just leave us alone, could you?" Sophie went on, enraged as everything she and her sister had been through, every loss and every moment of fear her sister had suffered rose to the surface until she was nearly choking on it. Viciously she kicked the young woman in the kidney and had her crying out. "You should never have taken her."

With a strong backhand, Sophie put her back into it, she knocked the other woman over in the heavy webbing.

Sophie turned to find Pietro still battling Clint, racing around him and trying to tire the older man. Yeah, good luck with that. If anyone was angry as she about what had been done to Grace, it was Clint.

"Hot," Pietro shot a toothy grin at her, easily dogging Clint's katana. "Why are you with a brain-dead man who's a century old when you could have someone who could really satisfy you."

Sophie smiled at him. Maybe she could be the diversion Clint needed. She heard Bucky growl from the other side of the room as he appeared to be about to best Electro and not liking that someone was talking to his girl like that.

"The difference is Pietro, that I don't do a relationship with a man who works for a Nazi organisation that goes around kidnapping young women and forcing them to become pregnant." Sophie said coldly, disgust evident in her voice and Pietro was distracted by her words, which enabled Clint to hit him with katana.

Pietro yelled in pain, clutching at his left arm that was bleeding heavily from Clint's katana. Clint had him backing up, and punched the man hard across the brutally, before beating him unconscious.

"You aren't going to hurt my girl, Pietro or hurt anyone else for that matter," Clint snarled menacingly, he hated HYDRA for what they had put his Grace through. They'd tortured, beaten and had her raped just for their own ends.

He kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying into the Russian woman as Sophie webbed them both up tightly. Bucky and Electro were fighting, but it was clear that Electro was tiring out.

* * *

Bucky fired his gun at Electro, shocking him and the man collapsed after Bucky punched him in the face. The three were secured up, as they were being questioned by them.

"Where are the others? What is HYDRA planning?" Bucky asked harshly, the Russian woman laughed coldly at his question and Electro smirked at him.

"We were the diversion, you amnesiac fool! Do you really think HYDRA and the Red Room would send just us three?!" The woman taunted cruelly and smirked at Sophie.

Bucky saw Sophie glare at her, as a loud explosion rocked the left side of the building, causing the building to shake. Bucky put the suppressant handcuffs on them, before dragging them outside where they were placed in the holding cells.

"We gotta go help Tony, Steve, Sam and Peter. They could be in trouble." Bucky said grimly, Clint and Sophie nodded as they hurried down the hallway.

* * *

Tony fired his repulsors at the creature that had been Pepper, she screamed in pain as her body tried to repair itself but was failing to do so. Venom had been blasted across the room, with Sophie hurrying over to help Peter along with Steve, who subdued Zemo with Sam's help.

"Clint keep cutting Venom's tentacles!" Tony instructed quickly, Clint nodded and slashed at Venom's tentacles with his katana until the creature had collapsed onto the ground.

Pepper let out a scream and charged at Tony, who used his unibeam to blast her away. The woman collapsed, just as a heavily armed unit arrived at the scene.

"Step aside Mr Stark, we are under orders from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace to take Pepper Potts, Pietro Maximoff, Yekaterina Zamolodchikova and Maxwell Dillon into custody. They will be charged and will be placed in a S.H.I.E.L.D holding facility." The agent answered calmly, Tony and Steve checked his information and nodded.

He was just relived that it was over, at long last. At least they had captured Electro, Pepper, Yelena, Yekaterina and Electro.

* * *

Clint walked next to Bucky and Sophie as they saw Electro being taken to one of the quinjets, when he noticed Pepper and Yekaterina coughing up blood and they were laughing.

The young woman looked directly at him, she was smiling, and it wasn't a pleasant smile. If anything, it was the same smile that had Laura had given him, when she'd stabbed him.

"You really think that HYDRA will give up on recovering their precious experiments in the Spider Widow Program and Project Psyche? Are you, the Winter Soldier and Captain America going to be able to protect Natalia, Adrian, Wanda, Sophie and Grace? The children that Crossbones conceived with the three women?" The woman taunted cruelly, Clint ignored her.

He knew that she was trying to get under his skin, to make him on edge and worry about Grace, Natasha, Adrian, Sophie and Wanda.

"HYDRA's destroyed, there isn't any more of you or the Red Room," he said coldly, and Yekaterina laughed.

"You poor fool, do you really think that it was only HYDRA involved in the experimentation of Grace Aleksandrovna Melnychenko Drăgoi in 2015? No, we hoped to capture both Drăgoi sisters, not just Grace but her sister too, Sophie Andreyevna Melnychenko Drăgoi to be the new widows of the Red Room!" Yekaterina exclaimed defiantly, and Clint suddenly had a strong urge to kill her.

"You mean having men rape them? That's sick." He said repulsed, as he saw her being led away, and she laughed.

"I do hope that you can keep her, and your unborn child, safe from us...Ronin. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to your children now, would we?"

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	41. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Summary: After suffering a crippling and devastating betrayal from someone he trusted, Clint struggles with his demons as he goes on a quest for vengeance. Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi struggles to cope, after a traumatic ordeal that collides her with a vengeful archer. Co – Written with snowqueen79. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC, Steve/Natasha, and other pairings. Rated M for violence, upsetting scenes and eventual smut.

 _This will be the last chapter of Downfall Of Us All, but there will be a sequel called The Cradle Will Fall and will be up on Monday evening._

 _Special Thanks To: Katie McAlpine, BuckyBarnes07, abstract0118, Princess2018 and ELOSHAZZY. And to everyone who has favourited and followed this story._

Downfall Of Us All

Chapter 41

* * *

Clint watched as the two hateful women were loaded into the quinjet, feeling Bucky and Sophie's gazes on him.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked quietly.

Clint's anger was clear on his face. The pain etched into the tired features of his face. "You know, I'm tired. I'm really tired." His gaze cut to Bucky and he saw Steve heading in their direction and knew the super soldier could hear him. "I was happy. I had a wife who I thought loved me and I had two beautiful children who I loved more than anything in this world. They were the very reason I got out there on each of these missions and did what I did."

He turned to Bucky. "I'm not taking away from what happened to you. I'm not. I'm sorry as hell that you went through everything you did at the hands of those assholes. But that's just it. They just keep coming. They took my children. They took Gracie, raped her, forced a child on her and then because she loved him, they took him away from her. What they did to Darcy…"

Sophie's eyes slowly filled with tears as she listened. "It stops now. No more. They're not touching a hair on my Gracie's head nor our baby. They aren't touching Nat or her and Steve's baby. They aren't touching you."

Clint's gaze gentled on Sophie. "HYDRA ends now."

Steve nodded his agreement and Bucky moved closer to Sophie, wrapping an arm around her. Adrian and Wanda were slowly approaching them with Sam and Peter.

"We stick together, we do what Steve tells us. Most of the time," Clint went on, had Steve grinning.

"We keep them from doing another damn thing to us and anyone else out there," Clint said with authority.

"I'm with you," Bucky told him.

"We all are," Steve told him with no small amount of certainty. "Okay guys, let's wrap it up and get home."

Home. Home meant Gracie and their baby. Clint couldn't wait to see her.

He loved her so much, they were trying to decide on what baby girl names they should use, if their baby was a girl. Grace was certain though, that their baby was a boy and liked the name Connor. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, inhale the scene of her white rose scented shampoo, and conditioner. He smiled, as they boarded the quinjet and began flying back to the Avengers Facility.

* * *

It was 7:30 PM in the evening as Grace made tea for Lilia, Jemma and Helen, and a hot chocolate for herself and Natasha who had started having odd food cravings.

She heard the quinjet land in the airfield, and was already running out of the compound, Natasha and the others behind her. She smiled as she saw Clint walking towards her, and wordlessly walked towards him.

Clint's arms wrapped around her tightly, as she heard the others leave them alone to give them privacy. She knew that something had made him sad, and stroked his hair.

"C'mon, let's get you to our room and we can talk." She said softly, Clint nodded, holding onto her tightly. She could feel his hands rest briefly on her stomach, which was still flat, but their baby was growing strong and healthy.

She noticed that the others were all retreating to their rooms for the night, everyone was exhausted. She hugged Sophie, Adrian, Natasha and Wanda, and knew something had happened on the mission, and took Clint to their room.

She ordered pizza for them, as no one was really up for cooking and Clint took off his boots and wrapped his arms around her. Lucky fast asleep, after having been out for a walk and having his dinner.

"What's wrong Clint? Something's bothering you, and I can sense the turmoil from where I am," she said finally, Clint said nothing and swallowed.

"It was Yelena and Yekaterina, they were taunting me as they were being taken into another quinjet. They said that I wouldn't be able to keep you safe, that you and the baby would be HYDRA's. I'm not gonna let them hurt you, our baby or the rest of our family, Grace. I'd die before letting them hurt either of you." Clint admitted quietly and ran his left thumb over the right side of her face, and she smoothed her hand over the left side of his face, feeling the light stubble and swallowed.

She hugged him tightly, trying to reassure him that she and their unborn baby weren't leaving him alone. She could feel him placing soft, light kisses on her face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Clint."

"Not wilfully," Clint said quietly. "My children didn't want to leave me either. They were taken. I'll be damned if I'll allow that to happen ever again, Grace. I need you. I need you both."

Grace held onto him, understanding deeply the sense of loss he'd experienced and the stamp of fear it left behind. She'd live it along with him.

"We can't let fear take over," she whispered gently. "Fear will just weaken us. We can't afford to let that happen. Not now."

Clint's eyes were shiny with tears and it broke her heart a little. "I am afraid. I am afraid, and I hate myself for it. I hate that I wasn't able to save Lila and Cooper, Grace. I hate it and I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you and our child."

 _'To Connor,'_ she amended in her head. Gently she took Clint's hand, strong and rough from battle and training and pressed it to her tummy, her own hand trapping his there.

"This," she said slowly, "this is our future. This is worth fighting for. And it's not just him. Natasha carries Steve's child. Tony and Lilia have Howard. There are Darcy's babies, Thor's son. We have so much to fight for and yes, there's fear. But fear has its uses. We just have to use it and not let it use us."

The corners of Clint's lips tipped up into a smile even as a tear slid down his cheek. His hand gently flexed beneath hers. "Just… stay with me, Gracie. Stay with me."

Gracie pressed her mouth to his, the sweetest kiss. "I love you."

"Love you," he said against her lips. "So much."

* * *

Sophie blew a long strand of hair out of her face as she let Bucky push her down on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you go to medical?" He demanded. "These scratches are deep, Soph."

"Says the man I have to drag into medical when he's seriously injured," Sophie shot back, more tired than she could say.

"Thanks to the serum, my injuries are gone in hours, doll," Bucky said a little less impatiently. "These will scar."

"I thought scars were sexy," she winked at him over her shoulder.

Bucky grinned. They were just that tired. "On me, maybe."

Sophie shook her head. "Please don't make me go back down. I just want to sleep. For a week…"

"I plan to be right there with you, but we need to dress this," he muttered.

Sophie pulled off the ruined top of her uniform, watching him, bloodied and beaten as she was, dig out a first aid kit and come back with it and a washcloth. Buck opened the back of her bra gently and got to work cleaning up her back.

Sophie filled one of her palms with webbing once he was almost done, handing it to him carefully.

Bucky regarded her curiously. "Spider's web to stop the bleeding. Never thought of that."

"Since it's mine, it should keep it from scarring since that distresses you so much," she teased.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," he whispered, using the webbing gently on the deep grooves carved into her back. "You could be covered in scars and still be beautiful to me."

"I know, and you're beautiful to me, Bucky. I love you so much, you've helped me become a better person." Sophie said softly, stroking his stubble clad right cheek tenderly. He leaned into her touch and held her tightly.

He finished dressing the wounds on her back, and helped her get into the shower, and joined her as they washed each other. Bucky's bruises and cuts were already healing, as he washed her hair gently, and she did the same to his hair.

Once they were both clean, they got changed into their pyjamas and Sophie laid on her side as her back was sore. Bucky held her gently, pressing his lips to her tenderly.

Sophie melted into the kiss and listened to the strong, steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

Clint was up the next morning before Grace, she was fast asleep on the pillows next to him with her honey blonde hair spread out over on the pillows. He could see her slight baby bump through her grey t-shirt, and gently rubbed the bump.

He couldn't wait to find out what the sex of their baby was, Grace was pretty certain that they were having a baby boy. He couldn't help but wonder if the baby had Grace's beautiful crystal blue eyes, or her beautiful smile that was like the sun to him.

He kissed her tenderly and closed his eyes as he drifted back off into a peaceful sleep, with Grace curled up in his arms.

* * *

With Natasha and Grace pregnant, the younger woman had been giving Natasha a lot of advice and help. Clint was helping Steve, and the whole team were in the living room with books on pregnancy and childcare.

"So, we should be feeling the baby's heartbeat soon and then feel the baby kick?" Natasha asked curiously, Clint and Grace nodded as Tony and Lilia were reading a book on a baby's first year after being born.

Howard was a healthy baby boy despite being born two weeks early, Helen recommended that they get him out in the fresh air as much as they could. He was a happy baby with thick tufts of dark brown hair, and dark hazel eyes.

Ragnar was declared healthy, but one of Darcy's babies were being monitored in the NICU. Thierry, Michael and Owen were all healthy but unfortunately Quinn wasn't doing well, he'd developed an infection and had to be intubated. Darcy's daughters, Debbie, Eve, Magda and Hannah were healthy.

Erik had warmed up to Clint, Lilia, Grace and Sophie as he cared for Darcy's children, and Jane's only other surviving two children, Margot and David.

Helen came out of the NICU room then silently, causing everyone to get up and look at her expectantly. Slowly, the hopeful expressions faded away and Erik choked on a sob of anguish.

"I've done everything I can and so has Dr Montgomery, but Quinn's heart is failing, and so are his kidneys. He's going into organ failure, and... I don't know what to do," Helen explained emotionally, Thor walked over and held her.

Jemma began to silently cry as Loki held her, with everyone in the room struggling to come to terms with what was happening. HYDRA had stolen another innocent life, as a result of their inhumane experiments.

* * *

Bucky could hear Sophie silently crying in their room, the whole base had gone into a state of mourning for young Quinn. Clint and Grace were in their room, wanting to be alone and Bucky knew this hurt them deeply.

It hurt them all, Quinn should never had died that way and it wasn't anyone's fault but HYDRA's fault. They'd destroyed everyone's lives in this base and had killed innocent people. He found Sophie sobbing on their bed with Raymond, Bonnie and Reg all cuddling her. He sat down and held her as the cats snuggled into them.

"He was just a baby, Bucky. Do you think that's why my sister died? Because I killed her?" Sophie sobbed distraught, as she thought of her older twin sister Ilona who had died in their mother's womb.

"Hey, no." Smoothing her hair back from her face, he pressed a kiss into her hair. "No, sweet girl, you didn't kill your sister. You couldn't have. Don't you dare believe that."

"How can I not?" Sophie clung to him. "What if…"

"Shhhh. No," he told her. "I'm so sorry we lost Quinn, baby. We've lost so much because of HYDRA. But we're gaining things too. There are things to look forward to. You're going to be an aunt again. To Grace and Nat's babies. They'll be more than happy to let you spoil them and cuddle them as much as you want."

Swiping at her tears, she let him comfort her. His flesh hand was rubbing soft circles on her back which was feeling better today from the scratches.

"Maybe, if you wanted to…"

The tone his voice got her attention. He sounded hopeful, but she sensed there was something he wanted to say but was afraid to.

"If I wanted to… what?" She asked softly.

Bucky pulled her closer in to his chest. "If you wanted to have a baby one day, we could…"

Sophie's heart squeezed in her chest at that. Easing back from him, she gazed up into his beautiful face. "Would you want that… one day?"

Bucky shrugged a shoulder, trying to play it off nonchalantly. His emotions told another story. She waited him out, a long minute and just when she thought he wasn't going to answer her, he did.

"I always planned to have a family," he explained. "That's what we did in my day. One day, you find yourself a nice girl to marry, have kids. Work and live and raise your family. Somehow… that just never happened for me. I know it was one of those things' parents told their kids they'd do one day. I get that. But since I didn't get to do that, some days, yeah… I wish that I had. Or had the chance rather."

"It's not too late." Sophie laid a hand his cheek, enjoying the feel of his warm beard beneath her fingers. "If you wanted to."

The smile that earned her was stunning. "No, I guess it's not too late…"

Then he dropped his head. He mumbled so quietly she almost couldn't make out the words. "You could do so much better than me, doll."

Sophie ducked down, trying to make him meet her gaze. "No, I can't."

When he did meet her gaze, tears stung the backs of her eyes. The incredible man in her arms thought he wasn't good enough for her when it was likely the other way around. He'd been through so much with her and Grace.

"How can you not realize how much I love you, Bucky?" Sophie claimed his mouth with a soft kiss tasting her own tears for just a second. The bitterness gave way to just the love she felt for him. She pulled him closer, felt his heart pounding against hers. "I love you so much. I think you'd make a wonderful father one day."

His hands slid up to cradle her head and his gaze softly met with hers. "Not a good husband?"

"Yes, you would be a wonderful husband Bucky. I'd love having children with you, having a life with you and...and being your wife Bucky. I want that so much, Bucky." Sophie confessed emotionally, tears stinging her eyes and Bucky held her tightly.

Sophie wanted to be with him, she wanted to be his wife and have a family with him. He swallowed back tears, and pressed his lips to hers into a fiery, passionate kiss.

He loved his White Spider, just as Sophie loved her White Wolf.

* * *

It was a clear, but slightly windy day as Quinn Lewis was buried next to his mother in the grounds next to the Avengers facility, with all of the team in attendance.

Grace held Clint's left hand tightly as Rabbi Danilowciz recited the prayer, and they all listened intently to him.

 _"Exalted and hallowed be God's great name  
in the world which God created, according to plan.  
May God's majesty be revealed in the days of our lifetime  
and the life of all Israel - speedily, imminently, to which we say Amen."_

 _"Blessed be God's great name to all eternity."_

 _"Blessed, praised, honoured, exalted, extolled, glorified, adored, and lauded  
be the name of the Holy Blessed One, beyond all earthly words and songs of blessing,  
praise, and comfort. To which we say Amen."_

 _"May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life, for us and all Israel,  
to which we say Amen."  
_

"May the One who creates harmony on high, bring peace to us and to all Israel. To which we say Amen." He cited solemnly, and everyone nodded as Grace wiped a few stray tears from her face. Clint held her tightly, as they all placed a flower on Quinn's tiny coffin.

Erik was numb as he oversaw the funeral of his adopted grandson and Thor gently touched his shoulder. Loki and Jemma stood next to them with Helen who held Ragnar, the weather seemed to suit the sorrowful mood.

Gradually people left, but no one would ever forget the beautiful, dark haired baby boy that had died so unfairly.

* * *

Fury couldn't believe what he was hearing as he, Maria and Coulson stared at what had been Pietro Maximoff's cell. According to the prison warden, there had been a riot, and someone had detonated an explosive, allowing Maximoff, Zemo and a man called Scarlotti to escape.

The person who had helped them escape, was none other than the Sokovia Home Secretary, Sergei Kovačević.

This was not good.

"Hill, phone Stark and give him the news. Tell him to lock down the Avengers Compound, no one leaves or gets in," he ordered grimly, Maria nodded and quickly left.

* * *

Clint and Grace had been helping Steve and Natasha, along with the others by showing them different techniques. Grace had said that yoga had helped her when she'd been pregnant with Zach, and Clint offered advice from his experience with Cooper and Lila.

"I swear to god, Steve that we are using birth control until Joseph is three years old." Natasha said firmly, as she placed a hand on her swelling stomach.

Tony came into the living room, his expression pale and the atmosphere became tense, frightened. Lilia clutched at Tony's hand, as his dark brown eyes found Peter.

"Peter, something's happened to Michelle, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


End file.
